<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Where I Belong by OnceUponATime2011</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26978299">Where I Belong</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponATime2011/pseuds/OnceUponATime2011'>OnceUponATime2011</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV), The Fosters (TV 2013)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And Mentions of Rape, But I do hope that you'll like it, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, I hope you like it, It's also a crossover, Minor Character Death, Multi, My First Fanfic, So if you don't like don't read, There is abuse, obviously</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:28:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>125,798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26978299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponATime2011/pseuds/OnceUponATime2011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Overall, I’ve had over 30 sets of foster parents in the past 15 years of my life. It's a lot, right? But that’s me, Emma Swan, the troubled kid who is too much work. But I'm also a kid who doesn’t realize her whole world is about to change. A kid who’s finally going to find out where she belongs. This is how I, Emma Swan, became Emma Adams-Foster.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Abigail | Kathryn Nolan/Frederick | Jim, Anna/Kristoff (Once Upon a Time), Belle/Red Riding Hood | Ruby, Elsa/Marian (Once Upon a Time), Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Lena Adams Foster/Stef Adams Foster, Maleficent/Wicked Witch of the West | Zelena, Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard, Queen of Hearts | Cora/Regina's Father | Henry Mills Sr.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fanfic, so please leave a comment or kudos if you think I should continue. I really don't know if it's any good or if anyone is interested. So please, please, please let me know.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <strong>Emma </strong> </em>
</p><p>As I looked around at the busy streets of San Francisco, all I could think about was how these foster parents were going to treat me. Did they beat the kids for not listening to the rules? Starve them? Lock them in a closet? Or a basement? Were they drug addicts? Alcoholics? All of these questions raced through my mind at once, making me realize, once more, that no one wanted me. After all, this is the eleventh set of foster parents this year, and it’s not even been half a year. Overall, I’ve been sent back to the group home more times than I can count, and I’ve had over 30 sets of foster parents in the past 15 years of my life. I know, it’s a lot, right? But that’s me, Emma Swan, the troubled kid who disobeys the rules and is too much work. The kid who had nightmares and wet the bed until she was 8 years old, because nobody bothered to properly potty train her. The kid whose social worker keeps changing because the previous doesn’t have anywhere else to place her. The kid who has walls as high as Mount Everest, but deep, deep down, still has the tiniest bit of hope to be a part of a family that actually loves and wants her. A kid who doesn’t realize her whole world is about to change. A kid who’s finally going to find out where she belongs. This is how I, Emma Swan, became Emma Adams-Foster.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is my first fanfic as I already mentioned, so please leave a comment or kudos if you think I should continue. I really don't know if it's any good or if anyone is interested. So please, please, please let me know.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My new social worker, Bill whatever-his-last-name-is, came to get me from the group home today. He thinks this could be the family for me. I looked at him as though he had a tree growing out of his head, for there was no way anyone would want a broken, troubled girl like me. But I indulged him, nodding and ahhing at all the right places. As I was about to tune him out, something he said shocked me, and I asked him to repeat. “Oh yeah, this couple has 5 kids, one biological from the mom’s previous marriage, and the others were foster-adopted.”</p><p>This sparked a bit of hope in me, but I shoved it way deep down. After all, they already have five kids, why on earth would they want another one? I’m surprised they’re even still fostering, considering.</p><p>Once I got out of my head I started listening to Bill again. “...the eldest is Brandon, he’s 16 and the biological son. He’s really good at playing piano. Callie is 16 as well, and she plays guitar. The twins, Mariana and Jesus, are 15, like you. They are both smart, Mariana especially, and Jesus has ADHD. They came to the Fosters at about 10 years old, and they've been adopted for about 5 years. And the youngest is Jude, he’s 14. He’s Callie’s biological brother. They were in the system together for about 4-5 years before they were adopted as well, just this year actually.”</p><p>It took my brain a moment to process all of this information, and by the time I did, we had arrived. It looked like the home of a real family, one that didn’t need another kid. But, I took a deep breath, unbuckled my seatbelt, and got out of the car. I grabbed my bag from the trunk, made sure my baby blanket was in there, and followed Bill up the steps until we were standing right in front of the door.</p><p>
  <b> <em>Inside the House, before Emma’s arrival</em> </b>
</p><p>Everyone in the Fosters house were rushing around, picking up stray belongings here and there, trying to make it cleaner for their new arrival. Mariana was bouncing on the toes of her feet from her excitement of getting a new sister. Brandon and Callie were more focused on trying to make her feel welcome, while Jesus was just happy to get more food in the house, for another mouth to feed meant more snacks and things for him to eat. Jude was in the kitchen helping Lena get a nice meal prepared for their new guest, and Stef, well, Stef was anxious about meeting this girl. She read her file alongside Lena, and something tugged at her heartstrings, as well as Lena’s. The girl had been through so much already, much like Callie had, and Stef wanted nothing more than to make sure this was the girl’s last and nicest stop. Lena shared the same feelings, and was hoping Emma would be able to find a place in their home, a place where she would feel safe and maybe, maybe even loved. When the doorbell rang, everybody froze.</p><p>
  <b> <em>Anxiously waiting on the porch, Emma</em> </b>
</p><p>When Bill rang the doorbell, I just about felt all the nervousness I thought I had shoved down come back up, causing my whole body to tremble. I then realized Bill talked about the kids, but never the actual couple themselves. But if they were able to adopt, surely that meant they didn’t reprimand them by hurting them physically, right? After a few tense moments of silence we heard scrambling inside, and then the door opened. I saw a tall Hispanic dude with black hair and brown eyes. He immediately fist-bumped Bill, then turned and stared at me.</p><p>“Hi. I’m Jesus, Jesus Adams-Foster. You must be…”</p><p>I interrupted him before he could say anything else. “Swan. Emma Swan. It’s nice to meet you.”</p><p>We shook hands, then he told us to come on in. When my feet went over the threshold, I felt a body collide into mine. Arms wrapped around my body, and I stiffened.</p><p>“OMG you’re finally here! I’m Mariana, Jesus’ twin. I can’t wait to show you around. You’ll be sleeping on a mattress on the floor of mine and Callie’s room until you get your own bed. But we can share if you want. I really don’t mind. I’m so excited to have someone my age in the house to talk to! I talk to Callie all the time, but she doesn’t get it since she’s older. And of course I have my friends but…”</p><p>“Miss Thang, let’s let the poor girl breathe, hmmm?” A voice, oddly comforting, said.</p><p>“Oops! Sorry mom!” When Mariana finally let me go, I looked to see who saved me from getting squeezed to death, and I froze once more. It was a woman with very short blonde hair, almond colored eyes, and a fit looking body. But what caused me to freeze was the police uniform she was wearing. Of course I had to be placed in a home with a cop. I was mentally cursing and knew I would never be able to run away. If I lived with a cop, she could find me wherever I tried to run. It would also mean she could get away with beating and starving her kids, and me, because she would have friends on the force. Although the two I’ve met seem healthy, there are always places where the bruises don’t show on bodies, and she’d know how to place them where they can’t be seen.</p><p>“Hi honey, I’m Stephanie Adams-Foster. Around here I’m mom, but you can call me Stef. I see you’ve already met Jesus and Mariana, why don’t you come meet the rest? Jude is in the kitchen helping Lena cook, and Callie and Brandon are setting the table.” I used my inner lie detector to see if the warmth in her tone was fake, but it wasn’t which shocked me. I also wondered who Lena was, a friend of Stef’s perhaps?</p><p>At this point, I forgot Bill was here, and before I could follow Stef to the kitchen, he tapped me on the shoulder. “You have my number if you need anything, alright kid?” I nodded my head and thanked him, and Jesus walked him out.</p><p>I then followed Stef to the kitchen, to find a pale kid with brown hair and brown eyes chopping vegetables. He had a sparkly blue shirt on, and blue nail polish as well. At the stove, a tall brown-skinned woman with very curly black hair and warm, chocolate eyes was cooking something that smelled delicious. They hadn’t noticed me yet, so I observed them for a while longer. I figured they were Lena and Jude, so that left Callie and Brandon. I glanced over at the huge table and noticed the other pale kids, both with brown hair and brown eyes. The boy, Brandon, I presumed, had eyes and hair that were a lighter shade than the girl, who was obviously Callie. I was shocked once more when I noticed Stef and Lena were kissing, and then when Stef whispered in her ear, she looked over at me.</p><p>“Hi Emma. I didn’t notice you had come in. I’m Lena-Adams Foster.”</p><p>What I said next stopped all motion in the room. “Hold on. You’re dykes?!?!”</p><p>“They prefer the term people, but yeah, they’re gay,” Jesus exclaimed defensively.</p><p>“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean anything by it. It would be kind of awkward if I did considering I’m gay as well.” I instantly felt all eyes on me, and I ducked my head and allowed my blonde hair to cover my blushing face. This was not how I planned to come out to my new foster family. In fact, I didn’t plan to come out for as long as possible, or even at all.</p><p>It was Jude who broke the silence. “Hey it’s cool. I’m gay too.” I peeked out from the curtain of hair, and allowed myself a tiny smile towards him.</p><p>“Sweetheart, it’s alright. In this family we don’t judge. That would be kind of awkward considering we’re gay.” I heard a chorus of agreement and laughter following Stef’s, well, my, words. I allowed myself to laugh a bit as well.</p><p>“Okay. Now that all that is done, who’s hungry?” Lena asked.</p><p>Everyone except myself shouted “Yeah I’m starving” and “Let’s eat.” I decided to sit on the end, near Jude, earning myself a smile from him. Callie was at his side, then Stef, and Lena at the head. On the other side, Mariana was across from me, Jesus next to her, then Brandon. Dinner was a delicious meal of lasagna, garlic bread, green beans, and salad. I took as much as I could fit on my plate, even the vegetables, and started scarfing it down.</p><p>“Jesus, are we sure she isn’t your sister, she eats just like you!” Brandon exclaimed, and everyone laughed while I turned red from embarrassment.</p><p>Lena and Stef, however, once they noticed my embarrassment, told everyone to stop. They did after realizing how red I had gotten.</p><p>Mariana, however, made me bristle with the question she asked. “Why are you eating so fast, and so much too?”</p><p>It made me angry that she could be that ignorant and stupid to ask that question. “You want to know why I eat so fast? Maybe it’s because when I was at the group home, I had to fight for my food and if I didn’t eat it fast enough, the older kids would steal it, and I would starve that night! Maybe it’s because in a lot of homes, being starved is a punishment for misbehavior! Maybe it’s because families forgot I was even there, so I didn’t get fed! Or maybe it’s because getting food is such a rarity in this sucky system that I savor it while I can!”</p><p>If looks could kill, Mariana would be dead right now with the intensity I was glaring at her with. Once I started taking deep breaths, I realized everyone was staring at me. Stef, Lena, Brandon, and Jude looked at me with pity. Jesus looked angry because Mariana’s lip was quivering and tears shone in her eyes. Callie, however, looked at me with understanding.</p><p>“May I be excused?” I asked.</p><p>Nobody answered, so I put my plate in the sink, and took off for the living room I had seen on the way in. There is surely no way they will want to keep me after yelling at their kid.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok so I've got a quite a few hits, and some comments to continue, so here's the next chapter. Let me know what you think!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as I sat down on the couch, I realized I wanted to know what they say about me, that I actually care about what this family thinks of me despite only being here for less than a day. I slowly crept from the living room back to the kitchen, and hid in the little crook of the opening from the living room to the kitchen where I could listen and see what was happening without being noticed. The first thing I observed was that Mariana was trying really hard not to let the tears fall, and Jesus had wrapped his arm around her to try and comfort her.</p><p>“I didn’t kn-kn-know she was going to b-be so m-m-m-mad ab-b-bout it! I was only curious!” Mariana declared, voice still wobbly.</p><p>“Oh, my love, I know you didn’t mean anything by it. This system has put her through a lot, and I believe she’s a lot like Callie when she first got here. Remember? She almost said the exact same thing Callie did when she first arrived, only she added the coming out part.” Stef let out a small, breathy laugh before continuing. “She’s going to lash out a lot, because that’s the only way she knows how to protect herself.”</p><p>“Mom’s right. We just have to be patient with her and allow her to see we’re not going to harm her, but that we’re here to help.” Lena said. I swear, I will never stop being shocked with this family. How did they know me so well in such a small amount of time? It’s probably only because they’ve had 4 other kids in the system, because all of us are the same. We have defense mechanisms so fierce and walls so high no one wants to get to know us.</p><p>I heard someone, I think Jesus, starting to speak, so I quieted the thoughts in my head and listened. “Did she have to be so hostile? I know she’s struggling, and I get that she needs people like us in her life, but she shouldn’t have gotten to speak to Mari like that.” I could tell Jesus was angry that I hurt his sister, but it still hurt that he thought I was nothing but a troublemaker just like everyone else in every other family I’ve been with.</p><p>“Jesus, sweetheart. I know you’re angry, and I am too, for hurting Mariana’s feelings, but that’s not something you should be judging her for. Imagine if Mama and I didn’t decide to take you, if I decided to ignore you in the station. You’d feel the same way if someone asked you a question like that.”</p><p>Jesus’ face changed from one of anger to remorse and guilt for what he had just said once Stef’s words sunk in. “I’m sorry Mom. I was just angry she hurt Mari.”</p><p>“I know my baby, and that’s ok. I’m sure she’ll apologize.”</p><p>“Mama?” Jude asked.</p><p>“Yes Bubba?” Lena answered.</p><p>“I like Emma. She’s pretty nice, and she didn’t say anything about the nail polish or the sparkly shirt I’m wearing. I’d like to have her as a sister as long as possible, plus it wouldn’t hurt to have another buddy to paint nails with.” The tension in the room eased up as everyone let out a little laugh at the last part of Jude’s statement, and I almost did as well before I remembered I was eavesdropping.</p><p>“Mom, Mama?”</p><p>“Yes, Callie?” Lena replied.</p><p>“I remember my first night here, and I think she’s feeling the same way I was,” Callie stated. “Do you think that we should have our family movie again tonight? To welcome her to the family?”</p><p>“That’s a wonderful idea, baby.” Stef replied.“Now, who’s on dish duty with me tonight?”</p><p>“Not me!” All the kids shouted at once.</p><p>I started to sneak back to the living room, then remembered Bill’s comment about Brandon playing the piano. I decided to go upstairs and see everyone’s rooms, and maybe even play on Brandon’s piano a bit. I knew it might give them another reason to send me back, but I’ve missed playing it so much. I risked a peek into Lena and Stef’s room, and it looked very warm and cozy. It was filled with pictures of all of them, as a family, and ones with just them or one or two of the kids. I then noticed the hallways were filled with pictures as well. Brandon’s room was next, so I decided to skip it considering I was going to try and sneak in to play. The bathroom was across the hall from the bedrooms, and it had turtle stickers stuck to the bathtub walls. Mariana and Callie’s room had their names on the door, and when I looked inside, it was very pink. Mariana’s side was filled with makeup, nail polish, beauty products, jewelry, etc. Callie’s had a laptop, some makeup and jewelry. There was also a guitar next to her bed. The closet was stuffed with clothes, though most of them looked like Mariana’s. Posters covered the walls on Mariana’s side, and photographs on Callie’s. I saw the air mattress I would be sleeping on on the floor between their beds, next to a dresser I assumed was Callie’s. I put my bag near the mattress, then left the room. The final bedroom was Jesus and Jude’s, and it looked exactly how I imagined it. There was a video game system, clothes all over the floor as well as wrappers from all kinds of food on Jesus’ side. His bed was a complete mess. Jude’s was definitely neater, and had a few stuffed animals on the neatly made bed. I also saw the blue nail polish sitting on his dresser, as well as a few more sparkly shirts in the closet.</p><p>I headed back to Brandon’s room, made sure nobody was there or coming up the steps, then stepped inside. I think I liked his room the best. His bed was against the wall next to the door, and a bunch of musician posters adorned the walls. A guitar stand with a guitar stood next to the bed. There was a bookshelf straight across, next to an opening where a curtain was the door. Next to the bookshelf on the next wall was his dresser and closet. The curtain led to a little music space, and that’s where I found the piano. I sat down in the chair, opened up the cover of the piano, and decided to play <em>Storm at Sea</em> by Steve Nehrenberg. I didn’t notice as the Fosters piled in, one by one, when they heard the music, for I was so lost in it. Once I finished, I felt eyes on me, so I swiveled around in the chair to see everyone looking at me in awe.</p><p>I hid behind my hair again as I felt myself blush. Brandon began speaking. “That was amazing Emma! Where did you learn to play like that?”</p><p>“I’ve always been fascinated with the piano, and one of my foster moms was a piano teacher. She’d let me sit in and watch while she taught other students, as long as I was quiet. Of course, she never actually taught me, so I decided to teach myself. I would soak up every piece of advice she gave other students, then, when she wasn’t there, I’d try it out on my own. I think that was about 5 years ago? I don’t really remember. Anyways, after that, whenever I was in a house that had a piano, I would go and practice. It was an escape from the hell that was my life. Some families liked it, but more often than not, they didn’t. They would get mad that I was touching something that didn’t belong to them, and most of the time, they’d send me away, claiming I didn't listen to their rules.” What I didn't mention was that some of them also beat and starved me for playing. They may seem nice, but I don't trust them just yet.</p><p>Jude began to speak after I was done. “Well I think it was amazing! You should totally sign her up for lessons like Brandon, Mom!"</p><p>“I think that is an excellent idea, love. Lena, what do you think?”</p><p>“I agree with you both. I think it can be our way of welcoming Emma to the Fosters.”</p><p>“Yeah! You and Brandon could do duets together! It could be like a mini concert if Callie joined on guitar! Wouldn’t that be awesome?! I could totally be the singer, and moms, Jude, and Jesus could give us feedback!” Mariana exclaimed. I glanced at Brandon, then Callie.</p><p>“Yeah. It’d be nice to not be the only one who knows and understands piano around here,” He jested. Jesus then pushed Brandon lightly for that comment, and then he looked at me. His eyes spoke for him, and I realized it was my chance to apologize to Mariana for blowing up at her. As everyone started piling out, I called to her.</p><p>“Hey, Mariana?” I asked hesitantly. She turned around, and looked at me with uncertainty in her eyes, and I couldn't blame her.</p><p>“I just wanted to apologize for blowing up at you at dinner. I realize it wasn't your fault I felt uncomfortable when you asked that question. It's just, I've eaten like that for as long as I can remember, and it always annoys me when people comment on my eating habits.” Surprise showed on her face, like she didn't think I'd actually say sorry.</p><p>“It's ok. I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have asked it when I noticed how embarrassed you were after Brandon’s comment. Hey, since it's Saturday, we have a family movie night. It's my turn to pick, but I thought maybe you'd want to?” If this family didn't stop surprising me, I'm going to pass out from shock one day because I keep forgetting how to breathe.</p><p>“Really? You'd let me pick?”</p><p>“Of course. You're my sister now, whether you like it or not.” She squeezed my arm while saying this. I had tears starting to shine in my eyes now, but I refused to let her see them.</p><p>“Ok. Can we go downstairs now? I really want to be able to have some popcorn before Jesus eats it all.” I laughed at Mariana’s statement, because it was true. From what I saw at dinner, Jesus’ stomach is a bottomless pit, much like mine now that I think about it. I agreed, and we went back downstairs.</p><p>“So Miss Thang, what movie is it gonna be tonight?” Stef questioned.</p><p>“Actually, I'm letting Emma pick.”</p><p>Everyone else started shouting their suggestions at once, making my head spin. I locked eyes with Lena, and she gave me a sympathetic smile from next to Stef and mouthed to me, “Pick what you want. Ignore them.” I gave her a tiny, imperceptible nod, and scanned the movies they had. I found the perfect one, one that had always been my favorite, but I hadn't been able to watch much. I popped it into the DVD player, and looked for room to sit. Callie and Jude were curled up on the floor, Brandon was in the armchair, Mariana and Jesus were in the two-seater, and Stef and Lena in the three-seater. Lena scooched away from Stef, and patted the spot between them.</p><p>I made my way over to them, and found myself with my legs in Stef’s lap while my head was resting in Lena’s. As the beginning credits for <em>The Lion King</em> rolled onto the screen, everyone quieted, save for Jesus munching on his popcorn. Mariana asked him if he could chew any louder, and he did just that. I let out a little giggle at Mariana’s huff of annoyance, and both Stef and Lena smiled at me. Lena’s hand felt soothing, running through the strands of my blonde hair, and Stef was rubbing small circles on my calves with her hand. As I felt my body begin to relax, I found myself wondering what it would feel like to have this forever. I let those thoughts run through my head, while I fell into a dreamless sleep as Mufasa was telling Simba about the circle of life.</p><p>
  <strong>After Emma has fallen asleep </strong>
</p><p>Lena looked down when she felt Emma’s breathing slow down, and realized she had fallen asleep. She smiled at the thought that Emma felt comfortable enough with them to have relaxed enough to allow herself the sleep she so clearly needed. She lightly nudged Stef’s shoulder with the hand that wasn’t stroking Emma’s hair, and mouthed “Look down.” When Stef did, she let out a smile at the same thought Lena had, and squeezed her hand. Stef was so happy Emma was opening up to them. The stuff she said about her food being withheld or taken away made Stef’s blood boil and made her fight the impulse to give those imbeciles a piece of her mind. She was also pissed at the fact that Emma’s foster mom had time to teach every other kid but her own, or rather, the one in her care. Stef and Lena both hoped the piano lessons would help Emma develop her talent even more. It was already amazing, what she had taught herself, despite the fact most families didn’t like it. They didn’t realize it yet, but Emma was the final piece to their family puzzle, the one they needed to complete their family. When Timon and Pumba find Simba collapsed in the desert, Jude quietly makes his way over near his moms, and sits on the floor by Stef’s legs.</p><p>“Mom?” he asked.</p><p>“Yes baby?” Stef answered.</p><p>“Do you think you’ll adopt Emma?”</p><p>“I don’t know sweetheart. She’s been here for not even a day. But what I do know, is that we are going to do our best to make sure she feels welcomed, and I truly hope that this is her last stop.”</p><p>“Ok.” Jude then settled on the floor, and continued watching the characters as they sang <em>Hakuna Matata</em>. Stef’s heart burst with love at the thought of Jude wanting Emma to be a part of their family. Her sweet, loving baby who truly wanted the best for everyone. Callie then glanced over, only to find Jude gone, but as her eyes wandered around the room, she noted that he had moved to sit by Stef’s legs. She then observed Emma, resting peacefully with her head in Lena’s lap, and her legs in Stef’s. She hasn’t had a chance to talk with Emma by herself, but Callie knew what the system was like, as well as how sucky it was, and she wanted Emma to know she would be there to listen if she ever needed to talk about it. After all, she had only gotten adopted a few months ago, and she was 16. Callie also knew that if Emma were to blow up again like she had at dinner, which she most likely would, she wanted it to be at her. She understood that Emma had all this anger inside her, much like herself, and knew she was the only one who could take it without taking offense to it. Everyone else would be hurt by the spiteful words that would come spewing out of Emma’s mouth, but she wouldn’t. It almost made her laugh as she remembered that her first words to Stef and Lena kissing were also “You’re dykes?” Only, her response to Jesus saying those exact same words wasn’t her coming out, just silence.</p><p>When Callie’s mind had finished running amok, she registered the fact that Jesus was asking if anyone else wanted popcorn. A chorus of no’s followed, and she realized she had quite a bit left in her bowl.</p><p>“Hey Jesus.”</p><p>“Yeah Cals?”</p><p>“You can have the rest of mine, unless Jude wants it?”</p><p>“No, I’m good Callie.” Jude responded.</p><p>“Alright. Thanks sis.”</p><p>“No probs you bottomless pit.” Callie teased.</p><p>Mariana gave an unladylike snort at Callie’s jab. She then remembered that Emma had apologized, and she had yet to tell her moms.</p><p>“Moms.” She whispered, gaining their attention.</p><p>“What’s up, Miss Thang?”</p><p>“I was going to tell you before you asked me what we were watching, but Emma apologized.”</p><p>Stef and Lena looked at each other, mirroring the other’s look of shock.</p><p>“She did, did she?” Stef replied, seeing Lena was still in a daze over those words.</p><p>“Yeah. She even explained that it made her uncomfortable because that was the way she’s always eaten, and she didn’t like when people commented on it. Please don’t send her back.”</p><p>At this, Lena’s attention was grabbed once more. Stef’s brow furrowed, and her face turned into one of confusion.</p><p>“Mari, why would you think we would send her back after one little outburst?” questioned Lena.</p><p>“I don’t know.”</p><p>“Love, we would never, never ever, send anyone away if they got mad. I mean, other than to their room, of course,” Stef responded jokingly.</p><p>“I know. I guess I just thought because Callie and Jude only just became an official part of our family, that we wouldn’t have the room.”</p><p>“Mari, there is always room for more in our family, you know this,” Lena stated.</p><p>“And love, we’re not saying we’re adopting her, not right now, we’re just taking care of her. We’re providing her safety, a home where she feels wanted and loved,” Stef added.</p><p>
  <strong>Emma waking up </strong>
</p><p>I awoke to the hushed whispers of Mariana, Stef, and Lena, and to the sound of Simba and Nala singing <em>Can you Feel the Love Tonight?</em> As my brain awakened, I caught the end of Stef’s sentence.</p><p>“...adopting her, not right now, we’re just taking care of her. We’re providing her safety, a home where she feels wanted and loved.”</p><p>I felt my breath catch in my throat when the words “adopting her” came out of Stef’s mouth. I then realized they thought I was still asleep, so I slowed my breathing to try and calm my racing heart, and also to make sure they thought I was still asleep. I heard Lena agreeing with Stef’s statement.</p><p>“That’s right, and maybe, in the future, she’ll be more open to the idea of having a forever home. But right now, all we can do is make sure she knows she is an integral part of this family, for always.”</p><p>I could feel my eyes burning from trying to keep the pesky tears from slipping out. I took a deep breath, then pretended as though I was just waking up. I slowly lifted myself up from their laps, and let out a pretend yawn and stretched my arms out.</p><p>“Hello sleepy-head,” Stef quipped.</p><p>I let out a breathy laugh. “Hi.”</p><p>“Did you have a good nap?” Lena inquired.</p><p>“Yeah, surprisingly I did. I’m sorry if you were uncomfortable,” I said while hiding behind my hair like it could turn me invisible at any moment.</p><p>“No honey, it was perfectly fine,” Lena answered while giving me a reassuring smile.</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“Of course sweetheart,” Stef replied.</p><p>I used my inner lie detector to see if they were lying, but they weren’t, which surprised me once more. I avoided their gazes, and once theirs turned back to the screen, so did mine. I pouted when I realized it was almost over. The one time I got to watch it with permission, and I fell asleep. I watched as Simba fought with Scar after realizing the truth, it wasn’t his fault that his dad died, it was Scar’s. I peeked at Jesus, and noticed the three empty bowls of popcorn near him. I shook my head, for I had no idea how he could eat so much and not get sick. I turned my focus back to the screen, and let tears fill my eyes as Simba became the rightful leader of Pride Rock, and had a little cub of his own.</p><p>“I’d forgotten how much I liked this movie,” Brandon stated. A chorus of agreement followed his words, and then his eyes snuck a peek at me.</p><p>“Hey Emma?” He asked.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Why do you like this movie so much?”</p><p>“I guess it sort of reminds me of my story. Unlike Simba, my parents didn’t die. In fact, I have no idea who they are or where they are, and I don’t want to know. They left me on the side of the road. They didn’t even bother to drop me off at a hospital. I then had a family until I was three. The mom became pregnant and decided two kids were too much so they sent me back. I’ve been bouncing around from home to home ever since, and I guess, when I first saw it, it gave me hope that one day I’ll find a family of my own, much like Simba at the end of the movie. With his mom, Timon and Pumba, and of course Nala and his cub, he created his own family, and I kind of want that for myself.” By this point, I had a few tears streaming down my face, and everyone else had them glistening in their eyes. I wiped them away with my sleeve and continued.</p><p>“But, I’m 15 now, and nobody wants to adopt a 15 year old. Everyone is looking for the younger kids and the babies, not the kids who have walls so high it will take canons to knock them down.” I surprised myself by how much I shared with them. I’ve never said any of this to any other parents I’ve had, and if I did, it took a hell of a lot longer than one day for me to say it. I then made myself scarce by taking the bowls from where Jesus was sitting, and put them in the sink. I noticed a lot of the dishes weren’t cleaned, so I made myself busy by cleaning them. It kept my mind occupied so my thoughts wouldn’t go straight to wondering if they were going to send me back, because I don’t think they know I apologized to Mariana. I felt a presence behind me, so I turned around to see both Stef and Lena there, and I heard everyone else walking around upstairs, so I figured this was it. They decided I was too much work and were sending me back. Stef opened her mouth to speak, but I cut her off.</p><p>“Let me finish doing these, and I’ll get my bag and wait in the foyer for Bill.”</p><p>They shared looks of confusion, before realization dawned on them.</p><p>Stef spoke first. “Oh, love, we aren’t sending you back.”</p><p>I then sported a look of confusion on my face. “You’re not, but I thought..”</p><p>Lena then cut me off. “Honey, Mariana told us you apologized.”</p><p>“She did?”</p><p>“Yes, and sweetheart, we would never send you back for an outburst like that,” Stef added.</p><p>I felt my cheeks heating up from embarrassment.</p><p>“But that’s what every other family does…” I trailed off.</p><p>“Well, you’ll find that we aren’t like most families,” Stef stated.</p><p>I gave them a small smile, and they smiled right back.</p><p>“Now, why don’t you go on upstairs, and get ready for bed, hmm? There are spare toothbrushes underneath the bathroom sink, and if you don’t have any pajamas, I can give you one of my old shirts and a pair of…” This time, Stef trailed off.</p><p>“Sorry honey, but do you like pants or shorts better?”</p><p>“Pants,” I mumbled. “And could I maybe have a long-sleeve?”</p><p>“Absolutely, sweetie.”</p><p>I started to head toward the stairs, but then I turned around. They both gave me a questioning stare.</p><p>“Was there something else you wanted, Emma?” Lena asked kindly.</p><p>“I just wanted to thank you, for not sending me back.”</p><p>Stef gave me a comforting smile. “This is your home, for as long as you want it to be.”</p><p>I mumbled another thanks, then headed upstairs to get ready for bed, with them following me. Everyone else seemed to be in bed already, so I snuck down the hall towards the bathroom. I made sure the door was locked, then I used it and brushed my teeth. When I came out, Stef was waiting with an old long-sleeved SFPD shirt and sweats that had SFPD on it as well. I thanked her, mumbled goodnight, then went back to the bathroom to change. I didn’t want to risk waking Callie or Mariana with my fumbling around in the dark. I headed towards the room, but before I could, a voice stopped me.</p><p>“Goodnight Emma,” Lena said.</p><p>“Night.”</p><p>I put my old clothes in my bag, slid underneath the covers, and fell into another peaceful, dreamless sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Not A Chapter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>For those who don't know Once Upon A Time or the Fosters, you should look at these pictures so you have an idea of what each person looks like.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <strong>The Fosters</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.google.com/search?q=stef+foster&amp;tbm=isch&amp;hl=en-US&amp;chips=q:stef+foster,g_1:uniform:7EVIpIq9XTk%3D&amp;prmd=inv&amp;rlz=1CDGOYI_enUS891US891&amp;hl=en-US&amp;sa=X&amp;ved=2ahUKEwin-qmNrrLsAhUOaq0KHUx7DYwQ4lYoAHoECAEQCQ&amp;biw=414&amp;bih=724#imgrc=KBcrPK8sQ8_uyM">Stef and Lena Adams Foster</a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.google.com/search?q=mike+foster+the+fosters&amp;tbm=isch&amp;ved=2ahUKEwjvnP-xrrLsAhUGFqwKHTsvATYQ2-cCegQIABAC&amp;oq=mike+foster+the+&amp;gs_lcp=ChJtb2JpbGUtZ3dzLXdpei1pbWcQARgAMgIIADoECAAQQzoGCAAQCBAeOgQIABAYUOsLWI4QYPIVaABwAHgAgAG1AYgBywWSAQMxLjWYAQCgAQHAAQE&amp;sclient=mobile-gws-wiz-img&amp;ei=6QeGX6-EM4assAW73oSwAw&amp;bih=724&amp;biw=414&amp;prmd=inv&amp;rlz=1CDGOYI_enUS891US891&amp;hl=en-US&amp;hl=en-US#imgrc=jkmzDbKZKIamWM">Mike Foster</a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.google.com/search?q=brandon+foster&amp;tbm=isch&amp;ved=2ahUKEwjPrcDRrrLsAhVR0KwKHfCSAQ4Q2-cCegQIABAC&amp;oq=brandon+foster&amp;gs_lcp=ChJtb2JpbGUtZ3dzLXdpei1pbWcQAzIECAAQQzICCAAyAggAMgIIADICCAA6AggpOgUIABCxAzoHCAAQsQMQQzoECAAQA1DgE1jDM2CcN2gAcAB4AIABiQGIAZUNkgEENC4xMZgBAKABAbABA8ABAQ&amp;sclient=mobile-gws-wiz-img&amp;ei=KwiGX4_sN9GgswXwpYZw&amp;bih=724&amp;biw=414&amp;prmd=inv&amp;rlz=1CDGOYI_enUS891US891&amp;hl=en-US&amp;hl=en-US#imgrc=nWUyhstoh9_iVM">Brandon Foster</a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.google.com/search?q=callie+adams+foster&amp;tbm=isch&amp;ved=2ahUKEwjOmZjVrrLsAhWKHKwKHSN4BHkQ2-cCegQIABAC&amp;oq=callie+adams+foster&amp;gs_lcp=ChJtb2JpbGUtZ3dzLXdpei1pbWcQAzICCAAyAggAMgIIADICCAAyAggAOgYIABAHEB46BAgAEA1QsY0EWO2fBGCnoQRoAHAAeACAAcQBiAGTDJIBBDMuMTGYAQCgAQHAAQE&amp;sclient=mobile-gws-wiz-img&amp;ei=MwiGX460J4q5sAWj8JHIBw&amp;bih=724&amp;biw=414&amp;prmd=inv&amp;rlz=1CDGOYI_enUS891US891&amp;hl=en-US&amp;hl=en-US#imgrc=q9QJ9rKQBtAXYM">Callie Adams Foster</a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.google.com/search?q=jesus+and+mariana+adams+foster&amp;tbm=isch&amp;ved=2ahUKEwiDxvb2rrLsAhUGXq0KHcUdAUAQ2-cCegQIABAC&amp;oq=jesus+and+mariana+adams+foster&amp;gs_lcp=ChJtb2JpbGUtZ3dzLXdpei1pbWcQAzIFCAAQzQI6BAgAEEM6AggAOgYIABAHEB46CAgAEAcQBRAeOgQIABANOgYIABAFEB46BAgAEBg6CAgAEAgQBxAeOgQIHhAKOgQIIRAKUOLVAlii7QJgru8CaAFwAHgAgAGLAogB3hGSAQY0LjE0LjGYAQCgAQHAAQE&amp;sclient=mobile-gws-wiz-img&amp;ei=egiGX4OhGIa8tQXFu4SABA&amp;bih=724&amp;biw=414&amp;prmd=inv&amp;rlz=1CDGOYI_enUS891US891&amp;hl=en-US&amp;hl=en-US#imgrc=4bBcWs3jqa3YpM">Jesus and Mariana Adams Foster</a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.google.com/search?q=jude+adams+foster&amp;tbm=isch&amp;ved=2ahUKEwjzy_6Nr7LsAhVc9qwKHcEJBzUQ2-cCegQIABAC&amp;oq=jude+adams+foster&amp;gs_lcp=ChJtb2JpbGUtZ3dzLXdpei1pbWcQAzICCAAyBAgAEBgyBAgAEBgyBAgAEBgyBAgAEBg6BQgAEM0COgUIIRCrAjoGCAAQBRAeOgQIABANOggIABAHEAUQHjoGCAAQBxAeUKCEA1j_mANg6psDaAFwAHgAgAF7iAGzC5IBAzUuOZgBAKABAcABAQ&amp;sclient=mobile-gws-wiz-img&amp;ei=qgiGX_POLtzsswXBk5yoAw&amp;bih=724&amp;biw=414&amp;prmd=inv&amp;rlz=1CDGOYI_enUS891US891&amp;hl=en-US&amp;hl=en-US#imgrc=f5e76G3cGoyyLM">Jude Adams Foster</a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Once Upon A Time</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.google.com/search?q=emma+swan&amp;tbm=isch&amp;ved=2ahUKEwiunPjGr7LsAhVIVKwKHSyTB50Q2-cCegQIABAC&amp;oq=emma+swan&amp;gs_lcp=ChJtb2JpbGUtZ3dzLXdpei1pbWcQAzIHCAAQsQMQQzICCAAyAggAMgIIADICCABQ4NEEWODRBGDK3ARoAXAAeACAAWuIAa8CkgEDMi4xmAEAoAEBwAEB&amp;sclient=mobile-gws-wiz-img&amp;ei=IgmGX66DDMiosQWspp7oCQ&amp;bih=724&amp;biw=414&amp;prmd=inv&amp;rlz=1CDGOYI_enUS891US891&amp;hl=en-US&amp;hl=en-US#imgrc=RfIXimXwCAQ-jM">Emma Swan soon to be Adams Foster</a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.google.com/search?q=regina+mills&amp;tbm=isch&amp;ved=2ahUKEwjU286gsbLsAhUL0qwKHbt0A54Q2-cCegQIABAC&amp;oq&amp;gs_lcp=ChJtb2JpbGUtZ3dzLXdpei1pbWcQARgCMgIIKTICCCkyBAgpEEMyAggpMgIIKTIECCkQQzICCCkyAggpMgIIKTICCCkyAggpMgIIKTICCCk6BwgAELEDEEM6AggAOgUIABCxAzoICAAQsQMQgwFQgltYx2RggWxoAHAAeAGAAc8BiAHjCJIBBTQuNS4xmAEAoAEBsAENwAEB&amp;sclient=mobile-gws-wiz-img&amp;ei=6gqGX9S-KoukswW76Y3wCQ&amp;bih=724&amp;biw=414&amp;prmd=inv&amp;rlz=1CDGOYI_enUS891US891&amp;hl=en-US&amp;hl=en-US#imgrc=mUoDfyh4_wtMRM">Regina Mills</a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.google.com/search?q=ruby+lucas&amp;tbm=isch&amp;ved=2ahUKEwiw-cK6sLLsAhXSE6wKHf1zA80Q2-cCegQIABAC&amp;oq=ruby+&amp;gs_lcp=ChJtb2JpbGUtZ3dzLXdpei1pbWcQARgBMgQIABBDMgQIABBDMgQIABBDMgUIABCxAzIECAAQQzoHCAAQsQMQQzoCCAA6BAgpEEM6BAgAEANQlPcBWJGPAmC7mQJoAHAAeAGAAeEBiAH0DpIBBjUuMTEuMZgBAKABAcABAQ&amp;sclient=mobile-gws-wiz-img&amp;ei=FAqGX7CfJNKnsAX9543oDA&amp;bih=724&amp;biw=414&amp;prmd=inv&amp;rlz=1CDGOYI_enUS891US891&amp;hl=en-US&amp;hl=en-US#imgrc=WSHHGnvZthtS-M">Ruby Lucas</a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.google.com/search?q=belle+french+ouat&amp;tbm=isch&amp;ved=2ahUKEwjhiKfMsLLsAhURG6wKHcaeCbAQ2-cCegQIABAC&amp;oq=belle+french&amp;gs_lcp=ChJtb2JpbGUtZ3dzLXdpei1pbWcQARgBMgIIADICCAAyAggAMgIIADICCAA6BAgAEEM6BAgpEEM6BQgAELEDOgIIKToHCAAQsQMQQ1CDyQVYsPIFYJX5BWgAcAB4AYABmAGIAewSkgEFMTIuMTGYAQCgAQGwAQzAAQE&amp;sclient=mobile-gws-wiz-img&amp;ei=OQqGX6GINpG2sAXGvaaACw&amp;bih=724&amp;biw=414&amp;prmd=inv&amp;rlz=1CDGOYI_enUS891US891&amp;hl=en-US&amp;hl=en-US#imgrc=dpJkIJ_2VsTagM">Belle French</a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.google.com/search?q=kathryn+nolan+ouat&amp;tbm=isch&amp;ved=2ahUKEwi_pYbZsbLsAhWHaKwKHU7QCZsQ2-cCegQIABAC&amp;oq=kathryn+nola&amp;gs_lcp=ChJtb2JpbGUtZ3dzLXdpei1pbWcQARgBMgIIADICCAAyAggAMgQIABAYMgQIABAYOgIIKToECCkQQzoECAAQQzoFCAAQsQM6BwgAELEDEEM6CAgAELEDEIMBUPODA1ieqgNg9bEDaAVwAHgAgAHAAYgB-QySAQQ0LjExmAEAoAEBsAEOwAEB&amp;sclient=mobile-gws-wiz-img&amp;ei=YQuGX__wAofRsQXOoKfYCQ&amp;bih=724&amp;biw=414&amp;prmd=inv&amp;rlz=1CDGOYI_enUS891US891&amp;hl=en-US&amp;hl=en-US#imgrc=P1ujlx3sCvuK2M">Kathryn Nolan</a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.google.com/search?q=frederick+ouat&amp;tbm=isch&amp;ved=2ahUKEwj1z5-qqovuAhUT76wKHZ6xBmIQ2-cCegQIABAC&amp;oq=frederick+ouat&amp;gs_lcp=ChJtb2JpbGUtZ3dzLXdpei1pbWcQAzICCAAyBQgAEM0COgcIIxDqAhAnOgQIABBDOgUIABCxAzoICAAQsQMQgwE6BwgAELEDEEM6BAgAEB46BggAEAUQHjoECAAQDToGCAAQCBAeUKebB1jX2Adg79wHaAVwAHgAgAH7AYgB-w-SAQYwLjE0LjKYAQCgAQGwAQXAAQE&amp;sclient=mobile-gws-wiz-img&amp;ei=58j3X7XABJPeswWe45qQBg&amp;bih=720&amp;biw=414&amp;prmd=insv&amp;rlz=1CDGOYI_enUS891US891&amp;hl=en-US#imgrc=e3T80qo3GBE0gM">Frederick</a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.google.com/search?q=zelena+mills&amp;rlz=1CDGOYI_enUS891US891&amp;hl=en-US&amp;prmd=insv&amp;sxsrf=ALeKk03QurzgmPWhXTiqiIKtKy8BBHhTaQ:1610074213452&amp;source=lnms&amp;tbm=isch&amp;sa=X&amp;ved=2ahUKEwiIvLfsqYvuAhVCA6wKHThqAbcQ_AUoAXoECBAQAQ&amp;biw=414&amp;bih=720&amp;dpr=2#imgrc=ZtuYprAC0mKdHM">Zelena Mills</a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.google.com/search?q=maleficent+ouat&amp;tbm=isch&amp;ved=2ahUKEwishIX0sbLsAhUSXawKHUJfBZUQ2-cCegQIABAC&amp;oq=malefi&amp;gs_lcp=ChJtb2JpbGUtZ3dzLXdpei1pbWcQARgAMgQIABBDMgUIABCxAzIFCAAQsQMyBQgAELEDMgUIABCxAzoCCCk6BAgpEEM6BAgAEAM6BwgAELEDEENQ6eECWODnAmCz7wJoAHAAeACAAZEBiAGxBZIBAzEuNZgBAKABAbABD8ABAQ&amp;sclient=mobile-gws-wiz-img&amp;ei=mQuGX-zTJ5K6sQXCvpWoCQ&amp;bih=724&amp;biw=414&amp;prmd=inv&amp;rlz=1CDGOYI_enUS891US891&amp;hl=en-US&amp;hl=en-US#imgrc=ulbfOjuBWMYHKM">Maleficent (A.K.A. Mal)</a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.google.com/search?q=anna+and+kristoff+ouat+actors&amp;tbm=isch&amp;ved=2ahUKEwjzjdmQq4vuAhVEvKwKHUHjAMEQ2-cCegQIABAC&amp;oq=anna+and+kristoff+ouat+actors&amp;gs_lcp=ChJtb2JpbGUtZ3dzLXdpei1pbWcQAzIFCAAQzQI6BAgjECc6BAgAEB46BQghEKsCUNZFWINTYJhUaABwAHgAgAGBAYgBpgeSAQMwLjiYAQCgAQHAAQE&amp;sclient=mobile-gws-wiz-img&amp;ei=vcn3X7O7OMT4sgXBxoOIDA&amp;bih=720&amp;biw=414&amp;prmd=insv&amp;rlz=1CDGOYI_enUS891US891&amp;hl=en-US#imgrc=KR_rNFZk6td_mM">Anna and Kristoff</a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.google.com/search?q=ouat+elsa+actress&amp;tbm=isch&amp;ved=2ahUKEwiNgfq0q4vuAhVDgE4HHWLKB-QQ2-cCegQIABAC&amp;oq=elsa+ouat+ac&amp;gs_lcp=ChJtb2JpbGUtZ3dzLXdpei1pbWcQARgAMgYIABAIEB4yBQghEKsCOgQIIxAnOgYIABAHEB46BAgAEB46BAgAEBhQhA5Y4B5g0yZoAnAAeACAAfwBiAG6BZIBBTAuMi4ymAEAoAEBwAEB&amp;sclient=mobile-gws-wiz-img&amp;ei=Ccr3X83YOsOAuuoP4pSfoA4&amp;bih=720&amp;biw=414&amp;prmd=insv&amp;rlz=1CDGOYI_enUS891US891&amp;hl=en-US#imgrc=hBCu2714ZJDyIM">Elsa</a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.google.com/search?q=marian+ouat+actress&amp;rlz=1CDGOYI_enUS891US891&amp;hl=en-US&amp;tbm=isch&amp;prmd=niv&amp;sxsrf=ALeKk01eYNkd83lwBJMePG02_ty9RfiPrQ:1610074808645&amp;source=lnms&amp;sa=X&amp;ved=0ahUKEwihrZ-IrIvuAhXxmq0KHXePB_kQ_AUIFSgC&amp;biw=414&amp;bih=720&amp;dpr=2#imgrc=50f-7ocRE3eMzM&amp;imgdii=oti_vnb9hADumM">Marian</a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.google.com/search?q=ingrid+ouat+actress&amp;tbm=isch&amp;ved=2ahUKEwjBi__lq4vuAhURa60KHbc2CvsQ2-cCegQIABAC&amp;oq=ingrid+ouat+&amp;gs_lcp=ChJtb2JpbGUtZ3dzLXdpei1pbWcQARgBMgQIABAeMgQIABAYOgQIIxAnUIUNWIUNYOMRaABwAHgAgAFziAHfAZIBAzAuMpgBAKABAcABAQ&amp;sclient=mobile-gws-wiz-img&amp;ei=cMr3X8GTMZHWtQW37ajYDw&amp;bih=720&amp;biw=414&amp;prmd=insv&amp;rlz=1CDGOYI_enUS891US891&amp;hl=en-US#imgrc=hrfeqDgqhm3nWM">Ingrid Fisher</a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.google.com/search?q=cora+mills&amp;tbm=isch&amp;ved=2ahUKEwj9hveKsrLsAhWDe60KHenLDZ0Q2-cCegQIABAC&amp;oq=cora+mills&amp;gs_lcp=ChJtb2JpbGUtZ3dzLXdpei1pbWcQAzICCAAyAggAMgIIADIGCAAQBRAeMgYIABAFEB46BAgpEEM6AggpOgQIABBDOgcIABCxAxBDOgUIABCxAzoICAAQsQMQgwFQpskEWPXdBGCj4gRoAHAAeACAAZ4BiAHdCJIBAzIuOJgBAKABAbABEMABAQ&amp;sclient=mobile-gws-wiz-img&amp;ei=yQuGX73-J4P3tQXpl7foCQ&amp;bih=724&amp;biw=414&amp;prmd=inv&amp;rlz=1CDGOYI_enUS891US891&amp;hl=en-US&amp;hl=en-US#imgrc=jJM3531FF0PQcM">Cora Mills</a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.google.com/search?q=henry+mills+sr&amp;tbm=isch&amp;ved=2ahUKEwiQntuwsrLsAhUSYawKHXGLCR8Q2-cCegQIABAC&amp;oq=henry+mills+sr&amp;gs_lcp=ChJtb2JpbGUtZ3dzLXdpei1pbWcQAzIECAAQGDIFCCEQqwI6AggpOgQIKRBDOgQIABBDOgIIADoFCAAQsQNQ8ZECWOa7AmD2vQJoAHAAeACAAacBiAGwDJIBBDIuMTKYAQCgAQGwARHAAQE&amp;sclient=mobile-gws-wiz-img&amp;ei=GAyGX5CyNpLCsQXxlqb4AQ&amp;bih=724&amp;biw=414&amp;prmd=inv&amp;rlz=1CDGOYI_enUS891US891&amp;hl=en-US&amp;hl=en-US#imgrc=T9QkOiZUsO38VM">Henry Mills Sr.</a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.google.com/search?q=prince+charming+and+snow+white+once+upon+a+time&amp;tbm=isch&amp;ved=2ahUKEwiQ58WeqovuAhVEZKwKHQf5BQ8Q2-cCegQIABAC&amp;oq=prince+charming+and+snow+&amp;gs_lcp=ChJtb2JpbGUtZ3dzLXdpei1pbWcQARgBMgIIADICCAAyBggAEAUQHjIGCAAQBRAeMgQIABAYOgcIIxDqAhAnOgQIIxAnOgUIABCxAzoICAAQsQMQgwE6BAgAEAM6CggAELEDEIMBEEM6BAgAEEM6BwgAELEDEENQkHxY9agBYNCzAWgEcAB4AIABeYgB2xSSAQQ4LjE3mAEAoAEBsAEFwAEB&amp;sclient=mobile-gws-wiz-img&amp;ei=zsj3X5DIIMTIsQWH8pd4&amp;bih=720&amp;biw=414&amp;prmd=insv&amp;rlz=1CDGOYI_enUS891US891&amp;hl=en-US#imgrc=FOr2vBSquGVPmM">Mary Margaret and David Nolan</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Over 100 hits! I didn't think that many people would want to read my story, let alone my first, but I guess I was wrong. Your comments and kudos persuaded me to continue writing, so here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As my body awoke from its slumber, the first thing I noticed was the smell of bacon wafting through the air, making my mouth water. The second was the sound of Mariana digging through the closet, muttering about not having any clothes, despite the heaps of them I could spot throughout the room, lying on the floor. Callie was telling her to make sure to clean this mess up, and to quiet down in order not to wake me.</p><p>“Too late,” I mumbled sleepily while rubbing at my eyes to try and wake up.</p><p>Mariana at least had the decency to look sheepish, before going back to scrounging around for something to wear.</p><p>“How did you sleep last night?” I heard Callie ask me.</p><p>“Amazingly well. This mattress is a lot more comfy than it looks.”</p><p>“Yeah, it was Mariana’s old one. We figured it would be more comfy than the floor or the couch, so moms pulled it out of the attic for you.”</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>“You’re welcome.”</p><p>I heard a triumphant “AHA!” coming from the closet, before Mariana came out, wearing a yellow sweater over a white polo with a yellow, black, and white plaid skirt. It was then when I realized that I had nothing to wear. I was gonna ask Callie if she had something I could borrow, but she must have seen the question coming, for she beat me to the punch.</p><p>“Wear whatever you want. I’m sure there is something in that gigantic mess of clothes that will fit.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Mariana agreed. “We’ll tell moms you’re still getting ready.”</p><p>They headed downstairs, so I decided to clean up in the bathroom. I brushed my teeth, and decided to curl my hair a bit. I may have had to borrow Mariana’s curling iron to do so. When I was done, I began to dig through the clothes to see what I could find. I went through 4 pairs of jeans before I found a pair that fit. I then threw on a plain grey t-shirt I found, and was about to leave before a flash of red caught my eye. It took some time, but I finally found it. I swear, I felt as though I was in love. It was a red leather jacket, one that looked as though it had never been worn. It had zipper pockets right above both of my breasts, and on the sides as well. My assumption was correct about it never being worn. I found the tags tucked into the sleeve. I ripped them off before slipping it on. It was as if it was made for me. It was really comfortable, and I felt invincible, like it was armour, meant to protect me from anything. It gave me a sense of confidence I’ve never had before. I shook myself out of my thoughts before picking up Stef’s old clothes. I folded them and put them on my mattress, then slipped on my old, worn socks that somehow only had a small hole, which could easily be hidden, and headed down the stairs, following the enticing smell of bacon. Pretty much everyone was already seated, so I murmured good morning, and sat in the same place I did last night for dinner. I noticed everyone except Mariana had jeans on, and either a shirt and some type of cover over or just a t-shirt. Jesus’ was funky looking, Jude’s was sparkly, Callie had one with a band name I didn’t recognize, Stef had a flannel with different, light shades of blue, Lena had a plain white shirt with a tan cardigan over, with bracelets adorning her delicate looking wrists, and Brandon had a dark blue t-shirt underneath the light blue, button up shirt with a design that I couldn’t make out.</p><p>“Hey love, where did you find that jacket? I don’t recall Callie or Mariana buying that,” Stef questioned.</p><p>“Oh, I found it near the back of the closet. The tags were still on, so I don’t think anyone’s worn it yet.”</p><p>“Well, I think it suits you,” Lena said.</p><p>I gave her a smile, then started piling food onto my plate. There was pancakes, waffles, eggs (scrambled, sunny-side up, and hard-boiled), bacon, sausage, hotdogs, cottage cheese, fresh fruit, biscuits, hotdog buns, butter, jelly, syrup, ketchup, mustard, orange juice, milk (regular, chocolate, and strawberry), coffee, and water. I took a bite of the pancakes, and let out a quiet moan at the taste of pure heaven that sent my taste buds into overdrive. Everyone was chatting to one another when I felt someone nudge my arm. I turned to find myself facing Jude, who was sporting a scowl while pointing to Brandon. I made a mental note to ask him what was wrong later. I turned my attention towards what Brandon was trying to ask me. </p><p>“Emma, do you want to come to my piano lesson with me today?” </p><p>My first instinct was to shout “Hell yes!”, but I didn’t think the Fosters would appreciate me yelling out a curse word at their table, much less during a family meal. </p><p>I responded by asking, “Stef and Lena are ok with this?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Brandon stated. “I asked them before you came down. And I’ve already told my teacher that my sister was tagging along. So, really, you don’t have a reason to refuse.” He smiled cheekily.</p><p>I felt a rush of gratitude towards them. I couldn’t believe that they arranged it so fast, much less for me.</p><p>“In that case, I’d love to come,” I said, while giving him an ear-to-ear grin.</p><p>“Cool. We leave in about 10 minutes, so finish eating and we’ll head out.”</p><p>“Alright. I can’t wait.”</p><p>I scarfed down the rest of my food, rinsed my plate off, and stuck it in the dishwasher.</p><p>“Where are you rushing off too?” Jude asked. He almost looked disappointed I was leaving, but I chalked it up to my imagination.</p><p>“I’m going with Brandon to his, well, our, piano lesson.”</p><p>“Oh,” he responded sullenly.</p><p>I suddenly felt bad for making the kid upset, so I playfully knocked his shoulder with my own.</p><p>“If you want to hang out or talk, we can afterwards,” I offered.</p><p>His face immediately brightened. “Ok, Cool!”</p><p>I then heard my name being called from the foyer.</p><p>“Emma! If you don’t hurry we’re going to be late!” Brandon shouted.</p><p>“That’s my cue kid. I’ll see you later, alright?” I ruffled his hair, and laughed at the pout he let out.</p><p>“No touching the hair!”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah!” I yelled from the foyer.</p><p>“Ready?” Brandon asked.</p><p>“Yup.”</p><p>“Then let’s get going.”</p><p>
  <b> <em>After Brandon and Emma’s departure</em> </b>
</p><p>Jude was really looking forward to getting to know his new foster sister, and was awfully disappointed she had to leave with Brandon for piano. He wanted to ask her advice on something, something only she would understand. The others could try, but they wouldn’t get it, at least not like Emma would. He was already counting down the minutes to their arrival back home. Once he got out of his head, he headed back to the kitchen to help Lena clean up, since he knew nobody else would volunteer. Callie glanced at him, face filled with worry, but he ignored her. He put the empty glasses and cups in the sink, put the condiments away, wiped down the table, then headed back towards Lena to help her with the dishes. </p><p>Meanwhile, Stef was getting ready to head into work, for she had gotten called in on a case of child abuse. Stef couldn't fathom how anyone in this world would want to harm a child. It never failed to make her stomach churn. She pulled her hair into a bun once she finished putting her uniform on, and headed downstairs to say goodbye to her family.</p><p>“Do you have to go? It's Sunday, mom.” Mariana said while scrolling through Twitter.</p><p>“I'm afraid I do love. It's a child abuse call.”</p><p>Mariana's face immediately turned into one of hatred and disgust. “I hope you get that sick son of a bitch.”</p><p>“Mari! No swearing please.”</p><p>“Sorry Mama, but it's the truth.”</p><p>“I'm sorry to say she has a point, even though I don't approve of her cursing.” Stef gave Mariana a pointed look. She then kissed Lena, because she knew her wife always worried when she was working.</p><p>“It'll be fine, my love.”</p><p>“I hope so.”</p><p>“Alright my babies, I'm off. Listen to Mama please.”</p><p>Jesus and Jude yelled ok from the living room, where they were playing a video game. Callie was watching them, and said, “We’ll be fine, mom. Go help those kids.”</p><p>Stef gave Lena one more kiss goodbye, then headed out the front door, to find her partner/ex-husband, Mike Foster, waiting in their cruiser. She sprinted down the driveway, and as soon as she entered the vehicle and slammed the door shut, Mike flicked the sirens on, and they were off. Cars moved to the side, allowing them to pass through. Granted, it was San Francisco, so there were a few they had to avoid in order not to crash. As they approached the house, they turned the sirens off and hopped out of the car. They approached their captain, who informed them of the situation.</p><p>“There are three kids, ages nine, five, and two. The eldest two are boys, and the youngest is a girl. The neighbors reported hearing the screams coming from one of the kids through the walls, and dialed 911 immediately.”</p><p>“What do you want us to do?” Mike inquired.</p><p>“Stef, there’s an entrance through the back, see if you can spot the kids through there. Officer Smith will be your back-up. Mike, you’re with me in the front. We’re going to catch them in the act. Ready?”</p><p>Everyone nodded. Stef and Smith made their way towards the back, while Captain Roberts and Mike crept forward until they were at the front door. Before they could knock, more screams made their way to their ears. Roberts busted through the door, shouting, “Police! Get on your knees with your hands up! Now!” The man immediately let go of the nine year old, and dropped to his knees. As Stef surveyed the scene, she saw the two younger kids huddled in a corner by the kitchen. The eldest had what looked like a black eye, a busted lip, and handprints on his forearms from where the man was holding him. While her Captain and Mike were putting the handcuffs on the man, whose name was Alan Thatcher, Stef made her way over to the kids.</p><p>“Hi there sweetheart. My name's Officer Stephanie Adams Foster, but you can call me Stef.”</p><p>The nine year old, who had blonde hair and ocean blue eyes, narrowed them at her.</p><p>“How do I know you're not gonna take us to another bad man?”</p><p>It broke Stef’s heart that such a little kid was worrying about if another adult is going to hurt him.</p><p>She replied, “You don't. But I have six kids, and four of them were adopted, and one of them we’re fostering right now.”</p><p>The little girl now made her way over to Stef, with the other boy trailing hesitantly behind. As she looked into those little hazel eyes, the girl must have approved, for she crawled into Stef’s lap and wrapped herself around her like a little baby koala. Stef made sure she had a firm grip on the red haired child before asking her next question.</p><p>“What are your names?”</p><p>The little girl mumbled in her ear, “Zoey.”</p><p>Her answer caused the others to speak. The blonde haired one answered, “Neal. My name's Neal.”</p><p>She turned her attention towards the five year old with black hair boy and emerald green eyes, who spoke so quietly Stef would've missed it if she hadn't been listening so intently.</p><p>“I'm Xander.”</p><p>“Well, it's nice to meet you all. What do you say we get out of here, hmm?” Stef asked as she stood up, adjusting so the little girl wouldn't fall from her grasp. She was as light as a feather, so Stef was able to hold her with one hand while she held out the other for Xander to take, while Neal followed closely behind. She headed out the door, and as she went out, her Captain called her over.</p><p>“It turns out the neighbors are foster parents. We can put the kids there temporarily until we can figure out what’s next.”</p><p>“Sounds good, Cap."</p><p>Zoey wiggled around, wanting to be put down, and when she was, both she and Xander ran towards the neighbors, yelling out “Riley! Tim!” The couple readily embraced the two kids and beckoned Neal over to them. But he didn't want to go, he wanted to stay with the lady who had saved him. He shook his head, grabbed Stef’s hand, and hid behind her legs. Stef was surprised Neal wanted to stay with her.</p><p>“Neal, don't you want to go with your siblings?”</p><p>“They're not my siblings, I just protected them from Alan. Can't I stay with you? You said you're fostering someone right now. Please?”</p><p>He gave Stef puppy dog eyes, and though she wanted to say yes, she glanced towards Roberts, waiting on her call.</p><p>“If he feels more comfortable with you, than by all means, take him. I trust you Foster.”</p><p>“Thanks Captain.” She glanced down at Neal, who had a hopeful look in his eye.</p><p>“Alright, you can come with me.”</p><p>He gave Stef a blinding smile, face alight with joy, and wrapped his arms around her waist with joy.</p><p>“Thank you! You won't regret it!”</p><p>She headed over towards Mike with Neal’s hand wrapped around hers.</p><p>“Can you give us a ride?”</p><p>“Of course. I'll keep him busy so you can talk to Lena.”</p><p>Stef gave him an imperceptible nod, and buckled Neal in. She texted Lena, saying they were on their way home.</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>Lena: We're? Are you bringing someone with you?</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <em> Stef: Yes. This little boy, Neal, didn't want to stay with the neighbors who made the call. The other two kids did. He begged me to bring him Lena, and when you see his face, you'll know why I caved. </em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> Lena: Stef… </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <em> Stef: I know, I know. It’s only temporary, love, until we can sort out where he can stay. </em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> Lena: Alright. I love you and your big heart. </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <em> Stef: Love you too, baby. </em>
</p><p>“Everything ok?” Mike asked.</p><p>“Yes. We’re all set.”</p><p>
  <b> <em>A few hours earlier, Brandon and Emma at practice</em> </b>
</p><p>I looked at the building while Brandon was looking for a place to park. It was modest enough, with a more modern design. I took a deep breath when he killed the engine, and he gave me a reassuring smile.</p><p>“Ready?”</p><p>“As I'll ever be,” I jested.</p><p>We got out of the car, and made our way towards the entrance. Brandon led the way with me slightly behind him. He made a few turns down a hallway, which led to a set of white double doors with gold covered handles to open them with. Inside, an old man in a suit with white hair greeted us. </p><p>“Hello Brandon, nice to see you again. This must be Emma?”</p><p>“Hello sir, nice to see you as well. Yes, this is my sister, Emma.”</p><p>Brandon nudged me to speak.</p><p>“Hi. Yes, I'm Emma. It's a pleasure to meet you.”</p><p>I held my hand out for him to shake, and was surprised to feel his grip was firm even though he was old.</p><p>“Yes, yes, a pleasure to meet you as well. I have you guys scheduled for an hour and a half each. is that ok?”</p><p>We both nodded our heads. </p><p>“Excellent. Emma you first, so I can have an idea of what your skill level is and what you need to work on.”</p><p>I nodded, then sat at the bench, preparing myself to play. I took a deep breath, settled my fingers on the keys, and began to play a song I had written myself. As I became immersed in the music once more, I failed to notice them both staring, entranced by the melody I had produced. When the last note rang out, I tucked my hands into my lap, and began to wring my hands together, a sign of nervousness that I've never been able to get rid of. After a few more moments of silence, the teacher began to speak.</p><p>“In all my years of teaching, I've never seen anyone as lost in the music as you. You feel it with every inch of your body, you feel it inside your soul. The music is a part of you, just as you are a part of it. It would be an honor to teach you.”</p><p>I was blushing profusely by the end of his speech, and started blushing even more when I saw Brandon nodding his head to every word he was saying.</p><p>“Thank you sir. It would be an honor to learn from you as well.”</p><p>He then made me do a few scales to get me truly warmed up, and gave me a piece that was very challenging, but he believed I could do it. Before I knew it, my time was up, and it was Brandon’s turn. He started Brandon off by doing simple scales, then more complex ones. They pulled out a score that Brandon was hoping to perfect for his upcoming Juilliard audition. He was absolutely amazing, and I even said as much. He still thought he needed a lot more work before it was even considered Juilliard ready, but I knew he was just nervous. Brandon’s time flew by as well, and we thanked him for his time and headed out the doors. As we headed down the steps to the parking lot, Brandon got a text from Lena.</p><p>“Hey, looks like we’ve got another sibling.”</p><p>“Another one? Aren't you guys already at the max with me?”</p><p>Brandon let out a snort at my statement. “I thought so too, but Mom and Mama have big hearts. It's a boy from the child abuse case Mom got called in on today.”</p><p>“Oh,” I muttered.</p><p>“Yeah, we all hate those cases.”</p><p>“I guess we’ll just have to do our best to make him feel welcome. Did Lena mention his name?”</p><p>“Hang on, let me check.” He unlocked the car and we got in and buckled our seatbelts while waiting on Lena’s response.</p><p>“Ahh, here we go. His name is Neal."</p><p>At that, my face blanched. It couldn't possibly be him, could it?</p><p>“Brandon?”</p><p>“Yeah?” He asked while pulling out of the parking lot.</p><p>“Get us home, now.”</p><p>He must have sensed the urgency in my voice, for he got us home as fast as possible without breaking any laws. As soon as he pulled into the driveway, I jumped out of the car without waiting for him to park and turn it off, and sprinted toward the front door. It slammed open while I rushed into the kitchen, not paying any notice to the eyes that were on me as I frantically scanned the room. My eyes then fell on him, sitting at the table, staring right back at me with the same hopeful expression.</p><p>“Neal?” My voice trembled.</p><p>“Emma!” He shouted.</p><p>He scrambled off the chair, racing towards me as I held out my arm, and he collided into me. Our arms wrapped around each other tightly, as if it would keep us from losing each other again. My face buried into his hair, as I breathed in his scent, the scent I have missed for so long.</p><p>“Emma! I thought I'd never see you again,” he said, voice muffled from being buried in my stomach.</p><p>“Me too kiddo, me too,” I mumbled.</p><p>“Let me look at you,” I cupped his cheeks in my hands, staring into those beautiful blue eyes I thought I'd never see again.</p><p>“Oh my god, how did you get so big?!” I asked, now noticing the silent tears streaming down both our faces.</p><p>He gave me a toothless smile. </p><p>“It has been five years,” He teased.</p><p>Then, his face turned serious. “I never stopped hoping you would find me,” he said.</p><p>I let out a breathy laugh, and brought him right back into my arms, silently promising to never lose him again. It was then that I noticed the bruises adorning his face, and felt the anger starting to rise up. I shoved it back down so as not to scare Neal.</p><p>“Kid, who did this to your face?”</p><p>“Alan Thatcher, my foster dad.”</p><p>I was filled with a rush of emotions at once, but at the forefront, it was sadness, knowing that I wasn't there to protect him like I promised him I would be. I silently vowed to myself to never let anyone or anything hurt him like this again.</p><p>
  <b> <em>Half an hour before Brandon pulls into the driveway</em> </b>
</p><p>Mike had just pulled into the driveway, and Stef thanked him for the ride.</p><p>“It was no trouble, really.”</p><p>Stef turned around to find Neal staring at the house in amazement.</p><p>“This is where you live?!”</p><p>“Yes, me, my wife, and my 6 children.”</p><p>Stef then got out of the car and waited for Neal to come out. He grabbed her hand, and they made their way up the steps to the front door.</p><p>“What're the other kids' names?” Neal asked.</p><p>“Brandon and Callie are 16, Mariana, Jesus, and our foster daughter, Emma, are 15, and Jude, the youngest, is 14.”</p><p>Stef noticed his eyes lit up when she mentioned Emma, and lit up even more at her age. It made Stef wonder if he somehow knew Emma. She used her keys to unlock the door, and felt Neal’s grip tighten on her hand. They headed through the foyer to the kitchen where Lena was cooking an amazing smelling dinner, this time with Callie and Jude both helping. She could hear Jesus yelling at the tv, and Mariana was at the table, engrossed in her phone. </p><p>Stef jokingly declared, “Honey, I'm home!”</p><p>Three heads turned towards her at once, then traveled to the boy who was holding her hand. As Mariana went to ask who it was, Jesus came into the kitchen.</p><p>“Mama, is dinner almost ready? I'm starving. Oh, hey mom, when did you get home, and who’s the kid?”</p><p>Stef cleared her throat. “Actually, I just got home, and I would like everyone to meet Neal. Neal, this is almost everyone.”</p><p>“Sup Neal, I'm Jesus. The girl obsessed with her phone is Mariana, my twin…”</p><p>“Hey!” Mariana protested, but Jesus continued.</p><p>“...and the people helping Lena cook are Callie and Jude. Brandon and Emma are at a piano lesson, and are on their way home right now.”</p><p>Everyone noted that the boy was basically squirming with excitement at the fact that Brandon and Emma were at a piano lesson, making Stef wonder even more if Emma and Neal knew each other. Neal let go of Stef’s hand and sat at the table, striking up a conversation with Mariana. Pleased that he wasn't acting as shy as he was at the crime scene, Stef made her way over to Lena, giving her wife a long, apologetic kiss.</p><p>“Mmm, I'm not complaining, but what was that for?”</p><p>“For being the best wife in the world. For allowing me to bring this boy home.”</p><p>“You know I’d never turn down a child who needs our help. And I can see why you caved, with those big blue eyes.”</p><p>Just then, everyone heard the door slam open, and watched as Emma sprinted into the room, and scanned it frantically as if she were looking for something. When they landed on Neal, they almost looked hopeful.</p><p>“Neal?” She questioned, voice trembling as though she couldn't believe it.</p><p>“Emma!” He shouted.</p><p>All eyes were on them as they raced toward each other and embraced as though they thought they'd never see each other again. They started talking as though no one else was in the room but them. When Emma asked him where he got the bruises and he told her about Alan Thatcher, Stef was getting impatient and was ready to know how they knew each other.</p><p>“Although this is a nice reunion, Emma, love do you mind telling us how you know each other?”</p><p>The answer she got stopped all motion in the room, much like it did when Emma asked if Stef and Lena were dykes.</p><p>“Everyone, this is my brother Neal."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm so sorry I didn't update yesterday! School kept me busy, and I didn't have time. And almost 200 hits! You guys are awesome! Anyways here's chapter 4, and I hope you enjoy! Please continue leaving kudos and comments, it really helps motivate me to continue writing this story! Thanks!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I could tell everyone was still reeling from shock, so I waited with bated breath for someone to speak. Callie went first.</p><p>“Your brother? Why didn’t you tell us?”</p><p>“Because I still don't fully trust you guys, and because we’ve been separated for five years. I've tried looking for him, but I gave up hope after three years with no luck.”</p><p>“Why were you separated?” Brandon asked.</p><p>“Because of me,” I said. “We were in our fourth home that year. I was 10, and Neal was 4. They seemed nice, and they were. We were fed, we had our own rooms with actual beds, they got us clothes that fit, and it was really good. One day, I brought a friend home because we had a project we were partnered up for for history. I don't remember her name, but we were goofing off in my room, then she asked me a question so quietly I hadn't heard what she said. I asked her to repeat it, and she asked if I liked any boys in our class.” I inhaled sharply as the memory came flooding back, but continued talking. “I told her no, and said that I liked the girls better. She looked interested, and started asking me if I was a lesbian. I didn't know what that was, and asked her. She told me it was when women liked women. I then said that I guess I was. She wanted to know how I knew, and I told her it was because I had pecked the lips of one of my girl friends before, and I had liked it a lot better than when I did so to my friend who was a boy.”</p><p>At this point, I could tell Stef and Lena knew where the story was going, so they gave me a sympathetic smile. Everyone else looked intrigued. Neal looked at me with sad eyes, so I pulled him back towards me and held him close while I told the rest of the story.</p><p>“She then shyly asked me if she could kiss me, and I said yes. She leaned in and pressed her lips to mine, and right then, my foster dad came in. We separated immediately. The look on his face, I’ll never forget it. It was one so full of hatred and disgust, it made me flinch. He came up to me, grabbed my arm, and told the girl to leave. His voice was eerily calm, and she booked it out of there. As soon as the front door slammed shut, he started shouting, spouting nonsense in my face about how God created men to be with women and that women being with women was a sin, and that I was going to suffer in hell for all of eternity. That I was possessed by the devil himself, and he wouldn't allow the devil incarnate to live with him. I hadn’t realized they were religious, and it scared me that he was still gripping my arm, very, very tightly. I had bruises for weeks afterwards. Anyways, he dragged me to the living room, told me to stay there, and that he was calling the social worker. I was terrified, I couldn't leave without somehow letting Neal know. But he was at preschool, so I knew it wasn't going to be easy. I heard my foster dad screaming through the phone in the kitchen, so I ran back upstairs, took a few of my belongings, and ran to Neal’s room. I saw his coloring books on his floor, wide open, and a few crayons scattered. I quickly scribbled him a message in the book, saying I was being taken back, but that I would come back for him. I told him to behave, then sprinted back down the stairs and into the living room right before he came back.”</p><p>My throat felt very dry, and I noticed Stef was holding out a glass of water for me. I thanked her, downed the glass, and finished the story.</p><p>“He told me the social worker would be there in a few minutes, and that he was glad I would be gone. He told me that they had only wanted Neal, but they had to take me because he begged them not to leave me. It was then I knew nobody would ever want me, because I was too old. I heard a car pull up into the driveway, and the foster dad shoved me out the door, and slammed it in my face. My social worker was disappointed, for she thought this would be the home for me. When I got back to the group home, the owner opened the door with a scowl on her face, displeased that I had to be returned again. She locked me in my room for a few days, and I snuck out the third night. My room was on the first floor and had a window, so I sprinted out of there back to the house to get Neal. It was about ten minutes away. I knocked on the door, and the dad immediately got angry I was back, but then a smirk appeared on his face.</p><p>‘He’s gone.’</p><p>‘What do you mean he’s gone?’</p><p>‘I sent him back. You’re never going to see your brother again. I hope you go to hell.’</p><p>He slammed the door in my face once more, and tears started slipping down my cheeks once I processed what he had said. He sent my brother, my goofy, lovable, defenseless little brother, back into the system without me to protect him. I trudged back to the group home, as a sense of sadness I’ve never felt before, overwhelmed me. I became numb as I snuck back into the house, and stayed that way for weeks. Afterwards, I never stopped looking for Neal at each new house, hoping and praying he would be there. As the years passed, I gave up hoping I would see him again. Then, Brandon got the text from you, Lena, and here we are.”</p><p>Lena and Mariana had tears streaming down their faces. Jesus, Brandon, and Stef looked about ready to murder somebody. And Callie and Jude were holding each other as if they were afraid they were going to get separated, with Callie somehow looking murderous at the same time.</p><p>“Any more questions?” I asked.</p><p>“I have one,” Neal said. “Well, it’s not really a question.”</p><p>“Kiddo, you know you can tell me anything.”</p><p>“Are we gonna be able to stay here?”</p><p>“I don’t know bud, but what I do know, is that I’m gonna make sure we’re never separated again. And if we somehow do lose each other again, I’m going to fight like hell to get back to you.”</p><p>“Love, we are not sending you and Neal back. Like we told you before, this is your home for as long as you want it to be,” Stef stated vehemently.</p><p>Neal and I both smiled at her.</p><p>“Emma?” asked Mariana.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“If you’ve never met your parents, how can Neal be your brother?”</p><p>“Neal? You want to start?”</p><p>He gave me a megawatt smile. “We were both in the hospital. I was in it for… What was it Emma?”</p><p>“Your foster brother had broken your arm, remember?”</p><p>“Oh yeah! I got the really cool blue cast! And you signed it, remember Em?”</p><p>I let out a chuckle. “Yeah, I remember bud. Now why don’t you continue?”</p><p>“Ok!”</p><p>Everyone looked amused at how easily he got sidetracked.</p><p>“So, my foster brother had pushed me down the stairs. It was a year before we got separated. I think Emma was in it for the crack on her head. You had to get stitches, right?” He looked to me for help. I could tell he didn’t remember the rest, so I picked up where he left off.</p><p>“Right kid. So, I was in the waiting room, patiently waiting for my foster mom to finish talking and thanking the doctor, when this cutie pie came out, his arm engulfed in this cast. He was looking for people to sign it, but nobody was paying him any attention.</p><p>He then comes up to me, and uses the most adorable puppy dog eyes I have ever seen, I kid you not, and says, ‘Hi lady! Will you sign my arm-thingy?’”</p><p>They all gave a hearty laugh at Neal’s words while he pouted. I gave him a quick peck on his forehead and resumed.</p><p>“I let out a laugh, and said, ‘Kid, it’s called a cast, not an arm-thingy.’</p><p>He says, ‘Oh ok. Will you sign my cast then?’</p><p>I gave him a nod, and he gave me a toothless smile. I smiled back. He gave me the sharpie, and I signed my name. He thanked me and gave me another smile, and went back to his foster parents. They left, and I never thought I’d see this kid again. The next day, my foster dad freaked out on my foster mom for taking me to the hospital and wasting money. He threatened to hurt her if she didn’t take me back to the group home, so she did. She apologized profusely, saying that she wanted me, but I didn’t believe her. I just nodded my head to everything she was saying. We arrived, and I got my bag and knocked on the door. A 17-year-old boy opened the door, and taunted me, saying ‘Look who’s back, the ugly duckling.’</p><p>I ignored him and walked past. Imagine my surprise when I walked in to see the same kid who asked me to sign his cast trying to color the coloring books in the living room. I walked over to him, and said, ‘What’s up kid?’</p><p>He turned his head so fast I thought he would get whiplash, and scrambled to his feet, impressively fast for an one-armed kid. He threw his free arm around my leg, and squeezed so hard I almost fell over.</p><p>‘Em!’ he had shouted.</p><p>‘Hiya bud, what’re you doing here?’ I questioned.</p><p>He pouted, and said, ‘My mommy and daddy don’t want me no more.’ I felt bad for him.</p><p>‘Well guess what kid?’</p><p>‘What?’</p><p>‘My mommy and daddy didn’t want me either, so I’m staying here too.’</p><p>He looked at me with such joy that I swear I felt it warm me from the inside out.</p><p>‘Really?’</p><p>‘Really.’</p><p>He then dragged me to the floor to color with him, and after a few minutes of telling me what colors to use where, he fell silent. He had a contemplative look on his face.</p><p>‘Em?’</p><p>‘Yeah bud?’</p><p>‘You won’t leave me, right? You’re gonna protect me from the bad daddies and mommies?’</p><p>I felt my heart break in half at his question.</p><p>‘Oh kid, of course I will protect you.’</p><p>‘Good. That means your my family now, cause family protects each other.’</p><p>‘If that’s what you want, kid.’</p><p>‘It is,’ he empathetically nodded his head while saying so. Then he asked me another question.</p><p>‘Why do you call me kid and bud? My name is Neal.’</p><p>I laughed. ‘Because I didn’t know your name yet, and because I like calling you that.’</p><p>‘Ok,’ he said, seemingly satisfied.</p><p>After that, we became inseparable, and after a few short days, we got along well and were so alike people thought we were siblings. It helped that we had the same blonde hair color and similar face shapes. We didn’t bother to correct them, because it meant we got to stay together. Of course, we're not biologically related, but he's still my brother, and I wouldn't change that for anything.”</p><p>Jesus spoke next. “It was uncool for them to kick you out for being gay, Emma, and I couldn't imagine being taken away from Mariana, and I'm sure Callie can't imagine being taken away from Jude. Her first day here, she had just gotten out of juvie, and we had to go to school.”</p><p>Callie looked annoyed that Jesus was telling the story, so she interrupted him.</p><p>“I had stolen Brandon’s phone the previous night to talk to Jude. So when Brandon kept getting calls from a random number and complained to me about it, I picked up. What he said had me worried, so I ditched school to go get him. Of course, Brandon being Brandon, he had to tag along. When we got there by bus, it was dark out. Brandon distracted him by knocking on the front door and asking for directions while I snuck to the back. It connected straight to the kitchen, and Jude was doing the dishes. I whispered his name, but he couldn't hear me, so I said it even louder. He looked over at me, and I put my fingers over my lips to tell him to be quiet. I went through the screen door and went to talk to Jude. At that moment, the foster father had turned around and saw me, and yelled at me to leave. I tried reasoning with him, saying I wanted to talk to Jude, just for a little bit. He wasn't listening. He grabbed me, and when I refused to leave, he took out a gun from the drawer and pointed it at Brandon, telling me to leave before he called the cops. Brandon was trying to tell him to put it down, but he still wasn't listening. What neither of us had realized was that Mike and Stef had tracked Brandon’s phone to our location. Through the front window, Mom, Mike, and Mama had seen him waving the gun around. Mike told Lena to call 911, and Mom told her to stay in the car. Mom went through the back, the same way I did, and saw Jude covering his ears with his hands.</p><p>Mom entered the house, yelling, ‘Police! Freeze! Freeze and get down on your knees now! Get down on your knees now!’</p><p>As soon as Mom was done, Mike shouted, ‘Put the gun down! Put the gun down!’</p><p>I ran to Jude and held him, and I was asking if he was ok and comforting him. Mike was telling him to shut up, and because Stef was still in her uniform, she tossed him her handcuffs. After he was arrested and we were outside, Mama was waiting, for she had come in the car with Mike and Mom. I had walked out of the house with my arm around Jude’s shoulders, Mom following close behind.</p><p>Mama asked Brandon who he was, and he answered, 'That's her little brother, Jude.’</p><p>Brandon told her he was just trying to do the right thing, and that he was sorry about the scholarship because he knew they could use the money. Lena said she didn't care about the scholarship.</p><p>‘That guy had a gun.’</p><p>‘Yeah.’</p><p>Lena told him to get in the car, and he did. He was next to Jude, and noticed the turtle on his backpack.</p><p>‘Hey, Skippy. My brother used to have that backpack.’</p><p>Jude nodded his head while saying cool.</p><p>Meanwhile, Mom was lecturing me outside of the car.</p><p>‘I would really like you to understand how this, tonight, could've ended very, very badly.’</p><p>‘Look, if you want to send me back to juvie, then you just promise me that Jude will be somewhere safe.’</p><p>'You're not disposable, Callie. You're...you're not worthless.’</p><p>‘Come on here. Let's go, let's go, let's go,’ she said while leading me to the car.</p><p>Lena was talking to Bill, saying that they would keep us for now. When I got seated in the car with Mom opening the door and putting me in, Mike opened the door on Brandon’s side.</p><p>‘Hey. You know, I'm going to kill you, if your mom doesn't kill you first,’ he said while looking at Mom.</p><p>‘Yeah,’ he replied.</p><p>‘I love you, B.’</p><p>‘I love you too.’</p><p>They then closed both car doors. I apologized to Brandon, and told him he didn't have to come.</p><p>He said, ‘Yes I did.’</p><p>Mike had told Stef and Lena that he was going to give the guy a rough night, and Mom had said feel free. He told her he'd get a ride back and that he'd see her at work tomorrow. Lena and Stef then got to talking outside the car. Lena mentioned that she had talked to Bill and made arrangements to pick us up tomorrow, but Stef disagreed.</p><p>‘No, no, no, no, no, no.’</p><p>‘What does that mean?’</p><p>‘That means that we are not sending these kids back into that system right now. All right? Not yet.’</p><p>‘Are you sure? We really don't have the room.’</p><p>‘Then we’ll make room. Ok? We’ll make room,’ Mom told Mama while hugging her.</p><p>They entered the car, stared at each other for a few seconds, then Stef told us, ‘Buckle up!’</p><p>We then headed home.”</p><p>“Wow,” I said.</p><p>Neal nodded his head at my statement.</p><p>“It sounds like you guys have been through a lot as a family. Why would you need us?”</p><p>Neal elbowed me in the ribs, and I let out a quiet “Oomph!”</p><p>“What was that for?”</p><p>“It's a nice family that wants us and we’re together. Please don't be ungrateful?” He told me, pleading with those big blue eyes of his.</p><p>I let out a sigh. “Alright little man. I'll try.”</p><p>He beamed at me with that adorable smile, so much so that his adorable dimples were showing. I ruffled his hair, and noticed the smell of dinner burning.</p><p>“Umm Lena?” I asked, slightly amused.</p><p>“Yes Emma?”</p><p>“I think the food is burning.”</p><p>Everyone turned to see a plume of black smoke coming out of the oven, and Stef and Lena immediately rushed over to put it out. Lena threw on a pair of oven mitts to take it out. They started coughing when they opened up the oven, to see that dinner was completely burned to a char. I couldn't even tell what it was supposed to be.</p><p>“Alright my babies, who wants pizza?” Stef asked.</p><p>A chorus of “Yes please!” and “Awesome!” filled the room.</p><p>“Ok, why don't you guys go watch a movie in the living room and I'll order the pizzas. I'll join you once I'm done,” stated Lena.</p><p>Stef led the way, and everyone sat where they were last time. Brandon in the armchair, Jesus and Mariana in the two-seater, Callie and Jude on the floor, and me, Stef, and Neal in the two-seater. Because Neal could make himself be small, he was easily able to fit next to me with plenty of room left for Lena.</p><p>All the kids started arguing over who got to pick the movie, when I stated, “Since I got to pick for my welcome to the family, why doesn't Neal pick this time?”</p><p>Everybody agreed, so I gave Neal a nudge and told him to pick whatever he wanted. He looked uncertain, as though whatever he picked was going to be made fun of. I gave him what I hoped was a reassuring nod and smile, and nudged him again until his feet moved towards the case where the movies were kept. His eyes swept back and forth, and I had a feeling I knew what he was going to pick. He found what he was looking for, because he quickly took it out, popped the disc into the Blu-ray player, and ran back to me. He rested his head on my shoulder, and I threw my arm around his shoulders, holding him close. Mariana turned the tv on, and sure enough, the movie Finding Dory started playing. Lena joined us as Dory just finished having the memory of her parents, and told us quietly the pizza would be here in about an hour. Jesus complained that he was hungry now, so Lena told him to make himself a snack. As the movie played, I couldn't help but wonder what that would be like. Finding my parents and getting to know them. Get some answers on why they didn't take me to a hospital, if I have any other siblings or family members, if there's a genetic disease in my blood. Who I got my blonde hair and green eyes came from. Which parent do I act like? Do I act like my dad when I'm eating? Did I get my disobedience from my mom? Do they like music and piano too? Or did I inherit it from one of my grandparents? Aunts? Uncles? Do either of my parents even have siblings? If so, how many? Do they have any kids? Do I have any nieces or nephews? All these questions flew through my brain at once, and I felt overwhelmed. So when the doorbell rang, I told them I would get the pizza. I told Neal I'd be right back and he leaned against Lena once I was gone.</p><p>I opened it to find a kid with acne covering his whole face, struggling to keep his grip on the six boxes of pizza. I easily took them from him and asked how much.</p><p>“Uhhh, it says here Lena Adams Foster paid online with her credit card, so I just need her to sign the receipt.”</p><p>“Ok. Let me just get her. Do you have a pen she can use?”</p><p>He fumbled around in his pocket for a pen, while I called Lena over. Once she came, I told her she had to sign the receipt and that I would put the pizzas on the table. I made my way to the kitchen/dining room, and set the pizzas down. I heard Lena thanking the kid and she came over to the kitchen.</p><p>“Emma, you and Neal should take what you want first, before the animals come and take all of it,” Lena jokes.</p><p>“Thanks, but Neal and I are used to fighting over food. You can call them to eat. I'm sure Jesus is going to smell it anyways.”</p><p>She gave me a sad smile when I told her about fighting for food, and shouted for everyone to come and get food. It was 7:30, so we were all starving. It was like a stampede had come into the house, with how much noise was heading towards the kitchen. I quickly took six pieces of pepperoni and cheese on two plates, the pepperoni for myself and cheese for Neal. We were both bottomless pits, much like Jesus. I beckoned him over to me, and he rushed over to grab his plate. I managed to also snag us a few wings, and we ate while everyone else was arguing over who got what, and who got to get their food first.</p><p>“Emma? Can I have some juice?” Neal asked.</p><p>“Of course bud. Apple?”</p><p>“Yeah! What other juice is there?” He replied smartly.</p><p>I stuck my tongue out at him and grabbed glasses for everyone from the cabinet, and brought the water and juice to the table. I poured Neal’s juice and a glass of water for myself. Jude asked if he could have some juice too, so I poured him a glass.</p><p>“Thanks Emma.”</p><p>“You're welcome.”</p><p>“Emma?” He asked hesitantly.</p><p>“Yeah Jude?”</p><p>“Can I talk to you later?”</p><p>“Sure. Is everything ok?”</p><p>“Yeah, I just want to ask you something, in private.”</p><p>“Ok, we can talk after dinner.”</p><p>He gave me a smile, and went back to eating. I noticed Callie gave me a thankful glance, because Jude refused to talk to her. I nodded my head in understanding, and listened to Jesus and Mariana argue about something trivial, and Lena and Stef were talking to Brandon about our piano lesson, with Callie listening intently. Neal and Jude were talking animatedly about some new video game, and I imagined what it would be like to have this everyday. A family. I would be able to talk with Mariana and Callie everyday after everyone has gone to bed, and Stef and Lena would yell at us for talking and would tell us to go to sleep. Jude, Jesus, and Neal could play videogames with each other, and talk to each other about anything. Brandon and I could go to piano lessons together, and have a mini concert every week like Mariana suggested, where we just rock out with Callie on guitar and Mariana as the main vocalist. Everyone would be goofing off, singing and dancing horribly. Neal and I could stay together forever. Stef and Lena would be my mothers, and I wouldn’t have to worry about starving and getting beat up. I wouldn’t have to protect Neal from anyone, for we’d be safe. We’d have our own beds and a roof over our heads. Neal would probably share with Jude, and Jesus would move into Brandon’s. We’d actually be able to stay at a school for more than a few months, and we’d even have the chance to attend college. Jude and I would be able to talk about our crushes, and what to do about them. He’d give me advice, and I’d do the same for him. I would have people to tell my secrets to, and they wouldn’t tell Stef and Lena about it, not until I was ready. They would always have my back, my best interests at the forefront of their minds. I shook myself out of these thoughts, for I knew it would never happen, not to me at least. I would pray and hope that Neal would at least get to stay if they had to send someone back, because I never want my brother to be anywhere near that system ever again. I could and would survive, knowing that my brother was safe. I looked around the table once more, at everyone talking, laughing, being an actual family. I decided to enjoy this while I could, and joined Brandon, Stef, and Lena’s conversation about the piano lesson, blushing at the smiles and praise they gave me when I told them my version of what happened. Yes, I may not be here forever, but I was definitely going to milk every second.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After we had finished eating, I offered to do the dishes with Lena since I didn’t think anyone else would want to. Everyone except Stef headed back to the living room to finish the movie, after thanking them for the pizza by shouting “Thanks Mom! Thanks Mama!” Neal just told them thanks, and looked at me. He gave me a quick hug before heading back to the movie. Lena and I worked in silence, while Stef was looking through the mail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emma?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah Lena?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just wanted to let you know that we leave for school by 7:30, so make sure you’re all set to go. I drive the black car and Brandon the blue one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It then dawned on me that I had no clue what Lena’s job was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lena?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What exactly is your job?” I meekly questioned, with a sheepish smile on my face. Stef and Lena both laughed, and I squirmed uncomfortably while waiting for a response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m the vice principal at the school, Anchor Beach Charter. That’s why I take some of you guys. But if you’re not in the car by 7:30, you either go with Brandon, or you will walk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nodded my head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They must never get away with anything then, huh? With one mom being a cop and the other a vice principal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They can get away with stuff for a little bit, but yes, we always find out what they’re doing,” replied Stef.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Speaking of school, Emma, you let us know if you are struggling, alright? I know it isn’t easy to adjust to a new school every few months, so do not be afraid to ask for help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stef chimed in. “Emma, you don’t need to thank us for taking care of you, love. We’re more than happy to do so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I mumbled a thanks, put the last dish in the drying rack, and headed back to finish the movie. I saw Neal was in the same spot before, but this time with Jude next to him, and I remembered I had promised him we could talk after dinner. I made my way over to them and lightly nudged him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you want to go upstairs to talk? Less prying eyes and ears.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He quickly nodded his head, and I told Neal that I’d join him in a bit. Jude led the way up the stairs and into his room. I joined him on his bed, and waited for him to speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to get your advice on something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok. Is it bad?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kind of, I’m just trying to figure out how to tell you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take your time, Jude.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok. But you've got to promise not to tell anyone, especially moms and Callie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He then took a deep breath. “I’ve been getting bullied at school. I don’t know how anyone hasn’t noticed yet, but I’m grateful they haven’t. They’d all try to protect me, and it would just make it worse. It’s mainly just teasing, saying how having two moms makes me a baby and that it means I’m soft, that I’m not going to be an actual man when I grow up, but a pussy.” He had tears shining in his eyes now. He sniffled and continued. “I really don’t know how to make them stop without making it worse. And if I retaliate, I know they’ll find some way to make seem like I started it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was full on crying now, so I brought him close to my chest, and let him. “Jude, bud, it’s ok, it’ll all be ok,” I repeated like a mantra. Once he was done, he must have decided I was comfortable, for he stayed, resting his head against my chest. I then began to speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, here’s what you’re going to do. You’re going to tell those kids that your mom is a cop, and one of the strongest women that anyone will ever get to meet. You tell them that your other mom is the vice principal, and you can easily tell her that they are being disrespectful to another student, and she’ll believe you. Tell them that they will be suspended so fast their heads will spin.” He gave me a tiny smile and looked into my eyes as I kept talking. “And if they still don’t listen, tell them you have five older siblings that attend the same school, and they won’t hesitate to embarrass them in front of everyone at school.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After I was done, I looked down at him to see him giving me a ginormous smile. He then hugged me so tight I couldn’t breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Emma. And five? Does that mean you consider us family?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I hesitated before answering. “Yeah kid, I guess I do. I don’t know for how long, but yeah, you’re family.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jude had a contemplative look on his face. His next question shocked me. “If Mom and Mama asked if they could adopt you and Neal, what would you say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh kid, I don’t think that’s gonna happen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But if they did, would you say yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah bud, I think I would. They’re the nicest people I’ve ever had as parents. They feed us three meals a day, we have a comfortable room, they don’t beat us for doing something wrong, and they actually want us here. So yeah, if they ever asked, my answer would be yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, cause I like having you here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like being here. Now, what do you say we go back downstairs and finish the movie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. And Emma?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, you know, for listening.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem kid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We headed back downstairs, and Jude cuddled up next to Callie. She shot me a look, asking if everything was ok. I simply nodded, and made my way over to Stef, Lena, and Neal, with the latter cuddled up to Lena, fast asleep. I sat in between Stef and Neal, and laid my head on Stef’s shoulder, while watching as Dory finally figured out the shells were leading her home. She put her arm around me, stroking random patterns on my arm, and I sighed in content. I felt Stef’s eyes on me, so I looked up to see her smiling at me. I allowed myself to smile back. I turned my focus once more to the screen as Dory and her parents were reunited. I couldn’t help the tears that started to form in my eyes. I quickly blinked to get rid of them, then continued staring at the tv. When the movie was over, Stef and Lena told everyone it was time for bed, since we had school in the morning. A dreadful feeling started to overtake me, knowing that I would be starting at a brand new school again, and not knowing anyone besides my foster siblings and mother. Everyone else started grumbling, but nonetheless went upstairs to prepare for bed, hugging and kissing Stef and Lena on the way. Stef and Lena told Jude and Neal to stay behind for a second, and I went to follow Mariana upstairs, only to feel someone tugging at my hand. I turned to see Neal looking at me with worry in his eyes, probably because they wanted to talk to him and Jude. I silently asked Stef and Lena if I could stay, and they both nodded, noticing Neal’s nervousness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Neal, sweetie, Jude is going to give you some of his clothes for pajamas, alright?” Stef questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He and Jude nodded their heads, with Neal still clutching my hand tightly. “Where am I gonna sleep?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For now, with Emma on the mattress. Later, Jesus will move in with Brandon and you’re going to share with Jude.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neal nodded again. I then nudged him, reminding him to use his manners. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome sweetheart,” replied Lena.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neal and I watched as Jude gave them a hug and kiss, then we went upstairs, my stomach still churning at the thought of school. I accompanied Neal to Jesus and Jude’s room, while Jude was searching through his dressers for some of his smaller clothes. “Here, these should fit. If they don't, just let me know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” he mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nodded my head in thanks as well, and grabbed my pajamas from my room, Neal right behind me. I then showed him where the bathroom was. He asked me to wait outside, and I replied with an “Ok.” Even though they were nice, he still didn’t trust them, much like me. After he had finished, I changed as well and he set his clothes down by the mattress, and I put mine in Callie’s hamper, with the exception of the jacket. I hung it back up in the closet, only near the front this time. There was a line once we came back, everyone waiting to brush their teeth. Jesus came out first, Jude behind him. Callie and Mariana went next. Then Brandon, and me and Neal. Neal would’ve gone next to Brandon, but he had grabbed my hand again, holding onto it as if it were a lifeline, keeping him afloat. Once we finished, Stef and Lena came up, shouting goodnight to everyone. We all wished them a goodnight, also shouting, then we went back to Callie and Mariana’s room. I got comfortable underneath the covers, flat on my back, and beckoned Neal to lay down once I was settled. He immediately rushed over, laid next to me, and snuggled close, his head resting on my chest. I threw my arm over him, and we both fell fast asleep, exhausted from the day.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>In Lena and Stef’s room</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Stef and Lena had just shouted goodnight to the kids, with the statement being echoed back. They let out a chuckle, and Stef changed and brushed her teeth, while Lena took the decorative pillows off the bed, and pulled the covers down until they had enough room to slip under them. Lena then went to change and brush her teeth while Stef peeked in on the kids. They were all asleep, and when she peeked inside Callie and Mari’s room, she couldn't help the smile that overtook her face as she saw Emma and Neal cuddled close, sound asleep. She quietly crept back to their room, and found Lena waiting for her in bed. She slipped in and pulled the covers over them, their faces so close they were almost touching. Lena spoke. “Today was eventful, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stef let out a quiet chuckle. “Yes it was. From Emma and Neal, to how they got separated, to the kitchen almost burning down, I couldn't agree more, love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena frowned. “Do you think everything's ok?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean with Jude, refusing to talk to anyone except Emma about whatever is bothering him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A frown adorned Stef’s face at Lena’s words. “I'm sure if it were serious, he would tell us. I would hope he knows by now that he can tell us anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if he's just refusing to tell us because he knows it'll upset us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then he’ll come clean eventually. You and I both know Jude can never keep anything from us for long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena’s frown started to lessen. “You honestly think he’ll tell us what's wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know he will. Now, come here,” Stef told her, inviting Lena to snuggle into her. She gladly accepted, and shifted her body so her back was to Stef’s front. An arm snaked around Lena’s waist, holding her, making her feel warm, safe, and secure. It was Stef’s turn to voice her thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, when Emma told us about how she and Neal got separated, I had to fight the urge to hunt down that bastard and give him a piece of my mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess we were lucky she never told us his name, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I know love. I wonder if I could get her to tell me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stef…” Lena said, the warning clear in her voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They let out simultaneous yawns, and felt the exhaustion from the day's events finally catch up to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should probably go to sleep now, especially since we don't know how long it’ll take Emma and Neal to get ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I agree.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight, my love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Night Stef.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena succumbed to the darkness first, with Stef not too far behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Monday morning, Callie and Mariana’s room</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>I was startled awake by the alarms sounding from Mariana and Callie’s phones. As a result of me moving, Neal shot up like a rocket. “Wha’s happening?” He asked, groggily rubbing his eyes, trying to wake up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was doing the same when I responded, “I think it’s time to get ready for school.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mariana and Callie both groaned and hit snooze on their alarms. I chuckled, then got up to look at the time on Callie’s phone, since it was closer. 6:45, it read. Plenty of time for us to get ready. I went to use the bathroom, Neal sticking close to me again. I let him use it once I was done, and we both brushed our teeth. I could hear Lena and Stef getting ready in their room as well. It sounded as though Brandon and Jesus were like Mariana and Callie, grumbling about having to wake up. Jude was wide awake though, and waiting for us to finish in the bathroom. I went back to Callie and Mariana’s room, to see them both asleep, the alarms set to go off in about ten minutes. I told Neal to wait on the mattress while I changed, so that we could see if Jude had any old clothes he could wear to school. I went into the closet, and slipped on a pair of skinny jeans, a white t-shirt, and socks. I grabbed the leather jacket on my way out, deciding to put it on after I had curled my hair. I wanted to make a good first impression, so I used Mariana’s curling iron again, and used some of Callie’s mascara, because hers was a lot less thick looking than Mariana’s. Neal was watching me closely the whole time, as though I would disappear if he took his eyes off me for a second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright little man, let’s go see what Jude has for you to wear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He simply nodded his head and took hold of my hand. We went to their room, to see that Jude was trying to rouse Jesus from his deep sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you don’t wake up, you’re going to have to walk!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jesus let out a quiet groan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, I give up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I watched amused as Jude glared and huffed at him, and Neal let out a tiny giggle. Jude then turned to see us in the doorway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh hey guys. What’s up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need some clothes for school,” responded Neal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, let me see what I have.” He dug through his drawers until he triumphantly held up a pair of jeans and a blue shirt with red stripes that looked way too small for Jude to have. “I haven’t had a chance to go through and sort out what doesn’t fit anymore,” he explained, noticing my confused look on why he still had those.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s cool. Thanks Jude,” I said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, thanks,” added Neal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem, I’m gonna head downstairs. Feel free to try and wake this monster up,” he said, pointing at Jesus. Neal let out another giggle, and he walked past us. We heard him go down the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neal headed to the bathroom, so I followed, assuming he wanted me close. I heard the lock click after the door shut, and the rustling of clothes. Stef, in her uniform, came out of their room, and started making her way into the kids’ rooms, waking them up. Whatever she was saying was working, because when she left Brandon’s room, I heard the rustling of sheets, as if someone was getting up, albeit rather reluctantly. She noticed me in the hall on the way to wake Callie, Mariana, and Jesus. She gave me a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning love, what are you doing in the hall?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning. I’m waiting for Neal. He’s being shy today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded her head. “Well, I can see you’re all ready, so why don’t you go downstairs when he’s done, hmmm? Lena is making eggs and bacon with toast.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My stomach growled, and a light blush started to spread across my cheeks as Stef chuckled. “Yeah, we will,” I mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go wake those monsters,” she said playfully. She then walked past me and into Callie and Mari’s room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neal unlocked the door a few seconds after, holding his folded pajamas. We waited for Stef to exit their room, and once we saw her head into Jesus’ room, we made our way over to Callie and Mari’s room. Neal quickly headed over to the mattress, set the pj’s down, and came out. His hand was clutching mine as we made our way downstairs. I entered the kitchen, Neal following very closely, and saw Lena had just finished making the eggs, Jude watching. She put them down on the table, then noticed us lingering in the doorway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning you two. Are you hungry?” She asked, gesturing to the food she had just finished making.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am, but I don’t know about the kid here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I’m hungry, Emma,” he scolded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well how was I supposed to know if you’ve barely muttered ten words today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He scowled at me, and I couldn’t help but ruffle his hair. Lena and Jude watched us, amusement written all over their faces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, there are eggs, bacon, and toast if you want to eat, and there is water, orange and apple juice, milk, coffee, and water if you’re thirsty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Lena.” I said, while grabbing a plate and filling it with eggs, bacon, and two slices of toast. Neal followed my lead, filling his slightly less than mine, but still with two pieces of toast. We sat down, and once we were situated, we dug into our food with vigor. After a few bites, Neal tapped my shoulder, and pointed to the apple juice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Use your words, Neal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I have some apple juice?” he mumbled quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you can, sweetheart,” Lena responded. She took a glass from the counter and poured a good amount of apple juice into it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emma, do you want anything?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take some apple juice, if you don’t mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not at all,” she said while filling another glass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mama, can I have some orange juice?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure thing bubba.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena handed the glasses to us, and Jude thanked her. Neal and I, however, nodded our heads in thanks, for our mouths were stuffed with food. She shook her head in amusement, and resumed drinking her coffee. I hadn’t even realized she poured herself one, and noticed another cup sitting next to her. I guessed that one was for Stef, and I was right. Stef looked annoyed, and I couldn’t blame her, with everyone refusing to get up. When she noticed Lena had a cup of coffee next to her, a smile overtook her face almost immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You, my love, are a life-saver,” she said, sighing in content when she took a sip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are the kids being difficult?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She scoffed. “Oh, you have no idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Believe me, I do. Today it was your turn to wake them, remember?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By this point I had finished eating, and glanced over at the clock. It was now 7:15. If they didn’t hurry, they would have to walk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna get going in about ten minutes. Tell those kids to get their buts down here or they’re not gonna get a chance to say bye to their mom before she leaves for work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Lena opened her mouth to speak, I rushed out my question. “Can I try something one of my foster moms did to get us downstairs?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both nodded, looking intrigued, as did Neal and Jude. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be prepared for a stampede,” I warned. I then screamed as loud as I could. “Hey guys! There’s doughnuts!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as the last word left my mouth, like I predicted, there was a cacophony of noise coming from everyone as they rushed to beat each other down the stairs. They all screeched to a halt in the doorway when they noticed us laughing so hard that we were practically crying. Jesus scanned the room. “Where are the doughnuts?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callie slapped him on the head. “There aren’t any, you doofus. They just said that to get us down here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emma, my baby, that was brilliant,” Stef said, laughter still evident in her tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah Emma! That was so funny!” added Neal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” I said smugly. Everyone except for those four started to laugh again, and I continued. “I only did it because you guys have ten minutes to eat breakfast and be in the car, otherwise, you’re walking. And also, Stef is leaving in a few minutes, and I know she didn’t want to leave without saying goodbye to you guys, and I didn’t think you guys wanted to not say goodbye to your mom either. So, really, you should be thanking me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stef and Lena both looked at me then, Stef with gratitude, and Lena with pride. I blushed lightly while the rest rushed to get food on their plates and to eat it before we had to leave. Stef then walked around, giving hugs and kisses, saying bye to everyone and to have a good day at school. After, I noticed Stef and Lena motioning for me and Neal to follow them. We headed into the hallway, then Stef went into the closet, searching for something, as Lena spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For now, you guys will get Callie and Jude’s old backpacks, until we can get you ones you like. You’ll get your books and stuff in your classes. We also have shoes everywhere, so feel free to grab any pair you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Lena finished talking, Stef came out, victoriously holding out two backpacks. One looked a lot like Callie’s now, just older and more used. Jude’s was also similar to the one he has now, just a difference in color. The old one is blue, while the one he has now is gray. Stef started to speak. “Here they are. Like Lena said, feel free to grab any pair of shoes you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surprisingly, Neal spoke first. “Cool! I get to have shoes that fit and a backpack that isn’t broken! Isn’t this awesome Em?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena and Stef gazed at him, sadness in their eyes. As for me? I was fighting hard to keep my voice from giving away the sorrow and guilt I felt after his admission. “Yeah kid, it’s pretty awesome. Why don’t you go pick out a pair of shoes now, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ecstatically nodded his head, and practically dove into the closet to find some shoes he would like. I turned to face Stef and Lena. “Thank you,” I said quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome, love. Emma, you and Neal have a good first day at school, alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nodded my head. Stef then gave Lena a quick peck on the lips, Lena whispering for her to stay safe. She responded with always. Stef then walked past me, giving my arm a gentle squeeze while heading to the front door to leave for work. She shouted one last goodbye, having it echoed back, grabbed her house keys, and left, for Mike was waiting outside. It was just me, Lena, and Neal in the hall now, Neal still digging through the closet. He then popped his head out, his dimples showing with how wide he was smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emma look! I found these for me and you!” In one hand, a pair of blue and white Nike tennis shoes, and in the other, a pair of long black boots.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Neal, how do you know those will even fit me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sheepish look crossed his face, and I stared at him, smiling slightly. “I may have looked at your shoe size last night?” he meekly answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And why do you think you’re going to get in trouble for that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. Because you don’t like people touching your stuff?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t like strangers touching my stuff, Neal. I could care less if my brother touched my stuff. But I’m not sure about those.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned on the puppy dog eyes, and I swore under my breath. “Please? At least try them on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sighed, then took them from his outstretched hand. The smile that covered his face was worth it. I unzipped them, and slipped my feet into them. I was surprised at how well they fit and how comfortable they were. I had forgotten Lena was still there, so I startled slightly when she spoke. “Those look good on you, Emma.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!” Neal chimed in excitedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I guess I’ll wear them. Now how about you, mister? Are you going to try those on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah!” He pulled the shoes on, smiling at how well they fit. “They’re perfect, Emma!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s awesome, kid. Now, let’s go wait in the car while Lena wrangles everyone else up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He agreed, and Lena unlocked the car so we could get in. As we exited through the door and grabbed our “new” bags, I heard her tell everyone they had five minutes to get their stuff ready and put their shoes on, otherwise they would be late. We approached the black car, and climbed into the two front seats. Brandon would be driving the blue car with the two white stripes on the front. I saw Callie clamber into the passenger seat while Jude climbed all the way into the back. Jesus and Mariana went into the two front seats like me and Neal. When everyone was situated, seatbelts on, we exited the driveway first, Brandon not too far behind. It was about a 20 minute drive, and as we approached the school, I felt my nerves skyrocket. I took a deep breath, and took Neal’s hand, sensing he was nervous too. When she parked the car and turned the engine off, Lena turned around to look at us. “We’re here.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Over 300 hits! Absolutely amazing! Thanks so much, and please continue leaving comments and kudos! Here's chapter 6, and I hope you enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I gave Neal’s hand a squeeze before we climbed out of the car, bags slung onto our shoulders. Neal immediately zipped over to my side, grasping my hand so tightly it felt like he would break it. Lena gave us a reassuring smile, but it did little to calm my nerves. Brandon pulled up a few seconds later, and everyone got out. We all headed to the entrance together, before Jesus, Mariana, Callie, Brandon, and Jude met up with their friends, leaving me and Neal to follow Lena to her office. She had already gotten our schedules from the principal. It was pretty simple. Each class was about fifty five minutes long, and there were seven. First I had science at 8:00, then history at 9:00, english at 10:00, a free period at 11:00, lunch at 12:00, gym at 1:00, and math at 2:00. There were five minutes in between each class. I glanced over at Neal’s to see that his was pretty much the same, only our english and science classes were switched. He would be in a different part of the building though, until lunch at least. I smiled at the thought that we could have lunch together if we hadn’t made any friends yet. I wouldn’t care if he sat with me and my friends (the ones I haven’t made yet and probably won’t ever make, if I’m being 100% honest), but I think he would be a tad bit embarrassed if he was seen by classmates sitting by his older sister.</p><p>Lena began talking, so I shook myself out of those thoughts and listened. “During free periods, a lot of kids head down to the beach and hangout because our school is literally on it. Make sure if you do that, to take off your shoes and socks and wash your feet off as best as you can in order to avoid tracking as much sand inside as possible. Neal, because you’re younger, you will be in a different part of the building from Emma until lunch. I know you’re probably disappointed that you can’t see her, and I would change that if I could. But I think it’ll be good for you guys. Any questions?”</p><p>We shook our head in the negative.</p><p>Just then, I noticed a kid had come into the office. He looked to be Neal’s age. “Ok then. Neal, this is Charles, but he goes by Charlie. I’ve put him in all of your classes so he can give you a tour.”</p><p>Charlie had short, curly black hair, glasses, brown eyes, and a dimpled smile. “Hi! I’m Charlie! I can’t wait till we become friends!”</p><p>“Hi Charlie, I’m Neal, and this is my sister Emma.” I gave him a small wave, and he waved back. “I think I’d like to be your friend.”</p><p>Charlie shouted, “Let’s go! Class is going to start soon and I have so much to show you!”</p><p>Neal looked to me for encouragement, so I nodded, telling him to go ahead.</p><p>“Bye Lena,” Neal said.</p><p>“Bye Mrs. Adams Foster!”</p><p>“Bye boys, have a good day!”</p><p>“Oh we will!” Charlie exclaimed.</p><p>And with that, Lena and I were left with a mystery girl waiting patiently outside of Lena’s office.</p><p>“Ah, Belle, nice to see you.”</p><p>“You as well, Mrs. Adams Foster. How has your day been?” She asked kindly.</p><p>I noticed she had an accent, Australian I think.</p><p>“It’s only 7:55, ask me that later when I’m drowning in paperwork.”</p><p>They both laughed, and Belle turned to face me. She was petite, had brown, wavy hair that reached her armpits, electric blue eyes, and a warm smile. By this point, I assumed Belle was going to be in all of my classes to show me around, like Charlie was with Neal.</p><p>“Hi, I’m Belle French,” she introduced, holding out her hand.</p><p>“Emma Swan,” I said, shaking her hand. “You’re going to show me around?”</p><p>“Yes, and I’m in all of your classes. I hope that’s ok?”</p><p>“Yeah, it’s fine.”</p><p>“Great, well we should get going before we’re late.”</p><p>“Alright.” I turned to Lena. “I’ll see you after school?”</p><p>She smiled brightly. “Yes you will. Have a good day girls.”</p><p>“You too,” we responded in unison.</p><p>I closed the office door behind me, hearing Lena’s muffled thanks, and saw Belle was talking to another girl while waiting for me. She was a long-legged brunette, with bright red-streaks in her hair, dark, stormy blue eyes, and had what appeared to be a wolfish grin on her face. Belle explained something to her, and they both turned toward me. I cautiously made my way over when Belle called my name. The leggy brunette girl spoke before I had a chance to ask who she was, arm wrapped possessively around Belle’s waist. “The name’s Ruby Lucas, and this is my girlfriend, so paws off, alright blondie?”</p><p>Belle’s face started turning red at her girlfriend’s words. “I’m so sorry about her, Emma.”</p><p>I waved her off. “It’s fine.” I turned my attention to the brunette who I now knew as Ruby. “And how do you even know I’m gay?” I challenged.</p><p>“My gaydar is never wrong.”</p><p>“It’s true,” Belle said. “It’s honestly kind of scary.”</p><p>“Yes, well you’re right,” I admitted.</p><p>“Called it babe! You owe me $20!” Ruby exclaimed.</p><p>“You made a bet on my sexuality?”</p><p>“I thought you were at least bi,” Belle admitted, the blush on her face deepening.</p><p>“Is that what you were talking about before I came over?”</p><p>Ruby’s wolfish grin was all the answer I needed. The bell rang, signaling that it was time to head to our first class.</p><p>“Ruby is in all of my classes too, which in turn means she’s in yours too. I hope that’s ok?”</p><p>“Yeah, it’s fine.”</p><p>“Great, then let’s get going before we’re late,” Belle stated.</p><p>“You heard the lady, let’s get a move on, Ruby,” I teased.</p><p>“You guys are no fun,” she pouted. Belle took her hand and gave her a quick peck on the cheek, making Ruby’s eyes soften and give the most cheesy smile I’ve ever seen to Belle.</p><p>“Alright, gag. I thought you were supposed to be taking me to class, not acting like love birds.”</p><p>Ruby quickly turned to punch me in the shoulder, but I stepped to the side before she could, causing her to hit nothing but air. Belle and I both cackled. “Oh, you’re gonna get it, Swan,” she threatened.</p><p>“We’ll see about that.”</p><p>Before she could retaliate, we were at the entrance to our first class, and I could hear the chatter of the other students. I felt the nerves overtake me once more. My body started to tremble, and they must have noticed, for they gave me sympathetic smiles and Ruby gave me a gentle push into the room. The chatter ceased, and I felt all eyes on me—even the teachers—as I entered the classroom, causing a light blush to stain my cheeks. I hastily made my way over to an area with empty desks, near the back of the classroom, Ruby and Belle on either side of me. Conversation started up again. I then started to fidget with my hands, a nervous habit I’ve never shaken, and waited with bated breath for the bell to ring again, signaling the start of class. When it did, the teacher quieted everyone down. “Ok, settle down everyone. We have a new student. Emma? Would you like to introduce yourself? And maybe tell us two things about yourself?”</p><p>I found it pretty pointless to do so when A, he just said my name and B, it’s not optional but he acts as though it is when he asked if I would like to. I bit my tongue to keep myself from voicing those thoughts, and instead said, “Hi, I’m Emma Swan. I have a lot of siblings and I moved here from Berkeley.”</p><p>“It’s nice to meet you, Emma. I’m Mr. Higgins. Here’s the list of supplies you need for this class. Grab a textbook from on the cart at the end of class so I can write the number down. Try to get everything by the end of this week. Right now, we’re watching a movie on National Geographic about the food chain.”</p><p>“Ok,” I said while taking the supply list from his outstretched hand. He then turned off the lights, and loaded up the movie. He pressed play, and before I knew it, the bell was ringing for the end of class. I stretched, grabbed my bag, and made my way over to the front near his desk and picked up a textbook. I told him the number so he could write it next to my name, thanked him, and wished him to have a good rest of his day. Belle and Ruby were holding hands, patiently waiting for me to exit the classroom. “History next, right?”</p><p>“Yep,” Ruby said, chewing a piece of gum I didn’t see her put in her mouth.</p><p>“Well by all means, lead the way, Red.”</p><p>Her nose scrunched up at the nickname, and Belle was trying and failing miserably to hold in her laughter.</p><p>“Red?”</p><p>“Yeah. Have you seen what you’re wearing?”</p><p>“It’s true, you do wear a lot of red,” Belle agreed.</p><p>“It’s my favorite color,” she stated with a whiny voice.</p><p>I simply laughed. “Well, as much as I enjoy teasing you, I really don’t want to be late to my classes on my first day.”</p><p>“She’s right, we should get going.”</p><p>“But that’s what I call making an entrance!” Ruby said.</p><p>“Too late, we’re here.”</p><p>I was so caught up in our conversation I hadn’t even realized we had arrived, much less started walking. This time, I didn’t feel as nervous, knowing that Ruby and Belle were right behind me. It was that moment when it hit me, I had two friends that I clicked with almost immediately. I’ve never made any friends, so having two in the span of a little more than an hour, one’s that I felt comfortable teasing, one’s that I knew would have my back no matter what, and that they genuinely cared made my heart swell with appreciation. I now knew why people enjoyed having friends so much. The rest of my morning classes flew by, they were all pretty much the same. They had me introduce myself and gave me a list of supplies. I liked my english teacher the best by far. Timothy—don’t remember his last name—is his name, but he tells us to call him Tim. He’s pretty down to earth and funny too. I think I’ll like him and his class the best. When we reached our free period, Belle asked me what I wanted to do.</p><p>“Is there a music room?”</p><p>“Yeah, why?” Ruby asked.</p><p>“Does it have a piano?”</p><p>“Of course it does. It wouldn’t be much of a music room without one,” stated Belle.</p><p>“I want to show you guys something. Will you take me? We can hang on the beach after for lunch if you want.” I decided if I was going to have friends that trusted me, I wanted to show them one of my favorite things.</p><p>They had a silent conversation while I stood there nervously. They both turned to face me.</p><p>“Ok, but after we’re showing you the beach.”</p><p>“Thanks! I promise you won’t regret it,” I said sincerely.</p><p>Belle led the way, Ruby holding her hand and falling in step with her. I noticed they did that everytime we walked somewhere. I figured people knew they were together, or they didn’t care. I found myself admiring them for it. I haven’t had the best experiences with people finding out I’m gay, so I’ve never really flaunted it. Once we reached the door, Ruby pushed it open and Belle turned the lights on. It was pretty simple. Chairs on the floor, going back about three rows. Music posters of singers and instrumentalists, as well as music notes covered the walls. In the middle, stood the piano. I cracked my fingers before sitting on the bench, running my hands reverently over the keys after I lifted the lid. I started to play the opening notes of <em> Someone You Loved </em> by Lewis Capaldi. Belle and Ruby seemed to recognize the song, for they straightened up from where they were. Ruby was leaning against the piano, and Belle had pulled up a chair to sit next to her. I then started to sing, which seemed to surprise them both.</p><p>
  <em> I’m going under and this time I feel there’s no one to save me </em>
</p><p>
  <em> This all or nothing really got a way of driving me crazy </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I need somebody to heal </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Somebody to know </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Somebody to have </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Somebody to hold </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It’s easy to say, but it’s never the same </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I guess I kinda liked the way you numbed all the pain </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Now the day bleeds </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Into nightfall </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And you’re not here </em>
</p><p>
  <em> To get me through it all </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I let my guard down </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And then you pulled the rug </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I was getting kinda used to being someone you loved</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm going under and this time there's no one to turn to</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This all or nothing way of loving got me sleeping without you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Now, I need somebody to know</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Somebody to heal</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Somebody to have</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just to know how it feels</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It's easy to say but it's never the same</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I guess I kinda liked the way you helped me escape</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Now the day bleeds</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Into nightfall</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And you're not here</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To get me through it all</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I let my guard down</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And then you pulled the rug</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I was getting kinda used to being someone you loved</em>
</p><p>
  <em> And I tend to close my eyes when it hurts sometimes </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I fall into your arms </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I’ll be safe in your sound till I come back around </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But now the day bleeds </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Into nightfall </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And you’re not here </em>
</p><p>
  <em> To get me through it all </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I let my guard down </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And then you pulled the rug </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I was getting kinda used to being someone you loved </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But now the day bleeds </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Into nightfall </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And you’re not here </em>
</p><p>
  <em> To get me through it all </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I let my guard down </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And then you pulled the rug </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I was getting kinda used to being someone you loved </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I let my guard down </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And then you pulled the rug </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I was getting kinda used to being someone you loved </em>
</p><p>I didn’t even register the fact that my eyes were closed while I was singing and playing, so when I opened them, both of them were staring at me with identical faces. Eyes wide, mouths agape, astonishment shining on their faces. It was kind of creepy how alike they looked. I cleared my throat, and they seemed to come back to the present.</p><p>“Holy shit Ems! That was amazing!” Ruby exclaimed rather loudly.</p><p>Belle glared at her, silently telling her to bring the volume down a notch, and when Ruby gave her a sheepish grin, she turned back to me. “That was lovely, Emma. Where did you learn to play like that?”</p><p>I contemplated lying, but ultimately decided the truth was better. “One of my foster moms.”</p><p>“Foster mom?” Ruby questioned, brow furrowed.</p><p>“Yeah, I’ve been in the foster system since I was born, shuffling from home to home every few months. The longest I’ve stayed anywhere was a year and a few months. I’ve never known my biological parents, and I don’t want to meet or know them. After leaving me on the side of the road as a newborn, they gave up all rights on being my parents and getting to know me.”</p><p>“I’m really sorry, Ems. That was a pretty shitty thing for them to do. But I’m also sort of glad, because otherwise, I don’t think I’d have met you, and I don’t want that,” Ruby said honestly.</p><p>Belle nodded along with Ruby’s statement. “I’m with Ruby. It was horrible that they left you on the side of the road, but if they didn’t, you wouldn’t be the person you are, and you certainly wouldn’t have become my friend.”</p><p>I cursed the tears that were forming in my eyes. I quickly turned away from them to gain some composure, then turned back to face them just as quick. “Thanks guys. You have no idea how much that means to me,” I said truthfully. “Can we go eat now? I’m starving.” As if trying to back up my statement, my stomach growled quite loudly, causing a blush to form on my cheeks as they laughed.</p><p>“Yeah, I think we should go feed that monster,” teased Ruby. “What’d you think Belle?”</p><p>“I agree,” she said, causing my blush to become more prominent.</p><p>“Oh, is it ok if my brother joins us if he wants?”</p><p>“You have a brother?” Belle asked.</p><p>“Yeah, his name’s Neal and he’s in 4th grade. He’s got the same lunch as us, so I thought I’d ask. I understand if you don’t want him too…” I trailed off.</p><p>“It’s totally cool if he sits with us Ems.”</p><p>“Of course it’s alright, Emma.”</p><p>They said in unison. I let out a laugh at the playful glares they were giving each other.</p><p>“Do you two lovebirds want to lead the way, or am I gonna get lost trying to find the area in which we eat?” Their heads turned in sync to stare at me, and I shuddered slightly. “Well?”</p><p>“We can either go to the beach, or the outdoor area where there are tables. I want to go to the beach, but the bookworm over here doesn’t want to get sand all over herself.”</p><p>“Hey! I’m not a bookworm!” Belle protested.</p><p>“You are too. You volunteer at the library, the public one and the school’s, have read practically every book inside said libraries, you can remember what each one was about, and you know every single fact about every single author in existence. Therefore,  you are a bookworm.”</p><p>“Ok!” I said. “Why don’t we eat at the tables then hang out on the beach? We can just walk so we only get sand on our legs.” I offered as a compromise, mainly to get them to stop.</p><p>“Sounds good to me. What about you bookworm?”</p><p>Belle grumbled what sounded like an ok, but I couldn’t tell. Ruby offered her hand to help her stand up from her chair, and she flashed a smile at her while taking it.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>“Welcome. Now let’s go before Emma’s stomach eats itself because she’s so hungry.”</p><p>“Hey! I’m not that hungry!” Just then, my stomach let out another growl, betraying me.</p><p>They both snickered and led the way. By this point, I had gotten used to their hands being intertwined. I thought it was kind of cute, if I’m being honest with myself, but I could never let them know. They’d never let me hear the end of it, and I would end up doing something drastic like cutting off my ears so I wouldn’t have to deal with listening to their relentless teasing. When we entered the outdoor cafeteria, my eyes landed on Neal sitting with two other boys. One I recognized as Charlie, the eccentric child from Lena’s office, and the other had black hair and what appeared to be hazel eyes. Neal hadn’t spotted me yet, so I watched as he laughed at something the black haired boy said. I smiled at the thought that he was having a good day so far. Belle and Ruby noticed I wasn’t paying attention to their conversation anymore, so their eyes followed where mine were staring.</p><p>“Which one is your brother?” Belle asked kindly.</p><p>“It’s obviously the curly, brown haired one,” Ruby answered sarcastically.</p><p>Belle smacked Ruby’s arm, and she let out a yelp. “Damn woman, you’re stronger than you look,” she said while rubbing the spot Belle had hit. Belle just smiled smugly, and that’s when Neal must have sensed eyes on him, for his eyes lit up when he saw me. He started waving me over, so I came. Charlie and the other boy were looking now, and Charlie started waving as well. He obviously recognized me from this morning. When I reached the table, Neal patted the spot next to him. He clearly wasn’t embarrassed to be seen with his sister, I mused.</p><p>“Hey kid, how’s your day been?” I asked while ruffling his hair.</p><p>He pouted while trying to fix his hair. “Good, and stop messing with my hair!” He whined.</p><p>“Never,” I stated, ruffling it again.</p><p>“Hi Charlie, how has your day been?”</p><p>“Awesome! Neal and I are best friends, right Neal?!”</p><p>Neal nodded his head in confirmation. The black haired boy spoke up. “What about me?”</p><p>“You are too, Evan!” Charlie quickly amended.</p><p>Evan smiled shyly. “Who are you guys?”</p><p>“I’m Emma, Neal’s sister, and these are my friends, Belle and Ruby. You don’t mind if we sit here, do you?”</p><p>Neal gave Evan and Charlie pleading eyes, and Charlie nodded his head enthusiastically. I swear that kid was on a sugar high every minute of every day. Evan blushed, for now everyone was looking to him for an answer. “I don’t mind,” he said so quietly I had to strain myself to hear.</p><p>“Great! Neal, did you know how awesome your sister is at piano! And her voice, my god!” Ruby exclaimed so loudly, a few people turned to look at the commotion.</p><p>Neal beamed proudly. “I know, she’s so amazing!”</p><p>I blushed profusely from their praise. “Thanks, but I’m not that good,” I protested.</p><p>“Not that good?!?! Ems, your voice is the most amazing one I’ve ever heard, it’s even better than our teachers and adults I’ve heard sing! And with your piano skills?! You would get a standing ovation everytime!”</p><p>“Ruby, take it down a notch please?” Belle said, more telling than asking. “But yeah, Emma, your skills and the ease you performed with was absolutely astonishing!”</p><p>“I want to hear you play!” Charlie said.</p><p>“Me too!” Evan said, not quite so shy anymore.</p><p>“Tell you what, you guys can come over after school and hear me play. I’ll play in front of you guys and our foster family, but only after everyone does their homework, alright?” I asked, hoping I wouldn’t get in trouble with Lena and Stef for not asking their permission. A chorus of “Yeah!” and “Can’t wait!” answered my question. I wrote down the address for all of them after I asked for a piece of paper and a pencil, split it into four pieces, then handed them each a piece. I took my lunch out and began to eat once I was done, listening to the conversation around me. When I was done eating, I tapped Neal on the shoulder.</p><p>“Neal, I need to go talk to Lena about something. Will you be ok here until I get back?”</p><p>“Yeah, but hurry!” he scolded.</p><p>“I will.”</p><p>I asked Ruby and Belle to lead the way, since I had a general idea of where her office was, but not the exact location. When we arrived, I told them to wait outside. They responded in the affirmative, so I knocked. I heard Lena say “Come in!”, so I opened the door then closed it behind me. She looked up, concerned.</p><p>“Emma? Is everything alright?”</p><p>“Yeah, everything’s fine. I was just wondering, is it ok if Ruby, Belle, Charlie, and Evan come over after school?”</p><p>She looked relieved that it wasn’t anything more serious. “It’s not a problem. Is Evan a friend of yours or Neal’s?”</p><p>“Neal’s. I played the piano for Ruby and Belle during our free period, and they were gushing about it at lunch, so Charlie and Evan wanted to hear as well,” I explained.</p><p>“Got it. Would you mind playing for us too?”</p><p>“No. I kind of told them I would already,” I shyly stated.</p><p>Lena had a smile overtake her face. “As long as everyone does their homework first,” she said in a firm voice.</p><p>“Kind of also already told them that.”</p><p>“Well, you certainly are acting like a parent, aren’t you?” She teased. “I can’t wait to hear you play again, Emma,” she said honestly.</p><p>I simply blushed. “I’m gonna go now, I’m sure you’re busy and I promised Neal I would hurry.”</p><p>“Ok, have a good day Emma. I’ll see you after school.”</p><p>“You too Lena.”</p><p>I then walked out of the office, a grin on my face that didn’t seem to want to go away.</p><p>“What did you want to ask her?” Ruby questioned as soon as I closed the door.</p><p>“If it was ok for you guys to come over.”</p><p>“And? What did she say?” Ruby said impatiently.</p><p>I decided to confuse her a bit. “I guess you’ll have to find out at my house later.”</p><p>Sure enough, Ruby was mouthing what I said, trying to understand. Belle, having caught onto what I was doing right away, snickered as we linked arms and started to leave a confused Ruby behind.</p><p>It then dawned on her. “Wait a minute! Swan! I’m gonna kill you!”</p><p>By this point, Belle and I were full on laughing, picking up our pace as Ruby started to chase us. When we reached the cafeteria, I sprinted to Neal’s table and hid behind him.</p><p>Ruby was puffing and huffing like a wolf from trying to catch me, and Belle was patting her back, telling her to take deep breaths. I egged her on a little more. “What’s the matter, wolfie?”</p><p>She growled. “I’m not a wolf.”</p><p>Neal backed me up. “But you’re breathing like the one in the <em> Three Little Pigs </em>, when he tried to blow their houses down. And you just growled like one.”</p><p>“Belle, help me out here!”</p><p>“Sorry babe, but they kind of have a point. You do sound like the Big Bad Wolf.”</p><p>We all broke out into laughter at her face.</p><p>“Wow, maybe I should get a new best friend and girlfriend,” she jested.</p><p>We all laughed harder.</p><p>“Emma?”</p><p>“Yeah kiddo?”</p><p>“What did you need to talk to Lena about?”</p><p>“Oh, I was just asking if you all could come over.”</p><p>“Did she say yes?” Evan asked.</p><p>“Yeah, but you all have to do your homework first. That includes you, Red.”</p><p>“Hey! Why me?”</p><p>“Cause unlike you, Belle and I are responsible.”</p><p>They were sitting down across from me now. “I swear to God, Ems. I’m going to get you for this one day.”</p><p>“Go ahead and try. You won’t succeed.”</p><p>“It’s true,” Neal stated, another pout forming on his face. “I’ve tried to get her back a million times, but she always figures out my plan.”</p><p>“Then we’ll just have to work together, Neal. She’ll never win if it’s two vs. one,” Ruby said, seeming rather proud of her idea.</p><p>Neal threw a smile at her, and the bell rang. “Ok kid, I’ll see you after school. Have a good day.”</p><p>“Bye Emma,” He said, wrapping his arms around my waist for a quick hug, which I gladly returned. He then joined Charlie and Evan’s conversation, following them to the next class.</p><p>I followed Belle and Ruby to our class as well. It was exactly like my morning classes. Introduce yourself, here’s the supplies you’ll need, and ask if you need any help whatsoever. Before I knew it, the school day was over, and I didn’t have any homework, thank god. I double checked the address I gave them, and because Belle’s dad was picking them up, he would drop them off at my house. Charlie’s mom, and Evan’s, would drop them off too. I told them I’d see them at our house, and they returned the sentiment. Neal and I waited at Lena’s car, and soon enough, Lena came out, with Brandon, Callie, Jesus, Mariana, and Jude following her. I felt my palms begin to get sweaty and my heart was thumping so loud I thought everyone could hear it, knowing I promised to sing and play in front of them. I had already played in front of them, but they still didn’t know I could sing, and that’s what I was most nervous about. As they approached, I heard Lena tell them my friends and Neal’s were coming over, and that I was going to play piano for them.</p><p>“Can we go? I want to know what Emma’s gonna play for us!” Jude exclaimed.</p><p>We all laughed, got into the cars, and put our seatbelts on. Lena and Brandon started the cars, pulled out of the parking lot, and headed back to the house, this time with Brandon leading the way.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you want to see what Emma played and sang, look up Connie Talbot Someone You Loved cover on youtube.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So sorry I didn't update yesterday! Once again, school kept me busy. I can't believe I've got over 400 hits! It's astounding! Thanks so much, and continue to leave kudos and comments! Without further ado, here's chapter 7! Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While we were driving, Lena asked us about our day. I told her how all of the classes were the same with having me introduce myself then handing me a list of supplies. Neal said his were pretty much the same. He didn’t have any homework either, which meant he would have more time to spend with Charlie and Evan.</p><p>“It sounds like your days were good. We can go shopping for clothes and those supplies this weekend. Is that ok?”</p><p>“Yeah, my teachers want us to have everything by next week.”</p><p>“Mine too,” said Neal.</p><p>“Good. I’m assuming I made the right choice in choosing Charlie and Belle as your guides?”</p><p>We both nodded our head in the affirmative.</p><p>“Ruby is Belle’s girlfriend I believe?”</p><p>“Yeah, they kind of gross me out with all the lovey dovey looks they give each other when they think I’m not looking.”</p><p>Neal and Lena both laughed at my statement.</p><p>“What? It’s true!” I protested.</p><p>It just caused them to laugh harder.</p><p>“Note to self: gag when Stef and Lena kiss, then tease them and hope it doesn’t backfire.”</p><p>“Note to self: tease Emma relentlessly when she brings her girlfriend over,” Lena teased right back.</p><p>I laughed with them, and we were talking about which class Neal had met Evan in (math) and how he ended up talking to him (Neal needed a pencil and paper to write down some notes, and Evan offered them to him,) when Lena pulled into the driveway. It was about 3:30 now. We hopped out of the car, towing our bags out behind us and slinging them over our shoulders. Brandon and the rest had gotten there a few seconds before us, so they were unlocking the door and opening it when we got out of the car. We all piled inside, removed our shoes, and walked to the kitchen, putting our bags on the floor by the table.</p><p>“Ok, who has homework? And don’t say you don’t have any because you want to listen to Emma play,” Lena warned.</p><p>“I don’t have any,” I said.</p><p>“Me neither,” said Neal.</p><p>“Callie? Jude?”</p><p>“I have a few problems left to do on my math worksheet,” Jude stated. “I can finish it in like 20 minutes.”</p><p>“I don’t have anything,” Callie replied.</p><p>“Jesus? Mari? Brandon?”</p><p>They all said no.</p><p>“Ok then. Emma, Neal, you get to pick one thing as an afterschool snack. You too, Jesus. I know you and your stomach.”</p><p>“But Mama!” He whined.</p><p>“No buts, one snack or I’m taking your phone away for a week.”</p><p>He grumbled but complied, grabbing a small bag of chips from the cabinet, and sat at the table. We all followed his lead, me and Neal because we didn’t know what was acceptable to eat, despite Lena telling us to grab whatever we wanted, and everyone else because they were in the mood for chips.</p><p>“Do you know what time your friends are going to be here?”</p><p>Just as I was about to answer, the doorbell rang.</p><p>“Now?” I meekly answered.</p><p>Lena let out a chuckle. “Why don’t you and Neal answer?”</p><p>Neal and I exited the kitchen with our chips, and I opened the door. They were all standing there, Charlie and Ruby bouncing on their toes from excitement, while Evan and Belle looked a little more collected.</p><p>“Hey guys, come on in,” I said.</p><p>“Wow Ems, this place is awesome!”</p><p>“Thanks Red. Take your shoes off and follow me. You can either leave your bags here or you can put them in the kitchen. Neal, will you close the door?”</p><p>After he did that, we led the way, Belle listening to Ruby chatting animatedly while Evan was doing the same with Charlie. When we entered the kitchen, everyone’s eyes were on us.</p><p>“Right,” I said. “These are our foster siblings, Brandon, Callie, Mariana, Jesus, Jude, and one of our foster moms, Lena, who you probably already know from school,” I explained, pointing to each one as I said their name. “Everyone, these are my friends, Ruby and Belle…” I trailed off, letting Neal introduce his friends.</p><p>“And these are mine, Charlie and Evan,” Neal said.</p><p>Everyone waved to each other. Belle spoke first. “You have a lovely home, Mrs. Ad, I mean, Lena,” Belle corrected.</p><p>“Thank you Belle. Do you guys want to eat anything? We have plenty of snacks if you’d like,” Lena offered kindly.</p><p>“Can I have some cookies?” Evan asked politely.</p><p>“Of course you can sweetie,” Lena said, scrounging around in the cabinet before she found them.</p><p>“Me too!” Charlie said.</p><p>“No way dude! You already have way too much energy!” I teased.</p><p>Everybody laughed. Lena gave both of them three anyways.</p><p>“Ems?”</p><p>“Yeah Red?”</p><p>“First off, stop calling me that, and second, do you have any jalapeño cheetos? Those things are to die for.”</p><p>“I don’t know. Lena?”</p><p>“I think we do, because I know Jesus also loves those.”</p><p>“When are you going to play?” Charlie asked impatiently, while fidgeting in his seat.</p><p>I groaned. “I knew those cookies were a bad idea!”</p><p>Everyone laughed again. I answered his question. “Probably when Stef gets home and when I’m done eating.”</p><p>“Who’s Stef?” Evan asked.</p><p>“Lena’s wife and our other foster mom,” Neal said.</p><p>“What does she do?” Charlie questioned.</p><p>“She’s a police officer,” Mariana said.</p><p>“That’s so cool! Does she have a real badge?!” Charlie asked excitedly.</p><p>“Yeah, she does,” Brandon answered.</p><p>“Do you think she’d let me hold it?” He asked.</p><p>“I’m sure if you asked nicely she would,” Lena replied.</p><p>“Cool! I’m so excited!”</p><p>“Really?! I couldn’t tell,” Ruby and I answered in sarcastic voices at the same time.</p><p>We looked at each other, a little creeped out.</p><p>“That was scary,” Belle said. Everybody nodded in agreement.</p><p>“Ok, why don’t you guys move into the living room or go to your rooms so Jude can work on his homework?” Lena asked.</p><p>We all agreed, and followed Jesus since he was the first one to get up. As we entered the living room, I saw the piano sitting in the corner, and it made me nervous all over again. Even though I wasn’t doing anything until Stef got home, it still made me nervous. Neal, Evan, and Charlie sat on the three seater. Belle and Ruby were in the two seater, and I sat in the armchair. Everyone else went to their respective rooms, telling me they couldn’t wait to see what I was gonna play before they left. </p><p>“Emma, what’re you gonna play?” Belle asked.</p><p>I quickly went through the songs I knew I could sing and play piano for in my head, and found the perfect one. “It’s a surprise,” I said, smirking.</p><p>“Come on, don’t hold out on me now Ems!” said Ruby.</p><p>“Sorry, it’s a secret.”</p><p>“Man, you’re no fun.”</p><p>“Yes I am, otherwise we wouldn't be friends,” I pointed out.</p><p>Ruby playfully narrowed her eyes at me. “I’m starting to rethink that decision.”</p><p>“Now now children, be nice,” Belle teased.</p><p>“We’re not children!” We said at the same time.</p><p>“Ok, seriously, that’s creepy,” she responded.</p><p>“Yeah Emma, Belle and Ruby should be doing that,” Neal stated.</p><p>I feigned shock by dramatically placing a hand over my heart, and said, “My own brother! How dare you turn him against me! You’ll pay for this, you rascal you!”</p><p>There was a moment of silence following my theatrical performance, then everyone burst out into laughter.</p><p>“Nice performance Ems,” said Ruby.</p><p>I stood up and did a silly little bow. “Thank you, thank you! I’ll be here all night!”</p><p>“Emma, stop, you’re gonna make me die from laughing too much,” Neal said, the last of his giggles dying out. Evan and Charlie nodded their heads in agreement.</p><p>“That’s fine, I’ve still got two other brothers I can hang out with,” I stated nonchalantly.</p><p>“Yeah, but they’re not as fun as me!”</p><p>“I don’t know about that.”</p><p>“Emma!” He whined.</p><p>“Yes Neal?”</p><p>“Here they come,” I whispered quietly to Ruby and Belle. They just looked confused. Charlie and Evan were trying and failing to hold in their giggles.</p><p>“The puppy dog eyes,” I mouthed to them. “You can’t say no. Just watch.” I added in a whisper.</p><p>“Stop being a meanie!” He said, and sure enough, he gave me the puppy dog eyes.</p><p>I sighed resignedly. “I guess I could stop.”</p><p>“Awww, Neal, you’re so adorable!”</p><p>I broke out into another fit of laughter along with everyone else at the face he made because of Ruby’s words. It was something between “I’m embarrassed,” “I’m mad,” and “What did you just say to me?” I’ve never laughed as much as I have while staying at the Fosters, and it did something to me. I’m not sure, but I think my heart felt lighter than it has in a long time. I felt a rush of gratitude towards Stef and Lena, for I’ve never felt this way, and based on the pure joy on Neal’s face as he talked with his friends, I don’t think he has either. I started talking with Ruby and Belle again, but before I could say anything, I heard the keys in the lock. I figured it was Stef, but my body still tensed up. When she opened the door, I felt myself relax when I saw it was indeed Stef. She was in her uniform, and when Charlie saw her, he practically ran into her from his excitement.</p><p>“Hi! I’m Charlie! One of Neal’s best friends! You must be Stef! Your uniform is so cool! Can I look at your badge?!” He said in one big breath.</p><p>Stef simply smiled at the overeager child. “Hi Charlie. You're right, I am Stef. The uniform is pretty cool, isn’t it?” She was on her knees now in order to be at eye level with him. “You want to know a secret about my badge?” He nodded his head with very wide eyes. She took it off and handed it to him while she continued to speak. “I only let very, very, very special people touch it. Like my wife, my kids, and of course, their friends. Nobody else is allowed to but them.”</p><p>“Wow,” he said, almost breathless because of how in awe he was with it. He ran his fingers over its smooth surface. Charlie then looked up at Stef. “I want to be like you. I want to be able to help people and protect them.”</p><p>Stef’s smile brightened. “I think you would be an excellent police officer, Charlie.”</p><p>“Here you go,” he said while handing her back the badge.</p><p>“Thank you, sweetheart. Where are the rest of the kids?”</p><p>Charlie pointed to us. We had all watched the exchange, and I couldn’t help but long for someone like Stef as a mother.</p><p>Neal was next to speak. “Hi Stef! I’m sorry Charlie did that.”</p><p>She chuckled. “It’s ok, honey. Who’s your other friend?”</p><p>“Oh, this is Evan.”</p><p>He waved shyly.</p><p>“Hey Stef, how was work?” I asked, diverting her attention away from Evan, who was acting super shy again.</p><p>“Just patrols today, nothing too serious. Who are your friends, Emma?”</p><p>“I’m Belle. It’s nice to meet you, Mrs. Adams Foster.”</p><p>“It’s nice to meet you as well. And please, call me Stef. What about you?” Stef asked, her eyes sliding over to Ruby.</p><p>“I’m Ruby, Belle’s girlfriend and Emma’s friend.”</p><p>“I see. May I ask why we have so many people over?” She said with her eyebrow raised.</p><p>“Emma’s gonna perform for us!” said Charlie.</p><p>“Yeah, she has the most killer skills ever!” Ruby added.</p><p>“Well alright then. Where is everyone else?”</p><p>“Lena’s in the kitchen, either helping Jude with homework or they’re cooking. Everyone else went upstairs,” I answered.</p><p>“Ok, let’s see how long it takes them to realize I’m home,” Stef said.</p><p>“Want to know my guess?”</p><p>She tilted her head, as if asking me to continue. “Either when you go upstairs to change, or dinner time.”</p><p>“I agree, love. I’m gonna go see what’s happening in the kitchen. Nice meeting you all.” She headed to the kitchen, and I could hear Lena saying hi. I couldn’t make out the rest of what they were saying, so I turned my ears back to our conversation, only to hear Charlie gushing about Stef and how she let him hold her badge and how cool it was and how cool she is and how he wants to be just like her. I swear, this child never runs out of energy. It’s like he has an infinite amount of it, and it never leaves him. I then heard Stef going up the stairs, so I assumed she was going to change out of her uniform. We decided we wanted to watch tv, so Neal grabbed the remote and flipped through the channels until we found something we all agreed on, <em> Full House </em>. I found it kind of ironic we were watching the show in San Francisco, where it was shot. Anyways, when Stef came back down and went into the kitchen, Lena called everyone for dinner. Neal turned the tv off and we all went into the dining room, where Lena had made a delicious smelling and looking dinner of enchiladas and salad, since we needed vegetables. There were enough to feed a small army, and perhaps that’s what we were. Stef, Neal, Jesus, Brandon, Jude, Ruby, and I all grabbed three, while Lena, Evan, Charlie, Mariana, Callie, and Belle grabbed two. We all put a small serving of salad on our plates too. I asked Stef if Belle, Ruby, and I could eat in the living room since there weren’t enough seats for everyone. She nodded her head in the affirmative, and I thanked her while we made our way back. Ruby and I dug into our food and Belle watched, amused, while eating hers in a more delicate manner.</p><p>“Ems, your mom’s cooking is to die for,” Ruby said after she swallowed down a huge bite of food.</p><p>“I know. I wish I was half as good at cooking as she was.” It didn’t even register that I had agreed with Ruby’s statement about Lena being my mom.</p><p>“I’m sure if you asked her, she would teach you,” Belle offered.</p><p>“Yeah, she probably would, but I’m such a clutz I’d mess it up.”</p><p>“Well one thing’s for sure,” Ruby stated.</p><p>“What?” I asked.</p><p>“You are not a clutz when you’re singing and playing.”</p><p>“Stop!” I hissed at her. “They don’t know about the S-I-N-G-I-N-G,” I spelled out singing in order to avoid them hearing the word. “I wanted to surprise them.”</p><p>“Aww, that’s really sweet Emma,” Belle said.</p><p>“Yeah, it makes me want to gag,” Ruby added.</p><p>“Oh, just like you two being all mushy makes me want to gag?”</p><p>I snickered at their glares. “Are you guys done eating?”</p><p>“Yes, it was delicious,” said Belle.</p><p>“Yeah, it was awesome,” added Ruby, then she let out a gigantic belch. “Whoops! Sorry about that!”</p><p>Belle and I laughed while I took their plates and put them in the sink. It seemed as though everyone else was done too, for they started to make their way to the living room after they had put their plates in the sink. I quickly rinsed them off, and followed Lena, since she was the last one. We had to bring some of the chairs from the dining room so everyone could fit. I sat at the piano bench, feeling all of their eyes on me, and played the opening notes of Sam Smith’s <em> Too Good At Goodbyes</em>. When I began to sing, Ruby and Belle had gleeful looks on their faces while everyone else looked astounded.</p><p>
  <em> You must think that I’m stupid </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You must think that I’m a fool </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You must think that I’m new to this </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But I have seen this all before </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I’m never gonna let you close to me </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Even though you mean the most to me </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ‘Cause every time I open up, it hurts </em>
</p><p>
  <em> So I’m never gonna get too close to you </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Even when I mean the most to you </em>
</p><p>
  <em> In case you go and leave me in the dirt </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But every time you hurt me, the less that I cry </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And every time you leave me, the quicker these tears dry </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And every time you walk out, the less I love you </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Baby, we don’t stand a chance, it’s sad but it’s true </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I’m way too good at goodbyes </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (I’m way too good at goodbyes) </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I’m way too good at goodbyes </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (I’m way too good at goodbyes) </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I know you’re thinking I’m heartless </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I know you’re thinking I’m cold </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I’m just protecting my innocence </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I’m just protecting my soul </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I’m never gonna let you close to me </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Even though you mean the most to me </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ‘Cause every time I open up, it hurts </em>
</p><p>
  <em> So I’m never gonna get too close to you </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Even when I mean the most to you </em>
</p><p>
  <em> In case you go and leave me in the dirt </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But every time you hurt me, the less that I cry </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And every time you leave me, the quicker these tears dry </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And every time you walk out, the less I love you </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Baby, we don’t stand a chance, it’s sad but it’s true </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I’m way too good at goodbyes </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (I’m way too good at goodbyes) </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I’m way too good at goodbyes </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (I’m way too good at goodbyes) </em>
</p><p>
  <em> No way that you’ll see me cry </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (No way that you’ll see me cry) </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I’m way too good at goodbyes </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (I’m way too good at goodbyes) </em>
</p><p>
  <em> No </em>
</p><p>
  <em> No, no, no, no, no (I’m way too good at goodbyes) </em>
</p><p>
  <em> No, no, no, no </em>
</p><p>
  <em> No, no, no (I’m way too good at goodbyes) </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (No way that you’ll see me cry) </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (I’m way too good at goodbyes) </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ‘Cause every time you hurt me, the less that I cry </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And every time you leave me, the quicker these tears dry </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And every time you walk out, the less that I love you </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Baby, we don’t stand a chance, it’s sad but it’s true </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I’m way too good at goodbyes </em>
</p><p>Mariana and Callie had joined in as back-up, which I was grateful for, since I knew it would be hard to do both parts. As the last note rang through the room, I could see the shock on their faces from the sound of my voice.</p><p>“Emma, love, I had no idea you could sing like that! That was brilliant, my love! Absolutely brilliant!” said Stef.</p><p>“Thanks,” I said, my face burning from the blush I could feel spreading.</p><p>“That was awesome, Emma! Where did you learn to sing like that?”</p><p>“I don’t know. I started singing when I was five years old, and I just had a good voice. Since then, I’ve always practiced when nobody else was around.”</p><p>“Except for me!” Neal interrupted. “She’d always sing me to sleep when I got hurt or when I wanted to be comforted.”</p><p>“Awww, that’s so sweet!” said Mariana.</p><p>“I agree,” said Belle.</p><p>“Woah dude! Look at the time!” Ruby exclaimed. “Your dad is probably here by now. He said he’d pick us up at eight right?”</p><p>Belle checked her phone. “Yeah, he just texted me. It was nice meeting you all, but we have to go. I’m sure I’ll see you again.”</p><p>“It was nice meeting you too, Belle,” Stef said. </p><p>After they said bye to everyone and told me they’d see me tomorrow, they walked out the door, but not before grabbing their bags.</p><p>Stef turned to Charlie and Evan. “Boys? Do you need a ride home?”</p><p>“No, my mom is picking me up,” said Evan. “Emma, I really like your voice and I hope you play for us again,” he shyly said.</p><p>“Of course I will little dude.”</p><p>“Yeah Emma! That was awesome!” yelled Charlie. “And I don’t need a ride, Stef, my mom should be here any second.”</p><p>Just when he finished speaking, the doorbell rang.</p><p>“Told ya!” he exclaimed.</p><p>“It could also be Evan’s mom,” Neal said.</p><p>“Or it could be both,” I said.</p><p>“I’ll go get it,” said Lena.</p><p>Charlie’s mom had shoulder-length hair, the same shade of brown as Charlie’s. But instead of brown eyes, she had sapphire blue ones. Evan’s mom was the opposite. She had the same hazel eyes as her son, but she had auburn colored hair.</p><p>“Hi Lena. We’re here to pick up Charlie and Evan if they’re ready?”</p><p>“We are!” said Charlie, Evan nodding his head in agreement.</p><p>“Ok then. Did you guys have fun? And did you thank Lena and Stef for allowing you to come over?”</p><p>“Yeah, we had loads of fun! Thanks Stef! Thanks Lena!”</p><p>“Hi Valerie, hi Alicia. And you’re welcome, sweetie,” Lena said. “And before you ask, they were no trouble at all.”</p><p>“That’s a relief. I never know with this one,” Charlie’s mom, Valerie, said teasingly.</p><p>“I hope you guys have a nice night,” Evan’s mom, Alicia, said.</p><p>“You as well.”</p><p>“Bye Neal! See you tomorrow!”</p><p>“Bye guys!” he said.</p><p>As Lena was about to close the door, I realized they had forgotten their bags. “Evan! Charlie!” I shouted.</p><p>“Yeah Emma?” I heard Charlie shout back.</p><p>“Don’t forget your bags!”</p><p>“Oh right!”</p><p>They both ran back through the door, shouted one last goodbye (more like Charlie did), and headed to their respective cars. That was when Lena closed the door. When she sat back down, everyone started asking more questions on my singing.</p><p>“Why did you hide it from us?” Callie asked inquisitively.</p><p>“I didn’t know how you would feel about it,” I replied honestly. “A lot of foster families already didn’t like that I played piano, much less that I could sing. I learned to hide both from them after a while, but I still got kicked out of so many homes,” I said.</p><p>“Well, my baby, like we’ve said before, we’re different from a lot of other families. We won’t ever, and I mean never ever, punish you for doing something you love,” stated Stef vehemently.</p><p>“Logically, I know that, but mentally? I think I’m going to get hurt in some way, shape, or form every time I do something I like that others have punished me for. Or if I get in trouble, the same will be true.”</p><p>“Emma, will you play something else for us? Maybe it will help you to trust that we won’t hurt you for enjoying yourself,” Lena said.</p><p>Everyone nodded their heads and said they wanted to hear me play again.</p><p>“Ok, I’ll do it. Mariana, Callie? Do you want to be back-up in case I need it?” They nodded their heads in agreement. “Alright, any requests?”</p><p>“Oh! Can I pick something Emma?” Neal asked excitedly.</p><p>“Course, little man. What is it?”</p><p>“Can you do <em> Flashlight</em>?”</p><p>“From <em> Pitch Perfect</em>?” asked Mariana.</p><p>“Yeah, that's what Emma would sing to me most of the time. It's our song, right Emma?”</p><p>“That's right kid, but I think it can include a few more people,” I said, making eye contact with each of them. “Ok, here goes.”</p><p>
  <em> When tomorrow comes </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I'll be on my own </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Feeling frightened of </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The things that I don't know </em>
</p><p>
  <em> When tomorrow comes </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Tomorrow comes </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Tomorrow comes </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And though the road is long </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I look up to the sky </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And in the dark I found </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Hope that I won't fly </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And I sing along </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I sing along </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And I sing along </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I got all I need when I got you and I </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I look around me and see a sweet life </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You're getting me, getting me, through the night </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Kickstart my heart when you shine it in my eyes </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Can't lie, it's a sweet life </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You're getting me, getting me, through the night </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ‘Cause you're my flashlight </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (Flashlight) </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You're my flashlight </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (Flashlight)</em>
</p><p>
  <em> You're my flashlight </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ooh </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I see the shadows long </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Beneath the mountaintop </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I'm not afraid </em>
</p><p>
  <em> When the rain won't stop </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ‘Cause you light the way </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You light the way </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You light the way </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I got all I need when I got you and I </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I look around me and see a sweet life </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I'm stuck in the dark cause you're my flashlight </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You're getting me, getting me, through the night </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Kickstart my heart when you shine it in my eyes </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Can't lie, it's a sweet life </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You're getting me, getting me, through the night </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (Light, light, light, you're my flashlight) </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Light, light, light, you're my flashlight </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Light, light, light, light, light, ooh </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (Light, light, light, you're my flashlight) </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You're my flash oh </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I got all I need when I got you and I </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I look around me and see a sweet life </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You're getting me, getting me, through the night </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Kickstart my heart when you shine it in my eyes </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Can't lie, it's a sweet life </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (You're my flashlight) </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You're getting me, getting me, through the night </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ‘Cause you're my flashlight </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ‘Cause you're my flashlight </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You're my flashlight </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ooh ooh </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ooh ooh </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ooh oh oh </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You're my flashlight </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Light, light </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You're my flashlight </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Light, light ye-yeah </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (Light light light </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You're my flashlight </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Light light) </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You're my flashlight </em>
</p><p>Neal had moved to sit next to me on the piano bench while I was playing. Callie and Mariana had scorched closer from where they were sitting on the floor, and Jesus, Mariana, Brandon, Stef, and Lena were leaning forward in their seats as if they were trying to get closer in order to listen. They broke out into soft applause when I finished, and I could feel my face give way to a smile. My face started burning again.</p><p>“Sweetheart, you're so talented, and as much as I would like to listen to you play all night, it's time for bed,” said Lena.</p><p>“Mama’s right, my babies. You've got school tomorrow, so don't try to fight us,” Stef said, a tone of finality in her voice.</p><p>They all grumbled but complied, and I went to follow them before I heard Stef calling me.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Love, we wanted to give you this.”</p><p>It was a phone. I felt a gasp escaping my lips. “Really?” I asked, my voice wobbling. No one had ever trusted me enough to give me anything expensive, especially a phone.</p><p>“Really,” said Lena. “It’s Callie’s old one, so it has our numbers already programmed in if you ever need us.”</p><p>Stef continued, “But with it comes responsibility. We expect that if we ever text or call you, whether it's to check in or if it's an emergency, you should respond right away.”</p><p>I nodded my head in understanding. “Thank you, thank you so much.” I then did something that surprised myself as much as Stef and Lena, I hugged them. I felt them stiffen in shock before their arms wrapped around me.</p><p>“You're very, very welcome, sweets. Now, go get ready for bed.”</p><p>“Yes ma'am,” I responded teasingly.</p><p>She playfully scowled at me while I laughed as I headed up the stairs.</p><p>
  <b> <em>After Emma Went Upstairs</em> </b>
</p><p>“Lena,” Stef turned to her wife in shock, tears in her eyes from emotion. “She hugged us. She actually hugged us.”</p><p>“I know, I'm just as shocked as you are,” Lena responded.</p><p>“Lena, I'm falling for them. I don't want them to go back into the system that separated them. I want this, our home, to be theirs too,” said Stef honestly.</p><p>“I think I want that too,” Lena said. “But I also think it's too soon to ask them if they would like to be adopted, especially Emma.”</p><p>“I know, my love, I know. Don't forget we need to get the kids' opinion on them before asking them to officially be a part of our family.”</p><p>“Of course we’ll ask the kids, but now, we should get ready for bed too.”</p><p>“Yes, we should. You head on up and say goodnight to our beautiful babies, and I'll lock up down here.”</p><p>Lena gave Stef a quick peck on the lips. “Ok, I'll see you upstairs.”</p><p>Stef gave her hand a quick squeeze before checking the doors and windows, making sure they were locked. She then turned all the lights off, downstairs and outside, then went upstairs as her wife was heading to their room from Jesus and Jude’s. Stef shouted a goodnight to everyone, the sentiment repeated back to her, and got ready for bed with Lena. They followed the same routine as last night, and gave each other a kiss before Stef wrapped her arm around her waist again, and they fell into a dreamless sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Once again, check out Connie Talbot on youtube. I don't think she sings the all parts of the songs, but most of it so you get the gist.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>WARNING!! There is rape in this chapter, not in the present, but from the past! So if you don't enjoy reading this stuff, back away from this chapter!</p><p>Wow! Over 500 hits! I didn't think ten people would read it let alone over 500! You guys have no clue how much it means to me! Continue leaving comments and kudos, and enjoy chapter 8!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stef woke up from the cold she felt. She opened her eyes reluctantly to see her partner getting up, feet padding softly on the floor as she went to their bathroom. She glanced over to their clock which read 6:45. Stef groaned before moving to get up from bed as well. She made the bed while she was waiting for her love to exit the bathroom. She didn’t want to risk the chance of getting toothpaste on her uniform. When Lena exited the bathroom, she greeted her wife with a peck on her lips.</p><p>“Good morning, my love.”</p><p>“Mmm, morning baby.”</p><p>“It’s your turn to wake the kids.”</p><p>“Oh joy!” Lena said sarcastically.</p><p>“Emma, Neal, and Jude will already be up.”</p><p>“That’s three less I have to worry about, then.”</p><p>“You have fun, my love. I’m going to go get ready.”</p><p>Stef gave her another peck on the lips before heading to the bathroom to get ready. Lena sighed before getting dressed and heading out of their rooms to wake her grouchy kids for school.</p><p>
  <b> <em>Emma in the Morning</em> </b>
</p><p>The alarm didn’t scare me awake this time, mainly because I knew what it sounded like this time. I’ve also learned that since everybody except for Jude refuses to wake up, I have plenty of time to get ready. I heard Neal grumble before getting up, since I was his pillow, and because I got up, he was lying flat on his back.</p><p>“Morning. How did Grumpy the Dwarf manage to take my brother’s place?” I asked jokingly.</p><p>He just stuck his tongue out at me, which caused me to snicker. I got up and hit snooze on Mariana and Callie’s alarms, considering they hadn’t even stirred since they went off. Neal went to use the bathroom while I changed, then we switched. I just threw on a pair of socks, a pair of jeans, a white tank-top, and of course, my trusty red leather jacket. Neal walked back to the room.</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me my hair was such a mess?!” he whined.</p><p>“Because you look adorable.”</p><p>Neal stuck his tongue out again, and went back to try and tame the bedhead that he had. I joined him in the bathroom, brushing my teeth while he finally got his hair looking the way he wanted it to.</p><p>“Do you need me to come with you to get clothes from Jude?”</p><p>“No, I’m ok.”</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Ok, I’ll be downstairs if you need me.”</p><p>Neal simply nodded his head. I went back to my temporary room, grabbed my phone (I still can’t believe they gave one to me) and put it in my pocket, and went down the steps. I entered the kitchen, only to find it empty. I shrugged before I decided to make some eggs and bacon for everyone. I had to search through a few cabinets before I found where they kept their pots and pans. I found a whisk, eggs, and some shredded cheese rather easily, but it took me a second before I remembered where they kept their big bowls. I decided to use one and a half dozen eggs, and since I knew Jesus, Neal and I loved bacon, I made two packs. While the eggs were cooking on one stovetop and the bacon was frying in another, Stef entered the kitchen. She was fully dressed in her uniform and her hair was up in a very tight looking bun.</p><p>“Love, what are you doing?”</p><p>“Making breakfast. I used to have to do it all the time as a part of my chores. Sometimes, it was the only time I would get a chance to eat.”</p><p>“It’s very nice of you to do that baby. Do you need any help?”</p><p>“If you want to set the table and get glasses and drinks for everyone, then sure,” I said while sprinkling some cheese on top of the eggs.</p><p>“Yes ma’am,” she said playfully.</p><p>I stuck my tongue out at her in response and flipped the bacon over so it would cook evenly. Lena then came into the kitchen with Jude following closely behind. She paused at the entrance, seeing me at the stove and Stef setting the table.</p><p>“What’s this?” she asked. “Stef, I thought you were gonna make breakfast?”</p><p>“I was, but I came down here to find this young lady was already doing it.”</p><p>“I really don’t mind,” I added.</p><p>“Alright, sweetie, but you really didn’t have too,” said Lena.</p><p>“I wanted to.”</p><p>“Alright then. Do you need any help?”</p><p>“You two are a lot alike.” Lena looked confused, so I decided to elaborate. “Stef asked the same thing so I told her to set the table and get drinks for everyone. You can help her with that if you want. Or you can take the eggs cause they’re done.”</p><p>She came over and took the pan with the eggs and put them on the table. Jude bounded up to me. “Emma, guess what?!” he asked in an excited whisper.</p><p>“What?” I whispered right back.</p><p>“It worked!”</p><p>“What worked?”</p><p>He looked to see if Stef and Lena were listening, but they were busy talking to each other. “What you told me to tell those guys that were bothering me, it worked! They ran away so fast I thought someone was chasing them!”</p><p>He gave me a beaming smile and a huge hug. I gladly returned it. “That’s awesome bud!”</p><p>“I don’t know how to thank you, Emma,” Jude said sincerely.</p><p>“There’s no need, kid. That’s what siblings do.” He looked as if he was about to say something, but I continued so I wouldn’t have to acknowledge the fact I called us siblings. “But if you really want to thank me, you can start by getting me a plate so I can start to put the finished slices of bacon on it.”</p><p>He went to the cabinet and did what I asked. I thanked him before putting the slices that were finished on there. His hand started to reach in order to grab a piece, but I quickly swatted it away.</p><p>“Hey!” Jude exclaimed.</p><p>“No touching unless you don’t want any at all.”</p><p>He pouted while Stef and Lena looked over from where they were sitting at the table.</p><p>“Everything alright over there Emma?” Lena asked.</p><p>“Yeah, Jude’s just being greedy,” I teased.</p><p>“Am not!”</p><p>“Are too!”</p><p>“Am not!”</p><p>“Are too!”</p><p>“Am—”</p><p>He was cut off by Stef. “My goodness you two! If you don’t knock it off you both will be punished.”</p><p>My face blanched at the word “punished” and I turned around to put the rest of the slices of bacon to cook. </p><p>Jude, noticing my reaction, spoke. “Emma, are you ok?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine,” I mumbled.</p><p>“Are you sure? You look like you saw a ghost.”</p><p>“I said I’m fine!” I practically snarled at him.</p><p>He looked hurt while Stef and Lena were boring holes into me, and I immediately regretted what I had just done.</p><p>“Jude, I’m sorry—”</p><p>“It’s fine,” he said curtly.</p><p>I could feel tears starting in my eyes. I’ve never heard Jude act this way to me or anyone before, so I put the rest of the bacon on the plate, turned off the stove, rushed past Stef and Lena to put it on the table, and sprinted to the hall closet. I could hear someone coming after me, presumably Stef, but by the time she got to where I was, I had already slipped on my boots, grabbed my school bag, and ran out on the sidewalk. I had no clue where I was going, but I decided anywhere was better than the Fosters at the moment.</p><p>
  <b> <em>After Emma ran away</em> </b>
</p><p>Stef swore under her breath as she reached the door, only to find Emma was nowhere in sight. She sighed before rushing back to the kitchen, telling Lena and Jude she was going after her.</p><p>“Please find her Stef,” Lena said, worry evident in her tone.</p><p>“I will, my love, I will. It’s a good thing we didn’t tell her about the tracker on her phone, otherwise we would never be able to find her.”</p><p>Lena visibly relaxed at her words. “I completely forgot about that.”</p><p>Jude looked guilty. “I’m sorry Moms.”</p><p>“It’s not your fault, my baby.”</p><p>“Yes it is. If I didn’t push her, she wouldn’t have run away.”</p><p>“Emma ran away?” They all turned to see the rest of the kids, Neal being the one who asked. His chin was wobbling and tears had begun to stream down his face. The other kids looked shocked.</p><p>Stef and Lena looked at each other, agreeing Lena would take this one. “Yes, I’m afraid so.”</p><p>“Why?!” he screamed. “What did you do?!”</p><p>“I asked her if she was ok after her face paled at Stef saying we would be punished if we didn’t stop arguing!” Jude shouted right back.</p><p>Neal’s eyes widened before his stare turned murderous to each and every one of them. It made them shiver that a little kid could look so cold. “WHY WOULD YOU SAY PUNISHED?!?! IT’S NO WONDER SHE RAN AWAY!!”</p><p>“Neal!” Stef and Lena both scolded. “What do you mean ‘it’s no wonder she ran away?’” Stef added.</p><p>By this point, everyone had taken a seat and while they wanted to go look for Emma, they also wanted to hear what Neal had to say.</p><p>Neal looked guilty all of a sudden, and he whispered, “I promised Emma I wouldn’t tell anyone.”</p><p>“Neal, you know you can trust us right?” asked Lena.</p><p>“Yeah…” he trailed off.</p><p>“Come on love, what did Emma make you promise not to tell?” Stef asked.</p><p>“She’s gonna be so mad,” he continued whispering.</p><p>“It’ll be fine, Neal. Now, what did Emma tell you not to tell anyone?” Stef continued.</p><p>“Ok, here goes.” He took a deep breath. “It was the home before we were separated. Their names were Mr. and Mrs. Winston. They were really nice. They fed us, let us take baths and showers, we had actual beds to sleep in, it was great. The dad always got home before the mom. He was a mechanic, and she was a surgeon. One night, when she was driving home, a drunk driver hit her, and she died at the scene. When he found out, it was terrible. Emma and I were sort of sad, but for the most part, we were ok. After he got everything with the funeral over with, he started drinking. At first, it was just a bottle or two here and there. But as the days went on, he started drinking more and more until it got to the point where he was drunk 24/7.” </p><p>Stef had a bad feeling about where this was going, but she forced herself to remain stoic.</p><p>“Soon enough, whenever he was drunk, he would start to blame us, saying that it was our fault that she died. He said it was because she had a surprise for us, and she wanted to get home as soon as possible. He said that if we weren’t there, she wouldn’t have felt the need to rush home, and she would still be alive. He would then get really angry about it, so mad that he would begin throwing things at us and try to hit us. He said we deserved to be punished.”</p><p>Stef felt angry at herself when Neal mentioned this, but continued listening.</p><p>“By this point, Emma would always tell me to go upstairs and hide, and not to come out until she did our special knock on the bedroom door. After about an hour, he would go back to the armchair in front of the tv and fall asleep. That would be when Emma would sneak back up, and I could tell she was hurt. Sometimes she would be limping, other times she would be clutching her stomach. She would always tell me she was ok, but I never believed her, so the next time she told me to go upstairs, I pretended to, only to hide on the steps and peek through the railing.” Neal’s tears hadn’t stopped streaming down his face, and Jude, Mariana, and Lena all had tears streaming down their faces, while Stef, Brandon, Jesus, and Callie looked about ready to murder this guy.</p><p>“Can I have some juice before I tell you?” Neal asked, sniffling.</p><p>“Of course, sweetheart,” Lena said, wiping her tears quickly before pouring him a glass.</p><p>“Thank you,” he said, then proceeded to gulp down the whole glass.</p><p>“Should we be at school?” he asked.</p><p>“I’ll call them to tell them you guys will be absent today.”</p><p>“Ok,” he said, still sniffling and wiping his tears with the sleeve of his shirt. “I wish I had listened to Emma when she told me to go upstairs,” he hiccuped. “But I was just as stubborn as her. I stayed like I already said, and was watching through the railing. The first thing he did was slap her across the face, so forcefully she fell straight to the ground. She tried to get up, but he kicked her down again. He kicked her a few more times until she stopped trying to get up, then he sat on her and made her lay flat on her back. She tried to kick him away, but he grabbed her wrists and pinned them to the floor. She kept telling him ‘Please stop!’ and ‘Don’t do this!’ He didn’t listen. He grabbed her breast roughly through her shirt and she whimpered in pain. He kept telling her she was a good girl and that he loved her very much. I think he was so drunk he thought it was his wife, since he kept calling her Andrea, his beautiful Andrea. Emma stopped struggling then, but tears still managed to escape her closed eyes. He then unbuttoned her jeans and slipped his hand into her underwear. I didn’t know what he was doing, but it made Emma cry out in pain. He decided that wasn’t enough, so he flipped her onto her stomach and took out his thing. He put it inside her underwear, and Emma was full-on sobbing, but it was so quiet I could barely hear her. He was just groaning and telling her she was such a good girl and said it was tight and it felt so good. He moaned before staying still, then he put it back in his pants, stumbled to the living room, and fell asleep. I knew because I could hear his snoring. Emma got up really slowly and limped to the bathroom. She came out about ten minutes later, looking like nothing had happened except for her limping. When she started to come up the steps, she saw me staring at her with wide eyes. She rushed to me and told me that I could never tell anyone, because it was a really bad thing, and if I talked about it we would be separated. That scared me, so I nodded my head in agreement. She looked relieved and told me it was ok. I started crying, and Emma told me that she would never let anything bad happen to me. She picked me up and carried me back to our room, where I cuddled close to her as she sang <em> Flashlight </em> to calm me down. The next day, our social worker picked us up, since apparently the neighbors had called and said that they heard screams last night. We then headed to the next home, which is where we were separated.”</p><p>Everyone was crying now, Callie and Jude holding each other, Jesus had an arm around Mariana’s shoulder as she was crying into his chest, and Brandon was holding one of Stef’s hands while Lena was holding the other. Lena let go of Stef’s hand and opened up her arms for Neal, which he burrowed into.</p><p>“I’m not in trouble for telling, am I?” Neal asked, still buried in Lena’s arms.</p><p>“No, love, absolutely not. You were very brave for telling us,” Stef said vehemently.</p><p>“Emma and I aren’t gonna be separated, are we?”</p><p>“Oh sweetheart, no,” Lena said while comforting him.</p><p>He looked at her confused. “But Emma said—”</p><p>“Emma was just scared, love. She didn’t want you to tell anyone because she thought it was the right thing to do,” Stef said.</p><p>“Was it?” he asked. “The right thing, I mean.”</p><p>“In that situation, yes, my baby. I still think Emma should have told someone, but I know that a lot of people ignore what is happening in foster homes,” Stef stated.</p><p>“Ok,” he said. “Will you go look for Emma now?”</p><p>Stef swore under her breath, noticing it had been half an hour since Emma had run away.</p><p>“Lena, call the school and tell them the kids won’t be in today. Babies, try to eat the breakfast Emma made, and I’m gonna call Mike, let him know I’ll be late today.”</p><p>“Stef?” Lena asked.</p><p>“Yes, my love?”</p><p>“Bring her home,” Lena pleaded.</p><p>“Of course, I’m leaving right now.”</p><p>“Wait!” Neal exclaimed, removing himself from Lena’s arms. He rushed upstairs, while everyone else traded confused glances. He came back down, holding what looked to be an old and white knitted blanket. He handed it to Stef.</p><p>“What’s this?” she asked him.</p><p>“It’s Emma’s baby blanket. It’s the only thing she has from her birth parents, and it’s the only thing that calms her down when she’s upset besides me,” he explained.</p><p>Stef turned it over to see that the name Emma was knitted near the bottom in purple stitching.</p><p>“How come I’ve never seen it before?” asked Callie. “We share a room.”</p><p>“Because Emma’s never shown it to anyone before. She was afraid if they knew about it, they would take it from her.” He turned to Stef and Lena. “You won’t take it from her, will you?”</p><p>“No sweetheart, we won’t. We would never do something like that.” Lena said.</p><p>“Good,” Neal said simply. “Stef?”</p><p>“Hmmm?”</p><p>“Please find my sister. I don’t want to lose her again.”</p><p>Stef gave him a hug and a kiss on the forehead. “We don’t want to lose her either, Neal.”</p><p>He smiled up at her before his face turned serious. “If I were you, I’d check out some sort of music place with a piano, or the beach. That always helps her too.”</p><p>“Don't tell Emma, Neal, but there is also a tracker on her phone in case we can't reach the kids,” Stef said.</p><p>“Really?!” he asked excitedly.</p><p>“Really,” she confirmed. Stef then gave everyone a quick hug and said she would be back with Emma. She grabbed the keys and left.</p><p>
  <b> <em>Emma After she has run away</em> </b>
</p><p>I ran, ran, and ran, never stopping for anything. My heart was pounding in my ears, and my breath was coming in short spurts, but I didn't stop. I reached the school and snuck in, finding the music room and deciding to play something on the piano to help with my feelings. I felt guilty for leaving Neal, upset and mad at myself for snapping at Jude, disappointed that nobody was coming after me, and overall I felt alone. I put my bag down by the piano and I lifted the lid. I ran my fingers over the keys as I decided to play <em>Breakaway </em>by Kelly Clarkson, one of my inspirations.</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Grew up in a small town</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And when the rain would fall down</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’d just stare out my window</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dreamin’ of what could be</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And if I’d end up happy</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I would pray</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Trying hard to reach out</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But when I tried to speak out</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Felt like no one could hear me</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wanted to belong here</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But something felt so wrong here</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So I pray</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I could breakaway</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll spread my wings and I’ll learn how to fly</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll do what it takes till I touch the sky</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And I’ll make a wish</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Take a chance</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Make a change</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And breakaway</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Out of the darkness and into the sun</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But I won’t forget all the ones that I love</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll take a risk</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Take a chance</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Make a change</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And breakaway</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Want to feel the warm breeze</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sleep under a palm tree</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Feel the rush of the ocean</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Get on board a fast train</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Travel on a jet plane</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Faraway</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And breakaway</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll spread my wings and I’ll learn how to fly</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll do what it takes till I touch the sky</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And I’ll make a wish </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>T</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>ake a chance</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Make a change</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And breakaway</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Out of the darkness and into the sun</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I won’t forget the ones that I love</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I gotta take a risk </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Take a chance</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Make a change</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And breakaway</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Buildings with a hundred floors</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Swingin’ round revolvin’ doors</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe I don’t know where they take me</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But gotta keep movin’ on</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Movin’ on</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fly away</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Breakaway</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll spread my wings and I’ll learn how to fly</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Though it’s not easy to tell you goodbye</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I gotta take a risk</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Take a chance</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Make a change</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And breakaway</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Out of the darkness and into the sun</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But I won’t forget the place I come from</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I gotta take a risk</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Take a chance</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Make a change</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And breakaway</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Breakaway</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Breakaway</span>
  </em>
</p><p>I heard clapping as I finished the song, so I turned to find two people, a blonde and a brunette. The blonde was pretty with blue eyes that seemed to sparkle. The brunette however, was a goddess. She had dark brown shoulder length hair that looked silky smooth, olive colored skin that made my mouth water, deep, chocolate brown eyes that I could get lost in, and plump, red lips that had a scar on the top one, and they looked oh so kissable. She was wearing smokey eyed makeup, and a white blouse that I could see her black lace bra through. She had the top button undone, giving me a peek of her ample cleavage, and the blouse was tucked into a black pencil skirt. She also had heels on that made her legs look a mile long. I shook myself out of my reverie and blushed under her intense gaze. Her friend began to speak.</p><p>“Holy shit Gina! Wasn't that awesome?!”</p><p>The breathtaking goddess growled at her friend. “Kat, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?! It’s not my name.” She turned back to me and gave me a smile that took my breath away. “Yes, dear, that was rather lovely. May I ask where you acquired such skill?”</p><p>“Ummm, my foster mother.” I answered, still blushing deeply.</p><p>“Foster mother?” the goddess asked.</p><p>“Yes, I'm an orphan,” I explained honestly.</p><p>“I'm sorry to hear that. Forgive my friend and I, we have terrible manners. She is Kathryn Nolan, and I am Regina Mills. What's your name?”</p><p>“Oh, I'm Emma Swan.”</p><p>“It's nice to meet you Miss Swan. Are you new to this school? I'm afraid I haven't seen you around here before.”</p><p>“Yeah, I just got here this past weekend, actually. New foster family and all that.”</p><p>“Oh!” the blonde, now known as Kathryn, exclaimed. “That means you’re probably staying with our vice principal and her wife, Mrs. Adams Foster!”</p><p>“Lena and Stef, yes, I am. How's you know?”</p><p>“They're the only foster family I know around here. I'm sure there are more, but I've only known about the Fosters.”</p><p>“Well yeah, my brother and I are staying with them?”</p><p>“You have a brother?” Regina asked.</p><p>I squirmed a bit under her stare. “Yes, his name is Neal and he's eight.”</p><p>“Aww, that's awesome!” Kathryn said. “Regina has a sister too, right Gina?”</p><p>Regina gave the blonde a withering stare at the nickname before turning back to me, eyes visibly softening. “Yes, I have an older half-sister named Zelena. She is two years older than me and she's actually visiting this weekend with her girlfriend, Mal.”</p><p>“Half-sister?” I asked out of curiosity.</p><p>“Yes, she was my mother’s from a previous marriage before she met my father. Zel was still a baby when her dad died, so my father has always been her father.”</p><p>Regina's face lit up as she talked about her family, and I couldn't help but to stare at her. It made me wish I had a family like Regina did.</p><p>“That's pretty cool. I'm assuming you guys are close then?”</p><p>“Oh yes, she's my rock. Without her, I wouldn't have ever told my parents I was a lesbian. I thought they would be disappointed and kick me out, but they didn't. My father told me that nothing I told him could ever make him not love me, while my mother sat in silence. I was so scared of what she was going to say that I was practically bawling in my father’s arms. When she finally looked at me, she told me she couldn't have asked for a better daughter, and that she loved me whether I liked boys, girls, or even horses.”</p><p>I let out a snort at that. Regina then looked very bashful, and it made my heart skip a beat and my hands began to feel sweaty, so I discreetly wiped them on my jeans.</p><p>“I've never told anyone that the first time I talked to them,” she explained shyly.</p><p>“I guess I'm special then, huh?” I playfully asked her and gave her a wink. She blushed even more, and it made my heart swell.</p><p>“Should I leave you two alone?” Kathryn asked, amused.</p><p>We both had blush staining our faces then, but then she must've seen the tear tracks on my face, for a frown began to form on her face. “Emma, are you alright?”</p><p>Regina looked concerned at Kathryn’s words, and she studied my face closely, noticing the tear tracks as well.</p><p>“No, not really,” I said, then proceeded to explain what had happened and what had caused me to run away. They both listened intently, and it made me realize that I had made two more friends. I just clicked, like I did with Belle and Ruby, but I felt a different connection to Regina. Maybe it was because I had a very huge crush on her, or maybe it was because we connected on some deeper level. Either way, it's nice to have more than two friends.</p><p>When I was done explaining, Regina spoke. “Have you called them to at least let them know you are ok? I'm sure they are worried out of their minds looking for you.”</p><p>“It's not going to happen. Stef started to chase me, but I was too fast, so I'm sure she thought I wasn't worth it.” I wiped away the angry tears that were falling.</p><p>“Love, of course you’re worth it.”</p><p>We all turned, me in shock, at the voice that came from the door. It was Stef.</p><p>She walked over to me and pulled me in for a hug. I returned it, but I was still in shock.</p><p>“I'm so glad you're alright. Everyone was worried sick when you ran off."</p><p>She then let go of me and glanced over to see Regina and Kathryn. “Miss Midas, Regina, nice to see you.”</p><p>“Nice to see you too, Mrs. Adams Foster,” Regina replied. Kathryn was looking anywhere but Stef.</p><p>“You guys know each other?” I asked.</p><p>“Yes, we do.”</p><p>“How?”</p><p>“My father and your foster mom are very good friends,” Regina answered.</p><p>I looked at Stef to see that she was nodding her head in agreement. “Could you be a little less cryptic?”</p><p>“Regina’s father is my lieutenant,” Stef said.</p><p>“Really? That's kind of cool,” I answered. “And what about Kathryn?”</p><p>“Miss Midas was at a high school party where minors were being served alcohol. She got quite drunk and decided it would be a good idea to drive. I got called to pull her over,” she explained.</p><p>Kathryn looked sheepish. “I apologized, several times might I add, and I did my community service hours! I don't know what else you would like me to do!”</p><p>Stef raised an eyebrow. “For starters, learn how to talk to an adult properly, and second, your apologies mean nothing so long as you continue to attend those parties.”</p><p>She simply stared at the floor, not saying anything else.</p><p>Stef turned back to me. “You, young lady, are going to have a talk with me and Lena when we get home. I will let you say goodbye to your new friends, but I will be waiting right outside that door, so do not try anything.”</p><p>I nodded my head and watched her exit. Sure enough, she was waiting outside. I looked at Regina and Kathryn. “Is it alright if I get your phone numbers? I'd like to be friends, if that's ok,” I said nervously.</p><p>“Yes, that’s quite alright dear.” Regina said.</p><p>“Yeah sure! Give me your phone and I'll put my number in,” Kathryn said.</p><p>I fumbled around in my pockets nervously before taking out my phone and opening the contacts app. Kathryn took a picture of herself for her contact, and put her number in. She then whipped out her phone with the hand that wasn't holding mine. She sent herself a text so I could have her number, and handed it back to me. Her contact photo was her winking, and her name was <em> Kat </em> . The message she sent me back was a picture of Regina that made my heart melt. I knew that would be the photo I would use for her, but I had a feeling she would get angry at Kat if she found out. I exited the messaging app, but not before saving the picture and deleting it so Regina wouldn't see it. I entered the contact app, giving Regina the chance to put her photo and number in. Unlike Kat, she didn't take a photo which made me sad for some odd reason, but she did put her number and name in. She texted herself much like Kat did, and her name made me feel butterflies. It was <em> Gina. </em>I gave Regina a megawatt smile, and she gave me a matching one back. I thanked them, then exited the music room. I could've sworn I felt eyes on my hips and ass, but I shook it off, thinking it was my imagination.</p><p>“Ready, my baby?” Stef asked, eyeing me closely as if I was gonna bolt again. </p><p>I knew I deserved it, but it still stung. “Yeah, let's go. I'm sure everyone wants an explanation,” I said while sighing, trying to figure out how I could explain what happened without having to tell the truth about the Winston household. I gave an involuntary shudder, but noticed Stef avoiding eye contact with me. I shrugged before we reached the main doors of Anchor Beach, and I went first since I knew Stef would want to keep an eye on me. We reached the car, and I climbed into the passenger seat. My eyes fell upon my baby blanket, and before I knew it, Stef was holding me as my body was wracked with the force of my sobs.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Over 600 hits! Still can't quite believe that I'm dreaming. Anyway, I'm not too sure about this chapter, but I'm uploading it anyway. FYI, I don't own OUAT or The Fosters, and all mistakes are my own. Enjoy Chapter 9!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Shh, shh, my baby, my Emma, you’re alright, I’m here, I’ve got you,” Stef kept whispering to me like a mantra, while rubbing soothing circles on my back. I just clung to her as the sobs kept coming. She went to adjust herself but it made me think she was leaving, so I clung to her tighter and whimpered.</p><p>“Don’t leave me,” I whispered to her. I don’t know why, but I felt safe and secure in her arms, as if nothing could ever hurt me again as long as she was there.</p><p>“Oh, Emma, my baby, I will never leave you. Never ever ever,” she said firmly. “Can I call Lena to let her know you’re ok?”</p><p>I nodded my head, but I refused to leave the comfort of her arms. Stef grabbed her phone with some difficulty, but she managed it and called Lena. She also grabbed my blanket, and handed it to me. I immediately took it and brought it close to my chest. When I heard Lena’s worried voice through the phone, I felt really guilty.</p><p>“Stef?! Are you ok?! Is it Emma?! Did you find her?!”</p><p>“Lena, my love, everything is alright. I found Emma, and we’re on our way back home right now.”</p><p>I could hear her relieved sigh. “Oh, thank goodness.”</p><p>I then heard Neal, and a sense of dread filled me. I abandoned my brother! My baby brother, who will have no doubt burst into tears when he found out I left. Tears started falling down from my eyes again, and I buried myself as far as I could into Stef. I couldn’t even describe the guilt I felt for leaving him, it was that painful. She just pulled me as close as possible with one hand available.</p><p>“Lena? Is that Stef? Did she find Emma?” my brother asked.</p><p>I imagined the scene, everyone at the table, eagerly awaiting the news Lena was about to share, Neal probably in Lena’s arms for comfort.</p><p>“Yes Neal, Stef found Emma and they’re on their way home right now.”</p><p>I heard a collective sigh of relief, and Neal asking if he could talk to Stef. There was some shuffling on the other end before the previously muffled voice, now crystal clear, talking through the phone.</p><p>“Hi Stef. Is Emma ok?”</p><p>“Yes, baby, she’s fine.”</p><p>“Can I talk to her?”</p><p>Stef looked at me for permission, and I nodded my head before removing myself from her arms. I put my blanket in my lap, wiped my tears away as best I could and tried to sound as if I hadn’t just been sobbing.</p><p>“Hi Neal!” I said in the cheeriest voice I could muster, but judging Stef’s face I could tell it wasn’t fooling her.</p><p>“Emma! Are you ok?” his sweet voice asked.</p><p>“Yes, little man, I’m ok.”</p><p>“Did I do good?”</p><p>“What do you mean, kid?”</p><p>“I gave Stef your baby blanket and told her to take it. I know it always helped you to calm down before. I also told her that pianos and the beach help too.”</p><p>My heart just about burst with love and pride for my brother. “Yes, Neal, you did awesome. And you want to know what?” I whispered, but not too softly so Stef could still hear.</p><p>“Yeah!” he whispered back.</p><p>“I bet that’s the only reason Stef found me.”</p><p>His sweet giggles were music to my ears. “No silly! She had a tracker on your phone! That’s how she found you!”</p><p>I raised an eyebrow at his words, directing my stare at a very uncomfortable looking Stef. “Is that so?”</p><p>“Yeah!” Neal’s voice turned from happy to serious. “Will you come home now?”</p><p>“Yes buddy. In fact, Stef is driving us home right now, isn’t that right Stef?” I questioned.</p><p>“Yep, we’re already on the road,” she said.</p><p>“Good, cause I was worried you weren’t gonna want to come back.”</p><p>I frowned at his words. “Why would I not come back?”</p><p>“Because I told them what happened.”</p><p>My eyes widened, and a look of horror overcame my face.</p><p>“You did what?!” I hissed, anxiously looking at Stef’s face for confirmation. She simply nodded her head, and another wave of dread overcame me.</p><p>“I told them. They promised they weren’t gonna separate us! You said that was what would happen if I told, and they said they wouldn’t!” he shouted, anger filling his voice.</p><p>I swore under my breath, and responded to Neal. “Why would you tell them?”</p><p>“Cause I trust them! Don’t you?!”</p><p>I took a deep breath and glanced over at Stef who was in the driver’s seat, starting the car. I buckled my seatbelt while trying to come up with an answer. “Not fully, Neal.”</p><p>His voice seemed to soften. “Why? They haven’t hit us or beat us for doing something wrong, they aren’t drunk all the time, they don’t do drugs, we have plenty of food, we have a comfy bed, clothes that fit, reasonable rules, and they actually want us here! What more could you possibly want?”</p><p>For once, I was speechless. Neal was right, they’ve given us everything other homes didn’t. But, I knew it was temporary. “Neal, come on. This isn’t going to be forever. Sooner or later, we’re going to be sent back, so we shouldn’t be getting comfortable here. It’s not our home.”</p><p>There was dead silence on Neal’s end. “Neal?” I asked hesitantly.</p><p>“You’re right,” he admitted in a defeated tone.</p><p>I felt bad for making him feel like that, but it had to be done. “Hey, listen. I’m almost home, so why don’t I play you something? Whatever you want,” I offered.</p><p>“Ok,” he said quietly.</p><p>“Neal?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too Emma.”</p><p>“Now, why don’t you give the phone back to Lena and I’ll talk to her. I’m sure she wants to know that I’m really ok.”</p><p>Stef shot me a grateful smile, so I gave her a tiny one back.</p><p>“Emma?”</p><p>“Hey Lena.”</p><p>“Oh, thank god you’re ok! You can never run off like that again! Do you understand me?! We were worried sick!”</p><p>The guilt came back at me at full force, and it made my stomach churn. “I know, I’m sorry. I was just worried. That word kinda brought back some awful memories, and, with what I got from Neal, he told you all about.”</p><p>“Yes, he did,” she said softly.</p><p>Stef gave me a comforting smile and squeezed my hand. I squeezed hers back, and continued listening to Lena.</p><p>“When you get home, we’re going to have a serious talk.”</p><p>I gulped nervously, said ok, that we were almost home, and hung up. I pulled down the mirror, and started trying to get rid of any evidence that made it look like I was crying. I asked Stef if there were any wipes, and she pointed to the glove compartment. I then finally got a glimpse of Stef’s shirt, only to see it was wet from where I had cried into her chest.</p><p>“Stef?”</p><p>“Yes baby?”</p><p>“I’m sorry for ruining your uniform shirt,” I said while wiping my face.</p><p>“My love, you don’t ever have to apologize for your feelings. Unless it harms you or someone else, never apologize. Understood?”</p><p>“Yes,” I mumbled.</p><p>She just stroked small circles on my hand with her thumb. I hadn’t even realized mine was still in hers. Stef started slowing down, so I looked up to see we had arrived in the neighborhood. I then took my hand out of hers and started wringing my hands nervously. I also started biting on my lip, another nervous habit. When she parked the car in front of the house, my fingers fumbled before they finally managed to press down on the button to free me of my seatbelt. I brought my blanket back to my chest with one hand, and with the other, I slung my bag over my shoulder and opened the door. My nerves skyrocketed, much like when Bill first brought me here. I couldn’t control the pounding of my heart, but I could control my breathing to make it look as though I was calm. Stef waited for me, probably so she could continue keeping an eye on me. I went in front of her and climbed up the three steps that led to the awning over the front of the house and that the front door was in. They must have been watching through the window, because the door opened and Neal rushed out and wrapped his arms around my waist. I returned the hug, but when I tried to go inside, Neal just clung to me tighter, much like I did with Stef. I handed my bag and blanket to Lena, who had tears in her eyes. Stef had managed to squeeze past us and had an arm around Lena’s waist, watching us. I peeked inside to see the rest of them in the living room. I knelt as best as I could and whispered something to Neal. He nodded his head in the affirmative. His arms wrapped around my neck and his legs circled my waist. I put my hands on his thighs, then carried him to the living room with Lena, then Stef after she closed the front door, following with surprised looks at me carrying him effortlessly. Everyone’s eyebrows shot up when they saw Neal had wrapped himself around me like a baby koala did to its mom, and that I was somehow carrying him. I sat down on the two-seater then started whispering sweet nothings into his ear. His grip eventually loosened enough for me to adjust so we were both comfortable.</p><p>“How did you manage to carry him?” Callie asked.</p><p>I shrugged my shoulders before regretting the action, for it caused Neal’s grip to tighten again, almost cutting off my air supply.</p><p>“Hey Neal, I’m not going anywhere, ok? I’m so so so sorry I left you, but it will never happen again.”</p><p>He looked at me while I was talking, looking for the truth in my eyes. He must’ve seen something he liked, considering he got off of my lap. However, he still wanted to be close, so he cuddled up to me like he always did when he wanted to be comforted. I threw my arm around his shoulders as he rested his head on mine. I gave him a kiss on the forehead, and he let out a little laugh. I smiled at that, and he beamed up at me.</p><p>“Emma?”</p><p>“Yeah kid?”</p><p>“Are you mad at me for telling?”</p><p>I inhaled sharply, which made Neal tense up. I was going to say yes, but as I looked down into his baby blue eyes and scared face, I couldn’t be mad. “No little man, I’m not mad.”</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“100% positive, Neal. I promise, I’m not mad.”</p><p>He gave me another smile and cuddled closer.</p><p>“Emma?”</p><p>“Yeah Jude?”</p><p>“I’m sorry for pushing. If I hadn’t, you wouldn’t have run away.”</p><p>“Jude, buddy, it’s not your fault, ok? It was mine. Even if it was your fault, which it wasn’t,” I gave him a pointed look before continuing, “I shouldn’t have run away. I should have gone upstairs and thrown myself onto my bed like every other stereotypical teenager.”</p><p>Everyone laughed, then I looked Stef and Lena in the eye, despite my discomfort in doing so. “I’m sorry for running, it shouldn’t have happened.”</p><p>“You’re right, it shouldn’t have happened, but it did,” Lena said.</p><p>“And you know why?” I questioned, looking at all of them.</p><p>They simply nodded their heads, and I took a deep breath before speaking. “Let me guess, we have to talk about it?”</p><p>“Not now, but we do have to eventually,” Stef said, albeit rather uncertainly. It seemed like she wanted to talk about it now, but I didn’t.</p><p>“Good. Cause I don’t. Neal, bud, what do you want me to play?”</p><p>Stef looked like she was about to open her mouth, but Lena gave her an imperceptible shake of her head.</p><p>“Ummm, can you play the one from <em> Tarzan</em>? I don’t remember what it’s called,” he said, nose scrunched up in concentration.</p><p>“<em>You’ll Be in My Heart</em>?” Mariana offered.</p><p>“Yeah! That’s it!” he exclaimed.</p><p>“You got it, little man. But you’re gonna have to get off me before I can play.”</p><p>“Oh, right,” he said sheepishly while getting himself off. “Can I sit on the bench with you?”</p><p>“Sure bud.”</p><p>He followed me to the piano, where I sat down and ruffled his hair before lifting the cover and beginning to play.</p><p>
  <em> Come stop your crying </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It will be alright </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Just take my hand </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Hold it tight </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I will protect you </em>
</p><p>
  <em> From all around you </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I will be here </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Don’t you cry </em>
</p><p>
  <em> For one so small </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You seem so strong </em>
</p><p>
  <em> My arms will hold you </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Keep you safe and warm </em>
</p><p>
  <em> This bond between us </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Can’t be broken </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I will be here </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Don’t you cry </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Cause you’ll be in my heart </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Yes you’ll be in my heart </em>
</p><p>
  <em> From this day on </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Now and forever more </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You’ll be in my heart </em>
</p><p>
  <em> No matter what they say </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You’ll be here in my heart </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Always </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Why can’t they understand the way we feel? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> They just don’t trust </em>
</p><p>
  <em> What they can’t explain </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And I know we’re different but deep inside us </em>
</p><p>
  <em> We’re not that different at all </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And you’ll be in my heart </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Yes, you’ll be in my heart </em>
</p><p>
  <em> From this day on </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Now and forever more </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Don’t listen to them </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ‘Cause what do they know? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (What do they know?) </em>
</p><p>
  <em> We need each other </em>
</p><p>
  <em> To have, to hold </em>
</p><p>
  <em> They’ll see in time </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I know </em>
</p><p>
  <em> When destiny calls you </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You must be strong  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (You gotta be strong) </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I may not be with you </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But you’ve got to hold on </em>
</p><p>
  <em> They’ll see in time </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I know </em>
</p><p>
  <em> We’ll show them together </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ‘Cause you’ll be in my heart </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Believe me you’ll be in my heart </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I’ll be there from this day on </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Now and forever more </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ooh, you’ll be in my heart  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (You’ll be here in my heart) </em>
</p><p>
  <em> No matter what they say  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (I’ll be with you) </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You’ll be here in my heart  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (I’ll be there) </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Always </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Always </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I’ll be with you </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And I’ll be there for you always </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Always and always </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Just look over your shoulder </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Just look over your shoulder </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Just look over your shoulder </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I’ll be there </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Always </em>
</p><p>“Emma, love, I will never get over how beautiful your voice is,” Stef said.</p><p>My cheeks turned rosy from the compliment. “Thanks.”</p><p>“Well, today has been eventful. And it’s only 9:15!” Jesus said.</p><p>We all laughed, then Stef and Lena turned to the rest of the kids.</p><p>“Can we talk to Emma alone please?” Stef asked, though it sounded more like telling.</p><p>Neal’s eyes widened in fear, and I gave him a quick hug to reassure him.</p><p>“It’ll be fine, kid.”</p><p>He gave me one last worried glance, then left to go upstairs. Jude was trying to distract him by asking if he wanted to play a game with him on his phone.</p><p>“Emma, come sit over here,” Lena patted the spot on the couch in front of her. They had moved to sit on the edge of the table.</p><p>I slowly shuffled over there, but one look at Stef’s raised eyebrow made me go faster. I flopped down onto the couch and avoided their gazes.</p><p>“Emma,” Stef started, but I cut her off.</p><p>“I thought I didn’t have to talk about it right now.”</p><p>“You don’t,” Lena confirmed.</p><p>“Good. May I be excused?” I asked sharply.</p><p>“No,” Stef replied just as sharply.</p><p>“And why not?”</p><p>“Because I said so.”</p><p>“You aren’t my mom.”</p><p>I saw her flinch at not only my words but at the harsh way I said it.</p><p>“Emma,” Lena scolded.</p><p>“What? It’s true isn’t it? She isn’t my mom and you aren’t either.”</p><p>“Just because we aren’t your parents doesn’t mean you don’t get to listen to us,” Stef said, getting more angry. I don’t know why I was acting like this, but I couldn’t stop it.</p><p>“You’re right, Stef. You’re not my parents, but you’re exactly like them. You’re gonna decide that I’m not worth your time or money and leave me like everyone else in my life has, except for Neal,” I said just as angry as Stef.</p><p>“Oh Emma,” Lena said softly.</p><p>“Emma, my love, I’m going to tell you the same thing I told Callie her first night here. You’re not disposable, and you’re not worthless,” Stef said in a much more calm voice.</p><p>“Whatever,” I scoffed, trying to hide how much those words meant to me. “Can I go now?”</p><p>“No,” said Lena.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Because we still have to discuss you running away.”</p><p>I groaned. “I thought I didn’t have to talk about it,” I said for what seemed like the millionth time.</p><p>“Not right now,” she confirmed. I opened my mouth to speak, but she beat me to the punch. “We do, however, have to talk about what you could’ve done differently instead of running away.”</p><p>I let out another groan. “Do we have to?” I whined like a petulant child.</p><p>“Yes, we do,” said Stef.</p><p>“I could’ve gone to any other place in the house or I could’ve gone to the back. Happy?” I asked sarcastically.</p><p>“No, because you aren’t taking this seriously. I think, no, I know you are grounded,” Stef said.</p><p>“What?!” I was not expecting this.</p><p>“Yep. Your friends are not allowed to come over for a week, and you are not allowed to go over their houses either. Also, you are not allowed to leave this house without either Brandon, Callie, Lena, or myself with you. Normally, I’d take the phone too, but there is nothing you can do other than text or call on it, so I’m not all that worried.”</p><p>“Ok,” I said meekly.</p><p>“That’s it? No ‘This is so unfair’ or ‘I hate you’?” Stef asked, surprised.</p><p>“If I ran away from any other home, they would beat me, starve me, lock me in a room or closet, or send me away. So no, no complaints,” I said snarkily.</p><p>Stef glared at me, and I mumbled a sorry. “Now may I be excused?”</p><p>They had a silent conversation which made me very uncomfortable. They both then turned to me. Lena was the one who spoke. “Yes, you may be excused, as long as you promise to never run away. I don’t care if you go outside to get some air, but do not ever run from us again.”</p><p>“I can’t promise to never run away, but I can promise to try.”</p><p>They looked hesitant to accept that answer, so I decided to explain a bit more in the hopes it would make them less skeptical. “Look, running is all I’ve ever known. If I was in a difficult situation, I’d run. If I didn’t want to deal with my feelings, I’d run. If I was just tired of my life, I’d run. Running has become a part of me, and I’m pretty sure it’s saved me a few times. Like I’ve already mentioned, I can’t promise it will never happen again. But I know I can try and think before acting next time.”</p><p>Stef and Lena nodded, so I got up to leave. Before I could, a dark hand grabbed my wrist.</p><p>“If you ever need to talk, we’re here Emma. We’ll always be here.”</p><p>I had to bite my tongue before I said that they won’t always be there. “Ok,” I said instead.</p><p>I went upstairs to my temporary room and collapsed onto the bed, flat on my stomach with my head in my pillow.</p><p>“You alright?” My head shot up at the voice. I relaxed when I saw it was Callie. She had a book in her hands, but she had put it down when I came into the room.</p><p>“They grounded me,” I said, the disbelief finally catching up to me. “They didn’t hit me, take away my meals, or do anything. All they did was ground me.”</p><p>“Yeah, well like we’ve said before, we’re different from other families.”</p><p>“You’re probably going to have to say that a lot before I actually start to believe it.”</p><p>“Believe me, I understand.”</p><p>“Right, you and Jude were in the system.”</p><p>“Yes, we were. And believe me when I say I know how sucky it is.”</p><p>I snorted. “That’s an understatement.”</p><p>She let out a shaky laugh. “Yeah, it is.” Callie then exhaled before her eyes met mine, clearly debating whether or not she should tell me whatever she wanted to say. She must have decided it was ok, for she began to speak. “I was raped by one of my foster brothers.”</p><p>That took me off guard. “You were?”</p><p>“Yeah. His name was Liam Olmstead.” She cleared her throat before she told me the story. “When we first got there, his parents were really nice to me and Jude, and we loved it there. He was the same. He did all these small things for me. I thought they were sweet at the time. Gradually, as time went on, he managed to convince me to start a relationship with him. I knew I shouldn’t have, but I didn’t care. I thought I was in love with him, and we all know how love can blind us,” Callie bitterly stated before continuing. “Soon enough, we were together. We would sneak around in order to avoid his parents. After my 15th birthday had passed, he started suggesting we have sex. I kept telling him I wasn’t ready, not knowing how angry I would make him each time I declined. One night, when everyone was asleep, he snuck into my room and told me that he wanted me so badly. He didn’t want to take no for an answer this time, and that’s when he raped me. I cried and kept telling him no, but he ignored my pleas. The next morning, he had told his parents I had come onto him and kissed him, and Jude and I were removed from their home immediately. I didn’t bother trying to tell them the truth, because I never wanted to spend another night there. Jude was crying and asking why I had to like Liam, and I had no choice but to tell him the truth,” Callie said while wiping away a few angry tears.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Callie.”</p><p>“I’m not, because it made a part of who I am, and it led me here, to the Fosters.”</p><p>“So what happened to Liam?”</p><p>“He was arrested last year. He was using my credit number and another girl’s, Sarah Lewis. I actually met her at a therapy group. I started talking to her once I learned she was a foster kid at the Olmstead’s. I revealed myself when I said Liam’s name. She got scared and ran, and refused to listen to me. I tried telling her what he did to me the next session, but she claimed I was jealous and that he loved her. I was worried about her, so there was no other option but to tell Stef and Lena that he had raped me. Sarah was removed from their home right away, but she was still seeing him. She even helped him in ruining my credit to put me in debt. They decided to purchase four credit cards in my name, then Sarah would buy expensive handbags, and Liam would resell them. When they were caught, she refused to turn on him until we showed her he was doing the same to her credit with another girl. Sarah then decided she was going to testify against him, and told me and Stef everything, including their relationship. I don’t know her punishment, but I do know it was less severe than Liam’s since she was a minor and he was manipulating her.”</p><p>“How did they get caught?” I asked, fully entranced in the story.</p><p>“I was volunteering at the center at the time, and Sarah showed up unexpectedly. She was awkward and nervous, and I told her I wasn’t mad at her for corroborating the testimony against Liam, and that I was here to help. She thanked me and left, and I spotted her handbag. It looked way too nice and new for someone like her, so I stole it and searched through it. I found four credit cards and a fake ID with my name on all of them. She was then taken into police custody,” Callie explained.</p><p>“Wow. I’m glad he’s in prison now,” I said.</p><p>“Me too, and he’ll be in there for a long time,” she replied.</p><p>“Not to be rude, but why exactly did you tell me this?”</p><p>“I’m just saying I understand, and I’m here if you want to talk.”</p><p>“Thanks but no thanks,” I said exasperated, burying my face into my pillow.</p><p>“Woah, what’s with the attitude?”</p><p>“You guys are all the same. ‘Emma, I’m here if you want to talk.’ I don’t want to talk, I just want to forget about it, and I wish you guys would too!” I said as loud as I could with my face in my pillow.</p><p>“You can't just forget it, Emma,” Callie said in a stern tone. “Believe me, I've tried, but it just doesn't work. You will have to talk about it eventually. You can try to avoid it as much as you would like, but it always finds a way to interfere in your life. Soon enough, you’ll be having nightmares you haven't had in forever and you'll be snapping at everyone. Want to know what I figured out?” She didn't give me any time to answer. “When I told moms about Liam raping me, it felt like a weight had been lifted off my chest. I didn't believe in that sort of thing, but that's what happened. It took me forever to realize there were some things that I couldn't handle on my own, this being one of them. But Emma, if you're worried about being pitied, it's not going to happen. I thought that would happen to me, and instead, moms thanked me for trusting them enough to tell them the truth and told me it took a lot of courage to do so. They thought I was so strong for not giving up after that. Of course, me being me, I didn't think that at the time, but I learned it was true. And Emma, the same is true for you.”</p><p>“Yeah ok,” I mumbled disbelievingly.</p><p>Callie sighed. “I’m gonna go downstairs. Breakfast was really good, by the way.”</p><p>I didn't say anything. I listened to her get off the bed and walk past me out the door. As her footsteps got quieter, tears started to fill my eyes, but I blinked them away when I heard someone else enter the room.</p><p>“Emma? Are you ok?” Jude asked.</p><p>“Yeah kiddo, I'm ok.”</p><p>“Ok.”</p><p>There was some silence before he started talking. “I think moms and Callie are worried about what was happening to me. You know, with those kids.”</p><p>I took my face out of the pillow and turned my body so I was facing the doorway that Jude was in. “Of course they’re worried, they care about you.”</p><p>“I want to tell them, but I don't want to do it by myself. Will you come with me?” He asked hopefully.</p><p>“Sure thing, kid.”</p><p>He smiled and patiently waited while I stretched before getting off the mattress and headed to him.</p><p>“You lead the way,” I told him.</p><p>He gave me a nervous smile before going downstairs, with me closely behind. We found them in the kitchen, sitting at the table. They looked up when they saw us in the doorway.</p><p>“Is everything alright Jude?” Lena asked, seeing how anxious he was.</p><p>I gave him a gentle nudge, and he looked at me for reassurance. I smiled at him before following him to the table. He sat down, but I decided to stand behind him and put a comforting hand on his back, offering my support. He swallowed nervously, so I started the conversation.</p><p>“Jude has something he’d like to tell you.”</p><p>“You ok baby?” Stef asked.</p><p>“Yeah, I umm,” he swallowed again before mustering up all the confidence he had. “I wanted to tell you what's been bothering me. I know you all have been worried.”</p><p>“You know you can tell us anything, Jude,” said Callie.</p><p>“I know, but that doesn't make it any easier,” he replied.</p><p>“Take your time, bubba,” said Lena.</p><p>“Ivebeengettingbulliedatschool,” he said in one breath.</p><p>“What was that sweetheart?” Stef questioned kindly.</p><p>“I've been getting bullied at school,” he said more clearly.</p><p>“What?” Lena asked breathless.</p><p>“I've been getting bullied. I didn't want to tell you guys because I knew it would make it worse,” Jude explained honestly.</p><p>“Is that why you only wanted to talk to Emma?” Callie asked.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“What have they been doing?” Stef asked, tone dangerously frightening.</p><p>“Stef,” scolded Lena.</p><p>“No, Lena, I want to know what they've been doing to my baby.”</p><p>“It was teasing about having two moms,” I said. That froze all of them, so I continued. “They said that having two moms made him soft and that it meant he wouldn't be a real man, but a pussy.” I waited for what seemed like hours for someone to respond.</p><p>“Mom? Mama? Callie?” Jude asked. That seemed to do the trick, for they snapped out of their comatose-like state.</p><p>“Is it too late for me to punch their lights out?” Callie growled.</p><p>“Yes because they stopped,” Jude revealed.</p><p>“Why'd they stop?” asked Lena.</p><p>“Because I took Emma’s advice,” he stated simply.</p><p>All eyes turned to me, and I turned red from the sudden attention.</p><p>“What was Emma’s advice?” Stef asked.</p><p>So Jude told them what I told him, and Stef and Lena looked very proud, while Callie looked relieved about the fact that she finally knew what was happening to her brother. When he finished rehashing what happened, Lena came over and hugged us both. Jude relaxed into it, and I did as well after a few seconds.</p><p>“Jude, I'm so proud of you for sticking up to those bullies, but next time, please tell us if someone is bothering you.” Lena then addressed me. “Emma, thank you for helping Jude. We were so worried, and I'm so glad he felt comfortable enough to share what was happening with you.”</p><p>“Ok Mama,” he responded.</p><p>“It really wasn't a problem, he's a good kid.”</p><p>Callie then got up and hugged Jude, and I saw the gratitude in her eyes when she looked at me.</p><p>“My babies,” Stef said. When we met her gaze, she spoke again. “I can't even begin to say how sorry I am that this happened to you Jude, but like Mama said, I'm so proud of you for listening to what Emma told you to do and standing up for yourself. But, if this ever happens again, tell an adult so those kids don't do it to other kids, ok?”</p><p>We nodded our heads in the affirmative.</p><p>“Excellent. Now, come here and give me a hug,” she said.</p><p>Jude went over there and hugged her, then told Callie to go to the living room with him so she could play a game with him. She readily agreed, and I was left awkwardly with Stef and Lena in the kitchen.</p><p>“Come here, my love. I need an Emma hug,” Stef said with a pout.</p><p>I couldn't help but smile at how childish she looked. I went over to her, and I was engulfed into a hug. Once again, I felt warm, safe, and secure, like nothing could harm me as long as I was in Stef’s arms. I let out a content sigh while wondering how I was going to be able to leave when the time came. They've all snuck into my heart, and I'm not sure I want them to go, because this place? Well, it feels like home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OMG!! I'm so sorry I haven't updated. I won't lie, one part of it was because of school and my job, and the other was because I simply couldn't find any inspiration for this chapter. And I can't believe I've got over 700 hits! It's amazing. Leave comments and kudos, and enjoy!🙂</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After these thoughts finished running through my head, I pulled myself out of Stef’s hug. I decided I wanted to go outside and write, but I didn’t want them to think I was running away.</p><p>“Stef?”</p><p>“Yes Em?”</p><p>“Can I go outside?”</p><p>“You promise to stay there?”</p><p>“Yeah, I just want to get some fresh air, gather my thoughts, you know?”</p><p>“Ok, go ahead.”</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>I ran upstairs, dug through my bag for my notebook and pencil, and ran back down with them in hand. I opened the sliding door, and felt a slight breeze rush past my face. I smiled before going to sit on the long bench—with very comfy cushions might I add—my back propped up by the pillows on the end that was facing the yard. Once I was settled, I opened my notebook, whose blue cover was almost falling off, but it was important. It held all of the songs I have written. Neal has seen it, but he has no clue whatsoever about what’s inside it. I put my pencil to the page, and the words just seemed to flow. I was so into my writing, I didn’t notice Stef and Lena watching me curiously through the window.</p><p>
  <b> <em>After Emma asked Stef about going outside</em> </b>
</p><p>Lena and Stef watched as Emma rushed up the steps, and when she came back down, she was holding what looked to be a very old and tattered blue notebook and an obviously used pencil. They continued to watch as she opened the sliding door, then got settled against the bench and opened the cover, seeming to be lost in thought as she started scribbling on the new page with the worn down pencil. Stef’s heart melted at the sight.</p><p>“What do you think’s in there?” asked Lena.</p><p>“I don’t know,” replied Stef. “But, whatever it is, it clearly means a lot to that girl, much like her baby blanket if we’ve never seen it before today.”</p><p>“You’re probably right.”</p><p>“Lena?”</p><p>“Yes Stef?”</p><p>“When do you think we should tell them we want to adopt them?”</p><p>Lena let out a heavy sigh. “I don’t know. I think Neal would be absolutely ecstatic, but I’m still so unsure about Emma. I mean, she ran away because she wasn’t comfortable.”</p><p>Stef chewed on her lip guiltily and cast her eyes upon the floor. Lena noticed and went to her wife’s side instantly. “Oh, Stef honey, it was not your fault. You didn’t know that would set her off.” Stef was about to respond, but Lena put a finger on her lips. “No you don’t, Stefanie. You do not get to blame yourself. We didn’t know, and we probably never would’ve if she hadn’t run away. But since she did, now we know, and we can help her as much as she allows us to.”</p><p>Stef’s eyes filled with adoration for her wife. “How do you always know what to say?”</p><p>“Because I know you, Stefanie Marie, and I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too, so much,” she replied. Stef’s eyes then filled with mirth. “You sound like my mother when you say my name like that.”</p><p>Lena, noticing the twinkling of her wife’s eyes, decided to tease right back. “Oh really? Well, would your mother do this?” she asked, straddling her waist, her arms wrapping around Stef’s neck. Stef’s hands immediately went to her hips, holding her in place. “Or this?” Lena asked huskily before kissing her wife.</p><p>Stef wasted no time in responding to her wife’s kiss. She licked at the seam of Lena’s lips, asking for further access. Lena acquiesced, letting out a moan when Stef’s tongue met hers. As they kissed, hands roamed in safe places, knowing that at any time one of the kids could walk in. Sure enough, Jesus walked in complaining he was hungry.</p><p>“Ew, Moms! Teenager in the room!” he yelled.</p><p>Stef broke off the kiss, albeit rather reluctantly, and turned to raise an eyebrow at him. “Need I remind you of how many times we’ve caught you making out?”</p><p>He mumbled something incoherent before going to grab something from the pantry.</p><p>“Jesus, you know the rules. No unhealthy snacks before lunch. Come grab a fruit,” said Lena while getting off Stef’s lap. She pouted at the loss of warmth from her wife, and Lena laughed before giving her a quick peck on the lips. “Later,” she whispered in her ear. Stef gave her a look as if saying “It better continue later, or else.”</p><p>Jesus started to argue with Lena, and Stef didn’t want to get involved, so she turned her gaze back to the window and studied Emma. She imagined that her baby would be biting her lip in concentration, maybe twirling the pencil around in her hand or rapping her knuckles rhythmically on the page.</p><p>“Stef,” Lena said.</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“Do you want some?” Lena gestured to the strawberries she was cutting. Jesus was sitting at the table, upset because he couldn’t have the BBQ chips he was craving.</p><p>“Yes please, my love.”</p><p>“Do you think we should bring some to Emma?”</p><p>“I’ll bring some to her and then we’ll find out.”</p><p>“If you’re sure?”</p><p>“I am, you know I’ll take any spare time I have and spend it with my babies.”</p><p>“Any spare time?” asked Lena in a sultry voice.</p><p>Stef felt a shiver go down her spine. “Maybe not any spare time,” she said, scanning her wife’s body.</p><p>“Ewww! I’m still here you know!” Jesus pronounced.</p><p>Lena simply chuckled at their son before addressing Stef. “Here, take these to Emma.”</p><p>“Thank you, my love.”</p><p>She took the bowl of cut up strawberries and carried them outside to where Emma was sitting.</p><p>
  <b> <em>Emma Outside</em> </b>
</p><p>I heard the door open, so I speedily closed my notebook and put the pencil in the spiral part, leaving just enough of it out so I can easily remove it. I turned my head to see it was Stef, holding a bowl and what looked to be strawberries inside.</p><p>“Hi love, do you want some?” she asked kindly.</p><p>“Sure,” I said, shrugging my shoulders. No way in hell I was going to tell her that I loved strawberries. I don’t know why, I just love them.</p><p>She patted my legs, signaling me to lift them so she could sit and we could eat. Instead of lifting them, I adjusted so we were sitting shoulder to shoulder. Stef looked surprised, and I shrugged my shoulders again.</p><p>“Easier to reach this way,” I explained.</p><p>She nodded her head in understanding, and we sat in silence, chewing on our strawberries and our thoughts. I could see her trying to discreetly look at my notebook, probably wondering what’s inside.</p><p>“Are you going to keep staring at it, or are you gonna ask me what’s inside?” I asked.</p><p>Stef startled at the noise my voice made in the silence. I inwardly smirked. She responded after she had managed to compose herself. “Are you gonna tell me if I ask?”</p><p>“Probably not.”</p><p>“Then there’s no point in asking, is there?”</p><p>“Nope,” I said, popping the p.</p><p>We fell back into a comfortable silence before I worked up the nerve to ask Stef a question.</p><p>“Stef, can I ask you something?”</p><p>“You just did,” she teased. We both laughed and then she turned serious. “Em, you can ask me anything.”</p><p>“I know,” I said nervously.</p><p>“Then what’s the matter, love?”</p><p>“Nothing’s wrong, I’m just wondering,” I stopped there.</p><p>“Wondering what?” Stef asked.</p><p>“Never mind,” I mumbled bashfully.</p><p>“No sweets, I want to know.”</p><p>I hesitated, but I thought, <em> what the hell. It’s better to know so I can prepare myself. </em> “When will you guys send me back?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You heard me.”</p><p>“What on earth would make you think we’d send you back baby?”</p><p>I shrugged my shoulders. “I don’t know, but if you do, will you keep Neal? He can’t go back, he just can’t,” I practically begged her.</p><p>Stef then took the initiative and wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me close. I couldn’t help but to snuggle into her, and I laid my head on her shoulder.</p><p>“Emma, look at me,” she said. I adjusted my head so my chin was resting on her shoulder, and I dragged my eyes up to meet hers, and almost gasped at the love and adoration in her eyes when she looked at me. “We would never, and I mean never, send you or Neal back. This is your last stop. You’re stuck with us, sweetie.”</p><p>“But you already have five kids. Isn’t two more too much?”</p><p>“Love, we always have room for more in our house.”</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“I’ve never been more sure about anything in my life.”</p><p>“Songs,” I mumbled, not wanting to talk about it anymore.</p><p>“What was that?”</p><p>“In my notebook, it’s songs. I’ve written them myself.”</p><p>“I’d like to hear one, if you’d like to share,” she said, but hastily backpedaled when she saw my face. “Or not, it’s your choice.”</p><p>“No, it’s just, I’ve never felt safe enough to share what was in here with anyone, even Neal. And I’d really like for you to hear one, if you don’t mind.”</p><p>“Of course I don’t mind, love.”</p><p>“Ok, this one was from when I was in the system after Neal and I got separated. I wrote it for some of the older kids at the group home who were sick of the system and needed some comfort., and it’s a bit sad,” I warned.</p><p>“That’s perfectly fine, baby.”</p><p>I took a deep breath and began to sing.</p><p>
  <em> When your day is long </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And the night </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The night is yours alone </em>
</p><p>
  <em> When you're sure you've had enough </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Of this life </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Well hang on </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Don't let yourself go </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ‘Cause everybody cries </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And everybody hurts sometimes </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Sometimes everything is wrong </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Now it's time to sing along </em>
</p><p>
  <em> When your day is night alone (hold on) </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (Hold on) if you feel like letting go (hold on) </em>
</p><p>
  <em> If you think you've had too much </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Of this life </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Well, hang on </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ‘Cause everybody hurts </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Take comfort in your friends </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Everybody hurts </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Don't throw your hand </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Oh, no </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Don't throw your hand </em>
</p><p>
  <em> If you feel like you're alone </em>
</p><p>
  <em> No, no, no, you're not alone </em>
</p><p>
  <em> If you're on your own </em>
</p><p>
  <em> In this life </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The days and nights are long </em>
</p><p>
  <em> When you think you've had too much </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Of this life </em>
</p><p>
  <em> To hang on </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Well, everybody hurts sometimes </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Everybody cries </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And everybody hurts sometimes </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And everybody hurts sometimes </em>
</p><p>
  <em> So, hold on, hold on </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Hold on, hold on </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Hold on, hold on </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Hold on, hold on </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Everybody hurts </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You are not alone </em>
</p><p>When I finished, I heard Stef sniffling and she then shifted so she was hugging me.</p><p>“Oh Emma,” she said in a tearful sounding voice. “I'm sorry you had to feel that way. But you're so strong, so so strong, baby, for not giving up. And I'm so glad you didn't, because otherwise you wouldn't be here, and I can't imagine a world without me knowing you, Emma.”</p><p>Her words had me fighting tears. No one has ever cared so much about how I feel, let alone about my existence.</p><p>“Thank you, Stef,” I said in a small voice.</p><p>In response, she just held me closer and kissed my forehead. “There’s no need to thank me for something that's true and something that I believe with all my heart.”</p><p>I didn't argue with her. If there’s one thing I've learned while being here, it's that Stef is as stubborn as a mule (and me). She eventually let me go, but not before cupping my face in her hands and wiping away a few stray tears I didn’t realize had escaped with her thumbs.</p><p>She let go of my face so she could wipe her own tears. “Look at us, a sniffling mess. I’m never this emotional,” she said with a watery chuckle following.</p><p>I gasped in fake shock. “Really?! I never would have guessed.”</p><p>Stef playfully punched my arm. “Alright Miss Smarty Pants, what do you say about going back inside?”</p><p>“Actually, I’d like to stay here and write a little more, if you don’t mind.”</p><p>“Ok, if you’re sure?”</p><p>I simply nodded my head. She picked up the bowl with no strawberries left, and gave me another peck on the forehead before going back inside.</p><p>I let out a sigh before going back to the original position I was in. I was about to pick up my notebook and write, but then my phone chimed, signaling I had gotten a text. I took it out of my pocket, and it was from <em> Gina </em>. A giddy smile formed on my face.</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> Gina: Hey Emma, I just wanted to know if everything was ok with your foster family. </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <em> Emma: Hey Gina. Yeah, everything’s fine. I got grounded, but that’s nothing compared to what other families did. </em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> What did they ground you from? </em> </span>
</p><p>I felt grateful that she didn’t ask about the last part. I quickly responded, not wanting her to worry.</p><p>
  <em> Well, for one, I can’t go anywhere without either Brandon, Callie, Lena, or Stef. </em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> That kind of sucks. </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <em> Yeah, but like I said, it’s nothing. I also can’t go over anyone’s house and none of my friends can come to mine. </em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> For how long? I’d really like to hear you play again. </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <em> A week. And you can hear me play in school tomorrow. I usually go to the music room after lunch. </em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> That sounds wonderful. Your voice is very beautiful. </em> </span>
</p><p>My heart beat about a million times faster at her words, and my face felt flushed.</p><p>
  <em> Thanks. Do you sing? </em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> Oh goodness no, I’m awful. </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <em> Come on, I’m sure your voice is amazing. </em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> Believe me dear, it’s really not. </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <em> That’s what you say. </em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> Because it's very true. Even my family agrees. </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <em> Let me be the judge of that, since you think mine is beautiful. </em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> It is. And you really want to hear me sing? </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <em> Yes, because if it's half as beautiful as you are, then it’ll be absolutely amazing. </em>
</p><p>I was internally freaking out. I can't believe I just sent that. <em> What if she doesn't like me like that? What if she finds me repulsive? What if she doesn’t ever want to talk to me again? What if— </em> My internal monologue was cut off by my phone vibrating in my hand signaling Regina’s response. I took a deep breath before reading it.</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> Thank you, Emma. That’s very kind of you to say. I also think you are beautiful. </em> </span>
</p><p>I let out the most girlish squeal ever. I then calmed myself down before deciding to ask her a question.</p><p>
  <em> Regina? </em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> Yes dear? </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <em> Would you like to hang out with me sometime? After I’m ungrounded and not while we’re in school, I mean. </em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> I’d love to. </em> </span>
</p><p>I jumped out of my chair and started doing a happy dance. I probably looked like a maniac, but I didn’t care. I asked Regina Mills, the most stunning woman I’ve ever seen, to hang out in a non-school setting, and she said yes.</p><p>
  <em> You have no idea how happy I am right now. </em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> Then I believe we are in the same boat. I'm afraid the bell is calling me, so I must be going now. I’ll see you tomorrow, Emma. </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <em> See you tomorrow, Gina. </em>
</p><p>Lyrics were now overflowing in my mind. There were so many things I could write about her, and I couldn’t wait to get started.</p><p>
  <b> <em>Regina at school with Kathryn, when Emma was there after running away</em> </b>
</p><p>Kathryn and Regina were walking past the music room on their way to lunch when they heard the piano. Regina then heard the most beautiful voice she’s ever heard singing, and she stopped in front of the room.</p><p>“Do you hear that?”</p><p>“I’m not deaf, Gina, course I hear it.”</p><p>“Don’t call me that,” she growled.</p><p>“You should know by now that’s not gonna happen, Gina,” Kathryn said, emphasizing the “Gina”.</p><p>“Shh, I want to listen,” Regina hissed.</p><p>“She sounds pretty good,” Kathryn whispered. “Let’s go inside.”</p><p>She rushed right past Regina and went into the room before Regina could stop her. She grumbled but followed, feeling drawn like a moth to a flame to the voice. When she went to where Kathryn was standing, all Regina could make out was the long blonde hair that fell in waves, looking almost golden in color. She also seemed very lean, but still seemed to have quite a bit of muscle for someone who Regina assumed was their age. She then stopped her thinking and listened to the angelic voice finish the song.</p><p>
  <em>I’ll spread my wings and I’ll learn how to fly</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Though it’s not easy to tell you goodbye</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I gotta take a risk</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Take a chance</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Make a change</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And breakaway</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Out of the darkness and into the sun</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But I won’t forget the place I come from</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I gotta take a risk</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Take a chance</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Make a change</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And breakaway</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Breakaway</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Breakaway</em>
</p><p>Regina felt compelled to clap, so she did, Kathryn quickly following suit. The blonde startled and turned around, and she took Regina’s breath away. Her eyes were a piercing emerald green, and coupled with the wavy golden hair, she truly looked like an angel. Regina scanned her body subtly so the blonde wouldn’t notice. She had creamy skin which looked absolutely delectable, pale, pink lips that Regina wanted to cover with her own, a white shirt that gave a generous view of Emma’s top half and showed a slight outline of abs, covered with a red leather jacket, and a pair of skin tight jeans with long black boots. She blushed under Regina’s gaze, and Regina internally smirked at the thought.</p><p>“Holy shit Gina! Wasn’t that awesome!”</p><p>Regina growled at her. “Kat, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?! It’s not my name.” She turned back to face the angel and gave her a smile. “Yes, dear, that was rather lovely. May I ask where you acquired such skill?”</p><p>“Ummm, my foster mother,” she answered, blush deepening.</p><p>“Foster mother?” Regina asked.</p><p>“Yes, I’m an orphan,” she explained.</p><p>“I’m sorry to hear that. Forgive my friend and I, we have terrible manners. She is Kathryn Nolan, and I am Regina Mills. What’s your name?”</p><p>“Oh, I’m Emma Swan.”</p><p><em> Emma, </em> Regina thought. <em> It suits her. </em> “It's nice to meet you Emma,” she said, pronouncing it more like Em-ma. “Are you new to this school? I'm afraid I haven't seen you around here before.”</p><p>“Yeah, I just got here this past weekend, actually. New foster family and all that.”</p><p>“Oh!” Kathryn exclaimed. “That means you’re probably staying with our vice principal and her wife, Mrs. Adams Foster!”</p><p>“Lena and Stef, yes, I am. How's you know?”</p><p>“They're the only foster family I know around here. I'm sure there are more, but I've only known about the Fosters.”</p><p>“Well yeah, my brother and I are staying with them?”</p><p>“You have a brother?” Regina asked.</p><p>She squirmed a bit under her stare. “Yes, his name is Neal and he's eight.”</p><p>“Aww, that's awesome!” Kathryn said. “Regina has a sister too, right Gina?”</p><p>Regina gave the blonde a withering stare at the nickname before turning back to Emma. “Yes, I have an older half-sister named Zelena. She is two years older than me and she's actually visiting this weekend with her girlfriend, Mal.”</p><p>“Half-sister?” Emma asked curiously.</p><p>“Yes, she was my mother’s from a previous marriage before she met my father. Zel was still a baby when her dad died, so my father has always been her father.”</p><p>“That's pretty cool. I'm assuming you guys are close then?”</p><p>“Oh yes, she's my rock. Without her, I wouldn't have ever told my parents I was a lesbian. I thought they would be disappointed and kick me out, but they didn't. My father told me that nothing I told him could ever make him not love me, while my mother sat in silence. I was so scared of what she was going to say that I was practically bawling in my father’s arms. When she finally looked at me, she told me she couldn't have asked for a better daughter, and that she loved me whether I liked boys, girls, or even horses.”</p><p>Emma let out a snort at that. Regina then looked very bashful, not understanding why she just explained something so personal to an almost complete stranger.</p><p>“I've never told anyone that the first time I talked to them,” she explained shyly.</p><p>“I guess I'm special then, huh?” She playfully asked Regina and gave her a wink. It caused Regina to blush even more.</p><p>“Should I leave you two alone?” Kathryn asked, amused.</p><p>They both had blush staining their faces then, but then Kathryn must've seen the tear tracks on Emma’s face, for a frown overcame her face. “Emma, are you alright?”</p><p>Regina looked concerned at Kathryn’s words, and she studied her face closely, noticing the tear tracks as well.</p><p>“No, not really,” she said, then proceeded to explain what had happened and what had caused her to run away. They both listened intently, Regina wanting to hold her and erase her pain.</p><p>When Emma had finished explaining, Regina spoke. “Have you called them to at least let them know you are ok? I'm sure they are worried out of their minds looking for you.”</p><p>“It's not going to happen. Stef started to chase me, but I was too fast, so I'm sure she thought I wasn't worth it.” She said, wiping away the angry tears that were falling.</p><p>“Love, of course you’re worth it.”</p><p>They all turned at the voice that came from the door. It was Stef.</p><p>She walked over to Emma and pulled her in for a hug. She returned it, but she seemed to be in shock.</p><p>“I'm so glad you're alright. Everyone was worried sick when you ran off.”</p><p>She then let go of Emma and glanced over to see Regina and Kathryn. “Miss Midas, Regina, nice to see you.”</p><p>“Nice to see you too, Mrs. Adams Foster,” Regina replied. Kathryn was looking anywhere but Stef.</p><p>“You guys know each other?” Emma asked.</p><p>“Yes, we do.”</p><p>“How?”</p><p>“My father and your foster mom are very good friends,” Regina answered.</p><p>Emma looked at Stef to see that she was nodding her head in agreement. “Could you be a little less cryptic?”</p><p>“Regina’s father is my lieutenant,” Stef said.</p><p>“Really? That's kind of cool,” she answered. “And what about Kathryn?”</p><p>“Miss Midas was at a high school party where minors were being served alcohol. She got quite drunk and decided it would be a good idea to drive. I got called to pull her over,” she explained.</p><p>Kathryn looked sheepish. “I apologized, several times might I add, and I did my community service hours! I don't know what else you would like me to do!”</p><p>Stef raised an eyebrow. “For starters, learn how to talk to an adult properly, and second, your apologies mean nothing so long as you continue to attend those parties.”</p><p>She simply stared at the floor, not saying anything else.</p><p>Stef then turned back to Emma. “You, young lady, are going to have a talk with me and Lena when we get home. I will let you say goodbye to your new friends, but I will be waiting right outside that door, so do not try anything.”</p><p>She nodded my head and watched her exit. Sure enough, Stef was waiting outside. Emma looked at Regina and Kathryn. “Is it alright if I get your phone numbers? I'd like to be friends, if that's ok,” she said rather nervously.</p><p>“Yes, that’s quite alright dear.” Regina said.</p><p>“Yeah sure! Give me your phone and I'll put my number in,” Kathryn said.</p><p>Emma fumbled around in her pockets nervously before taking out her phone and opening the contacts app. Regina found it somewhat adorable, and immediately scolded herself for those thoughts. She saw Kathryn take a picture of herself for her contact, and she assumed the typing was her putting her number in. She then whipped out her phone with the hand that wasn't holding Emma’s. Regina waited somewhat impatiently for Kathryn to finish. She then gave Regina the chance to put her photo and number in after Emma had done something on her phone. Unlike Kat, she didn't put a photo in, but she did put her name in as <em> Gina </em>. She texted herself so she could have Emma’s number, then Emma gave Regina a megawatt smile. Regina couldn’t help but to return it. Emma thanked them, then exited the music room. Regina’s eyes then followed the unintentional light sway of Emma’s hips and ass. She shook herself out of her trance, only to see Kat smirking at her.</p><p>“So, Emma’s pretty hot, huh?”</p><p>“I have no clue as to what you are talking about Miss Midas.”</p><p>“Would you cut it with that bullshit? I saw you checking her out, Gina.”</p><p>“I did no such thing!”</p><p>“Have you forgotten that I've known you since we were babies? I know what you're gonna say before you even say it, and I know you well enough to know when you are checking someone out.”</p><p>“I've still got no clue as to what you are insinuating, Kathryn, but if we don't leave now we will be late to class, and I’d much prefer not to be. Now, let’s go, because I'm sure you don't want to incur the wrath of our parents.”</p><p>Regina left with a flourish, leaving Kathryn scurrying along in order to catch up to her.</p><p>“God damn it, Regina,” she muttered under her breath when she reached her. “How you move so fast in heels, I will never understand.”</p><p>“With the poise and composure of a queen,” she teased.</p><p>“Haha, hilarious Gina. I'm dying of laughter over here,” Kat said sarcastically. “But in all seriousness Regina, I think you really like her, and you're scared and don't want to acknowledge it because you've never felt like this about anyone, much less so quickly.”</p><p>“If I say yes, will you drop the subject of Miss Swan and I?”</p><p>“Not if you don't mean it.”</p><p>“Honestly?”</p><p>Kathryn nodded.</p><p>“I've never felt like this, Kat. The butterflies are a hundred times stronger than with anyone else I've liked, she clearly has the amazing talents of singing and playing piano, she’s very humble about said talents, and just draws me in, like a bee to pollen. Oh, and the fact that she's absolutely gorgeous doesn't help in any way, shape, or form.”</p><p>Kathryn was stunned at the words of her friend. She had never heard Regina talk about anyone this way before.</p><p>“Wow Gina.”</p><p>“I know,” she whined. “And I don't know what to do about it, Kat.”</p><p>“Well I’d say the feeling is very much mutual if the way she was devouring you with her eyes is an indication.”</p><p>“I doubt it,” Regina scoffed.</p><p>“I'm being serious. She was totally, 100% checking you out, and trust me, it wasn’t subtle at all.”</p><p>“Can we stop talking about my crush on Miss Swan and actually go into the classroom?” Regina asked, waving her hand to indicate that they had indeed arrived at the entrance of their class.</p><p>“Sure Gina, but this isn't over.”</p><p>“It never is with you butting in Midas,” she said not so quietly.</p><p>“I heard that,” Kathryn responded playfully.</p><p>“I know dear, that was the point,” she said while walking past Kat to enter the room.</p><p>Kathryn just shook her head before taking her seat next to Regina. She opened her mouth to say something else, but was interrupted by the bell and the teacher saying they had a quiz. She almost groaned out loud, but Regina shot her a look before she could.</p><p>“Ok class, quiet down and listen. This is a short quiz, twelve questions. When you are done, simply put it in the bin by my desk and find something quiet to do. You know the rules, phones and/or watches go inside your bag until everyone is finished. If I see them out before everyone is done, you will get an automatic zero.” the teacher explained. “Understood?” Everyone nodded. “Good. When I hand you your quiz, you may begin.”</p><p>The students watched silently as he handed out the quiz, and soon enough, the only sound in the room was the sound of pencil scratching on paper. Regina tried to focus, she really did, but her thought kept drifting back to Emma and this morning. She couldn’t get over just how stunning Emma Swan was, and her incredible voice. Regina thought about what it would be like to kiss those lips, to run her hands over those impressive muscles, to bury her hands into that golden mane, to feel Emma against her as they kissed. She wondered what it would be like to have those arms around her, comforting her, along with her voice soothing her. Regina felt something hit her head, and she looked up to see it was an eraser that Kathryn had thrown.</p><p>“What are you doing?” she mouthed. “Everyone is done.”</p><p>She looked around the classroom, and sure enough, everyone was done except for her. She scolded herself for being distracted by Emma, and rapidly started filling out the quiz, making sure to still read the questions before putting down an answer. As soon as she was done, she got up and put the quiz in the bin.</p><p>“Now that everyone is done, you guys have a free period.”</p><p>Everyone either whipped out their phones or started talking to their friends. Kathryn punched Regina in the shoulder.</p><p>“Ow! Kat! What was that for?” she said while scowling at her friend.</p><p>“You were totally thinking about Emma, weren’t you?” Kat said rather smugly.</p><p>Regina’s blush and avoidance of her gaze was all the answer she needed.</p><p>“Oh my God! You were!”<br/><br/>“Kat! Not so loud!”</p><p>“Seriously Regina, nobody’s listening.”</p><p>Regina’s eyes scanned the classroom to see that Kathryn was right. Almost everybody was talking to their friends, and those who weren’t were occupied on their phones.</p><p>“Still, keep it down,” she insisted.</p><p>“Yes my queen,” Kat responded teasingly.</p><p>Regina just grumbled at her friend. “I’m so glad this is the only class we have together.”</p><p>“You’re forgetting we have lunch too.”</p><p>She groaned. “Kathryn Midas, if you dare to even mention Emma one more time I will go tell Frederick that you like him.”</p><p>“You wouldn’t,” Kat said, eyes narrowing at the brunette.</p><p>“Try me,” she said, narrowing her eyes right back.</p><p>“Ughhh, fine,” she relented.</p><p>“Excellent. And quit calling me Gina. It’s a horrid nickname for someone whose name literally translates to ‘Queen’ in Latin.”</p><p>“So you’ve said.”</p><p>“Because it’s true.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah. Maybe I should start calling you ‘The Evil Queen’ with all the threats you’ve made towards me. And those glares?” Kathryn shuddered. “Those glares could kill.”</p><p>“The Evil Queen?” Regina asked. “Why, I quite like the sound of that.”</p><p>“Of course you do,” Kat mumbled.</p><p>“Now, now, Kathryn, don’t be so grouchy.”</p><p>“I’m allowed to be grouchy with you, Mills.”</p><p>“Oh Kat, how you wound me.”</p><p>Before she could respond, the bell rang, which means they had to part ways.</p><p>“I’ll see you at your house, Gina,” Kathryn said, rushing off before Regina could say anything.</p><p>Regina shook her head at her friend, then proceeded to go to her next class. She couldn’t stop thinking about Emma, so on a whim, she withdrew her phone from her bag and texted her.</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> Gina: Hey Emma, I just wanted to know if everything was ok with your foster family. </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <em> Emma: Hey Gina. Yeah, everything’s fine. I got grounded, but that’s nothing compared to what other families did. </em>
</p><p>Regina wanted to ask what other families did, but refrained herself from doing so.</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> What did they ground you from? </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <em> Well, for one, I can’t go anywhere without either Brandon, Callie, Lena, or Stef. </em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> That kind of sucks. </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <em> Yeah, but like I said, it’s nothing. I also can’t go over anyone’s house and none of my friends can come to mine. </em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> For how long? I’d really like to hear you play again. </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <em> A week. And you can hear me play in school tomorrow. I usually go to the music room after lunch. </em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> That sounds wonderful. Your voice is very beautiful. </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <em> Thanks. Do you sing? </em>
</p><p>Regina flinched at Emma’s question. She knew she was awful, and so did her family. They constantly teased her about it. She loved music, she was just a horrible singer.</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> Oh goodness no, I’m awful. </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <em> Come on, I’m sure your voice is amazing. </em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> Believe me dear, it’s really not. </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <em> That’s what you say. </em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> Because it's very true. Even my family agrees. </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <em> Let me be the judge of that, since you think mine is beautiful. </em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> It is. And you really want to hear me sing? </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <em> Yes, because if it's half as beautiful as you are, then it’ll be absolutely amazing. </em>
</p><p>Regina felt her face flush at those words. <em> Emma thinks I’m beautiful </em> are the words that kept running through her mind. She bit her lip to contain her squeal. She didn’t think it appropriate to do something like that at school. She gathered her wit before texting Emma back.</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> Thank you, Emma. That’s very kind of you to say. I also think you are beautiful. </em> </span>
</p><p>Regina’s heart thumped wildly in her chest while awaiting Emma’s response.</p><p>
  <em> Regina? </em>
</p><p>Her hands were shaking as she typed.</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> Yes dear? </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <em> Would you like to hang out with me sometime? After I’m ungrounded and not while we’re in school, I mean. </em>
</p><p>She almost jumped up and down right there before remembering where she was. Regina quickly responded to Emma’s text.</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> I’d love to. </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <em> You have no idea how happy I am right now. </em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> Then I believe we are in the same boat. I'm afraid the bell is calling me, so I must be going now. I’ll see you tomorrow, Emma. </em> </span>
</p><p>Part of that statement was a lie, but also true. If Regina didn’t get going right then, she would be late to her class.</p><p>
  <em> See you tomorrow, Gina. </em>
</p><p>Regina’s smile didn’t leave her face for the rest of the day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The song Emma sings to Stef is "Everybody Hurts" by R.E.M. I don't own it, OUAT, or the Fosters. I also couldn't help but to include the stuff about Regina being a queen, because she is!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OMG! Never in my wildest dream did I imagine I'd get over 900 hits! I'm so happy that you guys are enjoying it. And I'm truly sorry I haven't updated, I've had a severe case of writer's block. I've also been bombarded with the news that my school is going fully online! ☹️ Anyways, personally, I don't think this chapter is all that great, but you guys might love it, so let me know! Thanks for reading this little spiel, and enjoy chapter 11!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When she got to lunch, she was still grinning like a maniac, and Kathryn noticed immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah, what’s got you looking like you're gonna burst?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emma,” she admitted shamelessly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, what about her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I texted her—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my God! You texted her?!?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you don’t hush I won’t tell you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, silent,” Kathryn said while leaning forward as if it would allow her to hear Regina better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As I was saying,” Regina gave Kat the stink eye before continuing. “I texted her asking if everything was ok with her parents since I was worried. We texted a bit before she said I was beautiful—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kathryn squealed so loudly a few people looked at her as though she was crazy, and Regina didn’t blame them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Midas, I’m serious. One more interruption and I’m not telling you anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, ok, my lips are sealed,” she said while she pretended to zip her lips and throw away the key.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After she said that, I told her I thought she was beautiful as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kathryn was squirming in her seat and biting her lip with excitement for her friend, but she held her comments in so she could hear the rest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then she asked if when she was ungrounded, I would like to hang out with her in a non-school setting, and I said yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kat was blue in the face from holding her breath so she could keep herself from speaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina raised an eyebrow at her friend while saying, “You can speak now, Midas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh thank god!!” rushed out of her mouth. “You know this is basically the same thing as a date, right?” Kat asked in a high-pitched voice, showing her enthusiasm for the idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is not a date.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It totally is Gina!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it isn’t Kathryn. And I suggest you keep such silly thoughts to yourself, otherwise I will kill you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t work on me, and yes it is.” Regina opened her mouth to protest, but Kathryn spoke before she could. “You will be hanging out alone and you both are crazy attracted to each other. Therefore, it's a date."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the outside, Regina looked about ready to murder the blonde on the spot, but on the inside, she was marveling at the logic of Kathryn’s statement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh quit it with the death glare Gina, you know I'm right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have no knowledge of such an astonishing feat,” she said with mirth hidden in her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kathryn glowered at her friend. “You know you really aren’t as funny as you think you are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Compared to your jokes? I believe I’m quite hilarious. Now, that’s enough about my dating life, how are things with you and Frederick?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Kathryn’s turn to blush and avoid Regina’s gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well?” she asked impatiently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing,” Kat groaned before dropping her head on her arms, which had been resting on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing,” she confirmed while lifting her head so she could meet Regina’s curious stare.. “Every time I try to go up to him and tell him, hell even just talk to him, I get so nervous that I physically can’t get my mouth or body to move closer to him, and I somehow end up moving in the complete opposite direction!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a bit drastic, Kat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know Gina,” she whined. “You gotta help me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How exactly am I supposed to help you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Help me figure out a way to tell him!” she said in a “duh” tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you write him a note and put it in his locker?” Regina suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kathryn’s eyes lit up like fireworks against a dark sky. “That’s brilliant! Why didn’t I think of that?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you’re too head over heels for him to think clearly,” she teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, like you’re one to talk,” Kat retorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina flushed at her response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, you’re so in love with her like I am with Frederick!” Kathryn exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kat, I just met her, I’m not in love. And do you want help with this letter or not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, ok, sheesh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They spent the rest of their lunch period working on the letter. When the bell rang, Kat had already thanked Regina for helping and she had dashed off to put the letter in his locker. Regina’s head shook once more at her friend’s antics, then her thoughts managed to drift off to the other blonde she knew. She sighed resignedly. It seemed no matter what, Emma Swan would not stop popping into her mind, and right at the forefront too. Regina tried to be angry about it, she really did, but she couldn’t bring herself to feel that way. Emma didn’t do anything to make her think about her 24/7. Other than being absolutely gorgeous, with her blonde tresses, her sparkling emerald eyes, her pretty, pink lips, her unbelievably toned body, her astonishing voice. No, Emma didn’t do anything other than being the most perfect human being Regina has ever met in her life. She groaned out loud before scurrying to her next class with less than two minutes to do so.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Emma &amp; The Adams-Fosters</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>I hadn’t realized Lena had come out while I was having my impromptu happy dance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May I ask what happened to have you in such an amazing mood that you are dancing around the yard?” Lena asked while sitting where Stef had previously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know Regina? Regina Mills?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, she’s Stef’s lieutenant’s daughter. His name is Henry, and her mother and his wife is Cora. Regina’s very smart too. Always has excellent grades. She's also got a half-sister. Why are you asking about her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sat down next to Lena before I started explaining what had happened in the music room, then I told her about our texts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And now I’ve got all these lyrics coming to mind, and I don’t know where to start,” I said before clapping my mouth shut. I couldn’t believe I just told her about me writing songs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lyrics?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I bit my lip again while wishing I was anywhere else. Silence, awkward silence, hung heavily in the air. It’s not that I didn’t trust her, I just hadn’t really talked to her one on one. I finally relented after I peeked into her eyes, seeing the defeat and her posture. She was getting ready to leave, and I realized I didn’t want her to. She had put her hands on the cushion like she was preparing to push herself off so she could go, but I had blurted out an explanation before she could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, in my notebook. I write songs, and after I talked to Regina, I’ve had a bunch of ideas floating around, but I don’t know where to start.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena looked surprised that I was actually opening up to her before she schooled her shock, and instead, happiness overcame her face. “It sounds to me like you have a crush.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I blushed before quietly muttering my agreement to that statement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, for the lyrics, I would just start writing. That’s what works for me. When I start writing, everything else fades away and the words just fall into place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nodded my head in understanding, but I still had some questions. “I want to plan the perfect hangout session. I really want her to like me, Lena.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Emma, based on what you’ve told me, I think she already does.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I doubt that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t want to know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I do Emma.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” I said curtly. “Because everything I’ve ever liked always ends up leaving or being left behind. I’ve never really had any friends, but every house that I liked or school I’ve liked, I always have to leave. It makes for a pretty sad and lonely childhood,” I said bitterly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emma,” she started to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t need your pity,” I spat at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena visibly recoiled at my tone. I tried to apologize, but she held out her hand to stop my stuttering apologies, and I complied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not pitying you sweetheart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I gave her a look as if saying </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah right,</span>
  </em>
  <span> but she shot one right back as if saying </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shut up and listen</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, I’m not. I can’t imagine having to feel alone all the time, and I certainly can’t imagine what it feels like to have to close myself off from everyone in order to protect myself. But Emma, you don’t have to do that here. We honestly care about you and Neal, and we want to hear you talk about things. Whether it’s about your feelings, your childhood, it doesn’t matter if it’s good or bad, Emma. We want to hear it all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had taken hold of my hand and clasped it between both of hers. I surprisingly liked the warmth that radiated from her hands. It was different from Stef’s grasp. It was still caring and it still made me feel safe, but it also made me feel warm and fuzzy. I always imagined that this, combined with Stef’s, is what a mother’s touch would be and feel like. I surprised Lena and myself by what I said next.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to hear a song?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” she asked hesitantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, if you don't want to…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh sweetheart, I would love nothing more than to hear one, but not if it will make you uncomfortable,” she said vehemently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I'd be honored.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I blushed again before searching my mind for the perfect one to sing for Lena. When I had it, I started explaining. “I wrote this when I was twelve years old, and it's pretty depressing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can handle it,” Lena said confidently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok,” I said, then I began singing.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm not a bad kid</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I've done nothing wrong</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But I'm a sad kid</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No place to call home</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I've been living in</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This lonely room</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And I've been praying</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>For someone to choose me</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They all want a baby</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Not a twelve year old girl</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They think I'm too old</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>To fit into their worlds</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I wish they'd take the time</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bet they'd change their minds</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm nobody’s child</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>All alone and thrown away</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Just a file</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>In social worker's case</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm not the only one</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There's so many like me</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>All we need's a place to grow </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>In a loving family</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Til that day</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm nobody's child</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm a math whiz</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I like to laugh and have fun</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I love to play with friends</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I just wish I had some</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But it's hard when</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You move around</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>From house to house</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And town to town</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Cause the last foster home</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Only kept me three months</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And now I'm stuck in this place</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>With so many of us</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Forgotten ones</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But I'm not giving up</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m nobody’s child</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>All alone and thrown away</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Just a file</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>In a social worker’s case</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m not the only one</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There’s so many like me</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>All we need’s a place to grow</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>In a loving family</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Til that day</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m nobody’s child</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>All alone and thrown away</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Just a file</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>In a social worker’s case</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m not the only one</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There’s so many like me</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>All we need’s a place to grow</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>In a loving family</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Til that day</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m nobody’s child</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m nobody’s child</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Just like Stef, Lena was teary-eyed and she gave me a ginormous hug. I melted into it. A wave of relaxation and serenity came over me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emma, I can't believe you wrote that when you were twelve.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn't that good,” I mumbled into her shoulder. She had started rubbing my back, and it felt really nice. My eyes closed from how good I felt from the sensation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you kidding me?” She pulled me away and lifted my chin so I had no choice but to look straight into her eyes. “Em, that was amazing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think so?” I asked doubtfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't think so, I know so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s no need to thank me for something that is true.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I chuckled at that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What's so amusing?” she asked curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You just said almost the exact same thing Stef did.” She raised an eyebrow, which I took as a signal saying </span>
  <em>
    <span>Go on.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “She said, and I quote, ‘There’s no need to thank me for something that's true and something that I believe with all my heart’ unquote.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena laughed at that as well. “Great minds think alike then, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More like married minds think alike.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I couldn't agree more,” she said with a dreamy sigh following.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, so disgusting,” I said with mock horror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh haha,” she said. “Believe me, you'll be the same way when you meet the woman of your dreams.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I already have,” I whispered under my breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said, I think I have a while.” Lena gave me an </span>
  <em>
    <span>I don't believe you look</span>
  </em>
  <span>, so I elaborated. “I think I should get more settled in first, and besides, don't you think I'm a bit too young to have met the ‘women of my dreams’, as you put it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh huh,” she said, probably not buying a single word that just came out of my mouth. “You wanna know my guess?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shyly moved my head up and down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think,” she began, then waited for a bit until I was squirming uncomfortably. “I think that you've already met this girl, but you don't think you are good enough for her. In fact, you think that she shouldn’t even bother getting to know you because you believe she’s way out of your league. Am I right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I simply gaped at her, flabbergasted. “How—? Wha—?” I couldn’t form a coherent sentence, and Lena seemed to understand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did I know that?” I was still gaping at her, so she continued. “Because that’s the exact same way Mariana felt when we fostered, then adopted her and Jesus. Same with Callie when we foster-adopted her and Jude. They felt that they weren’t good enough to be a part of our family, so Callie would act out and defy us to see if we would send her back, and Mariana, she would refuse to ask us for anything. She thought she would get in trouble if she showed the slightest sign of wanting something. But, over time, they learned that no matter what they do, we will never stop loving them. Emma, I know you struggled in the system, but based on the girl that I’ve gotten to know over these past three days, Regina is going to be the luckiest girl on the planet if you decide to date her. You’re kind, caring, smart, beautiful, lovable, and you have an absolutely amazing talent for singing and the piano. Regina would be the one asking herself how she got so lucky.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I didn’t even notice she had said Regina until the words left my mouth. “I’m pretty sure I’d be the lucky one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was smirking at me, and then I realized she had gotten me to admit my crush. I forgot I had already told her I liked Regina, so I exclaimed. “Hey, that’s not fair!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s not fair?” she asked, not so innocently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what,” I grumbled. “How did you do that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you weren’t being very subtle when you asked about her. Also, you already said you had a crush on her, remember?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah,” I said, turning red from embarrassment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Em, it’s ok, I won’t tell anyone,” she said, trying to reassure me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Promise?” I asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise,” Lena confirmed. “Do you want me to leave so you can work on your songs?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’d like you to stay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I took hold of my notebook and pencil, and snuggled up to Lena like Neal did with me. “Is this ok?” I asked, looking at her and feeling insecure for wanting her near.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is perfect,” she said, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I smiled before starting to write down the different ideas I had. Lena was right about it. Once I started writing, everything else faded away.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Inside the House</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Stef smiled at the sight of Emma cuddling up to Lena. She knew her wife felt like Emma wasn’t as open with her, so seeing them getting to bond warmed Stef’s heart. Suddenly, yelling filled the otherwise quiet house. It looked as though Lena and Emma didn’t hear, which was good. Stef wanted Lena to have some time with Emma, so she got up from the kitchen table and went upstairs. When she reached the top step, she heard Brandon and Jesus arguing in Jesus’ room. She quickly went to it, and paused in the doorway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?!” she asked, very pissed off, freezing both boys.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, everything’s fine Mom,” Jesus said, Brandon agreeing with his brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t give me that bullshit. What. On. Earth. Happened?” she growled, slowly pronouncing each word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boys looked at each other nervously, trying to figure out a way to explain the broken phone, shattered pieces of it scattered throughout the vicinity of the actual phone lying on the ground. As angry as they were at each other, they didn’t want to get the other in trouble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First, is anybody hurt?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brandon and Jesus shook their heads in the negative simultaneously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” she said. “Now, I’m gonna ask one more time. What happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, nobody wants to answer? You’re both grounded for two weeks, no wrestling for you, Jesus, no piano lessons for you, Brandon, and for both of you, no friends, and no girlfriends are allowed over, and no going over their houses, understood?” Stef asked, in full-mom’s-not-kidding-around-mode.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both gulped and nodded their heads.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was that moment when Stef noticed Neal in the corner of the room against the wall, his hands over his ears, rocking back and forth, tears streaming like a waterfall down his face despite his eyes being shut tight. She went over to him as fast as she could, being mindful of the glass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Neal?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was muttering to himself, and Stef could barely make out the words, and she was kneeling near him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, please, no. I’ll be good, I promise. I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry! No, no, I’m a good boy, I can be better! Stop, please stop!” By the end, he was screaming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stef realized he was having a flashback. “Neal, can you hear me? It’s Stef, you’re safe now. Remember, Emma? Emma’s here too, and she’s safe. Neal, I need you to come back, come back to me. Neal, it’s Stef. Come on, come back to me,” she said as calmly and reassuringly as possible. On the inside, she was freaking out and her heart was breaking in half for this boy, who was only eight years old, and he was having a flashback of someone hurting him. She kept talking to him, hoping to bring him back. Stef felt her other two boys watching her, their worried gazes boring holes into her back. She ignored them. After a few tense seconds that felt like hours to her, Neal opened his eyes and looked at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stef?” he asked in a whisper, his baby blue eyes staring into her hazel ones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Neal, it’s Stef.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He launched himself at her and started sobbing all over again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my baby, I’ve got you. You’re safe now, Neal, it’s ok. I’ve got you, love, I’ve got you,” she told him, one hand holding his head while the other was stroking soothing circles on his back. Her knees and back ached from the way she was positioned, but she didn’t dare move, knowing that if she did, her baby wouldn’t be getting the comfort he needed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom?” Brandon asked softly so as not to startle Neal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes B?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is Neal ok? Should I get Emma?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neal had calmed down enough to cling tighter to Stef and shake his head no. He didn’t want his sister to worry about him. She had just begun to trust them, and her seeing him like this? It would make all of that fall away, and her walls would shoot up higher than they’ve ever been.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No B, we’re ok.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” Jesus asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise, we’re ok. But don’t think this means I forgot about that broken phone. Later, you will tell me what happened, or I will extend your punishment to last a month.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both Brandon and Jesus winced, knowing they would have no choice but to tell the truth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom? Is everything ok?” Stef heard Mariana ask from the doorway, Callie and Jude right behind her, though she couldn’t see that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your brothers startled Neal when Jesus’ phone somehow dropped and shattered.” She turned her attention back to Neal. “Hey baby, can I let you go now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He frantically shook his head no, and Stef responded by continuing her soothing motions. “Alright then, can I stand up and carry you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neal whispered “ok” in her ear. She made sure his arms were secure around her neck before she stood up, stumbling a bit because of the added weight, but she managed to right herself. “Ok Neal, can we go to my room?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt him relax slightly at the idea, and she figured he was uncomfortable because of everyone staring at them. She turned around, and sure enough, everyone was staring. It was then she noticed Callie and Jude had joined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, if you guys want to help? Callie, Mariana, you two go unmake my bed. Brandon you can clean this glass up, there’s a little dustpan under our sink, courtesy of Mama. Jude, you can go check on the laundry, and Jesus, you can go to Mari and Callie’s room and see if there’s anything Neal has that will comfort him in his bag, like Emma with her baby blanket.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Stef finished talking, everyone rushed off to do what they were told. She felt a slight smirk form at how well they listened. Now that she was alone with Neal, she could feel even puffs of his breath on her neck, and she realized he had fallen asleep. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Poor baby</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she mused. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He must be exhausted from all that crying.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Her blood boiled at the thought of someone hurting the precious thing that was snoozing away in her arms. He then must’ve sensed her mood change, for he began whimpering in his sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Neal, it’s ok my love, I’m still here,” she said, seeming to be mouthing the words with how quiet they were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she was soothing him, Brandon was watching from the floor while he was cleaning up the glass. He felt horrible for causing Neal to have a flashback. It was stupid for him to be arguing with his brother, especially over something as silly as Jesus leaving his clothes on the floor from where he was moving his stuff in. He knew his brother was hanging out in his soon-to-be-old room with Neal, and he went in there to confront him. It had escalated far quicker than Brandon had thought it would. He snatched Jesus’ phone for leverage to get him to pick the clothes up, but Jesus had tried to get the phone back, which resulted in Brandon losing his grip on it. They had to watch as it fell to the floor, and before they could blink, it had reached the floor with the screen smashing into a million different pieces. Jesus started yelling at Brandon, saying he was a horrible brother, and Brandon had yelled right back, and that’s when their mom intervened. Now, Brandon felt nothing but guilt for causing his new brother to hurt over his past all over again, and he felt bad for breaking his Jesus’ phone. He told himself he would buy him a new phone with his money, and that he would find a way to make it up to Neal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, in Mariana and Callie’s room, Jesus felt just as bad as his brother about Neal. But, Jesus also felt nothing but anger at Brandon for being such an asshole. He was gonna move the clothes eventually, but he was waiting to move the rest of them into Brandon’s room so he could sort them easier. He honestly wasn’t sure how it was going to work, them sharing a room. He wondered if he could convince his moms to let him move into the garage. Since he and Gabe redid it, it’s been empty other than Brandon sometimes practicing in there. That way, he and Brandon wouldn’t argue all the time. He decided it was worth a shot, but first, he would find something to comfort Neal, since he and B caused him to have a flashback. Jesus had to maneuver through the blankets and pillows before he found Neal’s bag. It contained his old clothes, a toy car, and a blanket that looked exactly like Emma’s, except the name </span>
  <em>
    <span>Neal</span>
  </em>
  <span> was stitched in a navy blue. He wondered if Emma had seen it and thought that maybe, they were actual siblings, but he cancelled out that thought. Surely, if they were biologically siblings, they would know by now, right? Jesus then realized he should probably get the blanket to Neal. He rushed out of there and went to his room, only to see the glass gone as well as his mom and Neal. He made his way to his mom’s room, and there she was, laying on the bed with Neal sprawled on top of her. She looked up and saw him, and carefully lifted her hand from where it was resting on his back and put her finger to her lips. She was telling him Neal was asleep, so he crept into the room, avoiding the creaky floorboards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I found this,” he whispered. “It looks exactly like Emma’s, doesn’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it does,” Stef whispered back, a thoughtful look on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus, do you realize how significant this is? It could mean they are actual siblings, as in biologically related.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If they were, wouldn’t someone have told them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With this system, I wouldn’t be surprised if nobody did,” she explained honestly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sucks. I can’t imagine not knowing Mari was my twin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see what I can find out tomorrow, and don’t forget we’re talking later,” she said, giving him a pointed look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t, and neither has Brandon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, now, you can go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes Jesus?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want me to tell Emma and Mama, if they ask.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll explain later if Neal wants me to. Right now, just tell them we were talking and he fell asleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok,” he whispered before exiting the room, leaving Stef with the thoughts of Emma and Neal being related running through her mind. She was determined to get to the bottom of this mystery, but right now, she wanted to sleep like Neal was. She let out a yawn before wrapping her arms around him again, and she succumbed to the darkness that was beckoning her.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The song Emma sings to Lena is Nobody's Child. It's a video on Youtube by Amanda Colleen Williams. I don't own OUAT or the Fosters. For those who want to know, this is somewhere in season 4 of the Fosters. Brandon hasn't auditioned for Juilliard yet, and I'm ignoring the plot of Jesus and the nail gun, and probably AJ. I haven't decided on that yet. So after episode 7 of season 4 but before episode 9. Also, I've never shipped Brallie and never will ship it, and this fic is in no way, shape, or form a Brallie fic. I haven't gotten anything asking me that, but I just decided to say it in case.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Minor character death. Don't worry, it's not any of the main ones, but someone from Emma's past.</p><p>Over 1,000 hits. Wow, I'm so humbled, and I cried when I saw, no joke. Thank you guys so, so, so much! I'm so happy you're enjoying this, and here's the next chapter. Please R&amp;R, and have fun with chapter 12! Well, maybe not fun, because, well, actually, just read and find out.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mama?” Jesus asked.</p><p>It startled both Lena and Emma, who were so lost in thought they didn’t hear the door open.</p><p>“Yeah Jesus?”</p><p>“Mom’s in your bed with Neal. He fell asleep on her.”</p><p>“Ok. Why did you feel the need to tell me this?” she asked curiously.</p><p>He seemed to be reluctant to answer, and this worried Emma immensely.</p><p>“Jesus, is my brother ok?”</p><p>“I think so,” he said, then realized that was the wrong thing to say.</p><p>“You think so?!” Emma asked incredulously, jumping up from where she was sitting with Lena. “Jesus, it’s a yes or no question! Is my brother ok?!”</p><p>“He’s fine now,” he said hastily.</p><p>“Now?!”</p><p>He winced, seeming to be making the situation worse with his explanations.</p><p>“Ok, let’s all take a deep breath,” Lena said.</p><p>
  <b> <em>Emma</em> </b>
</p><p>I ignored Lena in favor of stalking up to Jesus and poking my finger at his chest with each word. “What. Happened. To. My. Brother?” I snarled.</p><p>“Nothing happened to him,” he said timidly.</p><p>I gave him the deadliest glare I could muster, ordering him to tell the truth.</p><p>“Emma,” Lena said softly, placing a hand on my shoulder.</p><p>That was all it took. My finger dropped from his chest and my shoulders slumped. I dropped my head in my hands, trying to stave off the tears. I didn’t register Jesus’ shock or Lena’s concern.</p><p>“Jesus, please, is Neal ok?” I asked meekly.</p><p>“I promise, Emma, he’s fine. Mom and him were talking and he fell asleep.”</p><p>“Are you sure that was it?” I asked, picking my head up from my hands and searching his brown eyes for any sign of deception.</p><p>“I’m sure,” he confirmed. I was too upset for my lie detector to work properly. “What about you, Emma. Are you ok?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m sorry for that Jesus. You didn’t deserve it.”</p><p>“It’s fine, I’m used to being glared at with all the girls around here,” he responded teasingly.</p><p>I gave him a small smile before turning to Lena. “I’m sorry, I was way out of line. I’d understand if you wanted to send me back after that.”</p><p>She shook her head. “Ems, I’m gonna tell you a million times if I have to. We’re never gonna send you back for arguing with someone. We might ground you if it gets too out of hand, but we would never put you back into that system. I’m afraid you’re stuck with us.”</p><p>Before I could respond, Jesus did, and rather sheepishly at that. “Speaking of grounding…” he trailed off at Lena’s look.</p><p>“Go on,” she said. “What about grounding?”</p><p>“BrandonandIgotintoafightwhichmayhaveresultedinmyphonescreenbreakingintoamillionpiecesI’msorryMamaMomalreadygroundedusfortwoweeksandwehavetotellherhowithappenedlaterotherwisewe’llbegroundedforamonth,” he said in one breath.</p><p>I was impressed that he could say all that in one breath. Lena, however, was not.</p><p>“I didn’t get a single word of that, Jesus. Repeat it in a way I can understand please.”</p><p>“Brandon and I got into a fight which may have resulted in my phone screen breaking into a million little pieces. I’m sorry Mama. Mom already grounded us for two weeks and we have to tell her how it happened later otherwise she’s grounding us for a month.”</p><p>She sighed, exasperated, before responding. “What did Mom ground you from?”</p><p>“Brandon can’t go to piano lessons, I can’t go to wrestling, we can’t have friends or girlfriends over or hangout with them, and they can’t come over either.”</p><p>“Well, I agree with Mom’s grounding.”</p><p>Jesus didn’t say anything, probably knowing that would’ve been the case.</p><p>“I’m also going to join when Mom is talking, because I for one would like to know how an argument led to your phone breaking.”</p><p>“Ok,” he mumbled resignedly.</p><p>“And Jesus?”</p><p>“Yeah Mama?”</p><p>“We’re not getting you a new phone. You’re going to have to either buy it yourself or work very, very hard to earn it.”</p><p>“Ok Mama. Can I go now?”</p><p>Lena raised an eyebrow at him, and he amended his question.</p><p>“I meant, may I be excused?” he said in more of a question than a statement. It amused me that such a big dude was terrified of a woman about half a foot shorter than him.</p><p>“Yes, you may.”</p><p>He hastily opened the door and closed it just as hastily once he was inside.</p><p>“Is there always some type of drama happening in this house?” I asked, easing the tension after Jesus’ quick exit.</p><p>She barked out a laugh before responding. “I suppose there is now that I think about it. I can’t remember the last time we just relaxed and had fun as a family without someone trying to keep some sort of secret.”</p><p>“Maybe you should do that this weekend?” I suggested. “After Neal and I get what we need, maybe you guys could head to the beach and just have fun? We could keep an eye on the house while you hangout as a family.”</p><p>Lena’s brows furrowed. “As wonderful as an idea that is, what makes you think you and your brother would stay here instead of coming with us?”</p><p>“Because usually the foster kids are excluded from fun activities with the actual family. I thought…” I stopped talking when I realized how stupid I sounded. Of course this family wouldn’t exclude us.</p><p>“Emma, we—”</p><p>“Aren’t like most foster families, I know, I know,” I interrupted. “It’s just, it’s hard.”</p><p>“What’s hard?” she asked, concern written all over her face.</p><p>“To believe that a family actually wants me and wants to get to know me.”</p><p>Her concern melted away when my words sunk in.</p><p>“Well, we’re always going to be here to remind you.”</p><p>“But that’s the thing, you’re not always gonna be there. What happens if I do something that gets me forcefully removed? What happens if one of you gets seriously injured or sick and you can’t afford to keep us? What happens when I’m eighteen since legally I’m not a part of the system anymore?”</p><p>She blew out a breath at my words. “That’s a lot of ifs, sweetheart.”</p><p>“But it’s true, isn’t it?” I shot back. “Any one of those things could happen, so don’t try to tell me you’ll always be there, because you can’t promise that. You just can’t.”</p><p>“Come on,” she said firmly.</p><p>“Come on?” I repeated, confused, the anger suddenly vanishing into thin air.</p><p>“Yes, come on. We’ll go wake Stef and Neal, and we’re gonna talk.”</p><p>Lena brushed past me and opened the door, waiting patiently for me as I was still very confused as to what was happening. I stepped inside, but not before taking hold of my notebook and clutching it to my chest. Once I was inside, she closed the door and started to make her way to the stairs, my still confused self following. We reached her room, and she opened the door. My heart melted into a puddle at what I saw, and I could tell Lena’s did too. Stef was asleep, Neal on top of her, also asleep, with her arms wrapped around him, as if she was protecting him from all of the bad things in the world. She quietly made her way over to the bed, being mindful of the creaky floorboards. I waited in the doorway as she set to waking Neal, seeing as though he was on top.</p><p>“Neal,” Lena whispered, carefully shaking his shoulder to rouse him. “Neal, buddy, we want to talk to you and Emma. Wake up bud, come on.”</p><p>He slowly opened his eyes at Lena’s prodding. When he saw her, he sleepily smiled.</p><p>“Hi Lena,” he said rather groggily.</p><p>“Hey bud, do you mind waking Stef? We want to talk to you and Emma about something that’s really, really important.”</p><p>“Ok,” Neal said, lifting his body off of Stef’s.</p><p>She sensed the change at once, for her arms wrapped around him, holding him even tighter as she woke up.</p><p>“Hey baby, you ok?” she asked, eyes still half-closed.</p><p>“Yeah, but Lena said you guys have to talk to me and Emma about something.”</p><p>Her eyes shot open at this, and she gestured for Neal to get off of her so she could sit with her back against the headboard.</p><p>“Are you sure?” Stef asked, looking straight at Lena.</p><p>“I’m sure,” she confirmed, waving at me to come sit in front of Stef as Neal was sitting in front of Lena.</p><p>“We haven’t talked to the kids yet.”</p><p>“You know they’ll be perfectly fine with it.”</p><p>I made my way over as they continued to argue about something that had to do with us, and set my notebook on the nightstand.</p><p>“What happened to waiting until they were ready?”</p><p>“They are ready.”</p><p>By this point, it seemed as though we weren’t in the room with how intently they were staring at each other. Neal grasped my hand in his, probably feeling nervous, and I couldn’t blame him, for I didn’t have a clue as to what was happening.</p><p>“Do you really want this?” Stef asked, her hazel eyes searching Lena’s dark brown ones.</p><p>“I know I do, but do you? You seem awfully hesitant about it.”</p><p>“Of course I want it, my love, I just thought we were going to wait a bit longer, that’s all.”</p><p>“Stef, they’re ready.”</p><p>“Ok, what’s this about?” I asked impatiently.</p><p>Neal’s small voice filled the room. He had tears in his eyes as he said, “Are you sending us back?”</p><p>Lena and Stef started reassuring him almost immediately.</p><p>“Oh my love, of course not. You’re stuck with us, remember?” Stef asked, her voice light.</p><p>“Then what’s this about?” I questioned, relieved that they weren’t sending us back, but made me nervous about what else it could be.</p><p>They looked at each other, silently communicating, which just made my nervousness more prominent.</p><p>“Is it something we did? Are we in trouble?” I prodded, trying to get more information.</p><p>“No, you guys aren’t in trouble,” said Lena.</p><p>“In fact, Lena and I wanted to know how you guys feel about making this a more permanent arrangement,” Stef said.</p><p>We must’ve looked confused, for she began speaking again.</p><p>“We were wondering how you guys feel about us adopting you?” she said.</p><p>It felt as though all of the air had been sucked out of my lungs. I struggled to come up with anything to say.</p><p>“You want to adopt us?” Neal asked, his voice filled with hope.</p><p>“We do, but only if you want it,” Lena said.</p><p>He lunged at them, hugging them so tight I thought they couldn’t breath. It didn’t seem to matter, for they hugged him just as tight.</p><p>“I want it!” he said, laughing with pure joy, and they laughed and cried while hugging him, seeming absolutely ecstatic that he agreed.</p><p>Meanwhile, my mind was still reeling. Stef and Lena wanted to adopt not just my brother, but me too.</p><p>“Adoption?” I finally managed to croak out.</p><p>Neal was now sitting between them, and they all looked at me with wide, hopeful eyes.</p><p>“Yes, Emma, my love, we want to adopt you, both of you,” Stef confirmed.</p><p>“Even if you don’t want it, we will love you all the same, and you’ll still be here for as long as you like,” Lena added.</p><p>I simply stared at them, unbelieving.</p><p>“Why?” I whispered.</p><p>“Because, we love you, Ems, so so so much, and we want you to officially be a part of our family,” Stef said.</p><p>“I, I don’t know what to say.”</p><p>“Please say yes?” Neal begged me, pleading with his bright blue eyes.</p><p>I quickly looked away because I didn’t want to agree simply because my brother asked me.</p><p>“You guys really want me?”</p><p>“More than anything in the world,” they said at the same time.</p><p>“But we’ve only been here for a few days,” I meekly protested.</p><p>“And we’ve come to love both of you in that short amount of time,” Stef said.</p><p>I couldn’t say anything else because of the lump in my throat. Tears were now making their way down my face, and I didn’t do anything about it. I sucked in as much air as I could while nodding my head.</p><p>“Yes?” Stef asked hopefully.</p><p>“Yes,” I choked out before being enveloped in the most wonderful hug I’ve ever had. </p><p>I embraced it full heartedly, crying and laughing into their shoulders. When they pulled away after a few minutes, they had the biggest grins I’ve ever seen on them, almost looking like the Cheshire Cat. Their eyes were sparkling with unshed tears and happiness. Neal was also grinning.</p><p>“Does this mean we have to call you Mom and Mama?” he asked.</p><p>“Only if you want to,” assured Lena.</p><p>“Ok,” he said, seeming satisfied. Then he said, “Mom, Mama, I love you.”</p><p>They started crying again, though I’m not sure it ever stopped, and engulfed him in a hug.</p><p>“We love you too baby, so so much,” Stef said.</p><p>“Thank you, for wanting to adopt us,” said Neal.</p><p>“We should thank you, Neal, for letting us adopt you.”</p><p>“Why wouldn’t I? I love you guys, you all love both of us, and you treat us like we should be treated, as an actual family member.”</p><p>It seemed as though they couldn’t stop hugging him, and quite frankly, I couldn’t blame them. I don’t know when my brother became so mature for his age, but it was amazing to see.</p><p>“Stef?” I asked, my voice sounding shaky from all the tears I’ve shed.</p><p>“Yes Emma?” she responded, pulling away from Neal to look at me.</p><p>“Are the others ok with this?”</p><p>“They couldn’t be more excited.”</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“Yes, if you really want to know, we’ll get them in here.”</p><p>“I would, if you don’t mind.”</p><p>“Not at all, although I think I’m too tearful to call them in here.”</p><p>“Me too,” I said. “Why don’t you just text them? I’m sure more than one of them is on their phone, besides Jesus since he broke his.”</p><p>“Good idea love,” she said while reaching over to the nightstand to grab her phone, being careful not to knock over my notebook.</p><p>Soon enough, everyone piled in, looking concerned at the tears but confused at the happiness shining on our faces. As I looked at them, at Callie who’s always been there for me to talk to, at Brandon who understood my passion for piano, at Jesus and Mariana, who have stuck by my side despite me being hostile to both of them, and at Jude, who came to me for advice, who looked up to me and who I adored as much as Neal, I burst into tears once more. I was overwhelmed by the thought that they would officially be my siblings. Stef held me close as I was crying.</p><p>“Moms? Is everything ok?” Callie asked.</p><p>“Everything’s perfect, sweetheart,” said Lena.</p><p>“What's with all the tears?” asked Jesus.</p><p>“Well, we asked Emma and Neal if they wanted to be adopted, and they said yes!” Stef exclaimed, still holding me as the tears wouldn't stop coming. I didn't understand why I was being so emotional about all of it.</p><p>“Really?!” Jude said. “This is awesome!”</p><p>He jumped on the bed making us all bounce a little. Since my tears had stopped, I let out a laugh while sniffling.</p><p>“Emma!” Neal suddenly proclaimed.</p><p>“What's wrong? Are you alright?” I hurriedly asked him, moving from Stef’s secure embrace to look at him.</p><p>“We’re never gonna get separated again!”</p><p>That hadn't even factored into my mind until Neal said it. I then became lost in thought about how, despite only being here a few days, they know me better than any other foster parents I've had. They managed to poke cracks into my walls, the ones I believed were impenetrable. They made me feel wanted, like I mattered. They loved me, and even though I couldn't say it back just yet, I think they knew, because they've gotten to know me. I responded to Neal.</p><p>“Yeah kiddo, we aren't,” I confirmed. I looked to the rest of them, who were standing stock still.</p><p>“Do you guys want this?” I asked softly, afraid of what the answer would be.</p><p>“Are you kidding me? Emma, we'd love you two to be a part of our family!” Mariana said.</p><p>“I'm cool with it,” Jesus said.</p><p>“Me too,” Brandon said.</p><p>That left Callie. I chewed anxiously on my lip, waiting for her response.</p><p>“Callie?” Lena asked.</p><p>“I'm good with it,” she sincerely said.</p><p>“Can we celebrate?” asked Mariana. “We could invite Grandma, Grams and Gramps, and make a whole weekend of it!” she exclaimed excitedly.</p><p>“I think that's a wonderful idea, sweetie, but we need to see if Emma and Neal are comfortable having them over,” said Lena.</p><p>“Right! Are you guys ok with it? I mean, if you're getting adopted, then they'll technically be your grandparents too!”</p><p>“Yeah!” Neal said.</p><p>“Emma, my love, are you alright with this?” Stef asked.</p><p>“Mariana’s right, if we’re getting adopted, then we should get to know our future family.”</p><p>“Yes!” she said, jumping on the bed and giving me a hug.</p><p>Neal quickly joined, and before I knew it, someone, I think Stef, called “Group hug!”, and everyone was piling onto the bed, laughing and smiling. When everyone pulled apart, the laughter died down at Stef’s serious statement.</p><p>“I think I need to tell them about it first.”</p><p>Lena reached over and clasped Stef’s hand in hers, giving her an encouraging smile.</p><p>“Tell us what?” I asked.</p><p>“I don’t want to freak you guys out, but I'm in remission from breast cancer.”</p><p>“What does that mean?” Neal asked innocently.</p><p>I, however, knew all too well what it meant.</p><p>“Cancer?” I asked shakily.</p><p>“Emma, what's cancer?” he asked me.</p><p>“It's a disease that makes you really sick, and a lot of people die from it,” I explained, doing my best not to freak out.</p><p>I felt bad when Neal started tearing up, but I couldn't push down the fear I felt. It was overwhelming me.</p><p>“Emma,” Stef started.</p><p>“No,” I seethed. “You don't get to drop a bombshell like this and then expect me to accept your apology for not telling me. People die from this, and when you realize that you never get to see them again, it's the worst feeling in the world.”</p><p>I had gotten up from the bed and taken hold of my notebook, clutching it like it was the only thing keeping me afloat.</p><p>“Emma,” she tried to reason.</p><p>I just shook my head in the negative. “Oh, and you can forget about the whole adoption thing. I don't need this, and I certainly don't need any of you,” I said before sprinting out of the room and into the kids bathroom, quickly locking the door and sitting against it, my head in my arms as they were resting on my propped up knees. I clamped a hand over my mouth to try and muffle the sobs. I didn't want to believe it, but it's true. The words <em> cancer </em> and <em> die </em>were running through my head. I closed my eyes as the sobs kept coming, thinking back to one of my first foster homes, after Neal and I got separated.</p><p>The woman who ran the home was in her 50s. She had a haircut much like Stef’s, only her hair was a lot grayer. Her eyes were a vibrant blue with specks of brown here and there. She was about average height and weight, and her name was Helen Davidson. She was probably the nicest woman I'd ever met in the system. She was also the closest thing I ever had to a good mother. She had three other kids in her care, all younger, and one of them being hers, but she always made time for me. Helen made sure I ate properly, that I kept my grades up, and that I knew I could come to her for anything. I've never told anyone before, but Helen was the one who taught me how to sing. Granted, I've always had a good voice, but she taught me everything, from simple warm-ups to the toughest techniques a singer could learn. Her voice, however, was an angel’s voice. Whenever I was mad or sad, Helen was there, ready to listen and to help me calm down. Just by singing one line, she could make me go from completely pissed to making me forget why I was pissed in the first place. After I'd been there for about a year, I noticed she seemed shaken about something. I could tell something was off. Helen wasn't her usual self, so I decided to help out as much as I could. I did whatever she asked of me, no complaints whatsoever. This went on for a few weeks before she sat me down and told me what was wrong. She explained that she had cancer, specifically breast cancer. That it was attacking her body, making her feel weak and not her usual self. Helen said she was going to the hospital to get treated, but it might make her sicker than she already was before she could start to get better. I remember her exact words when I asked if there was anything I could do.</p><p>“Duckling, just continue being who you are. If you do that for me, then I'll be perfectly fine, knowing I raised you to be you. Now, why don't you sing for me, hmm?”</p><p>And so I did. Whenever she was having a bad day, or even a good one, I'd be there, singing. It always seemed to help. I think it reminded her that she had someone to fight for. She told me once that her parents kicked her out because she got pregnant before being married, and she hadn't talked to them since. She said, “Duckling, I want you to listen, listen real good. If people don't accept you or your decisions, don't stay around them. Don't apologize to them. If they want you, they'll be right by your side no matter what.”</p><p>Even though she seemed to be getting better, it wasn't. In fact, it progressed so fast that she was in bed rest not a week later. They had already removed the younger kids because she simply couldn't keep up with them. Her kid had gone to live with his dad. They had two nurses who switched out every twelve hours in order to keep an eye on her. I snuck into her room one night, because I wanted to see her. She looked nothing like the Helen I remembered. She looked so weak, so fragile, I didn't want to touch her, for I was afraid she would break if I did. Somehow, she knew I was there. She always knew.</p><p>“Duckling,” she said raspily. “What are you doing in here?”</p><p>“I wanted to see you,” I said on the verge of tears, sitting in the chair next to the bed.</p><p>Her eyes looked so dull, so lifeless as she stared into mine.</p><p>“Shh, it's alright baby.”</p><p>“But it's not!” I cried out. “You're gonna leave me like everyone else!”</p><p>“Duckling, I would never leave you, not if I could help it.”</p><p>“Really?” I hiccuped.</p><p>“Really,” she said.</p><p>Helen opened her hand for me to put mine in, and I obliged.</p><p>“Duckling, I need you to promise me something.”</p><p>“Anything,” I said desperately.</p><p>“I know I'm not gonna be here much longer, so I want you to promise me you'll never stop being you. That means you keep singing, you keep your head up high, and you keep loving as fiercely as you already do, you hear me Duckling?”</p><p>“I hear you,” I said, the tears coming faster and faster.</p><p>“I love you so much Duckling, please don't forget your promise,” she said weakly.</p><p>“I love you too, and I won't. I promise I won't,” I said, sobbing.</p><p>Helen Davidson passed away peacefully that night, my hand still gripped tightly in hers. The nurse came to remove me, but I clung as tight as I could to Helen, kicking, screaming, and crying. I didn’t want to leave her, and I continued to fight the nurse as she managed to get me out of the room. The funeral was a few days later, but I was completely numb to the world. There were a few of her friends, some kids that she fostered, and surprisingly, her family. I ignored them, because I knew she wouldn’t have wanted them there unless they wanted to apologize. I also ignored everything else around me, including my social worker as she led me to the car to take me to my next family. That was the first and last time I said I love you to any of my foster parents. It was the last time I allowed myself to get close to anyone, and the last time I had my walls down. Until the Fosters. Now, the same thing was happening all over again, and I didn't know how I would survive it a second time, or if I even could.</p><p>
  <b> <em>Stef &amp; Lena’s Bedroom</em> </b>
</p><p>Stef was hurt and angry. What had been one of the happiest moments of her life turned into one of the worst. “Forget about the adoption?! What does she think she's saying, forget about the adoption?!”</p><p>“Stef,” Lena said, trying to calm her wife down.</p><p>“Ok, ok,” she said, trying to keep her cool. Stef took a few deep breaths, knowing that she had the tendency to allow her emotions to cloud her judgement.</p><p>All of the kids had congregated to the bed after Emma left, trying to figure out what went wrong.</p><p>“I think Emma lost someone close to her to cancer,” Callie said.</p><p>“Why do you say that?” Stef asked, considerably calmer.</p><p>“You didn't see her eyes, Mom. They were so full of pain and fear it made me want to cry,” Callie explained.</p><p>“Mom? You're not gonna die, right?” Neal asked.</p><p>Everyone except for Stef and Lena were gaping in shock at the fact Neal called Stef mom.</p><p>“No sweetheart, I'm already pretty much cured of it. I just wanted to tell you guys so you didn't find out on your own and get scared.”</p><p>“I think Emma’s scared,” he said matter of factly.</p><p>“I think so too baby. But, if she'd let me explain, she wouldn't need to be so scared.”</p><p>“Mom, I get that you’re upset and hurt, but think about it. Yes she probably should've let you explain, but she just heard the word cancer and froze. Remember when we found out? How terrified we were?” Callie stated.</p><p>“You're right love, you're right,” Stef admitted.</p><p>“Woah! Mom admitting she's wrong? I should be recording this!” Jesus exclaimed teasingly.</p><p>Stef leaned over speedily and socked him in the shoulder.</p><p>“Oww!” he whined.</p><p>“That's what happens when you make fun of your mother,” she said.</p><p>Everyone chuckled at their antics.</p><p>“Ok children, that's enough,” Lena said, feeling amused.</p><p>“I'm not a child!” Stef scowled.</p><p>“Then quit acting like one,” Lena responded.</p><p>“Mom? Mama?” asked Neal quietly.</p><p>“Yes sweetheart?” Stef answered.</p><p>“Did Emma mean it? That she doesn't need any of us?” he asked, trying to keep his tears at bay.</p><p>“No, honey, she didn't. She just got scared and lashed out,” Lena explained.</p><p>“Come here,” Stef said, motioning for him to come in her arms.</p><p>He complied, feeling safe and sound in his new mom’s arms.</p><p>“I promise Neal, Emma needs you. She needs all of us. Mama was right, she's just trying to protect herself from her feelings.”</p><p>“Why?” he asked curiously.</p><p>“Well, for one, it might be too painful for Emma to deal with, and for another, it might be because she doesn't want us to see her upset since she doesn't want to seem weak,” Stef explained.</p><p>“But she's Emma. She's not weak, she's one of the strongest people I know.”</p><p>“We know that Neal, but sometimes, people who have had trouble opening up also have trouble seeing that not being ok is the strongest thing a person can feel or admit to feeling,” said Lena.</p><p>“Is someone gonna go after her?” Brandon asked.</p><p>“No. I think the best thing we can do right now is to let her be alone, to process what she's feeling,” said Stef.</p><p>“What can we do in the meantime?” Mari asked.</p><p>“Great question, Miss Thang. I think we should get back in our pajamas and play some board games. We can make a bunch of snacks and wait patiently for Emma to come to us,” Stef responded.</p><p>Everyone agreed, and as they left Stef and Lena’s room, they pretended very hard not to notice the obvious but soft sobbing coming from the bathroom as they walked past.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ok, so I wasn't planning to have the adoption thing so soon, but this chapter practically wrote itself. And I'm not crying, you are. Anyways, I don't own OUAT or The Fosters, even though I really wish I did. I do, however, own Charlie, Evan, and Helen, as well as their moms. Let me know what you thought of chapter 12!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone, I hope you had a wonderful Thanksgiving! I'm sorry I haven't updated, but I really struggled with this chapter, specifically the ending. I don't think it's that good, but that's just my opinion. Also, I've decided to update every Friday to put less pressure on myself, and to create a more regular schedule. I apologize for my ranting, and enjoy chapter 13! FYI, it's a bit longer than the others.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Neal was walking past the bathroom to go to his temporary room, but he didn’t want to leave his sister alone while she was crying. She never did that to him, so he didn’t want to do it to her. He decided that he would sit outside of the bathroom until she was done. However, he didn’t tell her he was there, otherwise, she would try to put on a brave face for him, and he didn’t want that. Neal wanted Emma to be able to feel whatever she was feeling, because he knew if she kept pushing her feelings down, she would explode, and it wouldn’t be good. As he was lost in thought, he didn’t notice his soon to be moms had sat on either side of him until Lena started whispering.</p><p>“Why are you waiting out here Neal?” she asked quietly.</p><p>“Emma’s never left me alone whenever I was upset, and I don’t want to leave her when she’s feeling the same,” he whispered back.</p><p>“That’s very thoughtful of you sweets,” his Mom, Stef, said.</p><p>He shrugged his shoulders in response.</p><p>“Do you want us to wait with you?” Mama asked.</p><p>“Don’t you guys have to go play with them?” he asked.</p><p>Stef’s brain was churning ideas as to what she could do. She knew Emma wouldn’t want Neal to see her like that, but she also knew he was as stubborn as Emma, and he would refuse to leave. Suddenly, a light bulb went off.</p><p>“Hey bud? What if I stayed here and waited for Emma, that way you and Mama can go play with the others?” she whispered.</p><p>“You’d really wait and make sure she’s ok?” Neal asked.</p><p>“Of course I would love. She’s still my kid, whether she wants it or not,” Stef explained.</p><p>“Will you tell her I was waiting?”</p><p>“Absolutely baby.”</p><p>“Ok, thanks Mom,” he said while giving her a quick hug, then heading downstairs to join the others in whatever game they were playing.</p><p>“I still can’t believe he’s calling us Mom and Mama,” Stef whispered excitedly to her wife.</p><p>“I know, this is all so unbelievable,” Lena said, just as excited.</p><p>“It certainly is love,” she responded. “You can go join the kids, I’m fine here.”</p><p>“You sure?”</p><p>“I’m sure.”</p><p>“Alright,” Lena said, giving her wife a quick peck on the lips before going downstairs to join her rowdy kids.</p><p>Stef sighed in boredom as she resigned herself to waiting. Granted, she was worried about Emma and why she had reacted the way she did, but she was also feeling bored and her back was hurting from the way she was sitting. She refused to even allow the thought of her being in her 40s having something to do with it. She decided to study the pictures adorning the walls, reminiscing, for they brought back long forgotten memories. There were pictures of them at the beach, birthday parties, Christmas, Thanksgiving, graduations from elementary to middle to high school, matches, recitals, getting driver’s licenses (only Callie and Brandon), all sorts of celebrations. She smiled fondly as her eyes fell upon the frames holding the images of her family beaming at the camera at Mari and Jesus’ adoption party, her and Lena’s wedding and reception, and Callie and Jude’s adoption party. She hoped that soon, they could add Emma and Neal’s adoption to the walls, and all the other memories they get to create with them. Stef stifled a groan as her back was starting to ache something fierce. Luckily, as if hearing her thoughts, the bathroom door opened and Emma emerged, tear tracks staining her cheeks. Her heart clenched painfully at the thought of her daughter feeling that way because of her. <em> My daughter, </em> Stef thought proudly. <em> I could get used to that</em>. She then spoke softly as to not startle Emma, but Emma still startled.</p><p>“Hey love.”</p><p>If looks could kill, Stef was pretty sure she would be dead with how murderous Emma looked.</p><p>“What do you want?” Emma asked curtly.</p><p>“I wanted to make sure you were ok,” she responded.</p><p>“Well, I’m fine, and even if I wasn’t, why would I tell you?”</p><p>“Because I love you, Ems, and I want to help,” Stef said, not getting angry because she knew that was what Emma wanted, for her to get angry.</p><p>“It’s like I already said, I’m fine,” Emma responded, and as Stef noticed, with less bite in her tone.</p><p>Stef bit her lip, fighting the urge to respond sarcastically, but ultimately lost.</p><p>“Yes, well, the tear tracks on your face say otherwise.”</p><p>Emma immediately went to try and rub them away with her sleeves.</p><p>“Sweets, you don’t need to hide what you’re feeling or what you were feeling from me. I’m your mother.”</p><p>“No you aren’t, I didn’t agree to getting adopted, remember?”</p><p>“You mean the adoption you accepted then refuted after you found out that I’m in remission from cancer?”</p><p>Emma visibly flinched at the word <em> cancer. </em></p><p>“I don’t know—”</p><p>She was cut off by Stef.</p><p>“That reply is bullshit and you know it.”</p><p>Emma returned to glaring at her. Before Emma could say anything in response, Stef groaned in pain. Her back was killing her, and she had a feeling it was because of what happened at work yesterday.</p><p>“Ems,” she said, trying to hide the pain she was feeling, but she was failing miserably.</p><p>“Stef?” Emma asked, all anger vanishing, panic quickly replacing it.</p><p>“Love, I need you to help me up,” she said firmly despite the pain she must have been feeling.</p><p>“What if that just makes it worse?” Emma asked fearfully.</p><p>“It won’t, baby, I promise.”</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“Emma, help me up, now.”</p><p>That got Emma out of her stupor. She extended her arm for Stef in order to help her stand. She grunted as she wasn’t expecting Stef to be so heavy, nor was she expecting her to grab on so tightly. When she helped pull Stef to her feet, Stef let out the tiniest breath of relief. She released her hold on Emma’s arm and tried to slowly stretch out her back, moaning as the aching subsided, but not by much.</p><p>“Are you ok?” Emma asked worriedly.</p><p>“Yeah I think so,” she responded. “Let’s go to my room, I think I know what’s wrong.”</p><p>“Do you need help?”</p><p>“No,” Stef said, but winced when she tried to take a step.</p><p>“You sure?” Emma asked.</p><p>“Fine,” she grumbled.</p><p>Emma put her arm out for Stef to loop hers through, much like an adult escorting an elderly woman. Emma had to hide her snort at the comparison she had just come up with in her mind. When they reached Stef’s room, she asked for Emma to help her remove her shirt. Slowly but surely, Emma managed to help Stef get it off, and she had to stifle a gasp at the sight. There was a bruise the size of a pipe in the middle of Stef’s back, colored in an ugly shade of purple.</p><p>“What the hell happened?” she asked, shock and concern lacing her voice.</p><p>Stef sighed heavily before she began explaining, not caring about reprimanding Emma for the curse word at the moment. “Mike was chasing the suspect and I was chasing his partner. Suddenly, the suspect came out of nowhere and hit me in the back with a metal pipe in the alley, quite hard might I add. I stumbled, but I was quick to recover and managed to subdue him and put cuffs on the bastard. Mike was right behind him and asked if I was ok, and I said I was fine. Luckily, the two other cops we had as back-up managed to get the other guy. The paramedics checked me out and I was fine. Mike asked if I wanted him to call Lena, but I said no, for there was no point in worrying her over a tiny incident like this.”</p><p>“This is anything but tiny considering the size of this bruise,” Emma responded snarkily. She then softened her voice. “When did this happen? Surely you would’ve been in pain sooner than today if it’s been more than two days.”</p><p>“Yeah, it happened yesterday,” she admitted.</p><p>“How long did you think you could hide this from everyone?”</p><p>“I was hoping until it healed,” Stef grumbled. “But clearly that didn’t work out.”</p><p>Emma’s brows furrowed in confusion. “Does this mean you were in pain the whole day?”</p><p>“No, it started hurting a little after I had chased after you, but it wasn’t enough to cause any concern. After I had woken up with Neal, that’s when it became more prominent, but I still ignored it because I didn’t want to ruin the moment.”</p><p>“And it started aching like it is now when you were sitting against the wall waiting for me,” Emma finished.</p><p>“Correct,” Stef said. “Now I have no choice but to tell Lena. It's too serious not to,” she said, internally wincing at the thought of the lecture she would no doubt be receiving for not telling her wife the moment it happened. She steeled herself before telling Emma to help her sit on the bed and to call Lena up to the bedroom. Emma did as she was told, and sure enough, Lena was almost sprinting up the stairs at Emma’s shout, the rest of the kids following closely behind.</p><p>“Stef?!” she asked her wife, confused and concerned at the sight of Stef sitting on the bed with her shirt off and everything else on. The kids quickly looked away, but their gazes returned to their mom, curious as to why her shirt was off.</p><p>Instead of responding, Stef got up off the bed slowly and turned around. Everyone gasped at the bruise sporting their mom’s back.</p><p>“When did this happen?!” Mariana shrieked.</p><p>“Yesterday at work,” Stef said, not keen on sharing the details.</p><p>“What happened? And why didn’t you call me when it did happen? Why didn’t Mike call me? How did I not see this last night? Are you in pain?” Lena asked all at once.</p><p>“It happened when Mike and I were chasing a suspect and his partner. I didn’t call you and I told Mike not to because I didn’t want to worry you. You didn’t see it because I changed before you could. And yes I’m in pain, though it’s not as annoying or nearly bad as when I was shot,” Stef said dryly.</p><p>“Did you at least get the guy who did it?” Callie asked.</p><p>“Yes my babies, Mike and I caught the two idiots who thought it was wise to run from the authorities, and to be more specific, the two idiots who thought it was wise to run from me,” she said, causing the tension to ease up as everyone laughed, save for Emma and Lena.</p><p>“Ok my loves, why don’t you guys go downstairs and finish your game. Mama’s gonna help me here, and I’ll be down in a bit.”</p><p>Everyone nodded their ascent, and started racing each other to get back downstairs in order to make sure nobody cheated. Neal stayed behind for a second, still wide-eyed at the bruise he saw.</p><p>“Are you sure you’re ok Mom?” he asked.</p><p>“I’m sure buddy,” she confirmed. “It’s a bit painful but I’ll be alright.”</p><p>“Do you need anything?” he asked, eager to help his soon-to-be-adoptive-mom in any way possible.</p><p>Stef decided to indulge him. “If you really wanna help me, go get a glass and fill it with water. I'm thirsty and I'll need something to help me swallow the pain meds Mama is no doubt gonna make me take,” she said, giving him a sly wink.</p><p>“Ok!” Neal said, then rushed down the stairs to do what his Mom asked.</p><p>Stef chuckled at his behavior, but it abruptly stopped at the stern glare she was getting from Lena. She smiled sheepishly at her love, and Lena simply sighed at her.</p><p>“Stef, why didn’t you tell me?”</p><p>“It’s like I said earlier, my love, I didn’t want to worry you. I know how much you worry already, and I didn’t want this to make you even more scared about me doing my job,” she explained honestly.</p><p>“Honey, I’m never going to stop worrying about you when you’re on the job,” Lena admonished. “But not telling me you got hurt? That makes me even more worried, because to me, that makes it seem as though you don’t trust me enough to tell me when you’re hurting.”</p><p>Stef looked properly chastised and hurt at the thought of Lena thinking she didn’t trust her. “Love, of course I trust you. I trust you with my life. Don’t you ever ever doubt that.”</p><p>“Should I leave?” Emma asked quietly. They both whipped their heads to where the sound came from, only to see that Emma was indeed still in the room, standing by the door to their bathroom.</p><p>“No sweets, I still want to have a proper talk about what happened,” Stef said.</p><p>Just then, Neal entered the room, carefully carrying the glass of water.</p><p>“Here Mom,” he said, holding out the glass to Stef.</p><p>“Thank you baby,” she replied, then told him to set it on their dresser.</p><p>“You’re welcome,” he said as he went to put it down.</p><p>“Why don’t I get you some pain medicine now?” Lena asked her wife, already on her way to the bathroom to get it.</p><p>“That sounds wonderful love. Emma, will you help me put my shirt back on? I don’t want to sit here in my bra all day,” Stef said jokingly.</p><p>“Sure,” she mumbled.</p><p>Emma got Stef’s shirt from off the bed and helped Stef ease her arms into it.</p><p>“You got it from here?” Emma asked.</p><p>“I believe so,” she responded.</p><p>Stef slowly pulled the shirt down to cover the rest of her upper body, somehow managing not to wince.</p><p>“Mom?” Neal asked hesitantly.</p><p>“What is it Neal?”</p><p>“Can I hug you?”</p><p>“Of course you can, come here,” she said, motioning for him to come over to her.</p><p>He made his way over to her and wrapped his arms around his Mom gently, afraid he would hurt her if he didn’t. In response, she brought him close so he was fully leaning into her. She pressed a kiss onto his forehead.</p><p>“I love you Neal, so so much.”</p><p>“Love you too Mom,” he said into her shoulder. “You’ll be downstairs soon, right?”</p><p>“Right,” she confirmed.</p><p>“Ok,” Neal said, then removed himself from his Mom’s embrace, even though he wanted to stay there for always.</p><p>He looked at her from the doorway again, as if he was afraid she would disappear if he took his eyes off her.</p><p>“I promise Neal, I’ll only be a few minutes.”</p><p>Neal nodded his head, then proceeded to go downstairs.</p><p>“Here’s the medicine sweetheart,” Lena said as she exited the bathroom.</p><p>“Can you grab the glass?” she asked her wife, pointing to where it was on the dresser.</p><p>Lena grabbed the glass of water from the dresser, then handed it and the medicine to her wife. Stef placed the pills in her mouth and took a few sips of water to help them go down. She then handed the glass back to Lena to put back on the dresser.</p><p>“Ok, now that this drama fest is over, Ems, care to tell us what happened earlier?” Stef asked, though her tone suggested that she wasn’t asking.</p><p>“Not particularly, no,” she said.</p><p>“Well sweets, I’m afraid I’m not asking,” Stef responded.</p><p><b><em>Emma coming out of </em></b><em><strong>the</strong></em> <b> <em>bathroom</em> </b></p><p>After trying and failing to get rid of the tear tracks on my face, I unlocked the door and opened it. I didn’t see that Stef was sitting on the ground waiting for me, so when she spoke, I almost had a heart attack.</p><p>“Hey love.”</p><p>I glared at her, feeling very murderous at the moment.</p><p>“What do you want?” I asked curtly.</p><p>“I wanted to make sure you were ok,” she responded.</p><p>“Well, I’m fine, and even if I wasn’t, why would I tell you?”</p><p>“Because I love you, Ems, and I want to help,” Stef said.</p><p>“It’s like I already said, I’m fine,” I responded, the bite a little less obvious.</p><p>Stef bit her lip in contemplation, but she opened her mouth to speak anyways. The sarcastic reply, however, I was not expecting.</p><p>“Yes, well, the tear tracks on your face say otherwise.”</p><p>I immediately lifted my sleeves up to try and get rid of them, even though I had already tried and failed in the bathroom. For some reason, the thought of Stef seeing evidence of me crying made me embarrassed, even though she had already seen me cry.</p><p>“Sweets, you don’t need to hide what you’re feeling or what you were feeling from me. I’m your mother.”</p><p>“No you aren’t, I didn’t agree to getting adopted, remember?”</p><p>“You mean the adoption you accepted then refuted after you found out that I’m in remission from cancer?”</p><p>I flinched at the word <em> cancer. </em></p><p>“I don’t know—”</p><p>I was cut off by Stef.</p><p>“That reply is bullshit and you know it.”</p><p>I returned to glaring at her. Before I could say anything in response, Stef groaned in pain. I had no clue as to why, and I started to freak out just a little.</p><p>“Ems,” she said, trying to hide the pain she was feeling, but was failing miserably.</p><p>“Stef?” I asked, all the anger I felt vanishing, panic quickly replacing it.</p><p>“Love, I need you to help me up,” she said firmly despite the pain.</p><p>“What if that just makes it worse?” I asked, fear easily detectable in my voice.</p><p>“It won’t, baby, I promise.”</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“Emma, help me up, now.”</p><p>That got me out of the stupor I was in. I extended my arm for Stef to help her stand. I grunted as I wasn’t expecting Stef to be so heavy, nor was I expecting her to grab on so tightly. When I helped pull Stef to her feet, she let out the tiniest breath of relief. Stef released her hold on my arm and tried to slowly stretch out her back, moaning as the aching subsided, but not by much.</p><p>“Are you ok?” I asked worriedly.</p><p>“Yeah I think so,” she responded. “Let’s go to my room, I think I know what’s wrong.”</p><p>“Do you need help?”</p><p>“No,” Stef said, but winced when she tried to take a step.</p><p>“You sure?” I asked.</p><p>“Fine,” she grumbled.</p><p>I put my arm out for Stef to loop hers through, much like an adult escorting an elderly woman. I had to hide my snort at the comparison I had just come up with, knowing Stef would not be as amused. When we reached Stef’s room, she asked for me to help her remove her shirt. Slowly but surely, I managed to help her get it off, and I had to stifle a gasp at the sight. There was a bruise the size of a pipe in the middle of Stef’s back, colored in an ugly shade of purple.</p><p>“What the hell happened?” I asked, shock and concern lacing my voice.</p><p>She sighed heavily before she began explaining. “Mike was chasing the suspect and I was chasing his partner. Suddenly, the suspect came out of nowhere and hit me in the back with a metal pipe in the alley, quite hard might I add. I stumbled, but I was quick to recover and managed to subdue him and put cuffs on the bastard. Mike was right behind him and asked if I was ok, and I said I was fine. Luckily, the two other cops we had as back-up managed to get the other guy. The paramedics checked me out and I was fine. Mike asked if I wanted him to call Lena, but I said no, for there was no point in worrying her over a tiny incident like this.”</p><p>“This is anything but tiny considering the size of this bruise,” I responded rather snarkily. I then softened my voice when I asked, “When did this happen? Surely you would’ve been in pain sooner than today if it’s been more than two days.”</p><p>“Yeah, it happened yesterday,” Stef admitted.</p><p>“How long did you think you could hide this from everyone?”</p><p>“I was hoping until it healed,” she grumbled. “But clearly that didn’t work out.”</p><p>My brows furrowed in confusion. “Does this mean you were in pain the whole day?”</p><p>“No, it started hurting a little after I had chased after you, but it wasn’t enough to cause any concern. After I had woken up with Neal, that’s when it became more prominent, but I still ignored it because I didn’t want to ruin the moment.”</p><p>“And it started aching like it is now when you were sitting against the wall waiting for me,” I finished.</p><p>“Correct,” Stef said. “Now I have no choice but to tell Lena. It's too serious not to.” She seemed lost in thought before she told me to help her sit on the bed and to call Lena up to the bedroom. I did as I was told, and sure enough, Lena was almost sprinting up the stairs at my shout, and I had no doubt that the rest of the kids were following close behind.</p><p>“Stef?!” she asked, seeming confused and concerned at the sight of Stef sitting on the bed with her shirt off and everything else on. Everyone else quickly looked away, not wanting to see their Mom shirtless, but their gazes returned, for they were curious as to why her shirt was off.</p><p>Instead of responding, Stef got up off the bed slowly and turned around. Everyone gasped at the bruise sporting their mom’s back.</p><p>“When did this happen?!” Mariana shrieked.</p><p>“Yesterday at work,” she said, not seeming too keen on sharing the details.</p><p>“What happened? And why didn’t you call me when it did happen? Why didn’t Mike call me? How did I not see this last night? Are you in pain?” Lena asked all at once.</p><p>“It happened when Mike and I were chasing a suspect and his partner. I didn’t call you and I told Mike not to because I didn’t want to worry you. You didn’t see it because I changed before you could. And yes I’m in pain, though it’s not as annoying or nearly bad as when I was shot,” Stef said dryly.</p><p>“Did you at least get the guy who did it?” Callie asked.</p><p>“Yes my babies, Mike and I caught the two idiots who thought it was wise to run from the authorities, and to be more specific, the two idiots who thought it was wise to run from me,” she said, causing the tension to ease up as everyone laughed, save for myself and Lena.</p><p>“Ok my loves, why don’t you guys go downstairs and finish your game. Mama’s gonna help me here, and I’ll be down in a bit.”</p><p>Everyone nodded their ascent, and started racing each other to get back downstairs in order to make sure nobody cheated. Neal stayed behind for a second, still wide-eyed at the bruise he saw.</p><p>“Are you sure you’re ok Mom?” he asked.</p><p>“I’m sure buddy,” she confirmed. “It’s a bit painful but I’ll be alright.”</p><p>“Do you need anything?” he asked, eager to help in any way he could.</p><p>Stef decided to indulge him. “If you really wanna help me, go get a glass and fill it with water. I'm thirsty and I'll need something to help me swallow the pain meds Mama is no doubt gonna make me take,” she said, giving him a sly wink.</p><p>“Ok!” Neal said, then rushed down the stairs to do what Stef had asked of him.</p><p>She chuckled at his behavior, but it abruptly stopped at the stern glare she was getting from Lena. I couldn’t blame her, for I knew how scary Lena’s glares were. She smiled sheepishly at her, and Lena simply sighed at Stef.</p><p>“Stef, why didn’t you tell me?”</p><p>“It’s like I said earlier, my love, I didn’t want to worry you. I know how much you worry already, and I didn’t want this to make you even more scared about me doing my job,” Stef explained honestly.</p><p>“Honey, I’m never going to stop worrying about you when you’re on the job,” Lena admonished. “But not telling me you got hurt? That makes me even more worried, because to me, that makes it seem as though you don’t trust me enough to tell me when you’re hurting.”</p><p>Stef looked properly chastised and hurt at the thought of Lena thinking she didn’t trust her. “Love, of course I trust you. I trust you with my life. Don’t you ever ever doubt that.”</p><p>“Should I leave?” I asked quietly. They both whipped their heads to where my voice was, to see that I was still there, in the room, standing by the door to their bathroom.</p><p>“No sweets, I still want to have a proper talk about what happened,” Stef said.</p><p>Just then, Neal entered the room, carefully carrying the glass of water.</p><p>“Here Mom,” he said, holding out the glass to Stef.</p><p>“Thank you baby,” she replied, then told him to set it on their dresser.</p><p>“You’re welcome,” he said as he went to put it down.</p><p>“Why don’t I get you some medicine now?” Lena asked her wife, already on her way to the bathroom to get it.</p><p>“That sounds wonderful love. Emma, will you help me put my shirt back on? I don’t want to sit here in my bra all day,” Stef said jokingly.</p><p>“Sure,” I mumbled.</p><p>I got Stef’s shirt from off the bed and helped her ease her arms into it.</p><p>“You got it from here?” I asked.</p><p>“I believe so,” she responded.</p><p>She slowly pulled the shirt down to cover the rest of her upper body, and I was a little impressed she did so without flinching in pain.</p><p>“Mom?” Neal asked hesitantly.</p><p>“What is it Neal?”</p><p>“Can I hug you?”</p><p>“Of course you can, come here,” she said, motioning for him to come over to her.</p><p>He made his way over to her and wrapped his arms around her gently, looking afraid he would hurt her if he didn’t do it lightly. In response, Stef brought him close so he was fully leaning into her. She then pressed a kiss onto his forehead.</p><p>“I love you Neal, so so much.”</p><p>“Love you too Mom,” he said into her shoulder. “You’ll be downstairs soon, right?”</p><p>“Right,” she confirmed.</p><p>“Ok,” Neal said, then he removed himself from her embrace.</p><p>My brother looked at her from the doorway again, as if he was afraid she would disappear if he took his eyes off her.</p><p>“I promise Neal, I’ll only be a few minutes.”</p><p>He nodded his head, then proceeded to go downstairs.</p><p>“Here’s the medicine sweetheart,” Lena said as she exited the bathroom.</p><p>“Can you grab the glass?” she asked her Lena, pointing to where Neal had set it on the dresser.</p><p>Lena grabbed the glass of water from the dresser, then handed it and the medicine to her Stef. Stef placed the pills in her mouth and took a few sips of water to help them go down. She then handed the partially full glass back to Lena to put back on the dresser. Once Lena had done that, she sat next to Stef on the bed, and they both turned their gazes to me in sync.</p><p>“Ok, now that this drama fest is over, Ems, care to tell us what happened earlier?” Stef asked, though her tone suggested that she wasn’t asking.</p><p>“Not particularly, no,” I said, feigning ignorance.</p><p>“Well sweets, I’m afraid I’m not asking.”</p><p>“Well Stef, I’m afraid I’m not answering,” I imitated.</p><p>“Emma,” she growled.</p><p>“Stef,” I growled back.</p><p>She arched an eyebrow, but I didn’t let it faze me.</p><p>“Emma, you are not leaving this room until you tell us what happened,” she said firmly, as if she believed I would give in.</p><p>I almost did, for her tone was making me nervous, but I held my ground. “What happened to ‘you don’t have to talk about it until you’re ready?’”</p><p>“I’m afraid those were different circumstances, love.”</p><p>“How was it different? Huh? They were both something traumatic from my past that I don’t feel like talking about. Doesn’t seem all that different to me,” I shot back, feeling defensive and feeling my walls shooting up, trying to protect me.</p><p>“Actually, they are different. Not by much, but they are,” Lena interjected. </p><p>I had kind of forgotten she was in the room with how focused I was on Stef.</p><p>“The first time, it was a flashback about a parent who should not have done what he did to you, let alone to anyone, while you were in his care. This time? It was a flashback about something that happened, I’m assuming in one of the good foster homes, that relates to Stef and her having cancer. We can’t pretend that we know what you’ve been through, Emma, and we certainly can’t imagine feeling like you don’t have anyone you can trust enough to allow yourself to be taken care of, to allow yourself to feel loved and wanted. But what we do understand is that it is difficult to talk about, in either case, but we’re always always always going to be in your corner, to be here to listen, to offer you our love and support. We will never give up on you, no matter how we may be feeling about what you had to endure. And right now, we’d like to know what made you react the way you did when Stef told you about her cancer.”</p><p>I was floundering for words like a fish out of water. Lena was right, something I begrudgingly admitted in my head. While they were both traumatic incidents, one of them relates to the current situation, and the fact that I couldn’t run from it? It made me feel miserable as hell.</p><p>“So love, are you finally ready to tell us what happened?” Stef asked.</p><p>“No, but I think I have to,” I replied.</p><p>She nodded her head and patted the spot in between the two of them. I didn’t realize Lena had moved from where she was standing to join Stef who has been sitting on the edge of the bed the whole time. I took a deep breath to try and calm my nerves, joined them on the bed, and then decided to avoid their inquisitive gazes. Stef must’ve sensed my reluctance to speak, for she put her hand over my fidgeting ones. That broke the dam, and the words came flooding out. I told them about Helen, about how she was one of the nicest foster moms I’ve ever had, how she took care of me, how she had three other kids including her biological son, but always made time for me, how she taught me to sing, how her nickname for me was Duckling, how she trusted me enough to tell me about her family, how she was diagnosed with breast cancer. I told them about me singing to her to make her feel better, me watching as she became weaker, me sneaking into her room the night she died, me telling her I loved her, me fighting the nurse to stay with her, me feeling numb at the funeral, me feeling numb as my social worker took me to my next foster home that same day. I told them all of it, and once I finished, I was sobbing into Stef’s shoulder, with both of their arms surrounding me, making me feel loved and wanted, which is more than I can say for most of the other homes I was in.</p><p>“Oh Emma, I’m so so so so sorry that this happened to you, my love. What can I do to make you feel better about this?” she asked, trying to reassure me while moving my head from where it was resting on her shoulder so we could make eye contact.</p><p>“Promise me you won’t die?”</p><p>Stef inhaled sharply, making brief eye contact with Lena over my head before returning her gaze to mine. “Oh sweets, I wish more than anything I could. But baby, I’m afraid I can’t. I can’t promise I won’t ever die, because my job is dangerous and I’ve been shot and shot at before. Heck, for all we know, I could be in a car crash. But Emma, I can promise that I will always love you, whether I’m alive or dead. I can promise you that I will always fight to get back to my family, because I am not someone who goes out without fighting like hell,” she said, winking at the last part.</p><p>“While I don’t approve of Stef swearing in front of you, she’s right Emma. None of us are guaranteed tomorrow, so we have to make the most of today or however long we have left,” added Lena.</p><p>“Ok,” I said weakly, then buried my head in the crook of Stef’s neck, wanting to be comforted.</p><p>“Sweets, we need to know one more thing,” Stef said, having one arm around my back while the other was cradling my head.</p><p>“Yeah?” I asked, my voice muffled because of the way I was positioned.</p><p>“Do you want to be adopted by us?”</p><p>I mumbled incoherently into her neck.</p><p>“What was that honey?” asked Lena.</p><p>“Of course I do,” I said, louder this time so they could actually comprehend what I was saying.</p><p>“Good,” Stef said simply, both of them exhaling in what I think was relief.</p><p>“I’m sorry I said I didn’t want to earlier. I was just scared,” I admitted quietly, so only Stef could hear. Little did I know Lena could hear what I said, but she pretended as though she didn’t in order to keep me feeling comfortable with them.</p><p>“My baby, it’s perfectly fine if you’re scared, but next time, please please please talk to us, for we are always going to be here,” she responded just as quiet.</p><p>“I will,” I promised, and I meant it.</p><p>“We love you, Ems, and nothing is going to change that,” Lena said.</p><p>I didn’t respond, but I knew they knew that I couldn't say it back, not just yet. Maybe someday, but not today.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Despite how much I wished I owned these shows, I don't. I also don't own these characters, sadly, except for the OC's, which include Charlie, Evan, their moms, Helen, and maybe others. All mistakes are my own, and if you liked it, let me know in the comments or by leaving kudos!</p><p>P.S. I didn't mention what month it was in the story by any chance, did I? Let me know if you know, because I honestly don't, and I don't want to waste time that I could use for writing the next chapters looking for what month I wrote down (if I did at all). That was it, and I hope you are enjoying the story!</p><p>P.P.S. I apparently lied. I just wanted to let everyone know that I know and understand that in real life, it can take weeks, months, even years for adoption to happen. I honestly wasn't planning on having it in the last chapter, let alone so soon, but it just wrote itself. Also, I've posted this story on fanfiction.net and wattpad, so if your friends read fics on those and you think they'll enjoy this, I urge and beg you to let them know. Ok, now I'm done ranting. See you all next Friday!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What's up everyone? As promised, chapter 14 is here. I hope you enjoy it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When I managed to compose myself after our sentimental moment, I removed my face from where it was hiding in Stef’s neck and instantly lifted my sleeve to wipe the tear tracks away. I also had no doubt that my eyes were puffy and red from all of the crying. I kept sniffling too, and I felt really embarrassed at the snot and tears that were on Stef’s shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry for ruining your shirt,” I said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my baby, what did I say about that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That I don’t have to apologize for my feelings unless it’s harmful to me or to others,” I mumbled. “Can I have a tissue?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure honey,” said Lena, then got up to grab the tissue box on their nightstand and the trash can from their bathroom. She returned with the items in hand, and set the trash can by my feet while holding out the tissue box.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I murmured a thanks and wiped my face before blowing my nose into the tissue. I threw it into the can as soon as I finished, and took another one only to do the same thing. I hated it when my nose got all stuffed up or leaky, so I used up quite a few tissues doing so. They both just sat there silently, and I felt a bit uneasy, especially when I was done. Stef was the first to speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that better sweets?” she asked kindly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” I said, but much to my dismay, my stomach let out a very large growl, signaling that I was hungry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my!” exclaimed Lena. At first I thought it was because of my stomach, which made me feel even more embarrassed, but the sentence that followed made me feel relieved. “It’s almost 2 o’clock and we haven’t had lunch!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lena, my love, it’s alright. No one is going to blame you for not making anything earlier,” said Stef, trying to soothe Lena’s emotions (Guilt? Anger? Both? I honestly don’t have a clue).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, but everyone is probably starving, Stef, and I know we don’t have enough to make everyone the sandwiches they want because I was going to go grocery shopping after school today!” responded Lena, seeming very agitated if the way she was now pacing was any indication.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you just make something else? Or we could order something?” suggested Stef.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We just ordered pizza over the weekend, and I am not going to start wasting money to order food just because we forgot to make lunch!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, love, alright, then what do you suggest, hmm?” asked Stef.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grilled cheese?” I supplied. “It’s pretty easy and pretty fast to make. It’s not super healthy, I know, but you could make a salad for the side, and add tomatoes to the side as well for those who want to add it to their sandwich.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena seemed to be thinking it over. “Good idea Ems,” she responded, much calmer now that she had a plan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you sweets,” Stef whispered in my ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome,” I whispered back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, grilled cheese sandwiches with salad it is,” said Lena.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, we heard a shout from downstairs. “MOM!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stef was the first out the door and down the stairs, me hot on her heels and Lena on mine. I was especially in a hurry because I could recognize my brother’s voice anyday. We entered the living room where everyone looked just as confused at Neal’s shout from where they were spread out playing UNO. Before I could blink, Neal had rushed over and jumped into Stef’s arms. My breath caught in my throat at that, but somehow, she saw it coming and caught him, her arms wrapping around him almost instinctively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Neal, baby, what’s wrong? Are you hurt? Did something happen?” she asked, confused as to why he shouted for her and why he was clinging to her like a baby would to its mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He buried his head in the crook of her neck, looking much like I did earlier, and mumbled the sentence so softly so only she could hear. She mumbled a few sentences back, and I could tell he was ashamed by the way he tried to retreat further into her. Stef then added something else, and his face brightened considerably.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re having grilled cheese?!” he shouted excitedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes honey, we are,” confirmed Lena.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can Emma make mine? She makes the best grilled cheese sandwiches in the whole wide world!” exclaimed Neal, causing me to blush fiercely as I hid behind my curtain of hair once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that so?” Stef asked him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded his head vigorously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I think Lena’s are quite delicious too,” said Stef.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No offense Mama, but Emma’s are way better, I just know it!” my brother pronounced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then, I think we should have a contest, what do you say?” asked Stef, eyes twinkling with mirth at the prospect. The other kids looked very intrigued, and I was just doing my best to pretend I was invisible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What kind of contest?” asked Jesus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mama and Emma will each make a plate of grilled cheese, one for every person including themselves, and then we’ll vote. Obviously they don’t get a say, and whoever’s is better is going to make our grilled cheese from now on,” she explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like it,” confessed Callie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too,” said Jude.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One by one, all of the kids agreed, which just left me and Lena.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think my loves? Are you up to the challenge?” asked Stef.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m in,” said Lena.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was shocked, for I didn’t think Lena was the type to do this sort of thing. Don’t get me wrong, I’m sure she’s a lot of fun, but I thought this kind of thing was more up Stef’s alley. But now, despite how anxious I was feeling about this, I didn’t want to seem scared by backing down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” I said meekly, but it seemed very loud in the silence that was awaiting my response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jesus and Stef whooped, and everybody laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ladies and gentlemen,” said Stef, acting in an announcer’s voice, like the ones that are introducing the players in sports games. “We’ve got ourselves a cooking competition!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone laughed at Stef’s silliness, and then we were making our way to the kitchen. By this time, Neal had left Stef’s arms and was making his way towards me. When he reached me, he beamed up at me, full of confidence that I was going to win.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emma, you’re gonna win, I just know it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks kid, but I’m not so sure. Lena’s been doing this for years, and I haven’t made grilled cheese in a long time,” I said, trying to get him to see that he shouldn’t have so much confidence in me. It didn’t seem to matter to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even if you do lose, I’m still gonna think yours are the best in the world! But I know you’re gonna win, and then everyone else will know it and love them too! I’m still gonna love them the most though,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks bud,” I said, chuckling at the last sentence while messing up his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stuck his tongue out at me, and I did the same to him before going to sit down at one of the stools. I figured Lena was going to make hers first so we wouldn’t get them mixed up, and I assumed correctly. She grabbed two loaves of bread from the freezer plus the loaf that was half full from already being out. She then grabbed 18 slices of cheese, and split them into two piles, one for me to use and one for her. She then grabbed the tomatoes and asked someone to cut them up and place them on a plate so that anyone who wanted any could add them to their sandwich. Jude got up to do so, and she thanked him before going back to work. Lena went back to the fridge and grabbed the butter and a knife to spread it. Everyone else was chatting away, but I was watching her cook, seeing what was different from the way I did it. She grabbed the little indoor griller and plugged it into the electrical socket, and set to making and placing the first sandwich on the grill. I smirked when I realized I was easily going to win. Lena was going with the traditional grilled cheese, while I was going to make Cajun grilled cheese. If they had any cajun seasoning, I mused. I would also have to make sure that no one saw what I was adding, for it was a secret ingredient. I assumed everyone would be ok with a little extra spice, but I would have to see if anyone had any food allergies. Jude had just finished cutting up the tomatoes, and placed them and mayonnaise on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would one of you guys make the salad please?” Lena asked from where she was cooking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll do it Mama,” Callie volunteered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks slug-a-bug,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That’s a nickname I haven’t heard before. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I shook myself out of those thoughts, and decided since I wasn’t watching Lena anymore, I should ask Stef about if anyone had any food allergies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Stef?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes Ems?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is anyone allergic to anything? Just so I know in case I decide to cook again,” I added the last part as an afterthought, not wanting to spoil the surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No sweets, everything is at your disposal,” she said, before returning to her conversation with my brother and Jesus. Mari and Jude were talking, Brandon chiming in every once in a while.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As I observed this, it made my insecurities about being wanted and being loved creep up on me, causing me to have what I knew were very irrational, negative and untrue thoughts, but at the moment, it didn’t seem like it. It was making me wonder where I fit in, why they asked to adopt me. It seemed everyone was perfectly content without me. Heck, even Callie and Lena were conversing while Lena was cooking and Callie was making the salad, not noticing my presence. I mean, sure, Stef and Lena have been comforting me and keeping me safe and doing everything a good parent should do, but I didn’t see why. I’m just a dirty foster kid who is never gonna be wanted anywhere. I cause trouble everywhere I go, and even if I don’t, foster homes always find a reason to kick me out. Whether it be because they claimed that I don’t follow their rules or because I got so injured that I was forcefully removed or because they claim I’m too tomboyish or because they claimed that I was damaged goods. Maybe the Adams Fosters were adopting me because they wanted a younger kid, but they knew I would never leave Neal, and he would never leave me. The thought of running away entered the realm of possibilities as to what I could do, but I knew my brother would be devastated if I were to leave. He would also probably be angry and would never want to forgive me. However, I think he would eventually understand that I did it to protect him, I rationalized. Ever since I met him, that was my job, to make sure he stayed as innocent and a kid for as long as possible. I failed him when I got kicked out of the Catholic home and they sent him back, so I didn’t understand why he needed me, why he still loved me. Now he has two moms and five older siblings to love him and to take care of him, so why would he miss me? He doesn’t deserve someone like me in his life, someone who runs away when things are too hard, someone who gets in trouble everywhere she goes. This caused me to decide I would be leaving tonight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I would make sure to leave the phone behind so Stef couldn’t track me. I would also take some money to add to the money I have saved up so I could hop a bus and change my appearance and name so nobody would recognize me. I would get a job and my own place to live. I would leave a letter thanking them for their hospitality, and for them to continue the adoption for Neal because he deserves it. I smiled at the thought of this being my baby brother’s forever home, and it made me even more sure that leaving would be the best thing for him. Although it saddened me to great lengths, I knew this, this family, is what he needed. Not an older sister who isn’t even biologically related to him raising him while they kept moving from house to house, and maybe even on the streets. I was snapped out of my trance by everyone looking at me worriedly and calling my name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emma?” asked Neal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My heart clenched painfully when I realized this would probably be one of the last times I would see and talk to him. I tried not to let it show when I answered, “What’s up little man?” It would appear as though I was successful, for everybody seemed none the wiser.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve been calling you for five minutes now,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry kiddo, I was apparently lost in space,” I said jokingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What were you thinking so hard about, love?” asked Stef, her brows furrowed, worry lines etched onto her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About what it would feel like to be here all the time,” I easily lied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all seemed relieved at that, except Stef. She didn’t seem to believe me, but she didn’t say anything. She was, however, studying me, trying to figure out what was really going on in my mind. I would have to be extra cautious tonight to make sure I acted normally so as not to tip her off that something was indeed amiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad it was nothing more serious. Anyways, it’s your turn to make your famous grilled cheese sandwiches, according to Neal,” said Stef, although to me, it didn’t sound all that true. Nobody else seemed to notice though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I tried really hard not to feel guilty at those words, but I did. I decided to ignore it by responding to Stef. “Alright,” I said, then hopped off the stool and made my way over to where Lena was cooking previously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I took a quick glance to notice Lena had put her plate on the table already, along with the slices of tomato and the salad, which gave me more room to work. I took 18 slices of bread out and spread them out. I made sure nobody was watching, then reached for where I knew they kept the spices from previous observations, and hoped and prayed they had Cajun seasoning. Sure enough, they did, and I quickly sprinkled some onto each slice of bread before placing the spice back just as quickly. I then placed the nine pieces of cheese on nine of the slices of bread, then placed the other pieces of bread on top of those, almost completing the sandwiches. I made sure when I grilled them that they were grilled to perfection, the crusts golden brown, both sides crispy, and the cheese melted. I also made sure to flip them so they weren’t burnt and that they were evenly cooked (obviously). One by one, the sandwiches made their way to the plate until they were all on said plate. I unplugged the griller before bringing my sandwiches to the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Voila! My famous grilled cheese sandwiches,” I said proudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yummy!” exclaimed Neal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone must’ve set the table when I was coming up with my plan for running away, for everyone had plates and forks at where they were seated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“These smell like absolute deliciousness,” moaned Jesus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We all chuckled at him and his insatiable hunger for food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, so whose are we trying first?” asked Mariana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mama’s,” said Stef.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stef grabbed the plate with Lena’s sandwiches and placed one on her plate before passing it around so everyone could grab one. Lena was the one who grabbed the salad bowl and made sure everyone put some on their plates.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, we take one bite of Mama’s, then we try Emma’s and vote, got it?” asked Stef.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got it,” confirmed Jude, everybody nodding in agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We all took a bite of Lena’s, everyone chewing slowly and thoughtfully. I thought they were pretty good, but I was confident I was going to win. Once everybody finished their bite, they complimented Lena.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emma’s now!” exclaimed Neal, reaching across the table to grab one and taking a ginormous bite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Neal!” I scolded while trying not to laugh, but I was very unsuccessful if everyone else was snickering too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wha? Ith’s dewicious!” he said while his mouth was stuffed with the bite of sandwich he had just taken.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We were full on belly-laughing now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you might be a bit biased, kiddo,” I said, wheezing from laughter. My laughter started to die down when I remembered I would never have this again, but I didn’t let it show.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, let’s see what’s so good about Emma’s,” said Jesus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed one and took a bite, immediately moaning. He started talking as soon as he finished chewing. “Oh my God! I’m so voting for Emma!” he proclaimed before practically swallowing the sandwich whole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus, slow down or you're gonna choke!” chastised Mariana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But ith tho good!” he exclaimed, sounding much like Neal did a few moments ago because his mouth was full of grilled cheese.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callie, Mariana, Jude, Brandon, Stef, and Lena all decided to grab a sandwich and see what all the fuss was about. I waited patiently for them to grab theirs before I grabbed mine. I decided to finish Lena’s first before moving onto mine. As I was polishing off the last of Lena’s sandwich, everyone else was taking a bite of mine. They all groaned simultaneously at the taste.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emma, you win,” said Lena after she finished her first bite, instantly taking another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t get to vote Mama,” admonished Mariana, before turning to me. “But I agree, Emma wins.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too,” said Brandon and Callie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is heaven in my mouth,” groaned Stef. “No offense sweetheart,” she added, looking to Lena.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“None taken, and I mean it,” responded Lena.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is really good, Emma,” said Jude.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” I said quietly, blushing profusely at their praise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I took a bite of my own grilled cheese, and even I had to hide the groan that threatened to come out. It didn’t seem fair to make such noises at my own food, but the explosion of flavor my tastebuds experienced made it one of the best sandwiches I’ve ever made, and was most definitely worthy of the moan I was holding in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ems, what did you put in this to make it so flavorful?” asked Lena.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a secret,” I said smugly, glad that everyone was enjoying my grilled cheese. I made a mental note to tell Lena what it is in the letter I was going to write to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well whatever seasoning it is, it makes this sandwich delicious,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everybody voiced their agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emma, what else are you hiding? I mean, you play piano, you sing, you found your brother we didn’t know you had, and you make the best grilled cheese sandwich I’ve ever tasted,” jested Brandon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I let out a nervous chuckle, his words making me think about my plan to run away. “Nothing that I can think of,” I responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Emma?” asked Jude.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nobody else was paying attention, for they were caught up in their own conversations, so I was all ears. “Yeah Jude?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you maybe want to paint your nails with me, Callie, and Mari when we’re done eating?” he asked, seeming afraid of asking and what the answer would be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure kid,” I said, even though I haven’t painted my nails in what seems like forever with the way this system works. I also knew this would be one of the last times I would hangout with them, so I decided to make every moment count.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awesome!” he said, then turned to Callie to let her know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My focus was pulled away from them when my brother called my name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Em?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s up kiddo?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you really happy here?” he asked, his big oceanic eyes looking straight into my emerald ones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I swallowed heavily before answering. “Why are you asking?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugged his shoulders and broke our staring contest. “I don’t know,” he mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes you do know, Neal, otherwise you wouldn’t have asked,” I said patiently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes met mine again. “Because before we were separated, everytime something good happened, you would push our foster parents' buttons to see how much they could take before they sent us back,” he explained rapidly, afraid of hurting my feelings with his accusations.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I could feel the curious gazes from everyone on us, but I pretended not to notice to continue discussing with my brother. “Neal, that’s not true.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it is!” said Neal, now teeming with anger. “Remember the Stantons? The Fergusons? The Coopers? Every single one of them wanted us, both of us, but you kept pushing and pushing them away because you didn’t believe them, and they were so fed up with it they sent us back! Maybe they didn’t want to adopt us, but they still wanted us to be there!” he yelled, his face flushed red from anger and his breathing heavy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My brain was short-circuiting. I couldn’t come up with a coherent sentence. “Neal,” I stammered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“NO!” he shouted. “I don’t want your apologies! I want you to promise that you won’t ruin this for me! I love it here and I want to stay!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Neal,” said Lena, the warning not to do or say anything he would regret was clear in her tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t listening to her, so I tried to diffuse the situation. “Neal, come on kiddo. I love you, and—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t call me kiddo! My name is Neal! YOU RUINED EVERY GOOD THING I’VE EVER HAD AND I HATE YOU!” he screamed, before sprinting upstairs and slamming the door to his bedroom, the noise echoing throughout the otherwise quiet and still house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was stuck in my seat, stunned to silence. I had no idea Neal had so much anger towards me and my ability to push people away. I was especially stunned at the fact that he said he hates me. Throughout every argument we’ve had, never once have we uttered those words to each other. This officially solidified my plan of running away. If my own brother didn’t want or love me, who else in this world possibly could?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Stef &amp; Lena’s bedroom seconds before Neal called for Stef</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, grilled cheese sandwiches with salad it is,” said Lena.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, there was a shout from downstairs. “MOM!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stef was the first one out the door and down the stairs, Emma hot on her heels and Lena on Emma’s. Stef was in a rush because her son yelling for her filled her with a sense of dread, and the same went for Lena even though he had called for Stef. When they reached the living room, everyone looked just as confused at Neal’s shout from where they were spread out playing UNO. She noticed Neal dashing towards her and she instinctively knew he was going to jump into her arms, so she prepared herself for the added weight. Sure enough, that was what he did, and her arms wrapped around him protectively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Neal, baby, what’s wrong? Are you hurt? Did something happen?” she asked, confused as to why he shouted for her and why he was clinging to her like a baby would to its mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her son buried his head in the crook of her neck, much like Emma had earlier, and mumbled a sentence that even she had to strain herself to hear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said you would be down in a few minutes but it’s been twenty,” he mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stef let out a quiet breath of relief before mumbling back. “I’m afraid your sister needed me, love. If you wanted me, you could have just come back upstairs instead of almost giving me a heart attack thinking you got seriously injured by shouting like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt him try to retreat further into her, and her heart swelled with love for this precious boy. “It’s no reason to be ashamed, sweets. Now, what do you think of having grilled cheese for lunch? Hmm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re having grilled cheese?!” he shouted, becoming much more like the exuberant child she knew he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes honey, we are,” his Mama confirmed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can Emma make mine? She makes the best grilled cheese sandwiches in the whole wide world!” he exclaimed, and everyone noticed how Emma’s blush became prominent as she tried to hide behind her beautiful golden curls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that so?” asked Stef.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neal nodded his head vigorously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I think Lena’s are quite delicious too,” she said, trying to defend her wife without making it sound too defensive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No offense Mama, but Emma’s are way better, I just know it!” he announced confidently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then, I think we should have a contest, what do you say?” Stef asked her family, knowing that her eyes were just twinkling with mirth. She noticed her kids looked intrigued, but Emma was still trying to hide behind her curly locks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What kind of contest?” asked Jesus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mama and Emma will each make a plate of grilled cheese, one for every person including themselves, and then we’ll vote. Obviously they don’t get a say, and whoever’s is better is going to make our grilled cheese from now on,” she explained, feeling very proud of her idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like it,” confessed Callie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too,” said Jude.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One by one, all of the kids agreed, which just left Lena and Emma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think my loves? Are you up to the challenge?” asked Stef, knowing her wife couldn’t refuse a challenge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m in,” she responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, everyone was waiting with bated breath for Emma to decide if she was going to take the challenge. During this time, Stef deemed it ok to put Neal down, and he didn’t protest, which she took as a good sign.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” said Emma after a few tense moments of silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stef and Jesus whooped, and everyone laughed at their antics.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ladies and gentlemen,” said Stef, purposely talking in a sports announcer’s voice to hear the wonderful laughter of her family. “We’ve got ourselves a cooking competition!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her plan worked, for everyone was laughing at her, and she smiled as they made their way to the kitchen. Lena made it first, then Stef, Emma, Neal, Brandon, Jesus, Mariana, Callie, and last but not least, Jude.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stef managed to catch the last part of Emma and Neal’s conversation, and grinned at the confidence Neal had in Emma. “...will know it and love them too! I’m still gonna love them the most though,” said Neal excitedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks bud,” Emma replied, chuckling at her brother’s silliness while messing up his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stef then proceeded to sit at the table, everyone else following suit, save for her wife, who was going to make her grilled cheese sandwiches first. Her kids started chatting to each other, and realized this was one of the only times she would simply get to stare at Lena without any interruptions. She observed as Lena moved about the kitchen with an ease and grace she would never possess. Her astoundingly beautiful, wonderful, kind, loving, hard-working, patient, absolutely amazing Lena, and pondered how she got so lucky as to meet such an incredible woman. Stef then got pulled into a conversation with Jesus and Neal about what was cooler, skateboarding or rollerblading. She couldn’t help but to laugh quietly to herself about how passionate and adamant they were that theirs was better. While they were distracted, she took a surreptitious glance around the table, noting that everybody but Emma was talking. Her daughter seemed to be deep in thought about something while eyeing Lena like a hawk as she cooked, and Stef realized she was probably just watching the competition. Before she returned to the conversation with two of her sons, she noticed Emma smirked at something. However, she was pulled back into their discussion, and she quickly forgot about Emma smirking as she focused on what her sons were saying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would one of you guys make the salad please?” Lena asked from where she was cooking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll do it Mama,” Callie volunteered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks slug-a-bug,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stef was going to offer, but her eldest daughter did so before she could, so she shrugged her shoulders and was about to return to talking to her boys before Emma’s voice caught her attention. “Hey Stef?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes Ems?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is anyone allergic to anything? Just so I know in case I decide to cook again,” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She quickly responded to her daughter so she could join Neal and Jesus so they wouldn’t start yelling at each other. “No sweets, everything is at your disposal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Stef was busy in her conversation, Callie and Lena were busy in theirs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So Cal, how’s school going?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s pretty good. Not too much homework yet, which I’m grateful for. Other than that, nothing that interesting,” she said, feeling a bit suspicious about her Mama’s intentions. Callie knew that her Mama could easily check up on her grades, so naturally, she was curious as to why she would ask something like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, that’s good,” said Lena while working up the nerve to ask Callie about what she thinks of Emma and Neal becoming a part of their family.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callie, however, was much more observant than her Moms gave her credit for, so she could see that something was making her Mama nervous. “Mama, what do you really want to ask me? I know you can check on my grades in school, and you always know when we have homework, so what’s really going on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena let out a deep breath. “Are you really ok with Emma and Neal being adopted? I know it’s a big adjustment, having two more siblings, one of which you and Mari are going to have to share a room with. And having two more people to share a bathroom with, having even less privacy...” she trailed off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callie took a moment to gather her thoughts before responding. “I wouldn’t have said yes if I was unsure about it, Mama. Besides, I really like Emma. We’re a lot alike, and I think I can really help her adjust. I’m not saying I don’t like Neal, but I haven’t gotten much of a chance to hangout with him since he sticks to either you and Mom, Emma, or Jesus and Jude. But from what I’ve seen, he’s a lot like Jude. Sweet, innocent, kind, helpful. I know it’s a lot of change, and pretty fast too, but I want them here, Mama. They need love and stability, and I know we can offer them exactly that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena’s heart melted into a pile of mush and goo at Callie’s words. “Oh sweetheart, you have no idea how much better that makes me feel. I know we didn’t discuss it with you all beforehand, but Emma was feeling so scared about being taken away and insecure about how much we wanted her and—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mama,” interrupted Callie. “I promise you, we all want Emma and Neal here, you don’t have to explain why to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right, you’re right,” said Lena after taking a deep breath to calm herself down before she got worked up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m done with the salad. Do you want me to put it on the table?” asked Callie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes please,” said Lena, nodding towards the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callie did just that as Lena finished making the last sandwich. She placed it on the plate and brought it over to the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emma, I’m done,” said Lena.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma didn’t answer, for she was lost in thought about her plan to run away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emma, it’s time for you to make your sandwiches,” Lena tried again. When there was still no response, she looked to Stef for help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stef, she’s not answering.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emma, love. Come on, we’re waiting for you to make your sandwiches.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was still no response. By this point, it had been about two minutes, and all of the other kids were now paying attention to what was happening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emma, sweets, come on, this isn’t funny,” said Stef.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on Emma, I’m hungry!” Jesus said jokingly, trying to get some sort of reaction from his foster-soon-to-be-adopted-sister.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Em, come on, I want your grilled cheese already!” whined Neal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emma, we’re having a concert and we want you to play and sing with us!” said Mariana, desperate to get some response from her foster sister.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Three more minutes, and nothing. Stef was about ready to book it out of the house and take her to the hospital before Emma finally came back to the present and responded to Neal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emma?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s up little man?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve been calling you for five minutes now,” said Neal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry kiddo, I was apparently lost in space,” said Emma jokingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What were you thinking so hard about, love?” asked Stef, feeling her brows furrow and feeling the worry lines make an appearance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About what it would feel like to be here all the time,” said Emma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stef saw how the rest of her family reacted to those words. They believed Emma, but she didn’t. Stef had a feeling that it was something else and something deeper than just living with them all the time. She didn’t know if it was a cop’s intuition, a mother’s intuition, or a combination of both, but she just knew something was up. She studied Emma for a bit, trying to figure out what she was trying to hide from them. After a few seconds of this, Stef responded to Emma so as not to tip the others off about her thoughts on something being amiss with their soon-to-be-official-sister/daughter. “Well, I’m glad it was nothing more serious. Anyways, it’s your turn to make your famous grilled cheese sandwiches, according to Neal,” she said, knowing that only Emma would be able to tell that her words weren’t all that true.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma seemed to process this for a quick second before speaking. “Alright,” she replied, then hopped off the bar stool to go make her sandwiches.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stef watched as Emma glanced at the table for a moment before grabbing the bread and cheese she needed for hers. Stef decided to think about it more later, and made a mental note to see if Emma and Neal were biologically related at work the next day. She was about to get caught up on what the rest of her kids were up to when she felt Lena’s hand grasp hers and give an almost imperceptible squeeze. Stef looked to her wife to see her smiling at her, and she had no choice but to smile back, not wanting to worry Lena about the thoughts in her head. She gave her a squeeze back, and her hand was released as they got caught up in two different conversations. Lena, however, knew her wife, and she could tell something was on her mind, and it has been ever since Emma was lost to the rest of the world. She watched Stef as she replied to their daughter, and she just knew from the look on her face that something Emma said had caused her concern. That was why she grabbed her hand, for she knew Stef would need the distraction. Lena put on a smile, hoping she would get one back, and she did. She felt Stef squeeze back before they got caught up in their separate conversations. After a while, Emma appeared with her delicious smelling sandwiches in hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Voila! My famous grilled cheese sandwiches,” she said proudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yummy!” exclaimed Neal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“These smell like absolute deliciousness,” moaned Jesus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone chuckled at Jesus and his insatiable hunger for food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, so whose are we trying first?” asked Mariana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mama’s,” said Stef.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grabbed the plate that was holding Lena’s grilled cheese and placed one on hers before passing it around so everybody could grab one. Lena grabbed the salad bowl and made sure all of the kids, including Stef, put some on their plates.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, so we take one bite of Mama’s, then we try Emma’s and vote, got it?” asked Stef.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got it,” confirmed Jude, everyone nodding in agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jesus was the first to take a bite, the others following close behind. They all complimented Lena after they had finished chewing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emma’s now!” exclaimed Neal, reaching across the table to grab one and taking a ginormous bite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Neal!” scolded Emma while trying not to laugh, but she was failing and everyone else didn’t even bother to try and hide their snickering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wha? Ith’s dewicious!” he said while his mouth was stuffed with the huge bite he had just taken.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, everyone was full on belly-laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you might be a bit biased kiddo,” said Emma, wheezing with laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stef was the only one to notice Emma somber for a little while, and she hoped Emma didn’t notice. It appeared as though she hadn’t, and Stef made another note to spend some extra time with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, let’s see what’s so good about Emma’s,” said Jesus, unknowingly interrupting his Mom’s train of thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jesus grabbed one and took a bite, immediately letting out a moan. He started talking as soon as he finished chewing and swallowing. “Oh my God! I’m so voting for Emma!” he proclaimed before practically shoving the whole sandwich down his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus, slow down or you’re gonna choke!” chastised Mariana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But ith tho good!” he exclaimed, sounding much like Neal had a few moments ago because his mouth was full of grilled cheese.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callie, Mariana, Jude, Brandon, Stef, and Lena all grabbed a sandwich to see what all the fuss was about. Emma waited patiently for them to grab one before she grabbed one of her own. She decided to finish Lena’s first before trying her own. As she was polishing off the rest of Lena’s grilled cheese, everybody else was taking a bite of Emma’s. Everyone groaned simultaneously at the taste.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emma, you win,” said Lena after she finished her first bite, instantly taking another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t get to vote Mama,” admonished Mariana before turning to Emma. “But I agree, Emma wins.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too,” said Brandon and Callie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is heaven in my mouth,” groaned Stef. “No offense sweetheart,” she added, looking to her wife to gauge her reaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“None taken, and I mean it,” responded Lena.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is really good Emma,” said Jude.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” she said rather quietly, blushing quite a bit at their praise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stef and Lena watched discreetly as Emma took a bite of her own sandwich, her reaction instant. Her eyes closed and she looked as though she was hiding her own moan. They felt very amused at the thought of Emma moaning at her own creation. Lena, being the “official cook” of the family, decided to ask Emma a question. “Ems, what did you put in this to make it so flavorful?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a secret,” she said smugly, seeming glad that everyone was enjoying her cooking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well whatever seasoning it is, it makes this sandwich delicious,” said Lena.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone voiced their agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emma, what else are you hiding? I mean, you play piano, you sing, you found your brother we didn’t know you had, and you make the best grilled cheese sandwich I’ve ever tasted,” jested Brandon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stef noticed Emma let out a nervous chuckle before replying to Brandon’s question. “Nothing I can think of,” she responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Emma?” asked Jude.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah Jude?” replied Emma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you maybe want to paint your nails with me, Callie, and Mari when we’re done eating?” he asked, feeling very nervous that she would downright refuse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure kid,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awesome!” he said, then turned to Callie to let her know that Emma had agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neal made sure no one else was paying attention, then called Emma’s name. “Em?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you really happy here?” he asked, locking his oceanic eyes onto his sister’s emerald ones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma swallowed heavily before answering his question. “Why are you asking?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neal knew she was deflecting, but he didn’t care for it. He shrugged his shoulders and broke their staring contest. “I don’t know,” he decided to mumble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes you do know, Neal, otherwise you wouldn’t have asked,” Emma pointed out patiently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes met Emma’s again. “Because before we were separated, everytime something good happened, you would push our foster parents’ buttons to see how much they could take before they sent us back,” explained Neal rapidly, afraid of hurting his sister’s feelings with his accusations.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t go unnoticed by him or Emma that everyone was curiously gazing at them since he raised his voice a little responding to Emma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Neal, that’s not true,” she said calmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it is!” he said, well and truly teeming with anger now. “Remember the Stantons? The Fergusons? The Coopers? Every single one of them wanted us, but you kept pushing and pushing them away because you didn’t believe them, and they were so fed up with it they sent us back! Maybe they didn’t want to adopt us, but they still wanted us to be there!” yelled Neal, knowing his face was bright red from his anger and knowing he was breathing heavily from shouting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma seemed speechless. “Neal,” she stammered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neal didn’t mean to blow up at her like this, but he was so so so angry that she had this ability to push people away from her because she thought the world was only filled with people who wanted to hurt her. “NO!” he shouted. “I don’t want your apologies! I want you to promise that you won’t ruin this for me! I love it here and I want to stay!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Neal,” said Lena, and he heard the warning in her voice, telling him not to take it any further so he wouldn’t say or do anything he would regret, but he was so tired of holding in how he was feeling because nobody listened to him. What Emma tried to do next was the last straw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Neal, come on kiddo. I love you, and—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t call me kiddo! My name is Neal! YOU RUINED EVERY GOOD THING I’VE EVER HAD AND I HATE YOU!” he screamed, wanting to hurt his sister like she’s hurt him in the past. He then sprinted upstairs and slammed the door shut to his bedroom, the noise echoing throughout the otherwise quiet and still house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kids were in shock, for the only other time they heard Neal sound so mad and hurt was when Emma ran away. Stef wasn’t sure whether to go chase after her son and make him apologize or if she should try and comfort her daughter and let him stew in his anger. Stef could guess by the look on Emma’s face that she’s never seen Neal act anything but loving towards her. She had to wonder if this was going to be the last straw for Emma as well and if she would attempt to run again. Stef resolved herself to keep an extra close eye on Emma today. Lena was having the same thoughts as her wife. She was worried about both of her children, for she has never seen either of them act like this toward each other. She hoped and prayed that Emma wouldn’t try to run, and she knew Stef was already thinking of ways to keep an eye on Emma without Emma knowing that she was keeping an eye on her. Everyone was hoping that this wouldn’t cause Emma to retreat back into her fortress of sturdy walls packed with defense mechanisms. But based on how angry Neal was, they weren’t too sure what was gonna happen next with the both of them.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What do you think? I know I had no clue all of this was going to happen, that's for sure. The chapter wrote itself.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OMG I'm so so so so so sorry I haven't updated! Work, school, and the holidays have kept me so busy! I'm really grateful to everyone who is still following this story. Here is a chapter long overdue, chapter 15!</p><p>P.S. My new year's resolution is to stick to my update schedule. Every Friday.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After a few more moments of tense silence, “I’m going after him,” was declared rather boldly by Emma as she moved to get out of her seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stef immediately intervened. “Oh, no you aren’t,” she said as she blocked Emma with just enough force so she wasn’t hurting her, but it wasn’t loose enough to let her go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And why not? He’s my brother,” challenged Emma, viciously glaring at Stef while doing so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweets, I think you’re the last person he wants to see right now,” Stef explained gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He said he hates me,” Emma whispered before quickly retreating back to her chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know for a fact that that isn’t true, not in the slightest,” said Stef firmly, wanting to comfort her daughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma continued talking as if she hadn’t heard Stef. “In all of our time in the system together, we’ve never, not once, thought of saying those words to each other, let alone actually utter them out loud.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Em,” Lena said soothingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was still ignoring everything else. But before anyone could intervene once more, she spoke, and her words shattered everyone’s heart into pieces. “This means that he’s never loved me, right? I mean, if he can say it that easily, as easily as my foster parents did, then clearly Neal’s never cared for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love,” said Stef. “Never, and I mean never, ever, ever doubt that Neal loves you. I see it in the way he sticks by you, in the way he defended you when you ran away, in the way he always looks to you for approval, in the way that despite whatever horror you may have experienced in foster care, he still sees the real Emma. The one that still has hope of finding a forever family, the one who still wants to be loved and wants to love in return, the one who is kind, good, smart, talented, and beautiful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears were making everyone’s eyes sparkle. They knew their mom could be comforting when she needed to be, but it's so rare that when it does happen, it's cherished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom’s right Emma,” said Callie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone chorused their agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah Emma, I was the same way with Callie as Neal was to you,” Jude admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Emma</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” I asked, still in a state of semi-shock at Stef’s little spiel and at the fact that my brother hates me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I blamed her for always getting us moved someplace else,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I ran away after that, not because of what he said, but because I thought I would be kicked out and not welcome if they found out I had kissed Brandon,” Callie added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My face turned it into one of horror and disgust. “You kissed each other?!” I asked indignantly, temporarily forgetting about Neal’s anger in lieu of the new ones sprouting up at Callie’s confession.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Brandon said, almost seeming shameful of confirming it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re just friends now,” Callie said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, cause that's just plain old nasty,” I responded. I turned to gauge Neal’s response, only to remember he hated me and was hiding out in his room. I looked to Stef as I asked her a question. “Stef?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes sweets?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will one of you go check on Neal? Normally I'd do it, but he hates me now so…” I said, trailing off after the last few words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it's best if we give him some space right now. I don't think he wants to see anyone,” replied Lena.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” I whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emma, he'll come around. Siblings always get into fights,” Mariana said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don't,” I said on the verge of tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you only had each other to lean on,” she pointed out. “Think of it this way. Neal is comfortable enough here to express how he feels without being afraid of the consequence of being sent back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now that I was giving it some thought, I realized Mariana was right. It is very hard for me to admit when someone else is correct, even if it isn't a competition. Which is why I very, very reluctantly replied with, “I never thought of it that way, but I suppose you're right. Although that doesn't make it hurt any less.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course not, sweetheart,” said Lena. “But you have to know that deep deep down Neal doesn't hate you. He's just angry and confused, and he hasn't learned how to properly deal with his frustration. And that's alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But he wouldn’t be frustrated if he never met me!” I shouted. Everyone was taken aback except for Callie, but even that didn’t convince me to stop. “If he had never met me, he would be adopted! If he never met me, he wouldn’t have had to miss me when we were separated because he wouldn’t have had any idea who I was! He’s better off without me, just like everyone else in this world is!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were all just staring at me blankly as my chest heaved up and down from the yelling I had just done. Someone spoke, and it had me taken aback. “And if he hadn’t met you Emma, he would be just as hurt and scared in this system as you,” Callie said calmly. “He would have lost so much of his personality, he would have lost who he is. Emma, that kid loves you so much, so don’t you ever say he would be better off without you. The same goes for us, because we all care for you, we all love you, and you’re wanted here, whether you believe it or not. Also, I wouldn’t try to run away tonight,” she finished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was staring at her, my mouth slightly agape. I had no clue how Callie knew I was gonna run away, but it clearly isn’t going to happen anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Run away tonight?” asked Jude.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I ignored him as I whispered, “How did you know?” The defeat in my tone was fairly obvious as I slumped down in my chair and crossed my arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I was you, Emma,” she said. “I know how you think because I did the exact same thing, more than once actually.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“So that’s what you were actually thinking so hard about,” said Stef. “I knew something was off, but I didn’t know exactly what.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why were you planning to run away?” asked Brandon, the slightest amount of hurt detectable in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because Emma’s still feeling insecure about the fact that we want her here and that we care for her,” Callie said gently. “She believes, like she said earlier, that Neal and all of us are better off without her here. She also probably thinks that we only want Neal, and that Moms are adopting her because they know Neal won’t leave her side. And I think there’s something else, but I’m not too sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was still shocked Callie could read me so well, but I hid it by placing my chin on my chest, my hair covering my face and my arms still crossed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emma, is this true?” asked Lena.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what if it is?” I muttered quietly enough so they couldn’t hear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emma, love, you know we can’t hear you,” said Stef.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what if it is?” I muttered again, not much louder than the previous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emma,” Stef scowled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what if it is?” I said, lifting my head up to glare at each of them, specifically Stef, Lena, and Callie, before placing it back on my chest, my curls falling to cover my face once more. “It’s not like you care anyway,” I said bitterly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emma, honey, of course we care,” said Lena.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh really?” I asked sarcastically, for once not wanting to trust my lie detector on the fact that they weren’t lying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes really,” Stef said firmly. “Now, I need you to come with me while Lena goes to check on your brother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And why should I go anywhere with you?” I asked challengingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because whether you like it or not, I am the adult in this situation and you are a minor who is in my care, therefore, you don’t have much of a choice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ughhhh! You can’t keep pulling that card on me!” I whined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes I can because it’s the truth,” responded Stef.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only if Lena goes to check on Neal,” I demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” said Lena. “I was going to check on him after you left anyways, but if that’s what it takes for you to listen to Stef, then ok.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stef was waiting impatiently for me to get out of my seat. I glared at her while doing so, then cautiously followed her to the foyer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Put your shoes on,” said Stef.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somehow, she had already put hers on. I suppose since they were tennis shoes that they were easy to slip on. I did my best to ignore her presence while slipping mine on, as slowly as possible in order to annoy Stef. She didn’t say or do anything, which actually made me irritated, not her. When I finished, she spoke. “Are you ready or do you need another five minutes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I scowled at her again while walking past in order to open the door and make my way to the car. I could feel her eyes watching me as I did so. Stef closed the front door then proceeded to follow me. After I buckled my seatbelt, I looked out the window to avoid conversation. It seemed to work, for she turned the radio on and stared straight out to the road. From what I could tell from a peek, her grip on the wheel was tight since her knuckles were white. She also seemed a little angry if the flaring of her nose was any indication. I wasn’t paying attention until I heard the name Kelly Clarkson on the radio. My ears perked up as one of my favorite songs of hers came on. I sang along quietly to it, but not quietly enough since Stef would sneak a glance at me every now and then.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is my heartbeat song and I’m gonna play it</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Been so long I forgot how to turn it up up up up all night long</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh up up all night long</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You, where the hell did you come from</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re a different different kind of fun</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And I’m so used to feeling numb</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Now, I got pins and needles on my tongue</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Anticipating what’s to come</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Like a finger on a loaded gun</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I can feel it rising</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Temperature inside me</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Haven’t felt it for a long time</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is my heartbeat song and I’m gonna play it</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Been so long I forgot how to turn it up up up up all night long</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh up up all night long</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is my heartbeat song and I’m gonna play it</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Turned it on</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But I know you can take it up up up up all night long</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh up up all night long</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(All night long)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I, I wasn’t even gonna go out</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But I never would’ve had a doubt</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If I’da known where I’d be now</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Your hands on my hips</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And my kiss on your lips</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh I could do this for a long time</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is my heartbeat song and I’m gonna play it</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Been so long I forgot how to turn it up up up up all night long</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh up up all night long</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is my heartbeat song and I’m gonna play it</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Turned it on</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But I know you can take it up up up up all night long</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh up up all night long</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Until tonight I only dreamed about you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t believe I ever breathed without you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Baby you make me feel alive and brand new</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bring it one more time</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(One more time)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is my heartbeat song and I’m gonna play it</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(Ohhh)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Been so long I forgot how to turn it up up up up all night long</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(Ohhh)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh up up all night long</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(Yeah)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is my heartbeat song and I’m gonna play it</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Turned it on</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But I know you can take it up up up up all night long</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(Ohh)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh up up all night long</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(All night long)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is my heartbeat song and I’m gonna play it</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(Ohh)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Been so long I forgot how to turn it up up up up all night long</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(Ohh)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh up up all night long</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is my heartbeat song and I’m gonna play it</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Turned it on</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But I know you can take it up up up up all night long</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh up up all night long</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think I need to tell you how much I enjoy hearing you sing Ems,” Stef said softly. “I’m pretty sure you already have an idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I felt it rude not to answer. “Thanks I guess,” I mumbled, still looking out the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ems,” she said, still speaking in a low tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” I said, my voice just as low.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you the tiniest bit curious as to where I’m taking you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was those words that caused me to take a closer look at our surroundings. I hadn’t ever been in San Francisco before, so I honestly didn’t have a clue as to where I was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess so,” I said, shrugging my shoulders to make myself seem indifferent. I, however, should’ve known by now that Stef can read me and see through any act in my arsenal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well if you insist,” she said dramatically. “We’re going to a spot I like to go to with the other kids when they’re upset and/or mad about something, and they don’t want to be in the house.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So why’re you taking me? I’m not your kid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emma, you are my daughter whether you accept that or not. You were going to be adopted by us before you found out about my cancer. And I still have hope you will want to be adopted by us, so yes, you are my child and you always will be. No matter how frustrated you make us or how poor of decisions you make, we will always love you, and we will always have room for you in our home. You were my daughter the second you walked into the house, and that will never change.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My “superpower” was telling me that she was being 100% honest, but of course me being me, I forced myself not to trust it despite how much I wanted to. I deflected my feelings by asking when we were gonna get to this “relaxing place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s actually two places we’re going to,” responded Stef.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I internally groaned, but immediately took it back when I saw we were pulling into the parking lot of an ice cream place. “Any Given Sundae,” I read aloud, forgetting that I was supposed to be angry at Stef. It looked almost cute, with the outside being a light blue and the sign in all caps. The “Sundae” was also in cursive and there was a little ice cream sundae poking out sideways between the “Given” and the “Sundae.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup, the owner, Ingrid Fisher, is a really good friend. She’s been raising her two nieces, Anna and Elsa, since their parents passed away in a tragic car accident about four years ago. They work at the shop with her after they’re done with school and homework,” explained Stef.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cool,” I said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, I know you want some and I know you’re curious,” said Stef as she parked the car, turned the engine off, and got out of the car. I followed (since she was right) by unbuckling my seatbelt and hopping out of the car. When I closed the door, I saw Stef waiting patiently by the trunk, putting the keys in her pocket. As soon as I reached her, we quickly started walking to the entrance. After all, it is San Francisco, one of the busiest cities in the U.S. Cars, buses, trucks, etc. can come out of nowhere. At least, that’s what I’ve learned while living here the last few days. Anyways, Stef opened the door and the bell above the entrance rang, signaling our arrival. I heard someone call out “Aunt Stef!” before a blur of red hair collided into Stef, causing me to stumble since I was right behind her. I managed to catch myself as Stef responded. I also couldn't help but to let a fleeting thought in as to why Stef didn't tell me that these girls called her “Aunt Stef.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello Anna,” she said, chuckling as she returned the hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you tell me you were coming?! Or Aunt Ingrid?! Or Elsa?! Nevermind, that doesn’t matter cause you’re here! Do you want to sit in your regular booth?! What am I saying, of course you want your regular booth! I'm guessing you also want your regular ice cream. And who’s that?!” this Anna girl said in one breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anna,” another girl with platinum blonde hair, who I assumed was Elsa and who I didn't notice approach, scolded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's alright Elsa,” said Stef. “Honestly, it's just Anna being Anna. And I wouldn't have it any other way,” she said while smiling down at Anna who was still hugging her and was now smiling back. “Now, come here and give me a hug,” Stef said, gesturing for Elsa to join them. Elsa sighed exasperatedly but a small smile appeared as she hugged Stef.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's nice to see you Aunt Stef, but Anna’s right. You guys usually call ahead so we have everything prepared,” said Elsa as she removed herself from the hug, Anna following her lead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This stop wasn't planned which is why I didn't call,” explained Stef.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they chatted for a bit, I studied both of them. Anna looked to be about 2-3 years younger than Elsa, my age. She had dark red hair that was styled into two braids, bright green-blue eyes, freckles, and an apron over a black t-shirt with blue jeans. Elsa looked to be about 17-18. Her platinum blonde hair was pulled back into a single braid, her eyes a piercing blue, freckles as well, and an apron over a blue t-shirt with black jeans. They both had converse on and makeup, Elsa more than Anna. You honestly couldn't tell they were sisters save for the freckles, noses, and face shape. Other than that, they seemed to be very different. While Elsa appeared to be calm, cool, collected, and poised, Anna was the opposite. Bright, cheerful, warm, and exuberant. The best comparison I could come up with was the sun and the moon. I only tuned my ears back into the conversation at hand when I heard my name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And this is our daughter, Emma,” Stef said as she placed a hand on my shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, it's so nice to meet you!” exclaimed Anna. “How old are you?! Where are you from?! What's your favorite color?! What do you like to do for fun?! Do you like living with Aunt Stef and Aunt Lena?!” she asked in another single breath while shaking my hand. I don't know how she does it, but I think it might have to do with how much energy she has. I managed to get my hand back as Elsa spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry about Anna, as you can see, she's a bit energetic. In case you didn't catch it, I'm Elsa,” she said while holding out her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm Emma,” I replied while shaking her hand. “And I don't mind, my brother is like that, so I'm used to it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You've got a brother?! That's so cool! I've always wondered what it would be like to have a brother! But then again, based on Brandon, Jesus, and Jude, maybe I don't want one,” stated Anna, completely forgetting the questions she had just asked me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here, why don't you go sit down and I'll go get Aunt Ingrid. She's in the office,” Elsa said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks sweetheart,” said Stef as she made her way to a booth in the back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I followed and chose the side that was facing the front so I could see who was coming in. I don't like having people behind me, it makes me feel weird, uncomfortable, and threatened. Stef sat beside me as Anna plopped down at the seat across from me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So how long have you lived with Aunt Stef and Aunt Lena? And how old is your brother? How old are you? Where are you from? What's your favorite color? What do you like to do for fun? Do you like living with Aunt Stef and Aunt Lena?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It appeared as though she hadn't forgotten those questions after all. I looked to Stef for help, but she just smirked at me. She was just waiting to see what I would do. I took a deep breath before looking back at Anna and responding. “I've only lived with them for a few days, my brother is nine, I'm 15, and I'm kind of from all over the place. My favorite color is yellow, I like to sing, play piano, and hangout with my brother, and yeah, living with them has been a lot better than any other family I've lived with.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How awesome is it that we're the same age?! And you sing and play piano?! That's so cool! Would you play for me one day?! And what do you mean you're from all over the place?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was interrupted by Elsa. “Anna, let Emma breath,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nice to see you Stef,” said an adult female voice as she approached the table with Elsa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I assumed this was Ingrid Fisher. With a quick glance, I could see where Elsa got her looks from, even though she was her Aunt. Ingrid’s hair was also platinum blonde, and was pulled into a ponytail. She had light blue eyes, a few freckles, and a kind smile. She also had a calming voice, and she was wearing blue jeans with a blue t-shirt, tennis shoes, and an apron.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ingrid,” Stef said as she got up to give her a hug, which was returned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this Emma?” Ingrid asked, looking at me once she pulled away and Stef sat down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is,” confirmed Stef.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Emma, I'm Ingrid. It's nice to meet you,” she said while holding out her hand for me to shake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I didn't really want to since I was getting tired of not getting anything out of Stef, but I did since I didn't want to seem rude.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, how did you know about Emma?!” Anna asked poutily as Elsa sat in the chair next to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because Stef told me,” Ingrid said as she sat on a chair at the end of the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But why didn't you tell us?” asked Anna, still pouting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I knew your Aunts would introduce them when it was time,” Ingrid responded. “But I only see one. I thought there were two kids?” she asked questioningly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahhh yes, well it's just Emma today. They kind of had a huge fight, and Neal stormed off and locked himself in his room. Lena said she was going to try to talk to him as we were leaving” explained Stef.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you taking her you-know-where?” asked Elsa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I am,” Stef told Elsa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does everybody know about this place except for me?” I asked, feeling annoyed and uncomfortable at the fact that Stef was taking me somewhere I had no clue about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You and Neal,” Stef corrected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ughhhhh,” I groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not bad if that’s what you’re thinking,” said Elsa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! It’s really cool! There’s mmph—” Anna was cut off by Elsa placing her hand over her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t ruin it for her Anna!” Elsa hissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmph!” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa cautiously removed her hand from her sister’s mouth, though it was still hovering close in case Anna said something else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All I was saying is that I think Emma will really like it! And also that I’m sorry for almost ruining it!” she said, pouting once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright Anna,” Ingrid said. “And I agree, I think Emma will like it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I heard the bell above the door ring, so I looked up to see a dark skinned woman, Elsa’s age, with dark brown curly hair, and almond eyes. She was wearing jeans, a light purple shirt, and converse. Following her was a boy who was broad with shaggy blonde hair, brown eyes, jeans, a grey shirt, and black tennis shoes. He looked to be mine and Anna’s age. They came to where we were sitting, and Anna and Elsa beamed at them. It was then that I realized the girl was most likely dating Elsa and the boy Anna. I was proven correct when Elsa got up to greet the girl with an embrace and a kiss on the lips. When she pulled away, Elsa spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marian, I thought you weren’t coming until this weekend?” Elsa asked happily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I got a few extra days off so I decided to come early. I missed you,” the girl, now known as Marian, sincerely explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed you too. You know my Aunt Stef,” Elsa said. Stef gave her a smile, and Marian returned it. Elsa then gestured to me. “And this is their newest addition, Emma.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nice to meet you Emma,” Marian said, flashing me a smile, one hand intertwined with Elsa’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nice to meet you too,” I responded. Before I could ask them a question, Anna squealed “Kristoff!!” She practically jumped out of the booth and onto him. She was squirming in her seat before Elsa got up, so I figured she was waiting rather impatiently so she could greet her boyfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oomph,” he grunted, not expecting the sudden added weight. He quickly recovered and wrapped his arms around Anna.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She suddenly removed herself from his embrace and slapped his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oww,” he scowled, rubbing the spot she had just hit. “Anna, what was that for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For not telling me you were coming today,” she said, crossing her arms and looking at him expectantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to surprise you?” Kristoff said in more of a question than a statement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna instantly melted into a puddle of goo. “Awww, that’s so sweet!” she gushed before hugging him tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t mean to be insensitive or rude,” I started. “But,” I hesitated, not sure how to phrase what I wanted to ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m bi,” said Marian, sensing what I was trying to ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gay,” said Elsa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not me and Kristoff!” Anna exclaimed. “Not that I don’t support it or anything,” she said hastily. “I just mean that we’re straight. Not that being gay or bi is a bad thing. In fact, I think it’s really great and—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anna,” Elsa interrupted, amused at her sister and her ability to talk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” she said sheepishly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Kristoff if you hadn’t caught on yet,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Emma.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna smiled gigantically at our exchange and planted a kiss on Kristoff’s cheek. He started blushing, and I couldn’t help but to chuckle at his reaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well girls, I think it’s time for you to get back to work,” Ingrid said. “Marian, Kristoff, you’re welcome to hang around, just try not to distract these two too much,” she said teasingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna and Elsa stuck their tongues out at Ingrid simultaneously. Stef, Kristoff, Marian, Ingrid and I laughed at that, then Elsa went to switch the sign to OPEN as Anna went behind the counter. Kristoff and Marian sat at a table near the counter together, and began a conversation. I just then noticed how every booth and table was empty, and I came to the conclusion that they had closed the shop for a bit when Stef and I entered. They must’ve waited until everybody else left so they didn’t have to kick anyone out. As I took a closer look around, it seemed a lot more quaint than when I first entered. The walls were a dark blue with long white LED lights placed vertically, which created a striped pattern on said walls. The counter with all the ice cream was in the back, facing the entrance. Behind the counter, there were huge metal gray freezers which I assumed stored extra buckets of ice cream. The freezers had the shop’s name above them as well. There was also a shelf next to the freezers, which held the toppings, like syrups, sprinkles, peanuts, candy, etc. The pattern on that wall was little squares outlined in a dark blue, while the insides of them were a much lighter blue. The dark blue walls also had green text bubbles, placed randomly, which had the different flavors of ice cream in them. There were tables scattered throughout, and booths lined the edges. Overall, a lot nicer than I thought it would be for a small business. Stef then asked me something, but I didn’t catch it since I was studying the shop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ready to go?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess. I don’t like the idea of not knowing where exactly I’m going, but ok,” I said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess you’ll just have to trust me sweets,” said Stef.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, I’ll get your ice cream,” said Ingrid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We followed her to the counter and waited as she got behind it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, I know Stef wants Rocky Road, but what do you want Emma?” Ingrid asked kindly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I get to pick?” I asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all looked at me with sadness and astonishment in their eyes. Anna was the first to talk. “What do you mean? Of course you get to pick. Everyone gets to pick what flavor they want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not according to other foster parents,” I muttered darkly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well sweetheart, we’re not like other foster parents,” Stef said gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, what do you recommend?” I asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You also seem like a Rocky Road kind of girl,” said Ingrid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rocky Road?” I asked curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s my favorite,” said Stef.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I try some?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” said Ingrid. She got a sample cup and scooped out a bit of the ice cream. She placed it on the glass counter with a plastic spoon. I took it from the counter, scooped some onto the spoon, and took a bite. I could feel myself brighten immediately at the taste and I took another bite, and another until the sample was gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I’m assuming you liked it?” asked Elsa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was the best ice cream I’ve ever tasted in my life!” And that’s saying something, considering ice cream is a very very rare treat when you’re a foster kid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rocky Road it is,” Ingrid said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I have it in a bowl? I don’t like cones that much,” I explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stef, are you sure she isn’t your long lost daughter?” Ingrid asked teasingly as she was getting our ice creams.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly no,” Stef said just as amused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you say that?” I asked, feeling curious again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aunt Stef doesn’t like her ice cream in a cone either! She also has a very pretty singing voice, and she is just as stubborn as you seem to be!” Anna proclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I ignored Anna’s comment about being stubborn and looked at Stef with a raised brow, and she blushed. “You can sing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Elsa, Anna, and Ingrid said at the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stef avoided everyone’s gaze while she still looked flustered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to hear this,” I said, inwardly laughing at Stef’s embarrassment. She never got embarrassed in front of us kids, so it was pretty hilarious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not right now. We need to get going if we want to get there at the right time,” said Stef, taking charge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold on, before you go,” said Elsa. She ran to the back, where I assumed the office was, and came back with a folded piece of paper. “Here,” she said, handing it to me. I unfolded it to see a bunch of names and numbers. “It has all of our numbers on it. Mine, Marian’s, Ingrid’s, Anna’s, and Kristoff’s,” Elsa explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” I whispered, feeling choked up. I hadn’t even known these people for an hour, but here they were, making me feel like a part of their family.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s no problem. We’ve also got a group chat with all us kids, so we’ll make sure to add you,” Elsa said kindly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No really, thank you. You’ve got no clue how much this means to me,” I said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t wait to hangout again!” exclaimed Anna, rushing from behind the counter to give me a hug. I froze for a second before returning it full heartedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa and Ingrid just smiled from behind the counter. “It was nice meeting you Emma. I hope you come back soon,” Ingrid said, Elsa nodding her agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will,” I said, looking to Stef for confirmation. She nodded, and said her goodbyes as I grabbed my ice cream and started eating it immediately. I also savored it since I didn’t know when I would get it again. Anna hugged Stef while I said bye to Marian and Kristoff as I was walking out, getting a goodbye from Marian and a wave from Kristoff. Stef then grabbed her ice cream and followed me, and gave one last wave to everyone before heading to the car with me right on her heels.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was actually a lot better than what my mind had planned,” I told Stef as we were crossing the street.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See? Sometimes you just have to trust me,” said Stef.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just then, a car turned into the parking lot and it didn’t seem like the driver noticed us. He was looking down and was steering with one hand. It was an impulse, an irrational decision, but I couldn’t let Stef get hurt, I just couldn’t. I dropped my ice cream and pushed her as hard as I could, causing her to tumble across the lot. However, I couldn’t get out of the way in time, and the car collided into me, causing me to go flying onto the windshield and over the top of the car. I landed hard on the pavement, felt a few of my bones cracking and a fierce, pulsing ache in my head. The last thing I saw and heard before everything went black was the car screeching to a halt and Stef shouting my name.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thoughts? I've got no clue as to what happened to this chapter. I swear, the story has a different storyline than the one I'm trying to tell! Also, the only reason I included the Brallie kiss was for the story. That is the only Brallie thing you will see in this fic. Anyways, comments and kudos are much appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N- I told you I'd stick to my update schedule ;) Here's chapter 16. I'm sorry if it makes you emotional, but it was sort of needed to make this chapter work.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stef was paralyzed when she saw her daughter, her baby, collide with the car and fly straight over the roof. She couldn't move, couldn't process anything. All she could focus on was Emma, lying so very still on the pavement. The driver exiting from the car had fear all over his face. He was making his way to Emma, and this snapped Stef out of her state of shock. She was on her feet in an instant, and thanks to her cop instincts, she easily pushed him out of the way and knelt beside Emma, cradling her head in her lap. Her baby had blood steadily oozing from her head, and Stef didn't hesitate in ordering the man who had hit her baby to take off his shirt and to call 911, not realizing Elsa, Anna, Ingrid, Marian, and Kristoff were outside. They had seen the whole thing. Emma pushing Stef out of the way and getting thrown across the lot.</p><p>"What?" he questioned, in a state of shock and fear.</p><p>"YOU," Stef snarled, giving him an absolutely murderous glare. "YOU COULDN'T KEEP YOUR EYES OFF OF YOUR PHONE FOR TWO SECONDS! THIS IS MY DAUGHTER YOU BASTARD! AND AS AN OFFICER OF THE LAW AND A MOTHER, I AM TELLING YOU TO GIVE ME YOUR SHIRT SO MY DAUGHTER DOES NOT DIE IN MY ARMS FROM BLOOD LOSS BECAUSE OF YOUR CARELESSNESS!"</p><p>Elsa placed a hand on her aunt's shoulder, tears flowing steadily down her face. Marian was at her side, trying to comfort Elsa while fighting her own tears. Anna was sobbing in Ingrid's arms, Kristoff trying to process what he had just seen while holding Anna's hand. Ingrid remained stoic, for she didn't want to believe another horrible thing had happened to someone who has already been through more horror in 15 years than most go through in their whole life.</p><p>"WELL WHY ARE YOU STILL STANDING THERE?! GIVE ME THE DAMN SHIRT!"</p><p>He fumbled with the woman's request, and she ripped it out of his hands before he could hand it to her.</p><p>"NOW CALL 911!" she yelled at him before looking down at Emma. Stef didn't process the tears that were falling on her face. All she could do was apply pressure to her daughter's head wound, stroking her cheek and whispering sweet nothings despite knowing Emma couldn't hear. "Just hang on baby," she said. Emma's breathing was very shallow, which did not help Stef's panic and worry in the slightest. "Hang on Em, please," she begged. "For me, for Lena and everyone else, for Neal, for your grandparents. They were looking forward to meeting you this weekend. Your friends too Em, they need you. Please, please, please sweets, don't let go. So many people love and need you," Stef begged, sobbing into her daughter's hair while somehow still maintaining pressure on the head injury.</p><p>Elsa couldn't watch her Aunt fall apart like this. She turned into Marian, allowing herself to be wrapped in her arms as her silent tears fell faster and faster. At the sight of one of her oldest friends falling apart, Ingrid finally lost the fight to stave off her tears. The driver was watching all of this, and he felt more guilt and fear than he's ever felt in his life. He was shedding a few tears himself, and didn't dare interrupt to tell this woman, no, this mother, that the ambulance was on its way. The sound of sirens became louder and louder. It felt like hours to Stef, but in reality, it was minutes. When the ambulance and police turned into the lot, Stef was the tiniest bit relieved to see it was Mike and Captain Roberts in the squad cars. She allowed the paramedics to take her daughter from her, but she remained by Emma's side, holding her hand as they placed her in the stretcher than the ambulance.</p><p>"Stef, is that Emma?" Mike asked softly as Stef was climbing into the ambulance. He hadn't met her yet, but he didn't recognize her and he knew enough from Stef to have a general idea as to what she looked like. She let go of Emma's hand to turn to him.</p><p>"Yes," she said, tears still falling. "And it was his fault," Stef said, returning her murderous glare to the shirtless man. "He decided a text was more important than watching the road," she said bitterly.</p><p>"Ma'am?" the female paramedic asked. "If you want to ride along, you've got to get on now."</p><p>"Mike, call Lena?" Stef asked.</p><p>"I've got it," Mike said as the doors to the ambulance closed, and then they were racing off to the hospital.</p><p>Mike told Roberts what Stef had told him, so she put him in the squad car as Mike talked to Ingrid and everyone else. From what he could gather, Emma had seen the car and pushed Stef out of the way.</p><p>"Do you guys want me to give you a ride?" he asked kindly.</p><p>"Yes," said Ingrid.</p><p>"Ok. I'll be right back, I just need to update my Captain," he said.</p><p>When he got a nod from Ingrid, he jogged over to where Roberts was reading the man his rights.</p><p>"Captain, I'm gonna take them to the hospital."</p><p>"Go ahead, I know Stef will want your support too," she said.</p><p>"Thanks Cap."</p><p>"Don't thank me, get going," she said firmly.</p><p>He nodded before going back to them, then leading them to the car. He had Ingrid sit in the passenger, and the four others in the back. It would've been a tight fit except for the fact that Anna had curled herself into a ball on Elsa's lap. Elsa was in the middle, holding Anna with one hand while the other was holding Marian's hand, drawing strength from it. Kristoff was on Elsa's other side, holding one of Anna's hands. Elsa shot a weak smile at Mike, signaling they were ready. He turned the sirens on and zipped out of the parking lot. He grabbed his phone with one hand and steered with the other. Mike took a deep breath before calling Lena.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>In the ambulance</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Stef wasn't paying attention to the medical jargon that was being thrown around. She simply stared at her daughter. She looked a deathly white, and her breathing was still shallow. The only thing that told her Emma was still alive was the beat of the heart monitor and the faint rise and fall of her chest. She then gripped Emma's hand with both of hers, being careful of all the tubes and wires, and laid her head against it.</p><p>"Ma'am," said the same paramedic that told her to come into the ambulance.</p><p>"Yes?" Stef asked shakily, looking up at her, knowing that a myriad of emotions were showing in her eyes.</p><p>"We're going to need to rush your daughter into immediate surgery," she explained gently. "She broke a few ribs, one of which punctured her lung. We also don't know the extent of damage to her head. Not to mention your daughter most likely sprained or broke multiple bones in both her arms and legs."</p><p>"Emma," said Stef softly.</p><p>"I'm sorry?" the paramedic asked gently.</p><p>"My daughter, her name is Emma. Emma Swan."</p><p>"It's a beautiful name for a beautiful girl," said the paramedic soothingly.</p><p>Stef let out a watery chuckle. "She's stupid is what she is," said Stef. The paramedics looked alarmed, suddenly worried about possible abuse, but before they could say anything, Stef continued talking. "Why Em? Why would you push me out of the way? It's my job to protect you, not the other way around," she said, letting the tears fall freely again.</p><p>"She pushed you out of the way?" a male paramedic asked, astounded.</p><p>"Yes, and want to know the craziest part?" Stef asked darkly. "She's not even my biological daughter, nor is she adopted. We're fostering her and her brother, and we actually asked if we could adopt them today. They said yes, but then Emma refused when she found out about my cancer. But she eventually explained why, and she asked me to promise her I wouldn't die. I couldn't, but I told her I would never stop fighting for my family. Then we found out, by one of my other daughters, that she was planning to run away, but not before Emma and her brother got into a fight that ended with him telling Emma he hated her. That's what prompted me to take her out today, but I guess that wasn't such a good idea, was it? Anyways, I brought her to my friend's ice cream shop. Everything was going well. They all loved Emma, and I could tell Emma was trying not to show she liked them too. We got our ice cream, and we were crossing the street. Then, apparently, Emma saw the car coming, and she pushed me away. And my whole world stopped when I saw her go flying and..." Stef trailed off, overcome with emotion.</p><p>All three paramedics were trading glances at the story. Even the driver was surprised, and he stepped on the gas that much harder. The third paramedic finally spoke. "Ma'am," she said.</p><p>"Stef," she interrupted.</p><p>"Stef," she said solemnly. She looked up at her, and she knew she was going to do everything she could to help this family. "We're going to do absolutely everything we can to save Emma," she said firmly.</p><p>"Thank you," she whispered.</p><p>"Thank us when your daugh—when Emma is out of surgery and talking to you again," said the first paramedic.</p><p>"Can I know your names?" asked Stef.</p><p>"The driver is William," said the male paramedic. "I'm Elijah."</p><p>"I'm Ophelia," said the one who told her Emma's injuries.</p><p>"And I'm Amika," said the third paramedic.</p><p>Just as they finished talking, the ambulance pulled into the emergency room parking lot of the hospital. Stef got ready to jump out with her daughter, knowing she wouldn't be able to go much further once the surgeons reached them. Sure enough, as soon as the doors opened, they were lifting Emma's stretcher off the ambulance and surgeons rushed around. The paramedics talked in more medical jargon, and they looked very serious when doing so. Stef was easily able to keep up with the pace they were running at due to her police training, and she only looked up when someone grabbed her arm. It was Amika. "I'm afraid you can't go any further," she said, gesturing to the doors that said AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY.</p><p>Stef nodded solemnly and watched from outside the doors as the gurney Emma was on was rushed into one of the private elevators. "Where can I wait?"</p><p>"Follow me," she said, leading Stef up a few flights of stairs to a secluded area of the Pediatric Surgery waiting room. Ophelia, William, and Elijah followed.</p><p>Stef plopped down in the hard plastic chair and placed her arms on her knees and her head in her hands.</p><p>"Can we get you anything?" Elijah asked.</p><p>"No thanks," she said curtly.</p><p>"Do you want to get cleaned up before your family gets here?" Ophelia asked softly.</p><p>Stef looked at herself, and realized she should probably get Emma's blood off of her in order not to traumatize them, especially Neal.</p><p>"Please," she said softly.</p><p>"We'll stay here in case your family shows up early," said Elijah, referring to himself, Ophelia, and William.</p><p>"Thank you, all of you," said Stef.</p><p>"It's not a problem," William replied.</p><p>"But don't you guys have somewhere else to be?" she protested lightly, since she was rising from her chair to follow Amika again.</p><p>"No," said Elijah.</p><p>Stef nodded.</p><p>"I'll get some clothes," said William. "You've got spare clothes, right Phelia?"</p><p>Ophelia nodded her head. "They should be in the ambulance." Amika then gestured to Stef to come with her.</p><p>Stef did so, not really paying attention to where they were headed. Emma, deathly pale and attached to a million tubes and wires was what was on her mind.</p><p>"We're here," said Amika.</p><p>Stef went into the bathroom, Amika following, then she made sure nobody else was inside.</p><p>"Can you umm—" Stef swallowed. "I don't think I can," she said painfully.</p><p>Amika understood what she was asking, and took paper towels from the dispenser and soaked them in warm water. She looked to Stef for permission, and Stef nodded before turning her head away and closing her eyes. Amika started with Stef's hands, making her way up her arms. Once she was sure all the blood was off, she threw them out, then wet another paper towel to get Stef's tear tracks. Stef stood stock still throughout the whole thing.</p><p>"There," Amika said softly.</p><p>Stef opened her eyes and turned back to Amika. "Thank you," she said softly.</p><p>"Hey, it's me," said William, popping his head in. "Here are the clothes. And a bag, for the old ones."</p><p>Amika went to take the items from him and thanked him.</p><p>"How can I repay you?" Stef asked.</p><p>"Make sure Emma gets better, adopt her, and invite us," said William.</p><p>Stef let out a little chuckle. "I'll be sure to do that," she said kindly.</p><p>William smiled a crooked smile before leaving, leaving Stef and Amika alone.</p><p>"Would you like to change in a stall?"</p><p>"No, I'm alright," said Stef as she took her keys, phone, and wallet out of her pockets. She then remembered that she had her gun on her, and she inhaled sharply.</p><p>"What is it?" asked Amika.</p><p>"Promise not to freak out?" asked Stef.</p><p>"That depends on what you don't want me to freak out about," said Amika cautiously.</p><p>Stef removed her gun. Amika immediately stepped back and raised her hands.</p><p>"Woah! Easy! I promise, I didn't do anything wrong! I practically saved Emma's life! There's no need to shoot!" she said nervously.</p><p>"Officer Stephanie Marie Adams Foster of the SFPD. I work under Captain Roberts. Check my wallet, my badge is in there," Stef said calmly, placing her gun on the sink as she was removing her holster.</p><p>Amika hesitantly and cautiously moved to the counter where Stef had placed her wallet. She snatched it then opened it to indeed see Stef's badge. She let out a breath of relief.</p><p>"I told you," Stef said as she removed her shirt to put the one Amika was holding on. She did the same with the jeans. She had Amika put the old clothes in the bag as she then took her holster and placed it back on. She slipped the gun back in its place then slipped the holster under her shirt so it was concealed. Stef placed her keys and wallet back in her pocket, but left her phone. When she slipped her shoes back on, she grabbed her phone to see a bunch of missed calls from her wife and kids. She swore before calling the most recent, Callie. Before the first ring even hit, Callie responded with a breathless "Mom!"</p><p>"Callie sweets," she said, on the verge of tears once more.</p><p>"Mom! What happened?! Mama got a call from Mike saying that Emma got hit by a car?!"</p><p>Everyone in the car looked up at Callie's exclamation of Mom, save for Brandon since he was driving.</p><p>"Hold on Mom, I'm gonna put you on speaker." There was some shuffling on Callie's end before five kid's voices came through, asking a million questions.</p><p>"I'm afraid she was hit by a car my loves," said Stef, swallowing heavily to get rid of the lump in her throat. Amika placed a reassuring hand on Stef's shoulder, and Stef gripped at it like a lifeline.</p><p>"Mom, we're on our way. We're trying to get there, but traffic is so bad," said Callie, everyone's eyes filling with tears at the confirmation they got from their Mom that Emma was hit by a car.</p><p>"Take your time sweethearts, Emma—" Stef swallowed again. "She's in surgery, my loves."</p><p>"Oh God," said Mariana.</p><p>Brandon's grip on the wheel tightened. Jesus was comforting and holding Mariana as Callie was talking, Jude gripping her arm tightly.</p><p>"Tell me that Neal's not there?" Stef asked.</p><p>"He's with Mama in the other car," said Jesus.</p><p>Stef let out a breath of relief. "Alright my loves, I'm gonna explain everything when you get here. But right now, I'm gonna hang up and call Mama, ok?"</p><p>"Ok," said Jude, his voice small.</p><p>"I love you all so much," Stef whispered.</p><p>A chorus of I love you too's followed, and she hung up before her kids heard her crying. Stef turned and started crying into Amika's shoulder. Amika held her and said nothing, knowing Stef needed it. Stef steeled herself before taking the paper towel Amika was offering to wipe her tears and blow her nose.</p><p>"I need to call my wife," Stef said, voice hoarse from all the crying and the screaming she did earlier.</p><p>"Alright," said Amika softly.</p><p>Stef took as deep of a breath as she could before calling Lena. When Neal's voice answered, she almost broke down once more.</p><p>"Mom?" he asked, and she could tell he's been crying because of the sniffling and how hoarse his voice sounded.</p><p>"Hey sweets," she said softly.</p><p>"Is Emma ok?"</p><p>"The doctors are working very hard to make sure she is Neal."</p><p>Stef could hear Lena on the other end, asking if she could talk to Stef.</p><p>"Neal?" she asked him.</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"I need you to tell Mama this since I don't want her to talk on the phone while she's driving, and it's very important ok?"</p><p>"Ok Mom," he said, still sniffling.</p><p>"Tell Mama that I'm ok," she started, and waited for him to finish talking to Lena. "Ok, now I know this is gonna sound scary, but you can be brave for me, right? For Emma?" she asked.</p><p>"I can do it Mom," Neal said.</p><p>"Ok baby, I need you to tell Mama that Emma is in surgery and I don't know how long it's going to take. Also tell her that we're waiting on the pediatrics surgery floor and I love her a lot," she said firmly and slowly.</p><p>"I did it Mom."</p><p>"Good job buddy. I'm gonna hang up now so Mama can focus on driving, ok? I love you so so much Neal."</p><p>"I love you too."</p><p>Stef then hung up on the phone, shakily lifting a hand to run it through her short hair.</p><p>"Are you ready to go back?" Amika asked kindly.</p><p>"Just give me another minute," said Stef, sliding to the floor and burying her head in her hands again. Amika sat silently next to her so their shoulders were touching, offering silent comfort.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>In the waiting room</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Elijah, Ophelia, and William were talking while also observing everyone who came up the stairs, keeping an eye out for Emma's family. And soon enough, a man in full uniform came up, escorting a group of people, all women and girls except for the teenage boy. He sat them down a few seats away from the paramedics before approaching the front desk. "I'm Officer Mike Foster," he said, flashing his badge to the woman sitting behind the desk. "I'm on the case of Emma Swan, and I'm here with part of her family. Will you update me on her status?"</p><p>"I'm afraid the only thing I can say is that she is currently in surgery," said the woman, not seeming bothered in the slightest by the officer.</p><p>"Alright, thanks," Mike said, running a hand over his tired face. He was making his way back to the group when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see paramedics. Mike let the confusion wash over his face, for he was pretty sure they were the medics on scene. "What are you guys doing here? And where's Stef? I was sure she would be here."</p><p>"After we heard that Emma pushed Stef out of the way, we couldn't leave. And Stef's getting cleaned up in the bathroom with Amika," Elijah supplied. "I'm Elijah, I wish I could say it was nice to meet you, but under the circumstances..." he trailed off.</p><p>"I'm William."</p><p>"Ophelia."</p><p>"Mike Foster, and I agree Elijah."</p><p>"Who did you bring with you?" asked William.</p><p>"That's one of Stef's oldest and closest friends, Ingrid Fisher. She owns the ice cream shop, and Elsa and Anna are her nieces. They're the ones with blonde and red hair. Marian is Elsa's girlfriend and Kristoff is Anna's boyfriend. Anna and Elsa are practically Stef's nieces, considering they call her Aunt Stef," Mike explained.</p><p>"Mike?" Stef's voice came from behind them. They all turned to see her and Amika. Stef may have gotten the blood off, but she still looked horrible. Though, based on the circumstances, none of them were judging. Her eyes were puffy and bloodshot red from crying and altogether she just looked tired and worried. Mike held his arms out, and Stef accepted the comfortable and familiar embrace of her ex-husband.</p><p>"She'll be alright," he whispered in her ear. "I haven't met her yet, but from what you've told me, she's just as stubborn and persistent as you. One car isn't going to stop her."</p><p>Stef let out a watery chuckle. "Thanks Mike, I needed that." She took a breath before asking Mike a question. "Did Roberts arrest him?"</p><p>"Yup, he's being placed in a holding cell as we speak," he said.</p><p>"Good," she said tiredly.</p><p>"Hey, Ingrid and the girls and their significant others are here," said Mike, pointing to the seats they were in. Stef smiled weakly at him before making her way over to them. Mike and the paramedics watched as Stef was embraced by each of them, especially Anna. As Stef was getting ready to sit down, she saw all of her children and her wife enter, scanning the room frantically for her. She instantly got up to get them.</p><p>"Oh babies," she whispered.</p><p>They all looked at their Mom, and Brandon was the first to move. He gave her a huge hug, and Stef returned it, feeling him wet her borrowed shirt with the tears he was shedding. But she didn't care, she just let him. When he pulled away and went to his Dad, cousins, and Aunt, Jesus was next, followed by Mariana, Callie, Jude, and finally, Neal. Stef knelt down so she was looking into his tear filled baby blues, puffy and red like hers, and held her arms out. He collapsed into them, sobbing so hard he was having trouble breathing.</p><p>"Neal sweets," she said. "Copy my breathing, ok? In, and out. In, and out."</p><p>Slowly but surely, Neal's breathing and sobbing slowed down until he was silently crying. Stef just held him tighter, rubbing soothing circles on his back and whispering sweet nothings in his ear. When he calmed down, he looked into his Mom's eyes.</p><p>"Mom, the l-l-last thing I told h-her was th-that I h-hated her," he hiccuped. "What, what if—"</p><p>"Oh baby," she said, staring straight into his eyes while cupping his face in her hands, wiping away the tears with her thumbs. "Emma knows how much you love her, I promise. Ok? She knows, sweets, she knows. And she's not going to die. You know why?"</p><p>Neal shook his head.</p><p>"Because she loves you too much to hurt you like that, ok? She loves you so so much, and she would never leave you, not without fighting like hell, ok?"</p><p>He gave her a wobbly smile at the swear word, but also because Neal knew his Mom's words were true. "Ok," he said softly.</p><p>"Good, now, go wait with your siblings," she said, nudging him to where everyone was sitting.</p><p>He obeyed, and Stef stood to meet her wife's eyes.</p><p>"Lena," she whimpered.</p><p>Lena was there in an instant, holding Stef as she cried. She ran a hand through her wife's hair as the other hand rubbed circles on her back, much like Stef had just done to Neal. Stef clung to her, not noticing that everyone else was watching and falling apart once more at their Mom's cries.</p><p>"Lena, it was so horrible," whispered Stef as she continued crying. "My baby, she was just lying there. I thought she was dead, Lena. She was so still and—" Stef couldn't continue, she was getting too choked up to continue.</p><p>"Oh Stef," Lena whispered back, more tears slipping down her cheeks.</p><p>Stef said nothing else, she just clung tighter to her wife. Once she regained her composure, she led her wife to the kids to explain what happened.</p><p>"We were at Aunt Ingrid's shop. We had just gotten our ice cream and we were joking around as we were crossing the street." Stef swallowed heavily, not wanting to relive the incident, but she knew she had to. "Somehow, Emma had seen this car and I hadn't. She, she pushed me out of the way."</p><p>"What?" Jesus asked.</p><p>"She pushed you out of the way?" asked Jude.</p><p>"Yes," Stef said. "Everything after that is sort of a blur. I vaguely remember screaming at the driver of the car to give me his shirt so I could—" Stef stopped here, not wanting to say anything else in front of Neal.</p><p>As if sensing her hesitation, Neal spoke. "I can take it Mom."</p><p>"I'm not sure you can sweets. I can barely take it," said Stef, not sure she could have anymore tears, but she could feel them gathering. She took a shaky breath before continuing. "I yelled at him to take his shirt off so I could put pressure on her head wound. It was bleeding a lot.I also yelled at him to call 911, which he obviously did. I sort of remember Aunt Ingrid, Anna, Elsa, Marian, and Kristoff coming out of the shop and one of them placing a hand on my shoulder. I kept telling Emma to hold on and for her to fight for us, for Neal." She told them the rest, about Mike and Roberts, about the paramedics and the ambulance, about what happened when she arrived at the hospital. Stef didn't leave a thing out, even though she did have to stop a few times to catch her breath. When she was done, they all sat in silence. Elijah and the other medics brought water, which Stef and everyone else drank greedily. After that, it was just a worried silence, so when the door to the operating rooms opened, everyone rushed over save for the paramedics and Mike when they heard "Family of Emma Swan." The doctor stumbled a bit at all the people there.</p><p>"Alright, if I could just speak to her parents?" he said.</p><p>Everyone except for Stef and Lena went back to their seats, though it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop since everyone wanted to know how Emma was doing.</p><p>"If you could come with me," he said, leading them to a secluded corner.</p><p>"How is she?" asked Stef, wrapping her arms around her midsection.</p><p>"I'm Dr. Thomas Hill, but you can just call me Dr. Hill," he said. "So far, we've managed to fix her punctured lung. We're still working on the brain bleed. Because of how hard her head collided with the pavement, we won't be able to assess the damage until after she awakes. All we can do right now is get the bleeding under control. We've repaired her broken wrist and we are also working on repairing her clavicle and her femur, but we can't do much for her ribs. I do promise, however, that we are doing everything in our power to help your daughter. Honestly, she's doing great so far, given the extent and severeness of her injuries."</p><p>"Thank you Dr.," said Lena.</p><p>"Yes, thank you," added Stef.</p><p>"Of course, now, I'd like to get back to your daughter. Someone will be out to update you every hour."</p><p>They nodded their heads in understanding, and watched as Dr. Hill went back through the operating room doors. Stef turned to Lena, grasping her hand as they went back to everyone to update them on Emma's status.</p><p>"How is she Mama?" Mariana asked.</p><p>"So far, she's doing good," said Lena. "Dr. Hill said they managed to fix her lung, and they're working on everything else right now. He also said she's doing really well for how many injuries she has and for how serious they are."</p><p>The worried tension eased, but not by much.</p><p>"Mom?" asked Brandon.</p><p>"Hmmm?" said Stef, removing her eyes from her fiddling hands to look at her oldest.</p><p>"You know it's not your fault, right?" he asked.</p><p>"What do you mean B?"</p><p>"You didn't know this was gonna happen," he explained. "It's not your fault that Emma saved you. She made that choice. You didn't know she was gonna do that, and you didn't know that a car was going to come and hit her. It's not your fault," he reiterated.</p><p>Stef smiled another weak smile at him. "I should know that B, I know I should," she said softly. "It doesn't make me feel any less horrible or responsible. I should've seen the car coming. I should've made sure there wasn't anything on the road before we crossed."</p><p>"Mom," said Callie. "Brandon's right. It isn't your fault. I know you checked the road. It's not your fault that the car didn't stop. You had the right away. You know this, everyone does."</p><p>She didn't say anything to that. Instead, she returned her gaze to the floor as she placed her head in her hands once more. Lena rubbed circles on her back, trying to keep her grounded.</p><p>"Mommy?"</p><p>Stef immediately lifted her head and locked eyes with Neal. "Yes sweetheart?" she asked softly.</p><p>Neal walked to her and sat in her lap, curling himself up into a ball as best he could. Stef adjusted so her back was resting against the hard plastic as she wrapped her arms around him.</p><p>"I'm scared," he whispered to her.</p><p>"Me too," she whispered.</p><p>He just cuddled closer, and Lena took this opportunity to rest her head on Stef's shoulder. Jude rested his head on Callie's shoulder while Callie wrapped an arm around Jude as she rested her head on Brandon's shoulder and Brandon laid his on top of hers, their hands intertwined in a show of comfort. Mariana and Jesus were doing the same. Next to them, Elsa's head was on Marian's shoulder while she held Ingrid's hand with her right and Marian's with her left. Anna mirrored Elsa except her head was on Kristoff's shoulder. Ingrid was resting her head against the wall, swallowing heavily to keep more tears from falling. Mike and the paramedics were sitting a few chairs away in silence, watching them. All everyone wanted was for Emma to be alright. They sat like that for twenty minutes before Stef startled everyone with her voice.</p><p>"Who's gonna call Emma's friends? They should know," she said, voice still hoarse from crying and from not using it for a little while.</p><p>"I've got it," Lena said softly. "I know their parents' numbers, and I don't think Neal wants to leave your lap."</p><p>"Can I call my Lt.? Regina's Dad? I think they deserve to hear it from me, and I'm sure Kathryn is at her house anyways," said Stef.</p><p>Lena agreed and got Stef's phone from Stef's pocket and handed it to her. Lena then went out in the hallway to call Belle's father and Ruby's grandmother. Stef took an unsteady breath before dialling her Lieutenant's number.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Regina's house after school</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Regina got off the bus with Kathryn behind her. Kat didn't need to get a bus pass anymore because of how often she goes to Regina's house.</p><p>"So, have you heard anything else from Emma?" Kathryn asked curiously.</p><p>"No, and I'm not worried. I'm sure her family just wants to spend time with her since she ran away," explained Regina as she placed her house key in the lock.</p><p>"That's probably true," agreed Kat.</p><p>"So, has Frederick said anything about the letter?" Regina asked, opening the door and ushering her friend inside.</p><p>"Regina darling, is that you?" her mother, Cora, asked from the kitchen before Kathryn could respond.</p><p>"And Kathryn," responded Regina.</p><p>"What's up Mama C?" Kat said.</p><p>Regina rolled her eyes at her friend as she removed her shoes and hung her bag on one of the chairs before going to the kitchen to greet her Mom. She wasn't surprised that her mother was home. After all, Cora Mills does like working from home. Kathryn followed her friend's lead, knowing she practically was a Mills.</p><p>"Hi Mom," she said, placing a kiss on Cora's cheek.</p><p>"Hello darling," said Cora.</p><p>"What're you making Mama C?" asked Kathryn.</p><p>"Arroz con gandules," stated Cora.</p><p>"Well it smells delicious," said Regina.</p><p>"Thank you. Now, do you two have any homework?"</p><p>"No, today was pretty easy," explained Regina, snatching a red apple from the fruit bowl. She washed and dried it as Kathryn opened her big mouth.</p><p>"Regina's got a crush!" squealed Kathryn.</p><p>"Does she now?" Cora questioned, raising an eyebrow at her blushing daughter.</p><p>"No I don't," Regina mumbled, feeling herself get hot from how hard she was blushing. She was staring at the apple in her hands intensely, suddenly interested in the little patterns the skin had.</p><p>"Yes she does!" Kathryn protested. "Her name is Emma, she actually just moved in with the Adams Fosters."</p><p>"Oh really?" Cora asked, her curiosity peaking. As far as she knew, Regina hasn't liked anyone since Drizella. She did, however, briefly remember Henry telling her that Stef and Lena had taken in two more kids.</p><p>"So did her brother," Regina said without thinking. Her mouth clamped shut immediately after she realized she had revealed.</p><p>Cora raised her brow at her youngest once more, and before she could say anything Regina put her apple back on the counter and grabbed Kathryn's hand, practically dragging her out of the kitchen and up the stairs to her room. She grabbed their bags on the way as well, somehow managing to keep her hold on Kat while doing so. Cora let out a chuckle at Regina's behavior and went back to cooking. She would definitely be telling her husband about this new development.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Regina's room</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>When they reached her room, Regina pushed Kathryn in before closing the door. After that was done, she turned to her smirking friend who was sitting on her bed, giving her the death glare.</p><p>"Why would you tell my Mother?" Regina hissed.</p><p>Kat rolled her eyes. "Ummm, because she's your Mother and she deserves to know?" Kathryn asked sarcastically.</p><p>"The true reason Kathryn Abigail Nolan," stated Regina, crossing her arms and looking at her best friend expectantly.</p><p>"You sound like my Mother when you do that," Kathryn grumbled.</p><p>Regina just raised a brow, looking scarily like Cora Mills.</p><p>"And you look like your Mother when you do that," Kat added, still grumbling.</p><p>Regina didn't budge an inch.</p><p>"Ughh, fine," Kat sighed exasperatedly. "It was revenge for telling Uncle David that I liked Frederick."</p><p>Regina shook her head, breathing deeply through her nose in order to try and keep her anger in check. It didn't work too well, since she did sort of end up yelling. "You told my Mother that I liked Emma because I accidentally told your Uncle that you liked Frederick?!"</p><p>Kathryn grinned sheepishly at Regina. "Yes?"</p><p>Regina shook her head again, mumbling under her breath. "Kathryn," she started calmly. "It was an accident. I thought you had already told him considering both of your parents knew," Regina explained.</p><p>"I told them because they barely pay any attention to us anyways! They don't care about what we do or who we like! All they care about is their stupid business! And because of that, David has practically raised me alongside your parents."</p><p>Regina sympathized with Kat. She knew it was all true, for the rare occasions when she goes over Kathryn's house, her parents don't even notice Kathryn's there, much less herself.</p><p>"I'm sorry Kathryn, I really am. I honestly thought he knew."</p><p>Kathryn deflated as Regina sat next to her and placed her hand in hers. Kathryn squeezed it as she responded. "I know. I should've told you that he didn't know."</p><p>"Yes you should've," Regina said unabashedly.</p><p>Kathryn snorted before turning serious again. "Thanks for being my best friend Gina. I don't know what I'd do without you."</p><p>"I don't know what you'd do without me either," Regina said teasingly.</p><p>Kathryn removed her hand from Regina's as she rolled her eyes. Regina just smirked, feeling very proud of herself.</p><p>"In all seriousness Gina, I really don't know what I'd do without you and your family."</p><p>"I know dear, I know."</p><p>They sat in silence for a bit before they both flopped back on Regina's bed, silently staring at the ceiling as if it held the answers to the universe itself.</p><p>"So, did Frederick say anything about the letter?" Regina asked, wanting to change the serious atmosphere to a lighter one. She was also curious about the answer.</p><p>"Yeah actually. He asked me to meet him tomorrow during lunch," Kathryn said nonchalantly.</p><p>Regina turned her head to look at her friend, mouth slightly agape. She didn't understand how Kathryn was so calm when she was bursting at the seams with excitement. "Kathryn! How are you not freaking out?! He wants to meet with you!!"</p><p>Kathryn finally allowed her true emotions for the subject to show when her face split into a grin that reached her eyes. "I know!" she squealed.</p><p>They then sat up on the bed in an easy pose, their backs against the headboard as they chatted for a little while before they heard Cora calling them down for a snack. The girls got off the bed and made their way through the white mansion to the kitchen. They saw Cora had made Flan de Queso. Kathryn was basically drooling. It was Regina's turn to roll her eyes, though she had to admit it did smell quite delightful.</p><p>"Thank you Mother," Regina said as she sat down at the table in order to eat. She was being rather graceful about the way she was eating, whereas Kathryn just about shoved the whole thing down her throat. When Kathryn swallowed, she thanked "Mama C" for making such delicious food.</p><p>At least she had the decency to swallow before speaking, thought Regina. Kathryn may be her best friend, but that does not mean she approves of all of her decisions. Like when she got drunk and drove, with another minor in the passenger seat instead of a legal adult might she add, and she ended up getting pulled over by none other than Stef Foster and her partner who happened to be her ex-husband Mike Foster. That was unpleasant to say the least. Regina hadn't realized her Mother was trying to get her attention until she heard Kathryn say she would destroy her apple tree.</p><p>"Don't you touch that tree Kathryn Abigail Nolan. Or I will destroy you," she growled.</p><p>"Relax Gina. Mama C was trying to get your attention," Kat said, not feeling threatened in the slightest bit by her friend.</p><p>Regina ignored the nicknames that Kat had given them and turned to her Mother. "Yes Mother?"</p><p>"Your sister is coming home early. In fact, she's—"</p><p>The front door opened and in strutted Zelena and Maleficent, her girlfriend, behind her.</p><p>"Mother, Gina, Kathryn," Zelena said, acknowledging them all.</p><p>Regina let out an uncharacteristic squeal and launched herself at Zelena. Zelena laughed as her sister collided into her, their arms wrapping around each other instantaneously. When Regina pulled back, her eyes were sparkling with happiness, pure joy radiating from her every pore. She gave Mal a quick hug as well before turning back to her sister.</p><p>"I thought you weren't coming back until this weekend?!" Regina asked, almost bouncing on her toes from excitement.</p><p>"Yes well, I couldn't miss my father's birthday which is tomorrow now could I?"</p><p>"But I thought that was why we were waiting until this Saturday?" Regina asked, looking to her Mother, confusion evident on her face.</p><p>"We wanted to surprise your father," said Cora.</p><p>"You knew she was coming back?" Regina asked, feeling hurt they didn't tell her.</p><p>"Of course I did my dear. How else would Zelena have gotten here?" Cora ignored the outcry of "Hey!" coming from her eldest as she continued talking to her youngest. "And we didn't tell you because you get so excited that you reveal things by accident."</p><p>Regina pouted, knowing that her Mother was right. "So do we still have a party planned for this Saturday or was it moved to tomorrow?"</p><p>"Tomorrow we're just going to have family time. We all know that's how your father would prefer to spend his birthday anyways. The party is still happening on Saturday so he has a chance to celebrate with both friends and family," Cora explained. "Kathryn, you are more than welcome to come tomorrow and Saturday as well," she added as an afterthought.</p><p>"Thanks Mama C," Kathryn replied, knowing she would've been there regardless. Henry was more of a father to her than her own father, and Regina knew this. But it still felt nice to get confirmation that she was indeed welcome and a part of the family.</p><p>"Now girls, why don't you help Zelena and Mal with their bags while I finish up dinner? Then we can all relax in the living room and wait for your father."</p><p>Everyone agreed, but not before Zelena gave Cora a hug and a kiss on the cheek as a greeting. The girls then made their way out to, in Regina's opinion, the ugliest car on the planet. It was a green BMW, and Regina couldn't begin to imagine driving that thing around. She relentlessly complained to Zelena about it, and today was no different.</p><p>"Zel," she said, getting her sister's attention.</p><p>"What's up Gina?"</p><p>"When are you going to trade this piece of junk in for something nicer?" Regina asked exasperated.</p><p>Zelena rolled her eyes as she handed Regina and Kathryn two bags each whilst she and Mal grabbed their suitcases. "I'll tell you what. You can sell it over my dead body," said Zelena as she brushed past her sister to the black gate that led to the cement steps and front door of the white mansion. Regina groaned, lagging behind her sister with Kathryn following as well as Mal, but not before closing the trunk of the car.</p><p>"What do you need two bags and a suitcase for?" Regina asked.</p><p>"Regina dear, my hair doesn't look like this on its own," responded Zelena.</p><p>Regina sighed. As much as she loved and missed Zelena, she didn't remember how annoying she could be until she was there, verbally nagging and nitpicking about almost everything. However, she couldn't wait to see her Father's face when he realized Zelena was home for his birthday. Just thinking about how thrilled he would be made Regina grin from ear to ear. Her Father was the kindest, most gentle soul in this galaxy. He was always there to soothe her tears and to take care of her when she got injured, which mainly happened when she was horseback riding. He was a calming presence in her life and he always understood her, which is why she couldn't imagine a world without him. There was no doubt that she was a Daddy's girl, and she wouldn't have it any other way. As much as Regina loved her sister and her mother, her Father and herself just had a unique and special bond. She loved him so much, and he felt the same about her and about all of his family. It really was such a shame that he was going to have to deliver the news about Emma's accident during their dinner.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N- Let me know what you guys thought! Comments, kudos, and bookmarks are much appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N- Wow, I can't believe I've got over 2,000 hits! I barely thought 20 people were going to read, let alone 2,000! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, left kudos, and read the story! It's very motivating and helps me remember why I do this. I do it for the fans :) Without further a-due, here is the long awaited chapter 17, which includes Regina's reaction to the news of Emma being injured.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regina, Kathryn, Zelena, and Maleficent were playing Monopoly while waiting for Henry to arrive home, and Cora was the banker. Regina was the cat, Kathryn was the Scottie dog, Zelena was the top hat and Maleficent was the battleship. Regina smiled smugly as Zelena landed on her street with the hotel, owing her $2000.</p><p>“Bloody hell!” she exclaimed. Zelena ignored Cora’s withering stare and opted to instead look at Regina, who was smug. “How?! How do you win every single time?!”</p><p>“Because I've got a strategy,” said Regina, winking at Zelena. “Now pay up,” she said, holding her hand out while wiggling her fingers, indicating that she wanted Zelena’s money.</p><p>Zelena grumbled, counting out $2000 while glaring at Regina. She reluctantly handed it over, and Regina made a show of it by counting each bill slowly.</p><p>“I give up,” Zelena said, throwing the last of her money, $20, in the air. “You win again sis. Mark my words, one day I will beat you. And if I don't, I promise I’m going to find someone who will,” she said, pointing her finger at her sister.</p><p>“I'd like to see you try,” said Regina.</p><p>“I'd like to see that as well,” Mal said, Kathryn nodding in agreement.</p><p>“Who'd like to see what?” Henry asked, amused. He laughed as his family turned to him in surprise, for they were too engrossed in their intense competition to notice he's been standing in the entryway of the living room for the past few seconds. While he was a bit shocked to see Zelena and Maleficent, he also had a feeling his daughter wouldn't be able to miss his real birthday and instead attend the celebration this weekend. Regina smiled as she went over to her father, giving him a hug and a peck on the cheek.</p><p>“Hi Daddy.”</p><p>“Hello Mija.”</p><p>Maleficent and Kathryn simply smiled and nodded at Henry from where they were sitting on the couch. Cora greeted her husband with a peck on the lips, sighing in content as he returned it and placed his hands on her waist.</p><p>“Uhh, hello, your children are here!” Zelena said teasingly before they pulled apart. Henry and Cora simply chuckled as Zelena gave her father a bit of a longer hug. After all, she hasn't seen him or her family for almost four months now.  Being a traveling photographer tended to make it hard for her to visit. She hasn’t had anyone accept her photos yet, but she was still rather young. Zelena had plenty of time to have her big break. Henry returned it gladly, for he had missed her fiercely. When they pulled apart, Henry wrapped an arm around Cora as she laid her head on his shoulder. Zelena mock shuddered at the sight. “If I didn't know any better, I would say it's been days rather than hours since you've seen one another. How ever did you survive?” she stated dramatically.</p><p>They both chuckled again.</p><p>“Now, what’s for dinner?” Zelena asked.</p><p>“Arroz con gandules,” supplied Regina.</p><p>“Then let’s go eat,” stated Henry, releasing his hold on Cora and turning back into the entryway to head to the dining room.</p><p>Cora shook her head in exasperation as her children, Kathryn, and Maleficent followed his lead. She decided she would make them clean up the game after they had eaten.</p><p>“Mom, do you need any help?” Regina asked as her mother went through the dining room to the kitchen.</p><p>“If you’d go ahead and set the silverware and plates,” Cora responded as she grabbed the pot of food while Henry grabbed the glasses.</p><p>Regina complied with her mother’s request. She entered the dining room with her hands full of plates and forks, while Kat, Zee, and Mal were chatting endlessly and relaxing. She became a tad irritated about that, and she interrupted them.</p><p>“Do you guys want to grab your stuff?” Regina huffed.</p><p>“Oh, calm down Gina,” said Kat.</p><p>Regina huffed again, grumbling about “useless friends” and “an irritating sister” as she started setting everything down. Mal felt bad, so she got up and took the plates and silverware from Regina, mouthing a “sorry about them.” Regina gave her a smile in return. They sat down as Cora and Henry entered the room. Henry gave Regina a glass, telling her to pass them around. Cora placed the pot in the center of the table. Regina gave everyone except Kathryn and Zelena a glass.</p><p>“Gina, can I have my glass? I'm thirsty,” Kat whined.</p><p>“No,” Regina said as she was filling her plate with her mother’s delicious cooking.</p><p>“Why not?” Kat asked.</p><p>“Regina, my lovely sister,” Zelena started, but stopped at the glare she received from said sister.</p><p>“Gina,” Kat whined again.</p><p>“Yes Kathryn?” she asked before taking a bite of her food.</p><p>Henry and Regina were at the heads of the table, Kathryn and Cora were on Henry’s left and Regina’s right, while Mal and Zelena were on Regina’s left and Henry’s right. Cora and Henry were trying very hard not to let out a smile at the argument that was happening at the opposite end of the table. Maleficent had no such regard, and was smiling amusedly at her girlfriend, her sister, and her sister’s friend.</p><p>“Regina dear, why aren't you giving them their glasses?” Cora asked, still feeling amused.</p><p>“Because they refused to help her out by grabbing their plates and silverware,” supplied Maleficent after chewing and swallowing a bite of her food.</p><p>“Ahh, that makes much more sense,” said Cora. “Oh please, don't stop on my account,” she said, sporting an evil grin.</p><p>Regina mirrored it to her sister and friend.</p><p>“We’re never getting those glasses are we?” Kathryn asked, sighing resignedly.</p><p>Zelena simply shook her head. Henry’s phone then started ringing, and he looked to see the caller ID read <em> Officer Stef Foster. </em> A frown became visible on his face as he excused himself and went into the hallway to answer.</p><p>“Stef?” asked Henry.</p><p>“Henry,” she said.</p><p>Henry could hear the hustle and bustle in the background. It sounded like a hospital, and that worried him even more.</p><p>“Stef, are you alright? Is it Lena? One of the kids?”</p><p>He heard a choked sob. “Stef?” he asked again, the worry overtaking him at full force. He knew Stef never cried in public unless it was one of the kids. She wouldn't cry in front of her children if it was Lena because to her, the children’s needs were always more important than her own. But if Lena was there to help shoulder the weight, that would be when she would allow her true emotions to show.</p><p>“It's Emma,” Stef said, fighting the lump and the tears forming.</p><p>“Your new foster daughter? What happened?”</p><p>“She got…” Stef inhaled deeply. “She got hit by a car.”</p><p>Henry ran a hand over his face, completely shocked by the news. “How?” he asked softly.</p><p>“Henry, she pushed me out of the way.”</p><p>“What?” he asked breathlessly.</p><p>“I know,” Stef chuckled bitterly. “I didn't believe it either until I processed the fact that she was lying still on the pavement.”</p><p>“Oh Stef, I’m so sorry. How is she?”</p><p>“She’s in surgery. They managed to fix her broken wrist, but they’re still working on her brain, femur, and clavicle.”</p><p>Henry let out a breath. He couldn’t imagine the pain they were going through. If this happened to any of his kids, including Kathryn and Mal, he would be beside himself.</p><p>His train of thought was interrupted by Stef speaking. “You should tell Regina and Kathryn. They met Emma today and from what I heard, they got along pretty well. Especially Emma and Regina if you know what I mean.”</p><p>Henry could tell Stef was trying to hide her feelings through humor, but he didn’t say anything. “Ok,” he said gently. “Don’t worry Stef. From what I’ve gleaned from you, Emma is just as stubborn as you.”</p><p>This time, Stef’s chuckle was watery. “That’s also what Mike said.”</p><p>“Great minds think alike,” he teased. His tone turned serious. “I promise Stef, we’ll be there as soon as we can.”</p><p>“Thanks Henry,” she said appreciatively.</p><p>“There’s no need to thank me. You’d do the same if it were one of my kids.”</p><p>Stef nodded her head before realizing Henry couldn’t see her. “Of course I would. I guess I’ll see you when you get here?” she asked.</p><p>“You will,” he said solemnly.</p><p>Stef then hung up, and he put his phone back in his pocket. He ran a hand over his face again before unexpectedly bumping into Cora.</p><p>“Henry dear, what’s wrong? You left dinner looking worried and now you look worried, sad, and scared,” Cora stated.</p><p>Henry peeked into the dining room to see his family talking and laughing, so he turned back to Cora and brought her to the kitchen.</p><p>“Henry?” she asked softly.</p><p>“Did Regina or Kathryn say anything about Emma? Living with Stef and Lena?” he asked in a whisper.</p><p>“Yes, Kathryn said Regina had a huge crush on her. Regina tried to dispute the statement, but her cheeks turned as bright of a red as her apples,” she said with a little laugh at the end. “Why are you asking?” she questioned curiously.</p><p>“That was Stef. Emma got hit by a car,” he said.</p><p>Cora looked at him, stunned into silence by the words her husband had just uttered. Her mouth was slightly agape as she searched Henry’s face to see if it was some horrible prank. When he just looked at her sadly, it sunk in.</p><p>“Ay dios mio!” she exclaimed. “How?!”</p><p>Henry shushed her before listening to see if their daughters were eavesdropping. He could hear them still happily chattering away in the dining room, so he turned back to his wife. “I didn’t want to ask too many details over the phone, but Stef said they were crossing the street when Emma saw the car and pushed her out of the way. She’s in surgery right now.”</p><p>“Who's in surgery Daddy?” Regina asked, curious as to why her parents were whispering in the kitchen.</p><p>Henry and Cora both stiffened, not noticing Regina had entered. How were they supposed to tell their daughter that it was her crush because she saved Stef but endangered herself? They didn’t want to put her through that again.</p><p>“What’s going on in here?” Zelena asked, poking her head into the kitchen. She frowned when she saw her parents were just staring at Regina, shock written on their faces.</p><p>“Mother?” Regina prodded. “Who is in surgery? And why?”</p><p>Cora cleared her throat. “Why don’t we all sit down?” she asked instead of answering her youngest.</p><p>Regina’s eyes narrowed at her parents. She planted her feet and crossed her arms, looking at the both of them expectantly. “No, tell me now. Who’s in surgery?”</p><p>By this time, Kathryn and Mal had joined Zelena, hearing Regina’s voice rise due to anger.</p><p>“Regina, we really should sit down,” Henry pleaded with his daughter.</p><p>“I don’t want to sit down! I want to know what you’re hiding from me!”</p><p>Cora and Henry exchanged glances. Cora sighed, but before she could, Henry did.</p><p>“Regina, Kathryn, you met Emma today correct?”</p><p>They both nodded their heads, wondering what Emma had to do with the person who was in surgery.</p><p>Henry took a deep breath before stating news he knew would make Regina unpredictable. “I just got a call from Stef, Emma’s foster mom. Emma pushed her out of the way of a speeding car and Emma got hit by the car. She’s the one who’s in surgery,” he said, gripping onto Cora’s hand as he awaited a response.</p><p>Kathryn looked at Henry, the disbelief written all over her face. “You’re joking right?” she asked, looking between the two people she considered parents. “We just talked to her this morning. Regina texted her after lunch!” she screeched.</p><p>“I’m sorry Kathryn, I really am, but it’s true,” Henry said, trying to comfort his daughter. She was, in every way that mattered.</p><p>Kathryn shook her head back and forth frantically. “No, that can’t be true!” she meekly protested.</p><p>Henry and Cora’s faces told her otherwise. She let out a sob, and Cora immediately swooped in. “Oh Kathryn honey, I’m so sorry,” Cora whispered after pressing a long kiss on Kathryn’s head, holding her as she cried and clung to her.</p><p>Cora met her husband’s eyes over Kathryn’s head, looking to Regina then to him. He got the hint and discreetly nodded his head. Regina was stock still, her whole body still frozen in the same position it was when she was arguing with her parents.</p><p>“Regina?” Henry asked.</p><p>There was still nothing.</p><p>“Mija?” he asked softly.</p><p>Regina didn’t hear him. All she could hear was the pounding of her heart in her ears. All she could feel were the knots in her stomach and the painful stabbing of a thousand knives in her heart. All she could do was try to supply oxygen to her lungs since it felt as though there was no air left in them.</p><p>“Mija?” Henry asked again.</p><p>That broke through the shocked state Regina was in. She let out a strangled cry, and she would’ve dropped straight to the floor if Henry hadn’t caught her. She was sobbing in his arms, not wanting to believe it was happening again. Her mind was frantically shouting the phrase <em> No! </em>over and over again, all the while she was sobbing into her father’s chest. He was cradling her like she was a baby, whispering calming words into her ear. She didn’t notice, all she knew was that Emma, sweet, kind, bashful, beautiful Emma was in surgery and that she could possibly die.</p><p>“Mija, you need to breathe,” Henry instructed calmly.</p><p>Regina tried to listen to him, but all that came out was more sobs. She was starting to see dark spots at the edge of her vision, but she fought them. She could barely make out her father saying to inhale and count then exhale and count. Regina tried to calm her racing thoughts in order to focus on her dad. She slowly but surely managed to follow her father’s breathing pattern, though silent tears continued to make their way down her face, her makeup following their lead. She let out a few sniffles as well. Zelena watched everything from the entryway, fighting her own tears at her sister’s breakdown. Mal was beside her, rubbing her arm comfortingly. Cora was still holding Kathryn, and she shed a few of her own tears at her daughter’s cries.</p><p>“Are you alright Mija?” Henry asked his daughter.</p><p>Regina shook her head and fisted her dad’s shirt in her hand, clinging to him. Henry responded by running a soothing hand through her hair.</p><p>“What about you Kathryn?” Cora asked, pulling away so she could look her in the eyes.</p><p>Kathryn shrugged, for she was afraid if she spoke, she would start crying all over again. Surprisingly, Regina was the one to speak.</p><p>“Can we go to the hospital?” she asked, her voice deep and raspy from the sobbing she had just done.</p><p>“Of course,” Henry said softly. “I told Stef we’d be there once she told me you two met Emma today. Even if you hadn’t met her, we still would’ve gone. Stef and Lena are basically extended family.”</p><p>“Your father is right,” Cora said.</p><p>“I’ll drive myself and Mal,” Zelena said. “I don’t know Emma, but like Mum said, they’re family.”</p><p>“Regina? Kathryn? Do you guys want to clean yourselves up before we leave?” Cora asked.</p><p>They both nodded as they walked past everyone to get upstairs. They went up to Regina’s room for more privacy. Regina silently handed the makeup wipes sitting on her vanity to Kathryn after taking some for herself. They sat stoically and silently, simply going through the motions. Kathryn broke the silence, speaking rather timidly, as if she was afraid Regina would blow up at her.</p><p>“Regina?”</p><p>“Yes Kathryn?” she asked harshly. Regina really was not in the mood to deal with Kat’s incessant chatter.</p><p>Kathryn flinched at her friend’s tone, and she knew the next question would cause Regina to blow up at her. She ended up asking it anyway. “Do you think Emma’s gonna die like Drizella did?”</p><p>Regina’s whole body stiffened in anger. She slowly turned her head so that her fiery chocolate orbs met Kat’s meek blue ones. “Do. Not. Ever. Mention. Her. Again. Lest you want me to completely forget about you. Are. We. Clear?!” she growled out.</p><p>Kathryn turned her gaze away from Regina’s deadly one. She nodded her head submissively and didn’t dare to look at her best friend. She knew she had crossed a line, but Regina hasn’t talked about Drizella’s death since it happened, and Kathryn was worried. She knew this would cause Regina to have nightmares again, to relive the worst moment of her life. As she was pondering this, Regina was seething with anger. Kathryn may be her best friend, but she could also be incredibly stupid and idiotic. How dare she ask if Emma was going to die like Drizella did? Regina refused to even allow that thought to enter her mind. Emma was not Drizella. Emma was her own human being who was completely different from Drizella. Emma would not hurt her by leaving her. She cursed the tears that she could feel rimming her eyes. She willed them away as she removed the last of her makeup. She sighed when she realized she couldn’t do much for her red and puffy eyes. When Regina was done, she threw the used wipes into the trash bin she had near the vanity. She looked herself over, and decided if she was going to be in the hospital, she would be moderately comfortable while doing so. She walked into her master closet and switched her skirt for jeans and socks, and her blouse for a dark purple t-shirt with a black hoodie thrown over it. She grabbed a hoodie and a t-shirt for Kathryn too. Despite her anger at Kathryn’s question, she was still her best friend. Regina emerged from the closet and handed the clothes to Kathryn. She grabbed her portable phone charger and earbuds, figuring she would need it. As she was exiting the room, Kathryn’s voice stopped her.</p><p>“Thank you Regina. And I’m sorry, I know I was out of line,” she said, still feeling a tiny bit frightened of her friend.</p><p>“You weren’t out of line,” Regina replied with a sigh, turning back to her friend. “I honestly just don’t want to think about it anymore.”</p><p>“You know you’ll have too eventually.”</p><p>“I know, but right now isn’t it.”</p><p>Kathryn nodded her head in understanding.</p><p>“I’m gonna be downstairs,” Regina said.</p><p>Kathryn nodded her head again, and Regina left the room, closing the door softly on her way out. Regina then plugged her earbuds into her phone and chose her moody playlist as she stuffed it and the charger into her hoodie pocket. She only put the right one in, for she still wanted to be able to hear if someone called her name. She made her way downstairs to see her parents sitting together on the couch, Mal and Zee mirroring them on the opposite one. She plopped down between her parents, wanting the comfort they provided. Her mother placed her hand on her knee while her father hugged her close to him. After a few minutes, they could hear Kathryn making her way down the stairs. They all got up and headed to the foyer. Regina slipped on her tennis shoes and decided now would be a good time to plug in the other earbud. Since she was the first to finish putting her shoes on, Regina unlocked her father’s black Mercedes and climbed in the back, buckling her seatbelt once she was comfortable. She leaned her head against the window, never uttering a single word, even when her parents entered the car and asked if they were ready to go. She stared out at the bright, sunny day, and marvelled at the irony of it. It was bright, the sun was shining, but she had never felt more gloomy save for Drizella. She clenched her jaw in annoyance, for she didn’t want to think about the girl that had captured her heart, only to break it because she decided drunk driving was more important than being safe. She supposed that could be part of the reason she got so angry at Kathryn for drunk driving. She shook herself out of those depressing thoughts and stared out the window for the rest of the ride.</p><p>Henry had one hand on the wheel as the other was on the console, holding Cora’s hand. He gave her a reassuring smile, and she returned it. Henry glanced in the back to see both Regina and Kathryn staring out their respective windows, seeming to be lost in thought. He turned his attention back to the road, getting irritated at the traffic in the city. He was tempted to get the siren and turn it on, but he didn’t want to get chastised by Cora for using his status as a cop to get places, no matter how important it was to be there.</p><p>Cora sighed, knowing what her husband wanted to do. She gave him a stern look, and he gave her a sheepish smile in return, as if saying <em> I was just thinking about it. I wasn't actually going to do it. </em>She shook her head and turned her gaze back to the road ahead of them, silently telling him to concentrate on where he was going. Satisfied that he was focusing on driving, Cora let her mind drift to what Stef, Lena, and the kids were feeling. She let out an involuntary shudder. She couldn't begin to imagine what she would do if it was one of her daughters. Actually, she could. She would probably scream and intimidate every nurse and doctor caring for her child, threatening to take their jobs away if even the slightest mistake was made. She would most likely have to be calmed by Henry, and once all that fuss was done, she would pace back and forth the whole time her daughter was in surgery. And if she wasn't doing that, she would most likely be praying in the chapel at the hospital. She decided she would do that when she got there. She'd pray that God let Emma make it through the surgery successfully and make a full recovery afterwards. She was so lost in thought that she didn't realize Kathryn was trying to get her attention until Henry squeezed her hand.</p><p>“Yes dear?” she automatically asked.</p><p>“Mama C, when we get there, do you think that I could get Emma something from the gift shop?” asked Kathryn.</p><p>“Of course you can dear,” said Cora. “Regina, would you like to get Emma something?”</p><p>Regina simply stared out the window. She could hear her mother perfectly fine, her music wasn't that loud, she was just choosing to ignore her.</p><p>“Regina, I know you can hear me,” Cora stated firmly. She knows her daughter never has her music up loud in case she's needed.</p><p>Regina shrugged her shoulders, getting annoyed at her mother. She didn't want to get Emma some cheap gift from the gift shop. Henry, always knowing his daughter, joined the conversation. “Maybe we should make a pit stop? Get Emma something nicer than some cheap hospital trinkets.”</p><p>Regina gave her dad a tiny smile in gratitude, then returned to looking out the window.</p><p>“Alright, any suggestions?” Cora asked.</p><p>“Maybe Target?” Kathryn suggested.</p><p>Regina shrugged her shoulders again before removing her phone from the pocket of her hoodie to skip the song before putting it back in.</p><p>“Sounds like a plan,” Henry said.</p><p>He then switched lanes so he could turn left and go to the City Center. It took a few more minutes, but they eventually arrived and Henry managed to find a parking space close to the entrance. When he turned off the ignition, Regina exited the car and shut the door while tapping her foot impatiently on the pavement. Kathryn, Henry, and Cora were only behind her by a few seconds. After the last door had shut and Henry locked the car, Regina speedily made her way across the lot and to the entrance of the store. She was mindful of all the cars driving through even though it might not have seemed like it to anyone who saw a teenage girl walking across the street with headphones and a hoodie. She huffed when she reached the entrance, seeing her family was a good few feet away.</p><p>As soon as she saw her mother’s feet hit the sidewalk, Regina entered the crowded store. She turned her music up a little bit to block the noises coming from her surroundings. She didn't know what she wanted to get Emma, so she decided she would just look around to see if she could spot anything Emma might like. She pushed through the throngs of people, not caring if they got pissed at her for doing so. Regina finally reached an area that wasn't as crowded, and she breathed a little easier. She then realized it was the jewelry section, and she sighed aloud. She didn't think Emma was the type to wear jewelry, so she made her way past the display cases. But just as she was about to walk past the last one, a small, glittering diamond caught her eye. Curiosity got the better of her, and she got closer. Upon further inspection, Regina noticed it was a necklace. A swan necklace.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N- Let me know what you guys thought! Reviews and kudos are much appreciated.</p><p>P.S.- I've got this idea stuck in my head and it won't go away. It's a crossover story between OUAT and Law and Order: SVU. It would take place after Elliot finds out Kathy is pregnant with their son and she asks him to come back come, but instead, he admits to himself and to Kathy that he's in love with Olivia, and he has been for a while. Olivia and Elliot get married, and after a few months of being married, they meet an eight year old Emma, who's been severely abused and mistreated. Anyone interested in reading if I do write it?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N- Hey everyone! I'm glad to see you're back for another chapter. Let's just get right to it! Here's chapter 18!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Regina continued staring at the necklace for what seemed like an eternity. She startled when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head to see her father, and he had a knowing look in his eyes. “Is that what you’re going to get her Mija?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think so,” she said quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think she’d like it,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daddy, you haven’t even met her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got a knack for these things.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina let out an amused noise at that. “Sure you do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do,” he insisted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you say so,” Regina muttered, turning her head back to the necklace, almost feeling drawn to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get it for her Mija,” Henry said encouragingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really think she’ll like it?” Regina asked, biting her bottom lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s like you said, I don’t know her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She glared at her father, and he let out a chuckle. “If you’d let me finish, I was going to say to trust yourself. Mi corazón, I know you, and you wouldn’t be debating with yourself if you thought she wouldn’t like it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina grumbled at her father’s logic. She took another look at the necklace before deciding. “I think I’m gonna get it,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry nodded his head. “I think that’s a wonderful idea,” he said softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina found a store clerk and told him she wanted to buy the swan necklace. He made his way over to the opposite side of the counter, unlocked the case, and removed the necklace. It allowed Regina to get an even closer look, and it was then that she was absolutely sure she would be getting it for Emma. He placed it in a box once Regina confirmed she wanted it, rang it up, and waited patiently as Henry grabbed his credit card from his wallet and placed it in the payment terminal. Once that was done, he placed the box in a small bag and handed it over to Regina. She thanked him before following her father to where Kathryn and Cora were paying at the registers near the front of the store.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you find something Gina?” Kathryn asked curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina simply held up her bag, not feeling up to talking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are we all set to go then?” Cora asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry and Kathryn voiced their agreement while Regina just nodded her head. They exited the store, got in the car, and finally made their way to the hospital.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The hospital</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>When Henry parked the car, Regina swallowed nervously. This whole situation was Drizella all over again. She took a deep breath to steel her nerves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everybody ready?” Henry questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina and Kathryn nodded their heads, so everyone got out of the car after they had grabbed their gifts for Emma. Henry then locked the Mercedes before everyone made their way to the entrance. When they entered, Henry expertly weaved his way through the place, his family close behind. They finally reached the Pediatric Surgery floor, and when they entered, they saw all of the Adam-Fosters including a boy on Stef’s lap Regina assumed was Emma’s brother, Neal, Ingrid, her nieces and their partners, Mike, and paramedics.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stef,” Henry said, gaining the family's attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Henry,” she breathed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neal got off of Stef and sat next to Jude, curious as to who these people were. When he did that, Stef and Lena got up to greet them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stef, I'm so sorry. Do you know how she's doing?” Henry asked after they had hugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, someone’s going to update us in a few minutes,” Stef said, her arms hugging her waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for coming,” Lena added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s no need to thank us,” Cora stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We still appreciate it,” said Stef. She then turned to Kathryn and Regina. “How are you guys doing?” she inquired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'll be better when I'm actually talking to her,” Kathryn admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stef and Lena nodded their heads in understanding. “And what about you Regina?” Stef asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm alright I guess,” Regina mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zelena and Mal will be here soon. I forgot to</span>
</p><p>
  <span>mention I texted them that we were stopping to get Emma some gifts, and Zee said they were stuck in traffic anyways,” said Cora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if hearing their names, Zelena and Mal appeared. “Sorry, we would've been here earlier but the traffic was pretty bad, as it always is in this city,” said Mal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's alright,” said Lena.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before anyone could say anything else, a voice spoke. “Parents of Emma Swan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's us,” said Stef as she and Lena hastily made their way over to where their name was called. Regina and her family decided to sit down while Stef and Lena talked in hushed whispers to the resident who had come from the operating room (OR) to inform them of Emma’s status.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emma’s doing very well,” she said. “We've managed to control much more of the bleeding in her brain, and we’re fixing the rest of it now. However, we’ve still got quite a ways to go with her broken femur and clavicle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But she's doing good. She's stable?” Stef inquired worriedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She is,” the resident confirmed. “I've really got to get back in there, but someone will be out to update you at the next hour.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, thank you,” Lena said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's not a problem,” she said before going back through the doors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena turned to Stef. “Ready to update everyone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stef nodded, so they made their way back to where everyone was anxiously waiting to hear the news.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emma’s still doing good,” Lena said. “The doctors managed to get more of the bleeding in her brain under control, and they're still working on her femur and clavicle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mama?” Neal asked quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” Lena responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are they?” he asked, motioning to Henry, Cora, Regina, Zelena, Kathryn, and Mal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They're friends,” said Lena. “Henry is also one of Stef’s bosses,” she explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” he said softly. “How do they know my sister?” Neal asked curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only Regina and Kathryn know her,” supplied Stef. “They met her at school today after she ran away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” he said again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's nice to meet you Neal,” said Kathryn. “Emma talked about you today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His ears perked up at this. “She did?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Her whole face lit up when she mentioned you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neal smiled, but it turned into a sad one when he remembered that the last thing he told his sister was that he hated her. How could he have been so stupid? All Emma ever did was try to protect and care for him to the best of her abilities, and what did he do? He yelled at her and told her that he hated her for making them move all the time. Sure, he was a little angry about that, but that didn't mean he had to say he hated her. Neal shook his head in frustration, regretting that Emma's possible last memory of him would be the words “YOU RUINED EVERY GOOD THING I’VE EVER HAD AND I HATE YOU!” Angry tears started to fall down his face, and he rapidly wiped them away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Neal, it's going to be alright,” Lena said softly, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Emma knows you didn't mean it,” she added, knowing what he was thinking about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No she doesn't,” he replied just as soft. “I've never done anything like that to her before, and she's gonna think that if I can say it that easily, then she's not going to be loved by anyone since her own brother doesn’t love her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone’s hearts split in half at Neal’s confession.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweetheart, I know you’re upset and mad at yourself. Believe me, I know,” said Stef. “The last thing I told my father before he died was to take back the car he had gifted us and leave. I was mad at him because he never really supported the fact that I was gay. He thought I was better off with Mike and Brandon, and he was mad that I split up our ‘perfect’ family. I told him not to come to our wedding unless he could really support us, and he didn’t. A week or two later, he showed up with this brand new car, telling Lena and I that it was a late wedding present. I got angry at him and told him we couldn’t accept it. He told me he was trying to support my ‘lifestyle,’ and that just made me angrier. I told him no again and went back into the house. After a day or two of not talking to him, I went to his house after much convincing from Lena, and I thought he was asleep in the chair. I shook him and called his name, but he didn’t respond, and that’s when I realized he was dead. And even though we argued, I know my dad knew I loved him and I know he loved me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neal sniffled. “Emma knows I love her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She does baby, I promise she does. And if you don’t believe me, just ask her when she wakes up,” Stef said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok,” he said meekly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After that, there was nothing but silence hanging heavily in the air, weighing down on everyone like a paperweight does to a stack of papers. All that could be heard was breaths being taken at different times and the occasional tapping of a foot on the linoleum floor or the tapping of a finger on an armrest. Everyone knew this was going to be a long wait, which is how it led Lena to thinking about what happened at the house after Stef had left with Emma.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Adam-Foster’s house, before Stef and Emma left</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why were you planning to run away?” asked Brandon, the slightest amount of hurt detectable in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because Emma’s still feeling insecure about the fact that we want her here and that we care for her,” Callie said gently. “She believes, like she said earlier, that Neal and all of us are better off without her here. She also probably thinks that we only want Neal, and that Moms are adopting her because they know Neal won’t leave her side. And I think there’s something else, but I’m not too sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena watched as Emma shook her tresses in her face, trying to hide the fact that Callie had the nail right on the head. Her arms were still crossed, and Lena wanted to know if it was true. “Emma, is this true?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma muttered a response, which made Stef a bit irritated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emma, love, you know we can’t hear you,” said Stef.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma muttered something again, and that was the last straw for her wife.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emma,” Stef scowled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what if it is?” Emma said, lifting her head up to glare at her, Stef, and Callie before placing it back on her chest, her curls falling to cover her face once more. “It’s not like you care anyway,” she said bitterly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emma, honey, of course we care,” said Lena.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh really?” she asked sarcastically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes really,” Stef said firmly. “Now, I need you to come with me while Lena goes to check on your brother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And why should I go anywhere with you?” Emma asked challengingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because whether you like it or not, I am the adult in this situation and you are a minor who is in my care, therefore, you don’t have much of a choice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ughhhh! You can’t keep pulling that card on me!” Emma said in a whiny voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes I can because it’s the truth,” responded Stef.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only if Lena goes to check on Neal,” demanded Emma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” said Lena. “I was going to check on him after you left anyways, but if that’s what it takes for you to listen to Stef, then ok.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stef was waiting impatiently for Emma to get out of her seat. Emma glared at her while she did so, then cautiously followed her to the foyer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Put your shoes on,” said Stef.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those were the last words that Lena and the kids heard before they heard the door open and close. Lena turned to her children, seeing they were still looking at where Stef and Emma had disappeared to. “Do you guys want to go finish eating then go play your UNO game while I go talk to Neal?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure Mama,” said Callie, everyone agreeing because they knew that was the best way they would get to talk amongst themselves. “Should we put Neal’s cards back?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If he’s not down here by the time you’re all done eating, then yes,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once she got acknowledgement from all of them, Lena got up from the table and walked through the hallway to the steps, forgetting about her own food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should we save their food?” Mariana asked, referring to their moms, Emma, and Neal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think so,” said Jude. “If it were me, I’d want someone to save mine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too,” said Jesus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We know,” they all said simultaneously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t care if it was five days old,” teased Brandon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, food’s food,” Jesus replied, shrugging his shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mariana scoffed at her brother. “You’re so disgusting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Jesus could respond, Callie intervened. “You two, don’t start,” she said, giving them stern glances. “Now, how about instead of bickering, we come up with a way to make Emma feel as though she really belongs with us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, she’s a lot like you Callie,” Jude stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, like just now. How did you know she was going to run away?” Mari asked curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like Jude said, we’re a lot alike,” said Callie. “I recognized that look in her eye. It was a scheming look, and what else would she want to do other than run? After all, she’s not comfortable enough to try and pull pranks or get away with anything yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She would’ve gotten away with running if you hadn’t caught onto what she was thinking,” Brandon pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callie was taken aback for a moment, but she quickly regained her composure. “I guess so, but even if she did run, I don’t think she would’ve stayed gone for long. Remember how easily Mom found me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you were still gone for a few days,” Mariana said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still,” Callie said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Callie’s right,” said Jude. “Even if Emma had run, how long would she have been able to stay away?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s hope we never have to find out,” Jesus stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is everyone done eating?” Callie questioned, quickly and efficiently changing the subject. “I’m ready to finish kicking your butts,” she said teasingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t be too sure about that,” Jude replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone laughed a little at the two of them sticking their tongues out at each other before getting up to put their plates in the sink. After Mariana and Callie quickly wrapped their moms, Emma, and Neal’s plates, they rushed to the front room in order to make sure nobody was cheating. They were all so busy laughing and playing around that they noticed Neal had joined them again, but they hadn't noticed half an hour had passed by, let alone Lena standing in the entrance to the living room with a hand covering her mouth to muffle the sobs resulting from the call she had just answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Lena upstairs while the kids are talking amongst themselves</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Neal?” she inquired softly, knocking on the door to Callie, Mariana, and his and Emma’s temporary room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Neal?” she repeated, knocking on the door again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still no response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Neal honey, I’m alone if that's what you're worried about. Stef took Emma somewhere else so you both could cool down,” she explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena was startled when the door was unlocked and practically ripped off of its hinges.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sent her back?!” he cried out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena instantly felt bad for making him think that they sent Emma back. “Of course not sweetie,” she said. “Why would we do that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neal deflated like a balloon. “I don’t know,” he mumbled. “I know you’re not like other foster families. You want to adopt us. Right?” he asked, looking at Lena with fear in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course we do Neal,” Lena replied. “Can I come in so we can sit down properly and talk?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess so,” he said, going to the closest bed, Mariana’s and sitting down, patiently waiting for Lena to join him. When she sat down, he began fiddling with his hands, much like Emma does when she’s nervous. Lena figured he must’ve picked it up from Emma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Neal,” Lena started, but was interrupted by him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know I shouldn’t have yelled,” he said. “It's just, I was so mad and I felt like I was gonna explode if I didn't do something about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you don't think what just happened was an explosion?” Lena asked him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know it was,” he mumbled, looking down at his hands. “I meant that Emma and I never got a chance to argue before, and I guess I felt safe enough to do that here. Which is good and bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you say that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because it means that I trust you guys, which is a good thing, but it also means that I'm arguing with Emma, with my sister, which is a bad thing and it's something we’ve never done before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emma told us that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mama, how could I have been so mad that I said I hated her?” Neal asked, his eyes welling with tears as he sniffled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh honey, you were just feeling overwhelmed. With everything that’s happened today, I honestly can’t say it was all that surprising.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can today just end?” he asked meekly. “It sucks so much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know sweetie, believe me I do,” said Lena.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is Emma gonna hate me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would you ask that honey?” Lena asked kindly. “Emma loves you so much Neal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what if she doesn’t because of what I said?” he questioned, his bright blue eyes shining with tears once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Neal, you want to know what I admire most about you and Emma?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neal nodded his head, curious as to what she was going to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What I admire most about you is the love you have for each other. You guys haven't seen each other in years, but it doesn't seem that way at all when I see the way you interact. Emma loves you so much, and I know you feel the same. You guys have such a unique bond, and I'm not going to lie, part of it may have to do with your time in the system. But the main thing is that you guys love each other so much. Emma always took care of you when you were in the system, and you were what made her stay instead of running.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But she always got us kicked out of the houses we were staying at.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you ever asked her why?” Lena started talking again before he could open his mouth. “And today doesn't count because you didn't ask her, you just blamed her and yelled at her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neal then had a thoughtful look on his face, trying to recall if he had indeed ever asked his sister. “No,” he said, shocked. “I don't think I have. I just always thought they sent us away until after we were separated and some of the couples said they also wanted a daughter. I think that's when I started blaming her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Neal,” Lena said gently. “Do you really think Emma would’ve ruined your chance at having a family if she simply was testing their boundaries? Or do you think that maybe she didn't feel safe with them but she couldn’t bear the thought of losing you, so she gave them reasons to send you guys away instead?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neal looked at his hands shamefully, for he knew what Lena was saying was right. Emma would never ruin the chance of him having a family unless she didn't think it was safe or right. “I'm so stupid,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you're not,” Lena said firmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes I am,” he said. “How could I have ever thought that Emma did anything but protect me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you were angry and you didn't have the full story,” Lena said softly. “But now, maybe you could ask her about it when she and Stef get home,” she suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he said quietly. “Can today get any worse?” he asked, feeling genuinely interested about the topic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope not,” Lena said sincerely. “Now, why don't we go play with your siblings?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neal agreed, so they started to go downstairs before Lena’s phone started ringing. She took it out of her pocket and looked at it confused, for the caller ID read </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mike.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Neal, go downstairs while I take this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok,” Neal responded before doing exactly that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena quickly picked up the phone as soon as he went downstairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lena,” Mike breathed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mike,” she said, confused. “Is everything alright? Why are you calling me? I know it can't be about Brandon because he's here, and I know it's not about Stef or Emma because they’re out right now. Is it?” she asked, suddenly feeling worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah it is,” he said quietly, not wanting to give her the news, but knowing he had to, for Stef’s sake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean ‘yeah it is?’” Lena asked, starting to pace up and down the hallway from her fear without realizing it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lena, Emma was hit by a car,” he said softly, his grip tightening on the steering wheel. “I'm driving Ingrid, Elsa, Anna, Marian, and Kristoff to the hospital right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena screeched to a halt, not paying any attention to the tears that were rapidly filling her eyes. “What?” she asked, not wanting to believe it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lena, she saved Stef. From what I got from Stef, Ingrid, and everybody else, she saw the car coming and pushed her out of the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena’s eyes closed, her tears now falling down her face. “She saved my wife?” she croaked out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She did,” Mike confirmed softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What hospital are they going to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mike told her, and she thanked him. Before she could hang up, Mike spoke again. “Lena, Stef was completely shattered. She had to put pressure on Emma’s head in order to slow down the blood flow, and she used the guy’s shirt who hit Emma to do so. I've never seen her like this except for when she thought Jesus was in that house,” he explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was then that Lena let out a full blown sob. Mike hung up, wanting to give her as much peace as possible considering the situation. Lena continued to sob as she fell back against the wall and slid down until she was sitting, then buried her head in her hands. She was crying quietly though, for she didn't want to alarm her children until she was somewhat composed. She tried to calm her unsteady breathing by taking a few shaky, deep breaths when she was done crying. Lena took another shuddering breath before going downstairs to tell the kids. Once she reached the entryway, tears slipped down her cheeks again, for her and Stef’s children were playing around and laughing. They all looked so happy, and Lena cursed whoever was controlling today's events for making her ruin it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callie felt eyes on them, so she looked to see her Mama crying. Callie immediately became scared and worried, and completely ignored her siblings in favor of figuring out what the problem was. “Mama, what happened?” she asked. Now the others were looking at Lena as well, and they all felt the same as Callie, for the only other time they saw their Mama so upset was when their Mom was shot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did something happen to Mom or Emma?” Jude asked, fear detectable in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom’s fine,” Lena said. “It’s Emma,” she said, swallowing the lump in her throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened to my sister?!” Neal exclaimed, the tears that had formed earlier during their talk now back at full force.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emma was hit by a car,” she said sadly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all sat in stunned silence. When the words registered in Neal’s mind, he began sobbing so hard that it evoked everyone else’s reactions. Mariana and Jude had tears streaming like Neal, Callie, Jesus, and Brandon’s eyes filling as well, but they didn't let them fall. Jesus was comforting Mariana while Callie was doing the same with Jude, and Brandon was hugging Neal to his chest, his shirt and chest absorbing Neal’s tears. He didn't care about that, for their sister was seriously injured, and they needed to be there for each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom’s riding in the ambulance with her. Mike is taking your Aunt Ingrid, your cousins, and Marian and Kristoff right now. So you guys should get what you need and then we're going. Brandon, you’re taking your siblings and I'm taking Neal,” she said firmly but softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brandon nodded his head in acknowledgment. First thing he was going to do was change his shirt, then he would drive them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Neal honey, come here,” Lena said gently, as if she was about to awake a sleeping lion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He removed himself from Brandon’s hold and ran into the comfort of his Mama’s arms, clinging to her as he continued to cry. She ran a soothing hand through his hair while holding him, silently communicating with her other children to get what they needed. Callie nodded, understanding the unasked question. She maneuvered herself and a very upset Jude to get up and go upstairs in order to grab a few things and change. Jesus, Mariana, and Brandon were right behind them. They all grabbed portable phone chargers, a zip-up hoodie or sweatshirt, and earbuds. They knew from when their Mom was shot that hospitals could get cold at certain points, they knew that they were going to be there a while, and they knew that at least trying to distance themselves from the situation was better than staring at the white ceiling tiles or the linoleum floor, wondering if their Mom was going to die, or in this case, Emma. Brandon was the first to finish grabbing everything, including a change of shirt, so he decided to check in on his siblings to see what if they were ready. He peeked into Mariana and Callie’s room to see they were quietly getting their things, so he moved onto Jesus and Jude’s room to see the same thing. “Just come downstairs when you guys are ready,” he said. He figured while he was waiting he would try to call his Mom. Brandon went downstairs to see his Mama coaxing Neal to get some of his things. Neal reluctantly agreed, sniffling, then sprinted up the steps, wanting to get to his sister as soon as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you tell him?” Brandon asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told him that Emma would want him to be brave and for him to let us take care of him,” Lena said, lightly shrugging her shoulders. “I really don’t know if that’s what she would’ve wanted,” she said quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure it is,” Brandon said comfortingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is,” Callie confirmed. Neither of them had noticed her along with Mariana and Jesus had come downstairs. “I would’ve said the same thing to Jude.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena gave Callie a grateful look. “Have you guys tried calling Mom?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was about to,” said Brandon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus and I have called her twice and there was no response,” Mariana stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t tried yet,” said Callie. “I think Jude tried too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did,” he said while coming down the steps, Neal right on his heels. “Like three times.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If she’s not responding that means she’s either still in the ambulance or she just arrived at the hospital and hasn’t checked her phone yet,” said Lena, running a hand over her face. “Ok,” she exhaled. “Is everyone ready to go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone agreed, the mood turning much more somber when Lena told them which hospital they’d be going to. Of course it was the same one they went to when Stef was shot. Brandon and Lena grabbed the car keys after putting on their shoes, then Lena ushered everyone out as soon as they were done. They went to their respective cars, and just as Callie was about to enter the car she would be in, her Mama stopped her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Cals?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah Mama?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep trying Mom until she answers, ok?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok,” Callie said before entering the car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena then climbed into the driver’s seat before handing Neal who was in the seat behind hers her phone. “I want you to answer if Mom calls, alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok Mama,” he said before buckling his seatbelt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena placed the key in the ignition, then backed out of the driveway, Brandon's car following after she pulled out all the way and started down the treat.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Brandon and the others</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is Emma gonna be ok?” Jude asked, feeling frightened not only for himself but for his new sister. Well, soon-to-be-new-sister.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't know baby,” Callie responded. “We don't know where she got injured or how fast the car was going. Both of those things affect how badly she got hurt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are we sure it wasn't some kind of terrible mistake and it was the wrong Emma?” Mariana asked doubtfully, knowing that wasn't the case.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nobody wanted to respond to that. As much as they hoped and prayed, they all knew it was their foster sister. Callie kept trying to call her Mom, getting more and more frustrated each time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why won't she answer the damn phone?!” Callie growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe she's busy making sure Emma doesn't feel alone,” Jesus snarled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How would Emma be alone? She's probably unconscious,” Callie snarled back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if knowing her children were arguing, Callie’s phone rang. She quickly noticed it said </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mom </span>
  </em>
  <span>and answered. “Mom!” she exclaimed, getting everyone's attention for a different reason than her and Jesus’ arguing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Callie sweets,” her Mom said, and Callie could tell that she's been crying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom! What happened?! Mama got a call from Mike saying that Emma got hit by a car?!” Callie backtracked really quickly. “Hold on Mom, I’m gonna put you on speaker.” There was some shuffling as Callie tried to put the phone on speaker with her fumbling hands, and when she did, everyone began asking a million questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m afraid she was hit by a car my loves,” their Mom said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom, we’re on our way. We’re trying to get there, but traffic is so bad,” said Callie, everyone’s eyes filling with tears at the confirmation they got from their Mom that Emma was hit by a car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take your time sweethearts, Emma—” There was a pause, then Stef began speaking again. “She’s in surgery, my loves.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh God,” said Mariana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brandon’s grip on the wheel tightened. Jesus was comforting and holding Mariana as Callie was talking, Jude gripping her arm tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me that Neal’s not there?” Stef asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s with Mama in the other car,” said Jesus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stef let out what sounded like a breath of relief. “Alright my loves, I’m gonna explain everything when you get here. But right now, I’m gonna hang up and call Mama, ok?”</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok,” said Jude, his voice small.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you all so much,” Stef whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone echoed the response before the call ended.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess that answers your question Mari,” Jesus said facetiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was nothing but a tense filled silence the rest of the drive.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Lena and Neal</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena knew she was pushing it, but she didn’t care. Her daughter was in the hospital damnit! It’s more important to her to get to her daughter than to follow the speed limit laws. Her phone began vibrating in Neal’s hand, and he answered with a hoarse and sniffly “Mom?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey sweets,” his mom said softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is Emma ok?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The doctors are working very hard to make sure she is Neal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena asked if she could talk to Stef. Before he could reply that she gave him the phone for a reason, his mom asked “Neal?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need you to tell Mama this since I don’t want her to talk on the phone while she’s driving, and it’s very important ok?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok Mom,” he said, still sniffling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell Mama that I’m ok,” she started, and he repeated it to Lena. “Ok, now I know this is gonna sound scary, but you can be brave for me, right? For Emma?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can do it Mom,” Neal said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok baby, I need you to tell Mama that Emma is in surgery and I don’t know how long it's going to take. Also tell her that we’re waiting on the pediatrics surgery floor and I love her a lot,” she said firmly and slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Neal said Emma was in surgery, Lena’s heart just about gave up then and there. She barely survived her wife’s surgery, so how on earth would she be able to survive her daughter’s? She quieted her thoughts so she could hear the rest of the conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did it Mom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good job buddy. I’m gonna hang up now so Mama can focus on driving, ok? I love you so so much Neal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neal heard the click of the phone, signaling the end of the call. He put Lena’s phone back in his lap and stared out the window for the rest of the ride, Lena just focusing on getting to the hospital. When they all finally reached the hospital and parked the cars, they raced into the building and went to the Pediatric Surgery floor per Mike’s instructions, scanning the room frantically for Stef. Lena saw her coming towards them, and she almost started crying all over again at how defeated, scared, and upset Stef looked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh babies,” her wife whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all looked at their Mom, and Brandon was the first to move. He gave her a huge hug, and his mom returned it, and he wet her shirt much like Neal had done with his at the house. When he pulled away and went to his Dad, cousins, and Aunt, Jesus was next, followed by Mariana, Callie, Jude, and finally, Neal. Neal looked at his mom as knelt down so she was looking into his eyes, which he knew were puffy and red like hers, and she held her arms out for him. He collapsed into them, sobbing so hard he was having trouble breathing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Neal sweets,” she said. “Copy my breathing, ok? In, and out. In, and out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly but surely, Neal’s breathing and sobbing slowed down until he was silently crying. His mom just held him tighter, rubbing soothing circles on his back and whispering sweet nothings in his ear. When he calmed down, he looked into his Mom’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom, the l-l-last thing I told h-her was th-that I h-hated her,” he hiccuped. “What, what if—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh baby,” she said, staring straight into his eyes while cupping his face in her hands, wiping away the tears with her thumbs. “Emma knows how much you love her, I promise. Ok? She knows, sweets, she knows. And she’s not going to die. You know why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neal shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because she loves you too much to hurt you like that, ok? She loves you so so much, and she would never leave you, not without fighting like hell, ok?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave her a wobbly smile at the swear word, but also because Neal knew his Mom’s words were true. “Ok,” he said softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena was watching all of it with her mocha eyes letting tears escape.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, now, go wait with your siblings,” she said, nudging him to where everyone was sitting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He obeyed, and Stef stood to meet her wife’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lena,” she whimpered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena was there in an instant, holding Stef as she cried. She ran a hand through her wife’s hair as the other hand rubbed circles on her back, much like Stef had just done to Neal. Stef clung to her, not noticing that everyone else was watching and falling apart once more at their Mom’s cries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lena, it was so horrible,” whispered Stef as she continued crying. “My baby, she was just lying there. I thought she was dead, Lena. She was so still and—” Stef couldn’t continue, she was getting too choked up to continue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Stef,” Lena whispered back, more tears slipping down her cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stef said nothing else, she just clung tighter to her. Once Stef regained her composure, Lena let her wife lead her to the kids to explain what happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were at Aunt Ingrid’s shop. We had just gotten our ice cream and we were joking around as we were crossing the street.” Stef swallowed heavily, and Lena could tell she did not want to discuss this at all. “Somehow, Emma had seen this car and I hadn’t. She, she pushed me out of the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Jesus asked, completely surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She pushed you out of the way?” asked Jude.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Stef said. “Everything after that is sort of a blur. I vaguely remember screaming at the driver of the car to give me his shirt so I could—” Stef stopped here, probably not wanting to say anything else in front of Neal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if sensing her hesitation, Neal spoke. “I can take it Mom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure you can sweets. I can barely take it,” said Stef. Her wife took a shaky breath before continuing. “I yelled at him to take his shirt off so I could put pressure on her head wound. It was bleeding a lot.  I also yelled at him to call 911, which he obviously did. I sort of remember Aunt Ingrid, Anna, Elsa, Marian, and Kristoff coming out of the shop and one of them placing a hand on my shoulder. I kept telling Emma to hold on and for her to fight for us, for Neal.” She told them the rest, about Mike and Roberts, about the paramedics and the ambulance, about what happened when she arrived at the hospital. Stef didn’t leave a thing out, even though she did have to stop a few times to catch her breath. When she was done, they all sat in silence. Elijah and the other medics brought water, which Lena and everyone else drank greedily. After that, it was just a worried silence, so when the door to the operating rooms opened, everyone rushed over save for the paramedics and Mike when they heard “Family of Emma Swan.” The doctor stumbled a bit at all the people there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, if I could just speak to her parents?” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone except for Stef and Lena went back to their seats, though it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop since everyone wanted to know how Emma was doing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you could come with me,” he said, leading them to a secluded corner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is she?” asked Stef, wrapping her arms around her midsection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Dr. Thomas Hill, but you can just call me Dr. Hill,” he said. “So far, we’ve managed to fix her punctured lung. We’re still working on the brain bleed. Because of how hard her head collided with the pavement, we won’t be able to assess the damage until after she awakes. All we can do right now is get the bleeding under control. We’ve repaired her broken wrist and we are also working on repairing her clavicle and her femur, but we can’t do much for her ribs. I do promise, however, that we are doing everything in our power to help your daughter. Honestly, she’s doing great so far, given the extent and severeness of her injuries.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Dr.,” said Lena, feeling some of the worry vaporate, but not much of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, thank you,” added Stef.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, now, I’d like to get back to your daughter. Someone will be out to update you every hour.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They nodded their heads in understanding, and watched as Dr. Hill went back through the operating room doors. Stef turned to Lena, grasping her hand as they went back to everyone to update them on Emma’s status.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is she Mama?” Mariana asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So far, she’s doing good,” said Lena. “Dr. Hill said they managed to fix her lung, and they’re working on everything else right now. He also said she’s doing really well for how many injuries she has and for how serious they are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The worried tension eased, but not by much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom?” asked Brandon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm?” said Stef, removing her eyes from her fiddling hands to look at her oldest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know it’s not your fault, right?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean B?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t know this was gonna happen,” he explained. “It’s not your fault that Emma saved you. She made that choice. You didn’t know she was gonna do that, and you didn’t know that a car was going to come and hit her. It’s not your fault,” he reiterated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stef smiled another weak smile at him. “I should know that B, I know I should,” she said softly. “It doesn’t make me feel any less horrible or responsible. I should’ve seen the car coming. I should’ve made sure there wasn’t anything on the road before we crossed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom,” said Callie. “Brandon’s right. It isn’t your fault. I know you checked the road. It’s not your fault that the car didn’t stop. You had the right away. You know this, everyone does.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stef didn’t say anything to that. Instead, she returned her gaze to the floor as she placed her head in her hands once more. Lena rubbed circles on her back, trying to keep her grounded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mommy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stef immediately lifted her head and locked eyes with Neal. “Yes sweetheart?” she asked softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neal walked to her and sat in Stef’s lap, curling himself up into a ball as best he could. Stef adjusted so her back was resting against the hard plastic as she wrapped her arms around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m scared,” he whispered to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too,” her wife whispered back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just cuddled closer, and Lena took this opportunity to rest her head on Stef’s shoulder. Everyone was adjusting and clinging to their other siblings or family members in some way for support. Mike and the paramedics were sitting a few chairs away in silence, watching them. All everyone wanted was for Emma to be alright. They sat like that for twenty minutes before Stef startled everyone with her voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s gonna call Emma’s friends? They should know,” she said, voice still hoarse from crying and from not using it for a little while.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got it,” Lena said softly. “I know their parents' numbers, and I don’t think Neal wants to leave your lap.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I call my Lt.? Regina’s Dad? I think they deserve to hear it from me, and I’m sure Kathryn is at her house anyways,” said Stef.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena agreed and got Stef’s phone from Stef’s pocket and handed it to her. Lena then went out in the hallway to call Belle’s father and Ruby’s grandmother. She decided to call Belle’s father. He was extremely sorry to hear that her child had gotten severely hurt and was in surgery and reassured Lena that he’d let Belle know, and asked her to keep him updated for Belle. She agreed and thanked him before hanging up to call Eugenia Lucas, Ruby’s grandmother. She figured she would be at the diner, so she called that number, and sure enough, it was her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Granny’s Diner, how may I be of assistance to you today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eugenia, it’s Lena.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eugenia was surprised to hear Lena so defeated. “What happened child? Did that wife of yours get shot again? Cause if she did I can give her hell for putting you and your children through that pain again,” she grumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite the seriousness of the situation, Lena couldn’t help but to laugh at the woman. “No, it’s not that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then what’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Has Ruby told you about our two newest additions?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Emma and her brother Neal. Ruby’s very fond of the both of them, even though they’ve only known each other for a day. Why do you ask?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena took a breath. “Because Emma’s been hit by a car.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eugenia stood there, shocked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Granny?” Lena heard in the background.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not now Ruby, I’m taking a call,” she heard Eugenia respond gruffly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Granny it’s important!” Ruby exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eugenia turned to her granddaughter, irritated that she wasn’t listening to her, but the hard edges of her face softened when she saw the tears slipping down Ruby’s cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong child?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emma!” she cried out. “Belle just texted me! She was hit by a car and now she’s in surgery?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, that’s what I’m talking to Lena about on the phone,” Eugenia replied softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So it’s true?!” Ruby shrieked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m afraid it is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s really in surgery?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eugenia nodded her head sadly. “Yes, I’m afraid it is. Lena, I’m going to let you go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright Granny, take care of Ruby,” Lena said softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll come and visit as soon as we can,” Eugenia promised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure Emma would love that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And so would you. You’ll need food to keep your energy up if you’ll be living at the hospital the next few days.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Eugenia,” Lena said, truly feeling grateful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No need to thank me,” she said gruffly. “Just keep us updated on her condition.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will,” Lena said before ending the call. </span>
  <span>She entered back into the waiting room and sat next to Stef as she was finishing her call.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything go alright with him?” Lena asked her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Stef sighed out. “He said they’d be here as soon as possible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eugenia said they’d be coming tomorrow with food to keep us nourished, and Maurice said they’d be coming tomorrow as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” Stef said, closing her eyes. She scrunched her face in annoyance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong Stef?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just realized we still have to call our parents,” she groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena let out a sigh at that, coming to the same conclusion as Stef. “And let me guess. Neither one of us has told them about Emma and Neal, let alone the fact we’re adopting them and that Emma’s now been hit by a car.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the gist of it,” Stef said, agreeing. “It completely slipped my mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mine too,” said Lena.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And to think we were going to invite them over this weekend,” Stef snorted out, finding it a little funny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena allowed herself a little chuckle as well. “I'll call my dad who can tell my mom and you can call your mom?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I have a choice?” Stef asked dryly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really,” Lena said, a bit amused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stef sighed again before grabbing her phone in order to call her overbearing, overprotective mother.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N- Thoughts?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello readers! I'm so glad to see you're back for another chapter! I'm so grateful to everyone who has reviewed and left kudos! It means more to me than you know! Alright, I won't keep you any longer. Here's chapter 19! Thoughts are much appreciated!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Stefanie Marie!” was the first thing Stef heard when the line was picked up from her mother’s end. She cringed at the scolding tone. “Hi Mom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now why on earth haven’t you called me?! I called you days ago and you didn’t answer! Don’t tell me you're ignoring your dear old mother,” Sharon stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stef sighed aloud. It seemed that was the one response her mother always evoked, annoyance, along with anger. “No Mom, I’m not ignoring you,” she replied irritatedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well what else am I supposed to think?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gee Mom, I don’t know. Maybe that I’ve got a wife, five kids, who are your grandchildren by the way, and who I’m always trying to keep out of trouble. I’ve also got a job and bills to pay in case you haven’t heard,” Stef said dryly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Stefanie, quit being so dramatic.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m dramatic?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes quite a bit,” Sharon said. Stef was fuming, so much so that Lena could practically see the steam coming out of her ears from across the hall where she was talking to her dad. Stef gave Lena a face, signaling her mother was being annoying again, and her wife just smiled at her. She returned to the conversation with her mom. “Says the woman who claims I’ve been ignoring her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Darling I think you need to relax. How long has it been since you and Lena have had sex?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom!” Stef exclaimed, turning a bright red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? It’s an honest question.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What Lena and I do is our business and our business alone,” she hissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh of course it is,” her mother scoffed. “I guess that answers my question,” her mother muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stef placed a hand on her forehead, her face and eyes scrunched up in annoyance. “Mom, I didn’t call you to talk about Lena and I.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Sharon agreed. “Why did you finally decide to call me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom, we’re fostering again,” Stef said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stef,” her mother said in a warning tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom, it wasn’t planned. Bill couldn’t think of another place to put this girl—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course he couldn’t,” her mother interrupted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stef ignored her and continued. “She and her brother—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two!” her mother exclaimed. “Stefanie are you trying to give me a heart attack?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” she said. “But it would stop you from interrupting me,” she mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I heard that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright alright, I get it. Keep going,” her mom sighed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We didn’t know she had a brother,” said Stef. “They’ve been separated for five years.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s awful!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know Mom. Would you let me finish?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, ok. You need to calm your horses Stefanie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stef ignored her again and continued to explain everything that had happened since they started fostering Emma then Neal when Stef found him. She told her mom about Emma playing piano, singing, and writing songs, how she and Neal got separated, how Emma ran away, how she found Emma, how Neal had a flashback, how she and Lena were going to adopt them, including Emma’s breakdown about her cancer, how she and Neal got into an argument after she and Lena had a grilled cheese making contest. She didn’t leave a thing out save for the fact that Emma was now in surgery for saving her. Of course, her mother interrupted here and there with her thoughts, but ultimately let her daughter do the talking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re adopting two more kids?” Sharon finally said when her daughter was done speaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” said Stef, biting her lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you even thought this through Stefanie? Money’s going to be even tighter, there’ll be less space in the house, less privacy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We know Mom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure this is what you want Stefanie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom, we’re sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok,” her mom breathed out. “As much as I appreciate the explanation, I know you didn’t just call me because of that. Did something happen to Lena? The kids?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emma saved me Mom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean by that? I sure hope you don’t mean she died saving your life,” Sharon said, not knowing how close to the truth she was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She didn’t die, although that is a very, very slim possibility.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stefanie Marie. Explain. Now,” her mother stated firmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s in surgery. We were crossing the parking lot of Ingrid’s shop to get the car when one came barreling into the lot. Mom, I didn’t see it,” Stef said tearily. “But Emma did and she shoved me out of the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stef didn’t hear any speaking from her mother’s end. Instead, she heard what sounded like the clacking of keys on a keyboard before Sharon began speaking again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m booked for the next flight out. I’ll be there in a few hours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom—” Stef tried to protest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t try to convince me otherwise Stefanie. My grandchild is in surgery and I am damn well going to be there for her as well as the rest of my family. I’ll let Will know what happened and he’ll take the RV.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stef’s heart swelled with appreciation and love for her mother when the word </span>
  <em>
    <span>grandchild</span>
  </em>
  <span> escaped her mouth. “Thanks Mom,” she said softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Darling, there’s no need to thank me for visiting my daughters and grandchildren.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stef was tearing up a bit now. Despite her and her mother’s relentless banter, she truly loved her and appreciated her constant support, even if it meant she was overbearing at times. Stef supposed that was because she didn’t really show or say that she loved her mother all that often. “I love you Mom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sharon smiled when she heard her daughter say she loved her. It didn’t happen all that often, so she cherished it when it did. “I love you too Stefanie. Now go take care of my beautiful babies.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stef chuckled. “Of course I will Mom. They are my children you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mother scoffed teasingly. “Yeah yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom, I’ve gotta get going,” she said, now noticing Lena seemed to be waiting, looking rather annoyed, though it didn’t seem to be aimed at her. “Text me when you leave and when you arrive?” Stef asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sharon agreed, then they said their goodbyes before the call ended. “What’s wrong love?” Stef asked, turning to her wife.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena let out a breath, which happened to blow a stray strand of her curly hair, which Lena had thrown up in a ponytail before they left and she had just redone, out of her face for a second before it returned to its place. Stef reached up to tuck it behind her lover’s ear, and Lena shot her a grateful smile for a second, but it quickly vanished when she remembered why she needed to talk to Stef.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is something wrong with one of the others?” Stef asked worriedly, immediately looking over Lena’s shoulder to try and peek into the waiting room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s not that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then what is it?” Stef asked, her brows furrowing while the corners of her eyes crinkled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My mother,” Lena said curtly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” Stef asked softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena blew out another breath. “Let’s just say she’s not too happy that we’re adding two more kids to the mix.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry love. Is there anything I can do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena smiled at her wife. She was always trying to help her even if she couldn’t, and it was one of the many reasons she fell in love with Stef. “No, I think she just needs time to process the idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does she need to process? She’s getting two more grandkids. You’d think the woman would be more excited,” Stef said dryly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena let out a chuckle at that. “I know, I think she’s just worried. You know money’s going to be a lot tighter now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what mine said,” Stef grumbled. She spoke before Lena could respond to that and inquire about her mother’s response to the news. “What about Stewart?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s happy for us, excited about having more grandchildren to ‘spoil’ as he put it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course he is. That man knows no bounds.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena lightly slapped Stef’s arm for that comment. “You’re treading dangerous waters there Stef. He is my father,” Lena said teasingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stef fake scowled at her while rubbing her arm where Lena had hit her, pretending as though it hurt. “Damn woman,” she muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena raised an eyebrow at that, but ultimately decided to ignore the urge to scold Stef for the curse word since she was more curious about what Sharon had said. “What about Sharon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stef,” Lena chided.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stef sighed. “She had the same concerns your mother had. Money, privacy, yada yada yada.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stef,” Lena said, the warning tone ringing perfectly through her voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She kept interrupting me, but ultimately she called Emma her grandchild and she booked the soonest flight available. She’ll be here in a few hours. She said she'd let Will know and that he's probably going to bring the RV once he hears about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least she's supportive,” Lena said, a hint of sadness that only Stef could sense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come here baby,” Stef said, bringing Lena to her so that they were hugging.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena rested her head on Stef’s shoulder as her arms went around her waist, suddenly feeling light as a feather. Stef always had that effect on her. Whatever doubt or burden she had atop of her shoulders, Stef could get rid of it just by holding her. They stayed that way for what seemed like forever, but was only a minute or two, before Stef released her in order to wrap her arms around Lena’s neck. Lena’s hands stayed at Stef’s waist, and they were just looking into each other’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should get back to the kids,” Lena whispered, her gaze never leaving Stef’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should,” Stef agreed, though neither of them moved a muscle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Moms!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That garnered their attention, and they immediately released each other and turned to the entrance of the waiting room. Their eyes landed upon Callie, and from inside the room they could hear crying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What's wrong Cal?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Neal,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callie moved aside so they could enter the waiting room. Exactly as Callie had said, Neal was sobbing. It seemed as though everyone was crowded around him to try and calm him down, but now, all he was screaming was “EMMA!” Stef and Lena knew instantly what had happened. Stef followed and watched as Lena crouched down and brought him to her. Stef glared her cop glare at the spectators, and they quickly went back to their business. She then saw Neal clutch onto Lena tightly and continue to sob. As Lena comforted him, his sobs started to slowly die down until he was hiccuping. “Neal, what happened?” her wife asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neal didn’t respond. Instead, he just clung tighter to Lena.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Neal?” Stef asked, moving so she was next to Lena. She knelt down so her eyes could meet his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neal looked at her for a split second before he shook his head and buried it in Lena’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweets?” she tried again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honey, we need to know what's wrong so we can help you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neal hesitantly lifted his head up to look at his mom. He didn’t want to worry her or any of the others about Emma anymore than they already were. But, he also knew if he told her he’d feel better. He was at an impasse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Neal,” Lena interjected. “Just tell us what happened. Did you have a bad dream?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slowly nodded his head. He had fallen asleep when they stepped out of the room, but it didn't last long since he started having a nightmare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did something bad happen to Emma?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something bad already happened to her,” he snapped. Neal regretted his actions the instant the words left his mouth, but instead of apologizing, he shut his mouth and looked away from Stef’s incriminating stare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honey, we know you're upset about what happened to Emma, we all are,” Lena said calmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Upset?!” he exclaimed. “No, I'm not upset,” he snarled, wrenching himself away from Lena's grasp. “I'm devastated. I'm angry. I'm terrified that the last memory my sister will have of me is me yelling that I hate her. But you don't care about that,” he said, his arms crossed as he glared at the both of them. He knew what he was going to say next would shatter everyone even more than they already were, but at this point, he didn't care. Emma was right, she was always right. Nobody would ever want or love them. Neal’s emotions were clearly clouding his judgement, for if he was thinking clearly, he never would've said what he said next.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Lena’s phone call</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena stepped out of the waiting room into the bustling hall of the hospital, Stef not too far behind. They stood a few feet away from each other so they could talk with their respective parents while also staying near one another. Lena took a deep breath before dialling her dad’s number. She wasn’t worried about his reaction. No, her father would be ecstatic for them. Her mother, on the other hand, would not. She had taken forever to accept Callie and Jude, then when Lena told her she wanted to have a baby, she didn’t take it all that well. By the time she had gotten used to the idea, Lena had already been pregnant. She fought back the sadness that was beginning to take over about Frankie, their unborn child. She shook her head to rid herself of those thoughts as she heard the call being picked up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lena!” her dad exclaimed, sounding pleasantly surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Daddy,” she said, a genuine smile overtaking her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’s my favorite girl been?” he asked kindly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been good. How about you and Mom?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you know your mother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Indeed I do,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Lena mused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about Stef? My grandkids? Everyone doing alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stef’s good, she’s actually talking to her mom right now.” Lena looked over at her partner at that exact moment, and she noticed that Stef seemed to be very angry at her mother. Sure enough, Stef turned to her and gave her a face. Lena smiled at her, knowing that meant Sharon was annoying Stef per usual. And Lena couldn’t see it, but a frown formed on Stewart’s face at those words. Usually if the both of them were talking to their parents, something happened. “Did something happen to one of the kids?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena took a breath. “Not necessarily,” she said slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lena sweetheart, what happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re fostering two more kids and the girl, Emma, got hit by a car,” she rushed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We started fostering again,” Lena said, biting her lip. Despite knowing the probability of her father not approving was slim, she was still worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's wonderful!” her father exclaimed, causing all of the tension in her body to dissipate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Dad, but it honestly wasn't planned.” She then went on to explain much of the same things that Stef had told her mother, and when she told her father about what Emma had done and that she was in surgery, he promised he would be there as soon as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad, you don't have to come down here,” she tried to protest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I do! That's one of my future grandchildren you're talking about,” he scolded mildly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Daddy,” she said quietly. “Can I talk to Mom?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'll get her,” he said. Both he and Lena were nervous about how Dana was going to take the news.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stewart? What is it? Are you talking to Lena?” Lena heard her mother’s smoky voice ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes I am, and she has some news to share. Lena, I'm putting you on speaker.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena took another breath before greeting her mom. “Hi Mom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello darling, your father tells me you've got something important to tell me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” she mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lena dear, speak up,” her mother said scoldingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena became a tad irritated at Dana. She was always trying to get Lena to do one thing or another. That’s why she didn't feel the least bit remorseful when she just blurted out that they were foster-adopting Emma and Neal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you need to repeat that darling,” Dana said, overwhelmed with the shock she was experiencing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said we’re fostering two more kids, Emma and Neal, and we decided that we want to adopt them,” Lena said, suddenly feeling so sure of their decision. She was still having some doubts (that she hadn't quite yet shared with Stef), but telling her parents made it feel that much more real, and now, she felt exactly as she did when she had come to terms with the fact that they were adopting Callie and Jude. Happiness and excitement were filling every fiber of her being.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More kids?” Dana said in a disapproving tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes Mom, we’re having two more kids,” Lena said curtly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lena honey, I know you and Stef have big hearts, and I love you for it, I truly do, but you really don’t need any more children. Have you thought about all the repercussions? The house is already crowded with the seven of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes Mom, we have,” Lena hissed. “And you don’t get to decide how many children </span>
  <em>
    <span>we </span>
  </em>
  <span>want. That’s a decision that’s reserved for myself and </span>
  <em>
    <span>my wife. </span>
  </em>
  <span>But that’s not the only reason I was calling you. I was calling because one of those children is in surgery right now for pushing my wife out of the way of a fast moving vehicle, and we don’t know how severe the damage of her head injury is. Everything else is fixable with time and physical therapy, but we don’t even know if she’s going to wake up or if she’s going to remember any of us. I wanted my parent’s support during this, and so did my children. But I can see you clearly don’t care about that at the moment, so I’m hanging up now. Daddy, I’ll call you when Emma’s out of surgery. Bye,” Lena spat out before angrily punching the end call button. She frustratedly took down her ponytail and redid it as she was waiting for Stef to finish talking to her mother. Her intense emotions must’ve caught Stef’s attention, for she looked over at Lena and saw the annoyance etched onto her face. Lena heard Stef and Sharon exchanging goodbyes before Stef turned to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong love?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Present time</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Upset?!” he exclaimed. “No, I'm not upset,” he snarled, wrenching himself away from Lena's grasp. “I'm devastated. I'm angry. I'm terrified that the last memory my sister will have of me is me yelling that I hate her. But you don't care about that,” he said, his arms crossed as he glared at the both of them. He knew what he was going to say next would shatter everyone even more than they already were, but at this point, he didn't care. Emma was right, she was always right. Nobody would ever want or love them. Neal’s emotions were clearly clouding his judgement, for if he was thinking clearly, he never would've said what he said next. “I hate you,” he spat out. “I hate you so much. All of you. Emma was right all along. You can’t trust anyone in this world, especially you. After all, it’s your fault she could die.” Neal then sprinted out of the room, leaving everyone frozen in shock. Surprisingly, Jesus was the first to recover and made a mad dash out of the waiting room to follow his foster brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What on earth?” Stef asked after she had recovered. “What did we do to make him think that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got no clue,” Lena said softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luckily for them (well, not really lucky, but still) only their children and Mike were in the room when Neal’s outburst had occurred. Henry and his family were getting food and using the restrooms. The paramedics, regretfully, had to get back to work, but they had promised to visit and come check on Emma. Lena and Stef sat down, too emotional to properly register the fact that two of their children, Jesus and Neal, were gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Callie?” Jude asked his sister quietly, not wanting to disturb his moms after Neal’s outburst.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah baby?” she replied absentmindedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long is Emma gonna have to stay in the hospital?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” she responded, now looking at him. “That’s up to the doctor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are they gonna take her back?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would you ask that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because she’s in the hospital and Mom was there,” he pointed out. “Won’t they think that Mom pushed her in front of the car?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Callie said. “To do that, they would be ignoring everything Ingrid, Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, and Marian, as well as the other people who were in the shop said happened. That Emma pushed Mom out of the way. They’d also have to ignore Mom and Emma’s statements too. They’ll investigate, but they aren’t going to take her away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jude seemed satisfied with her answer, so they returned their attention to the air hockey match they were playing on her phone. Callie cursed inwardly when Jude scored another goal and shot a cheeky grin at her. She stuck her tongue out, and he just shot her another cheeky smile. She smiled at that, then started to devise a strategy in her mind to beat him. He wouldn’t be winning for much longer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Callie and Jude were talking, Mariana was silently contemplating the ups and downs of having another sister. She will admit she had some (a lot of) doubts at first. For one thing, she’d have to share her room again. She’d also have to share the already sacred time she spent getting ready in the morning in the bathroom. There would be less shopping sprees with her moms, less quality time with them. But the prospect of having someone else to talk to, and knowing that the system sucked was all she needed to agree. She’d gladly share everything she had if it meant another kid would get the love and attention they were deprived of. She was so lost in thought that she startled when she felt someone sit next to her. She turned her head to see it was her big brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you thinking so hard about?” Brandon asked curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emma,” she admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About how she’s almost exactly like Callie. Protecting her little brother, super high walls, that sort of thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But she’s also super different. For one, she and Neal were separated. She plays piano and not guitar. Her looks are completely different, she doesn’t even know who her parents are nor does she want to—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well duh,” she told her brother sarcastically. “But that’s not all I was thinking about.” Mariana bit her lip, not too sure if she should confess to Brandon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His inquisitive but patient gaze was all she needed to open up. “Did you have any doubts about adding Emma?” she asked quietly, looking at the floor since she felt ashamed for having them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I did,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Mariana asked, looking at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he stated. “Less privacy and a more crowded house was my first concern. I mean, we made room for Callie and Jude, but there’s only so many people that can fit in one house.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s an understatement,” Mariana snorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But then I remember how scarred and walled off Callie was, and I realize we have the chance to give another kid a chance to experience the love and affection we get everyday. I know most of the time we think Mom and Mama are overprotective and that they don’t understand us, but I’ve learned that’s so far from the truth it makes me cringe when I think about how we treated them. Especially with me threatening Mom about moving out every time something didn’t go my way.” Brandon winced everytime he thought about how unfairly he treated his mom. What kind of son threatens their mother by saying they would lose him if they did something they didn’t like?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really hurt her when you did that,” Mariana said gently. “Brandon, she loves you so much and was so scared of losing you that she never punished you, even when you really deserved it. We always thought it was unfair of Mom, but she always looked so devastated after you even mentioned moving in with your dad that we never said anything to her. And you know, it’s not too late to apologize to her,” Mariana said suggestively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” he said quietly. “And Mom and Mama love all of you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we all need to do a better job of showing them that we respect and love them. I mean, they’ve taken care of us our whole lives and have loved us no matter how much hell we put them through. Ohh, we could plan a date night for them!” Mariana squealed, suddenly alight with excitement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a good idea,” said Brandon. “But how about we wait until after Emma gets better?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course we’re gonna wait,” Mariana scoffed, waving a hand at him as though he was crazy for even suggesting she wouldn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled at her, and they continued to make small talk and catch up with one another. They couldn’t remember the last time they had gotten the chance to sit down with just each other and talk, and what better way to pass the time than talking to your sibling?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Jesus &amp; Neal</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Jesus frantically ran past everyone in the hospital, trying to keep his eyes out for his little brother. He finally saw him nearing the exit of the hospital, and shouted Neal’s name. Neal looked up for a split second, and seeing it was Jesus, he tried to open the door as fast as he could in order to get out. But the door was too heavy for him to move too much, so he only got it a few inches open. Because of that, Jesus was able to reach him easily and grab hold of his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let go of me!” he demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not until you tell me what that was about,” Jesus demanded right back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing,” Neal huffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing?” Jesus asked incredulously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah nothing. Now let go of me,” Neal said, glaring at his foster brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of letting him go, Jesus opened the door, led them outside, then tossed Neal’s arm back at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you want to go, go,” he said, motioning to the parking lot and streets. “Just know that you’ll be abandoning the only family you have.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neal looked down at his shoes then, for he hadn’t thought about it that way. What would happen to Emma if she found out he ran away? She would refuse treatment no matter how ill she was feeling and try to look for him as soon as she woke up from the medicine they would give her for the surgery. He couldn’t and wouldn’t make her do that. No matter how much anger and hurt he was feeling, his sister and her health was always more important than that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jesus could see Neal had made the decision to stay by his facial expression. He decided he could try to get through to his brother. “Now that I know you aren’t going to run, care to try explaining again exactly what that was?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” he mumbled, toeing the sidewalk with his left foot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t asking Neal,” Jesus said harshly. “Look,” he said softer. “I know you’re upset about your sister, we all are, but lashing out at us isn’t going to help her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you think I know that?!” he cried out. “That’s the problem! Emma’s always been there for me when I get hurt, and the one time she gets hurt, I wasn’t there!” Tears were now pooling in his eyes, but he ignored them in favor of talking. “But this wouldn’t have happened if I didn’t beg Stef to bring me with her! If I had just gone with Riley and Tim, Emma and I wouldn’t have gotten into the argument and she wouldn’t have had to leave the house! It’s my fault my sister got hit by a car! It’s my fault my sister is in surgery and it’s my fault she could die! I don’t blame you or your family, I blame me!” he cried, now fully sobbing. He had just gotten his sister back, and now he could lose her again, only this time, it could be forever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Neal, it’s not your fault,” Jesus replied, moving closer to his crying brother, not quite knowing how to convince Neal he wasn’t the one to blame. It was the driver who thought his phone was more important than the safety of pedestrians. He brought Neal to his body and allowed him to cry into his chest. “Ok? This isn’t your fault,” he tried to say soothingly. “You can’t blame yourself for something none of us could’ve predicted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It appeared as though Neal didn’t hear him, for he simply continued to sob out that it was his fault. All Jesus could do was be there for him, so he decided to do just that. The only person that could comfort him in that moment was the one person who couldn’t be there, the one person Neal was always able to rely on to alleviate his fears and doubts, and the one person Neal loved more than anything in the world.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thoughts anyone?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone. Wow, time sure flies huh?! I can't believe it's already Friday! Granted, it might be because I haven't been feeling well these past two days so I've been stuck at home, but still! Sorry, that's enough of my ranting. Enjoy chapter 20!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Neal was sobbing into Jesus for what seemed like hours, but in reality, it was about ten minutes. When Jesus felt his brother’s convulsions slow down, he relaxed a little himself. He was used to comforting Mariana or one of his sisters, but Neal or any of his brothers? He never really knew what they needed, which made it awkward most of the time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey buddy, are you alright now?” he asked, placing his hands on Neal’s shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neal nodded and hastily wiped his cheeks despite knowing his attempts to do so were futile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Neal, this wasn’t your fault.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes it was,” he croaked out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it wasn’t,” Jesus said. He decided to change direction. “Let me ask you this. You love Emma?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More than anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok then. You know her better than any of us, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess so,” he said slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would she blame you for this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neal slowly shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly,” Jesus said softly. “You know what she’d say right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That it was her choice, and that she’s sorry for hurting me by hurting herself,” he said, realization dawning on his face. “It’s not my fault,” he said quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s not,” said Jesus, feeling proud that he got through to his brother. “Now, what do you say we go back inside and wait for your sister to get better? And maybe you apologize to everyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neal gave him an ashamed smile and nodded. He surprised Jesus when he took hold of his hand. Jesus recovered quickly and together, they made their way back inside to the waiting room. Granted, Jesus did have to ask for directions since they didn’t know where in the hospital they were. When they entered, their moms immediately looked up and looked relieved. Jesus led Neal to them and released his hand, but not before he gave Neal what he hoped was an encouraging smile. He stayed standing behind Neal and his moms for support. After all, his baby brother needed him, and he would never turn down any of his siblings’ pleas for help or support (unless it was illegal of course. Then he’d try to talk them out of it or threaten to tell his mothers).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry Mama,” he said, before doing the same to Stef. “I’m sorry Mom. I don’t hate you at all, I love you guys a lot. Can you forgive me?” he asked, looking back and forth between their faces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course we forgive you honey,” his mama said, his mom nodding her head in agreement. “But we would like to know why you said you blamed us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t,” he admitted. “I blamed me and I was gonna run, but Jesus stopped me and helped me see that it wasn’t my fault and that Emma wouldn’t blame me either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stef and Lena shot surprised looks at Jesus over Neal’s head, and he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I’m glad you didn’t run,” his mama said. “We would’ve missed you too much, and knowing your sister, as soon as she woke up and discovered you were gone, she would’ve tried to leave the hospital to look for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neal agreed with that statement, then asked if he could sit by Jesus. They both said he could, though they were still in shock that Jesus was able to calm him down. He was good at calming his sisters, but his brothers? Not so much. When they shook themselves out of their surprised state, they began talking quietly to each other once more. Jesus was now showing Neal how to play </span>
  <em>
    <span>Minecraft, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Callie and Jude were still playing air hockey and Brandon was halfheartedly listening to Mariana’s endless chattering. Mike had to leave since Roberts wanted him to do the honors of booking the bastard who had hit Emma because Stef couldn’t, and the next best person to do it in her mind was Mike. He had also given Ingrid and the girls a ride home Stef was about to text Henry to ask where he had gone when she smelled food. She looked up and fought hard to keep the tears at bay. Henry, Zelena, and Maleficent were carrying bags of </span>
  <em>
    <span>In-N-Out.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Henry,” she breathed out. “This must’ve cost a fortune.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena and the others looked up at Stef’s words, and everyone was astonished except for Lena, for Henry had asked her what everyone wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nonsense,” he said. “It’s the least I can do,” he added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina, Kathryn, and Cora then entered, and they were carrying drink carriers with milkshakes for everyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Henry,” she tried to protest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to hear it,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stef was interrupted by Henry again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t make me pull rank Officer Foster,” he said, winking at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She let out a chuckle and thanked him profusely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, dig in kiddos,” Stef said as they put the food and drinks down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nobody was surprised when Jesus was the first to jump up, though everyone else quickly followed. Henry somehow knew exactly what everyone wanted and had labelled them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awesome!” Jesus exclaimed when he saw he got a Double-Double burger, fries, and a chocolate shake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mariana, Callie, Mal, and Regina had gotten strawberry shakes, a cheeseburger, and fries. Jude got the cheeseburger and fries but he had a chocolate shake, which is what Neal and Kathryn had gotten as well. Brandon got the cheeseburger and fries with a vanilla shake, the same as his moms and Zelena. Henry and Cora had gotten the cheeseburgers with fries, but they got a single vanilla shake to share.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you know what everyone wanted?” Stef asked curiously while she was unwrapping her burger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had a little help,” Henry said, discreetly looking at Lena.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stef however, her observation skills kicking in, caught onto his look and looked at her wife. “You helped him?” she asked quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena just gave her a mysterious smile. Stef chuckled to herself and shook her head. Somehow, she fell more and more in love with Lena with each passing day. Everyone was chatting and having as good of a time as they could with the current situation. Everyone except Regina of course. She sulked in the corner, barely nibbling at her food. Her mind was whirling with thoughts, specifically about how this would play out. She hoped and hoped that Emma would make it through. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What good that did with Drizella, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought, scowling at the fact she was thinking about her again. It seemed no matter what she did, her brain wouldn’t stop returning to that horrible day.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>One and a half years ago</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina sighed aloud. She was tossing and turning in her bed, her mind running amuck with worry for her friend. She refused to admit to herself that perhaps she felt more towards Drizella than what a friend would feel. Nonetheless, she was wrought with worry at the fact that she hadn’t called or texted her yet. Drizella had promised that she would let her know when she was home, safe and sound, away from the party. Regina didn’t want her to go in the first place, but Drizella was adamant, saying she could handle herself and that it was supposed to be “the party of the year for those who were sixteen.” Regina had grumbled her disagreement, but complied with her crush's wishes when she promised Regina she would text or call. Regina sighed again, her eyes falling to the clock that rested on her dresser, the numbers <em>2:23</em> glaring at her in bright red. Regina groaned, swinging her arm out of the cocoon she had made in her bed with the blankets and grabbed her phone. She sent Drizella what seemed like the umpteenth text since none of them had even been opened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>Regina: Are you alright? Do you need me to get someone to take you home?</span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina put her phone down and tried to fall asleep, but to no avail. Something in her gut was stirring, making her aware that she felt as though something was really wrong. As she was contemplating whether or not she should try calling her for the millionth time, she heard the rapid footsteps of her mother approaching before she came rushing into her room. Regina immediately sat up and stared at her mother, wanting to know what was wrong. “Mom, what’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Drizella,” her mother responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina’s gut started stirring even more fiercely, and she swallowed down the impending fear and worry she could feel trying to overtake her body. “What happened? Is she alright? I knew she shouldn’t have attended that party,” she said, mumbling the last sentence to herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Regina, she’s been in an accident.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Regina asked quietly, not wanting to believe the words that had just escaped her mother’s mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Regina dear,” her mother said, clearly hesitating to tell her daughter the truth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom,” Regina said, pleading with her mother to tell her with both her voice and her chocolate colored orbs, which were rapidly filling with tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She was driving, drunk, and she ran a red light. Two other cars hit her. She’s being rushed to surgery right now,” her mother explained gently, as if trying to coax a wild animal to relax.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina stuttered, not caring about holding herself together anymore. Tears were streaming down her face and she was gasping for air, clutching her arms tightly as she rocked back and forth on her bed. She couldn’t breathe, it felt as though all of the oxygen in the air was unreachable, sucked away from her, and she continued to gasp, her nails digging into the skin of her arms as she sobbed. Her mother was next to her in an instant, holding her and doing her best to soothe her clearly brokenhearted daughter. Cora knew about Regina’s crush on Drizella, and she cursed every deity she could at the moment for causing her daughter to be in so much pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shhh, Regina, darling, I need you to breathe with me,” Cora instructed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina let out a shuddering breath, trying to do what her mother had asked of her. After a few minutes of Cora’s coaching, Regina’s breath evened and her sobs slowed until she wasn’t crying anymore. “Can we go to the hospital?” Regina asked raspily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course dear,” her mother replied softly. “Get dressed then we’ll head down there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina shakily nodded her head, wiping away the remnants of her tears. She quickly removed herself from her mother’s embrace and just threw on a sweatshirt over her t-shirt. She figured it would be alright to wear sweatpants in public at least once in her life. And considering they were going to a hospital, she didn’t think anyone would blame her. “Let’s go,” Regina demanded after she had stuffed her phone in her pocket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cora didn’t say anything about her daughter’s demanding tone, for she had every right to feel whatever she was feeling at the moment. Cora had already gotten dressed, expecting this to be the case. She rose from Regina’s bed and followed Regina as she raced down the stairs into the foyer, albeit she did it at a slower pace than her daughter. She had woken Henry when she had gotten the news, and he had urged her to take Regina. She was hesitant at first, since Henry and Regina had a unique bond that she and Regina didn’t have, but her husband had insisted until she agreed. So now, here she was, at 2:32 A.M., taking her daughter to the hospital where she would await the news of Drizella’s surgery. The ride to the hospital was filled with a heavy tension that lingered in the air, so much so that it wouldn’t have been able to be cut with bolt cutters. Cora pushed against the speed limit laws as much as she could, reaching the hospital in record time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she parked the car, Regina practically jumped out of the vehicle and Cora barely had time to exit and lock the car before quickly catching up to her anxious child. “Regina, I know you’re scared, but you need to slow down,” Cora said, slightly scolding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina scowled but complied with her mother’s wishes. She slowed down, but she was still going at a rushed pace. Cora simply allowed her to lead the way. If she thought she knew where she was going then she would let her until she figured it out. As if reading Cora’s thoughts, Regina slowly halted to a stop and turned to her mother, an almost embarrassed look on her face. “I don’t know where we are,” she admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you see why I told you to slow down?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina nodded her head, ashamed that her emotions had clouded her judgement. “I’m sorry Mom. Where do we need to go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cora shook her head and wrapped an arm around her daughter’s shoulders, steering her to where they needed to go while also offering support. When they finally entered, it was to see Drizella’s mother, Victoria Belfrey, clutching her other two daughters (one being her stepdaughter) as they cried into her chest. Victoria was fighting tears as well, though she was losing horribly. She didn’t make a sound, she just cried silently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Victoria, what happened?” Cora asked softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She—she didn’t,” Victoria tried to say, but she was choking on her words. She took a trembling breath. “She didn’t make it. My baby’s dead,” she finally choked out, and was engulfed by Cora’s hug. She finally started breaking down and sobbed into Cora’s shoulder as she clutched onto her friend for life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry Victoria,” said Cora, tears springing to life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ella and Anastasia pulled themselves out of the way before their mother was being embraced by Cora, and they saw Regina. Ella approached her, Anastasia not too far behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Regina?” Ella asked, wiping away the never stopping tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina was staring at her mother and Victoria, trying to process the words “She didn’t make it.” They ran like a loop in her head, making her feel sick to her stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t make it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t make it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t make it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t make it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t make it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t make it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t make it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drizella.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her classmate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her confidant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her crush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wouldn’t ever have the chance to tell her how she felt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t make it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s dead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s no longer alive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No matter how many different ways she phrased it, no matter how many times she repeated it, it always came back to one thing. Drizella Belfrey was no longer alive. Regina became like a statue. She didn’t shed a single tear. She placed all of her emotions in a box, hid it deep deep deep inside her heart where no one could find it, and threw the key all the way down to the depths of her soul. On autopilot, she reached for Ella and pulled her in for a hug. She could no longer feel anything. She no longer wanted to feel anything. All she could do was hide behind her new walls. She hid behind them when they finally left the hospital. She hid behind them whenever someone asked how she was feeling. She hid behind them when it was time to bury Drizella. She hid behind them during school. She hid behind them at home. Her family and friends could do nothing but watch as she acted, pretended, hid what she was truly feeling. When her parents finally forced her to see a therapist after a few months of this behavior, she broke. Her previously boxed up emotions had bubbled up to the surface, and she cried. The whole hour session, she just cried and cried and cried. Her therapist simply comforted her and reassured her the whole time. He offered her tissues and water and anything else she needed. It wasn’t that she wanted to break down. In fact, it was the contrary. She wanted to hide, but she was so sick of pretending, and it helped that she didn’t know her therapist at all. And piece by piece, she began to heal. Slowly but surely, Regina became her old self again, and everyone was astounded but thrilled at the change. She was laughing and smiling again, responding sassily to her parents and friends again, she was cooking with her mother again, she was riding Rocinante again. Everything she had given up after Drizella’s death had a place in her life again. Henry and Cora couldn’t be happier, for it killed them both to see their daughter close off like she had because of her suffering and pain. Zelena felt the same about her baby sister, and even though they weren’t actually sisters, so did Mal. She bore witness along with everyone else at Regina’s self-destructing habits. Kathryn was happy to have her best friend back, for just like Regina’s family, she had missed the old Regina fiercely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina still missed Drizella, and she would always regret not telling her how she felt, but she had gradually accepted her friend’s death. As much as it pained her to admit it, she was glad her parents had forced her to see her therapist. It helped her let go of all the guilt she felt for not fighting her friend harder on going to the party. Regina continued to see her therapist, and Regina saw him less and less until she was down to only seeing him once a month. Regina couldn’t be happier and healthier if she tried. But now, with Emma being in an accident, she was about to go spiralling down that rabbit hole once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Present</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Regina!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her head snapped up at her father’s shout, and she saw everyone looking at her, concern written all over their faces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” she asked. “Why are you all looking at me like that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve been calling you for a while now,” Zel said softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, well I’m fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No you’re not,” her sister argued. “You’ve barely touched your food and you have new tear tracks staining your face.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina’s hand immediately flew up to her face, and sure enough, she felt the remains of a few warm tears on her face. She wiped them away and glowered at Zelena. “I’m fine,” she said adamantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Regina—” Zelena started to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn it Zel, I said I’m fine!” she snarled. “I’m going for a walk,” she mumbled after her proclamation, plugging in her earbuds. She then grabbed her now cold burger and fries and the sadly melted milkshake before leaving the room, which got an exasperated sigh from Cora after the room was clear of her youngest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zelena dear, why’d you push her?” Cora asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because she needs it!” Zelena exclaimed. “You know how she is Mother. She doesn’t talk freely. The only way to get to her is if you force her, and even then she’s as stubborn as a bloody mule.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zelena, while I appreciate you looking out for your sister, you do know that this whole situation just brought forth her fears from Drizella all over again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelena mumbled something unintelligent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that dear?” Cora asked, raising a perfectly sculpted eyebrow expectantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing Mom, nothing at all,” Zelena said unconvincingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cora wanted to ask her eldest more questions, but fortunately for Zelena, the same resident that had updated Stef and Lena earlier came out of the OR. Stef and Lena shot out of their seats and hastily made their way over to her. The resident, Laura Martin, could easily read what they wanted to ask, and she smiled at them before they could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emma’s stable, and we’re done repairing her clavicle. We’re still repairing her femur, but that should be done in less than an hour. After that, we’ll be moving her to the ICU to monitor her brain to make sure there isn’t any swelling and to make sure it isn’t going to swell. There’ll be a lot of physical therapy, but I’m sure she’ll be ok. Your daughter is a real trooper,” she said, smiling brightly at the two women.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’ll be done in less than an hour?” Stef asked, relieved that the beginning of this nightmare was coming to an end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Less than an hour,” Laura confirmed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” said Lena.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t a problem. If you’ll excuse me, I’m going to make sure nothing goes wrong for the rest of her surgery,” Laura said, winking at the both of them before retreating back to the OR.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe it. Lena, our baby’s almost done with surgery,” said Stef, her teary gaze meeting her wife’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Lena said softly, her eyes also sheening with unshed tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s really almost done?” Stef asked, afraid to believe such a thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The surgery part at least. She’s gonna be in physical therapy for months, not to mention how long she’s gonna have to stay in the hospital bed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know that,” Stef said, playfully scowling at her partner. “I meant—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know what you meant,” Lena interrupted softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They gazed at each other for a moment longer before they returned to their kids and Henry’s family.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s excellent news babies. She’ll be done in less than an hour,” said Stef, and everybody noted how much lighter she looked now that it was getting closer and closer to the time she could physically see Emma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s going to be in the ICU for a while, but it’s only to make sure her brain doesn’t swell,” Lena explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But she’s almost done?” Neal asked hopefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s almost done,” Stef confirmed, much like Laura had when she had asked that same question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s wonderful news,” said Henry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is,” Cora said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But remember, she broke two important bones, which means she’s going to be in physical therapy for a long time, and before that happens, she’s going to need to rest in bed for half of that time,” said Stef. It’s not that she wanted to destroy everyone’s happiness or appear cynical, but they also had to face the reality. Emma would have months of physical therapy ahead of her, as well as excruciating pain. Lots and lots of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But she is gonna get better, right Mom?” Neal asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’ll take a very long time, but yes sweets, she’s gonna get better,” Stef said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’ll be able to visit her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We all are, everyday. Especially me, you, and Mama. Your siblings might want to take a break every once in a while, and it’s ok if you do too,” stated Stef.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neal shook his head in the negative, making himself quite clear. “No way I’m taking a break. I wanna see her everyday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m visiting her everyday too,” said Jude.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One by one, each of the kids spoke up and agreed with what the previous had said. They were going to be there for their sister no matter how much she would fight and disagree with them on it. And oh boy, was she going to fight them on it. However, Emma would soon come to learn that she had met her match when it came to stubbornness.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Regina</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina was sitting on a bench outside the hospital, staring at the bright blue sky above, a few clouds scattered about. Her food was sitting next to her, the sun warming up the cold food while also further melting her shake. Her stomach rumbled then, letting her know that she was hungry even though it felt as though she had just eaten. But even she couldn’t resist the temptation of </span>
  <em>
    <span>In-N-Out</span>
  </em>
  <span>, so she took a bite of the burger, and her taste buds instantly exploded. Despite being alone, she felt embarrassed at the moan that had erupted from her. She quickly but gracefully finished the burger and moved on to her fries. She dipped a few of them in her milkshake as she sat in silent contemplation, barely giving the music that was filling her ears a second thought. Her thoughts drifted off to her sister. She loved Zelena, she really did, but she didn’t appreciate being pushed to share her feelings. She preferred to deal with them when she felt as though she was ready. Yes, it may take a while, but that’s because she always feels so vulnerable and ashamed when someone sees her true emotions. Now, thanks to her therapist, she knows showing emotions and being vulnerable is a strength and not a weakness. Regina grimaced when she realized she would have to tell him about this new development. She was sure it was going to bring back the nightmares of her witnessing the crash but not being able to do anything to warn Drizella. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Here we go again</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Regina thought irritatedly. Somehow, her thoughts always ended up back on Drizella, and she leaned back against the bench, closed her eyes and willed her brain to shut up for a moment so she could have some peace and quiet. Before she knew it, Regina was drifting off to sleep with help from the lull of the music and the warmth of the sun on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Zelena</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelena felt guilty for pushing her sister, but she didn’t know of any other way to get her to open up. After she found out that Drizella had passed away, she and Mal had stuck around for a few months in order to offer their support to Regina. But her baby sister wasn’t her baby sister anymore. She may have looked and dressed the same, but her icy demeanor and complete avoidance of the subject caused everyone to worry. Every attempt Zelena made to get her sister to open up, to express what she was feeling, was a failed one. No matter if she screamed, begged, asked politely, or even cried, Regina hadn’t revealed a thing. Zelena offered to go horseback riding with her, which she despised, but nothing. Regina simply held on to this mask that shielded away who she truly was. Zelena was starting to believe her loving, sassy, kind, beautiful baby sister would never return. Then, as if by magic, their parents had had enough of Regina closing herself off and made her attend a therapy appointment they had booked a few days prior. When Regina came home, they were all shocked to see tear tracks staining her cheeks. She hadn’t cried once from when they found out Drizella had died to the day before. Somehow, this man had gotten her to open up in one appointment, and it had worked wonders. She engaged in an actual conversation with their mom and dad, and had even asked Zelena if she wanted to watch a movie together. She had readily agreed, still astonished at the instant change in Regina.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Regina continued to attend the appointments, she got better and better. Soon enough, she was back to snarkily responding to everyone and doing everything she loved. She even took up Zelena on that offer to go on a horseback ride. Zelena honestly believed that the therapist was a miracle worker. She couldn't thank the Gods enough for allowing her sister to return to her true self. But now, she could revert back to what she had been before because of what had happened to Emma. Zelena finally snapped out of her thoughts and decided to go look for her sister. She made her way out of the hospital because she knew Regina always liked fresh air when she wanted to think and be by herself. She walked out of the hospital and smiled softly when she saw her baby sister sound asleep on the bench.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N- Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. And for those who haven't, are you enjoying the story? Also, are there any Voice fans out there? Who's excited for March 1st?! I know I am. #teamkelly</p><p>P.S. Did anyone catch the name of one of Kelly Clarkson's songs? Let me know if you did in the comments.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone! I'm so sorry I didn't update yesterday, but school plus work until 11 o'clock at night left me exhausted and barely any time to update. I won't keep you any longer, so here's chapter 21. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Regina,” Zelena said softly, shaking her sister’s shoulder to try and rouse her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina stirred slightly and mumbled something incoherent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gina,” Zelena said again, shaking her shoulder once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina mumbled something incoherent again before sleepily blinking her eyes open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey sis, welcome back,” Zelena said teasingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” she asked raspily. Her eyes widened and she jumped up off the bench, causing her earbuds to be yanked out from the sudden movement. “Is it Emma? Is she alright?” she asked worriedly, getting ready to sprint into the hospital at a moment’s notice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, hey, she’s fine,” Zelena said soothingly. “In fact, it’s actually pretty great news. The doctor came out to update Stef and Lena. Emma will be done in less than an hour.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina’s shoulders slumped in relief. “Good, that’s good,” she said, exhaling deeply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Zelena said quietly. “Gina, I’m sorry for pushing. It’s just, I’m worried about you,” her sister confessed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina’s lips pursed together tightly. “I know Zel, and I appreciate you looking out for me, but this is completely different from Drizella,” she said unconvincingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelena raised a brow and crossed her arms over her chest, staring at her sister intensely. “Really?” she questioned sarcastically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Regina mumbled. “But I am fine, I promise,” she said, trying to reassure Zelena that she was indeed fine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelena’s features softened slightly. “Are you sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am,” stated Regina. “And even if I wasn’t, you know I’d have to tell you eventually. Otherwise, you’d never leave me alone,” she added the last part teasingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re damn right I wouldn’t,” Zelena said seriously despite the teasing tone she could hear in Regina’s voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise Zee, I’m ok,” she responded. “Do I need to give you a hug to make you feel better about it?” Regina asked, teasingly taking a few steps closer while stretching out her arms as if she was about to wrap them around Zelena.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“While I don’t mind your hugs, I don’t need one to show me you’re feeling better,” Zelena said. “You ready to go back in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess so,” Regina grudgingly answered, her mood turning from playful to somber. She then realized she had left her gift on the floor by her chair, and her face blanched. She didn’t want anyone to see it before Emma. Without warning, she took off into the hospital, leaving a perturbed Zelena in her wake. She weaved her way through the halls as well as the staff and civilians, making it into the waiting room at record speed. Regina didn’t pay any mind to Emma’s family nor her own and went back to her seat in the corner, relieved to see the bag in the exact same spot she had left it in. She picked the bag up once she had sat down and placed it in her lap, protectively curling her arms around it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Darling, are you alright?” her mother asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine Mom,” she said while panting as a result of the running she had just done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did Zelena say something? I swear that girl never listens to me,” Cora said exasperatedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No Mom, she didn’t do anything. I’m fine, I promise,” Regina vowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What in the bloody hell was that for?!” Zelena exclaimed as soon as she set her eyes upon her baby sister in the waiting area.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing that concerns you,” Regina growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh really? Because I had to go sprinting through the hospital to catch up with you, in heels might I add, only to see that you’re sitting there, perfectly calm, with that bag clutched to your chest. That sounds like there’s something I should be concerned about,” Zelena said through gritted teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well it doesn’t,” Regina snarled, clutching the bag even tighter to her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Girls, that’s enough,” Henry said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell that to Zelena,” Regina grumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelena looked about ready to throttle Regina right then and there. She probably wouldn’t have gotten very far even if she had. After all, she was in a hospital with two officers of the law, one of them being her own father who just so happened to also be a Lieutenant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Regina,” Cora said, shooting her daughter a look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina would’ve mockingly raised her hands in surrender, but that would mean letting go of her gift to Emma, and she didn’t want to. So she settled for glaring at her annoying and bothersome older sister. Zelena stared right back at her while sitting her bottom in the very uncomfortable plastic chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If they’re gonna make people sit and wait for hours, the least they could do is get comfortable seats</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Zelena thought to herself. Not realizing she had spoken aloud, she startled when she heard her father chuckle and agree with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where did you travel to this time?” Henry asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took Zelena a moment to process what he had asked, but when she did, a large smile overtook her face. “You know Daddy, I actually went to San Juan in Puerto Rico.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry smiled as well, the memories flooding his mind. “Was it as beautiful as I remember?” he asked wistfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even more so,” Zelena confirmed. “I downloaded a few of the shots I took with my camera on my phone. Would you like to see?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d love to,” he replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelena retrieved her phone from her pocket and opened up the folder labelled </span>
  <em>
    <span>San Juan, Puerto Rico; April 11-September 17, 2015. </span>
  </em>
  <span>There were beautiful pictures of the beach, local sites, and the city in general.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“These are stunning Mija,” Henry said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelena’s cheeks became a bit rosy from the praise. She didn't think they were that wonderful. “I guess,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't do that Mija. You have an amazing gift. How has nobody hired you yet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelena merely shrugged her shoulders. “I was planning to show these and a few of the ones I took in Sweden at my next interview,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can't wait until the day where a magazine or museum has your photos. You deserve everything in the world Zelena,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelena was full-on blushing now. “Thanks Daddy,” she said before she cast her eyes back to her phone and exited the folder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina had been listening quietly from her secluded corner, and she couldn’t help but to agree. She and her father may be a bit biased, but it was true. If the companies Zelena went to for interviews would give her sister’s work an actual chance, they would be begging for her to work for them. They’d do whatever Zelena wanted them to do, that’s how great her sister’s work was. Regina’s attention was grasped by a shadow looming over her. She looked up to see Mal and Kathryn. She had honestly forgotten they were there as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mind if we sit?” Mal asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kat didn’t bother with asking and just plopped down in the seat next to Regina. Regina slightly scowled at her friend but in the end just sighed and waved for Mal to get in the seat across from her, as if saying </span>
  <em>
    <span>Go ahead, I don’t care anymore.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“So why did you sprint in here like something had caught on fire?” Kat asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina arched a brow at Kathryn’s bluntness, not that she was surprised. Kathryn always was the brash type, saying what’s on her mind without thinking of the consequences. It was part of the reason they were such good friends. Neither of them liked to deal with bullshit, lies, or fakeness. “Nothing,” Regina said, though Kat and Mal both noted how she brought the bag a little closer to her chest, like she was afraid they were going to take it from her. Kathryn decided to test that theory and reached out to touch the bag, and Regina recoiled so far so fast that she almost hit her head against the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Regina asked, seething.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Testing something,” Kat said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And did you get the answer you wanted?” Regina asked calmly in spite of the anger she could feel flowing through her veins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep,” Kathryn replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Care to share with the rest of the class?” Regina asked irritatedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope,” she said. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m right,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kathryn thought, though she did so feeling a bit smug. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Whatever she bought for Emma, she's going to be the first person to see it besides Regina and Henry.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Regina, we were just worried,” Mal said in order to prevent a fight from occurring. When Kathryn and Regina got into it, everyone in the vicinity ran for their lives because of how venomous they acted toward one another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I'm fine,” Regina said curtly. “Was that all?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mal pursed her lips, feeling a little displeased with Regina’s response but settled for nodding. She’s known Regina for almost two years now, and she's learned that when Regina doesn't want to talk, she doesn't want to talk. She much prefers to deal with it herself. It's why everyone was so worried about her after Drizella had died. She became so cold and so distant, it was nearly impossible to get a feel for what was going through her mind because she stared at them blankly whenever one of them talked or attempted to talk to her. Mal reminded herself that this wasn’t Drizella and that the fates would not allow Regina to suffer through losing someone dear to her again. If Emma died, Mal didn’t think anyone was going to be able to help her, not even her therapist, Archie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Regina,” Mal said imploringly, causing those chocolate colored irises to swing towards her. “Please, all I’m asking is that you don’t shut us out again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina studied Mal for a bit, and seeing the genuine concern and worry, she spoke up. “I won't.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mal exhaled in relief. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina didn't know how to respond to that, so she looked away from those pleading blue eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want Emma to see it first. That's why you ran in here the way you did. You were afraid someone was going to look in the bag and see what you got her,” Kathryn whispered confidently. She knew Regina wouldn't want Mal or anyone else to know, and that if she didn't say anything now, neither would Regina.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that why?” Regina asked rhetorically, trying to hide her panic at the thought of Kathryn knowing why.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mal could tell that this was the beginning of a conversation reserved for the two best friends, so she got up from her seat and joined her girlfriend and her girlfriend’s father.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep. It seems like you always forget the fact that I've known you since we were babies, which means I can read you like a magazine. I can't ever get you to talk about it when you don't want to, but I always have a vague idea of what you're thinking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well isn't that a pleasant thought,” Regina said with a roll of her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn't it?” Kathryn asked a little too gleefully, prompting Regina’s eyes to roll of their own accord once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't tell anyone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kathryn's demeanor turned from playful to serious at the undertone of pleading she could sense in Regina’s voice. “Why would I tattle on my bestie? It's not like you’re doing or did anything illegal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina gave her a small but grateful smile, and Kathryn returned it before asking Regina a question. “What did you get Emma anyways?” She quickly backtracked when she saw Regina shutting down. “Or not, you don't have to tell me. But whatever you bought for her, I'm 100% positive she'll like it because it came from you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what exactly are you trying to insinuate with that statement Midas?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing that isn't real,” Kathryn said with a knowing look pointed at Regina.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm absolutely sure I've got no clue as to what you’re suggesting Kathryn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes you do. Emma + Regina = true love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina turned as red as a rose at that. “Kathryn,” she whispered angrily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh calm down Gina, it's not like anyone cares about what we're talking about. And if they did, your reaction would give you away immediately. Mainly because of all the blushing and eye contact avoidance you're doing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina's eyes locked onto Kathryn’s face and went to look her straight in the eyes despite how uncomfortable it felt since she was feeling very vulnerable at the moment. “Kathryn, I suggest you listen very carefully. Emma and I barely know each other—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Coulda fooled me, especially with how many things you two revealed about yourselves,” Kathryn murmured sarcastically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina gave her an icy stare for her words and for interrupting. Kathryn mockingly raised her hands in fright but nonetheless allowed her friend to finish her speech that she knew was going to try and persuade Kathryn that Emma and her aren’t going to date.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As I was saying. Emma and I barely know each other. And if, </span>
  <em>
    <span>if,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Regina said, emphasizing the second if. “We do get together, it will be because we decided it was time and we decided it by ourselves. Not because of some outward influence that thinks we are being idiots and that we’re being slow,” she said, inadvertently referring to Kathryn and her nonstop scheming mind in the last part of her statement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kathryn gave her a lopsided grin, mischief embedded deep inside of her ice blue eyes. “Sure Regina.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kathryn I'm serious. I really want this to work out, and seeing how mistreated Emma was I don't want anything to scare her away from me before we get the chance to truly know one another,” Regina revealed quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kathryn smiled brightly, for she had never seen Regina act this way about anyone, not even Drizella. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Something about Emma is different, but I don't know what or why, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kathryn thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But if it keeps Regina looking as happy as she did when her and Emma were talking in the music room as well as when she told me they were texting, I'm perfectly happy with not interfering, at least as much as I can hold myself back. Unless they get into an argument, then of course I'm gonna interfere, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kat?” Regina questioned hesitantly, not too sure she wanted to know what Kathryn was thinking so hard about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?” she automatically responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you even hear what I just asked you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was I supposed to?” Kathryn inquired cheekily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Regina said exasperatedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok Gina, fire away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina was very much tempted to strangle Kathryn, but she felt like that a lot of the time when talking to her so she was easily able to ignore the feeling. “I wanted to know what you bought for Emma.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Kathryn said. “I got her a necklace.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina started to panic, but she swallowed it down in order to ask what it looked like.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's just a ring that looks like a loop on a necklace clasp,” she said, causing Regina to relax instantly. “I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say you got her a necklace too since you looked really panicked when I said necklace.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Regina said, disclosing nothing else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's all I’m gonna get isn't it?” Kathryn asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Regina replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well let's see. I know it's not gonna be covered in diamonds,” Kathryn said teasingly. “I know it's not gonna be overly large either,” she said, now stroking her chin as if she was deep in thought. “And I know it's gonna be something symbolic. Want to know my guess?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” Regina said dryly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Naw, I don't think I'm gonna tell you.” She plowed on before Regina could protest seeing as she was about to. “Because if I'm right then you're gonna get all pissy and upset that I figured it out. Then you're gonna feel obligated to show me, and that's gonna make you even more pissed because you want Emma to be the first person to see it. So I'll just keep my mouth shut for once in my life,” Kathryn said. She neglected to tell Regina that the necklace she bought Emma was meant to compliment the Swan necklace Regina bought her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're probably right,” Regina admitted before narrowing her eyes at her friend. “Don't let that go to your head. It's already way too large.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too late,” Kathryn said amusedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great going Regina. Now you're never going to be able to fit Kathryn through a doorway ever again,” she grumbled to herself for the most part.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I heard that but I can't say that I care all that much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you don't,” Regina said exasperatedly, though there was the slightest hint of a smirk pulling at the corner of her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While the two friends continued to chat with one another, Cora was talking with Lena and Stef about Emma, trying to get a feel for what their daughter was like. She also couldn’t deny that she was curious about the girl Regina had such a large crush on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emma’s got the most mesmerizing voice,” said Lena. “When she sings, everything stops and the only thing you can focus on is the power and meaning behind each and every note. She manages to bring her emotions into every song, and it gives everything she sings a whole new meaning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not to mention how everything she sings she can play on the piano,” Stef added. “I’m positive music is how she got through the difficult times. It was and still is her outlet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you haven’t known her for very long, but do you have any pictures of her?” Cora asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think so,” Lena said, looking to Stef for confirmation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t either,” said Stef.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do,” said Neal, causing them to look at him. Jesus was about to take him to the bathroom, but when he heard them talking about Emma, he couldn’t resist listening in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do?” Stef asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he said before reaching into his pocket and taking out what appeared to be a folded photo. “When we were by ourselves, Emma found Callie’s camera. Callie came in when Emma was holding it and Emma immediately started apologizing. Instead of getting mad, Callie told us to get together on her bed and she took a photo of us. She printed it out at school with her other pictures and gave both me and Emma a copy,” Neal explained. “Emma keeps hers in her phone case and I just carry mine with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena took it from him and opened it up, Stef watching closely. Cora couldn’t see the content it held, but she was curious. Neal and Emma were sitting on Callie’s bed. Emma had her arm slung over Neal’s shoulders and Neal had his arm around her waist. They both had surprisingly (mainly for Emma) genuine smiles. There was still a deep sadness in Emma’s eyes and Neal’s bruises were very prominent, but other than that it really was a beautiful picture of the two of them. Lena handed it to Cora and she studied it, mainly Emma since Neal was standing right in front of her. Neal told her she could hold it until he got back, then let Jesus lead the way to the restroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Her phone!” Stef suddenly exclaimed. “Lena, where are all of her personal effects?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Lena said, realization falling across her facial features. “Shouldn’t they have given them to us by now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m about to find out,” Stef growled out before she thought of something and groaned aloud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Lena asked her wife.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even if they did still have her things, it’s now considered evidence. The hospital’s staff is obligated by law to hand it over to the detectives who are investigating.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stef, you’re the police. Can’t you get it back?” Lena asked desperately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not until they’re done processing it. The clothes will have to stay with them forever as evidence but she will get her phone back. At least if it’s not completely shattered by now,” Stef said irritatedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena sighed. “This day just keeps getting better and better doesn’t it?” she asked sarcastically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emma’s a beautiful child,” Cora said, effectively changing the topic of their conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes she is,” Lena said warmly, feeling grateful that Cora found a way to keep her mind occupied with something other than Emma and her accident.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, how has nobody adopted her yet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“According to Neal and Emma herself, she’s ‘too difficult’ for families to deal with,” Stef said bitterly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s such a shame. She seems wonderful from what I’ve gathered. Strong, witty, kind, determined,” Cora replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She is,” Lena confirmed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Every bit of that and more,” said Stef.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And with that, I’ve got no doubt she’s going to pass this surgery with flying colors,” Cora said, evoking a smile from both Stef and Lena. “You said Neal and Emma aren’t biological siblings correct?” she asked, receiving a nod from both of them. “How’d they meet then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emma met him at the hospital. She was getting stitches and Neal was getting a cast for his arm. Emma said he wanted people to sign it but nobody would, so she did when he came over and asked her. He thanked her and left. The next day, Emma was sent back to the group home since her foster father was angry that her foster mother took her to the hospital. Emma entered the group home to see Neal coloring on the floor. He gave her a huge hug when he saw her then Emma asked what he was doing there. Neal told her his mommy and daddy had sent him back, and Emma said hers did the same. He asked her to color with him, so she did for a few minutes of silence before he asked Emma not to leave him and to protect him from the bad parents. Emma said she would before Neal asked her why she kept calling him kid and bud since his name was Neal. She said it was because she didn’t know his name before he told her and that she liked doing it. Neal said ok and they became ‘inseparable.’ Emma’s words, not mine,” said Stef.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emma said after a few days they got along so well and they looked so alike that people started believing, on their own accord, that they were siblings. They never corrected them since it meant they got to stay together,” Lena added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s quite the story,” remarked Cora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes it is,” Stef stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And they’ve been separated for 5 years?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stef and Lena nodded solemnly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t imagine how difficult that must’ve been for them,” Cora said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Neither can we,” said Lena. “I wish I would’ve known that they knew each other ahead of time. I would’ve recorded their reunion, it was so sweet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Until they got to the part about Neal’s bruises.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I noticed those. What happened?” Cora inquired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Neal’s previous foster dad,” Stef said darkly. “Neal was protecting the younger two kids from his beating.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dios mio,” Cora muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Lena said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still don’t understand how a system that was meant to do good is doing so much more harm,” Cora said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sadly that’s just the way it works. That’s part of the reason Lena and I decided to become foster parents. I’ve seen way too many cases of children being abused in the system to standby and do nothing. Seeing Jesus and Mariana in the station simply cemented that belief,” Stef said with conviction ringing loud and clear through her tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It seems to me you’ve done a splendid job,” Cora said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stef blushed slightly as Lena thanked Cora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your children are wonderful too,” said Lena.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cora let out an amused noise. “They can act docile when they’re around other people, but as soon as they’re alone they get along as well as cats and dogs do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the hazard of having children,” Stef said. Before Lena could scold her, she continued talking. “But it’s worth it,” she said, gazing to where her and Lena’s kids were sitting. Callie was getting frustrated with a game on Jude’s phone as Jude patiently explained to her what she needed to do, Mariana and Brandon were still talking quietly and Neal and Jesus had yet to return from the bathroom. Cora and Lena’s eyes followed Stef’s and they silently agreed. Cora’s eyes fell upon her husband, Zelena, and Maleficent discussing Zelena’s most recent trip and Regina and Kathryn a few chairs away simply talking. Yes, children can grate on every nerve and tick off every box they know irritates their parents, but they can also be the sweetest things on earth, and they are most definitely a parent’s number 1 accomplishment. The love a parent has for their child is rivaled by nothing, for the love they feel for their partner or family is a very different love from that of a parent to a child.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cora realized she still had the photo of Emma and Neal in her hands, and she was about to give it to Stef or Lena before Neal returned with Jesus. She handed it to him and Neal gave her a tiny smile, thanked her, then returned to his seat to do more waiting. This stretch was going to feel longer than the others, mainly because it was the final one. After this he could finally set his eyes on his sister. The only problem was that Neal wasn’t sure if he wanted to.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm gonna keep it short. Work + school = 1 exhausted author. But I'm here, and so is chapter 22. Enjoy! </p><p>P.S. Over 3,000 hits! I never thought the story would get so many views, so thank you everyone!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Neal was mad at himself. After all of this waiting, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to see Emma. He reckoned it was because he was scared to see her connected to a bunch of wires and covered in casts. Or maybe he was scared of entering the room only to have Emma refuse to see him since he did say he hated her. Whatever the reason, he was really struggling on whether or not he should see his sister. Emma never liked to show weakness, and she always thought that being hurt and complaining about pain meant you were weak. He realized a long time ago that the reason Emma thought that was because she had been let down by so many adults when she showed emotions that she’d rather show no emotions at all. It’s why she got so embarrassed when she was upset and crying and why she got so shy when she was happy and laughing (the latter was very rare though). He sighed unhappily, and Jesus sensed his mood change. He looked up from the game he was playing on Brandon’s cell and looked at Neal with a worried frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Neal, you ok?” Jesus asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have either Mom or Mama been in the hospital?” Neal questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Jesus said hesitantly. “Mom was shot and had to get surgery and Mama had a miscarriage.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s that?” Neal asked, temporarily forgetting about what he wanted to ask Jesus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know that babies grow in the stomachs of their moms, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” said Neal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well our baby sister, Frankie, died in Mama’s stomach before she was fully grown,” Jesus explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s sad,” Neal said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is,” Jesus confirmed. “We were all sad for a long time, and we still get sad sometimes when we think about her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was it scary? Seeing them in the hospital beds?” Neal questioned quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jesus understood what was happening then. Neal was having second thoughts about seeing Emma. “You know, when Mom got shot, Mariana and I didn’t want to see her. We thought it was our fault since she got shot looking for me, and Mariana was the one who told her where the house was.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Neal inquired, looking up at Jesus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really,” Jesus said. “But when we went in to see her, she was so glad that we were safe that nothing else mattered. She told us she didn’t hate us and that she could never blame or hate us. Of course, we still got grounded once Mom was better for sneaking out and lying to them,” he said with a shrug of his shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think Emma will feel the same?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure she will. She loves you more than anyone or anything Neal, and she’d do anything to protect you and to show you that. You’ll probably have to apologize for saying that you hated her, but she’s gonna forgive you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if she doesn’t?” Neal asked fearfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you know that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because Emma would be hurting you if she shut you out,” Jesus explained patiently. “When will you get it through your thick head that Emma would never do anything to hurt you?” he asked playfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neal giggled a little at that, and Jesus gave him a small smile in return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Jesus. You’re a good big brother,” said Neal. He then took Brandon’s phone (which Brandon had given them to play on) in order to attempt to build himself a house in </span>
  <em>
    <span>Minecraft </span>
  </em>
  <span>like Jesus had shown him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jesus stared at Neal, at a loss for words. He couldn’t remember the last time anyone besides Mariana and his moms said that. He was overcome with a new bout of love and appreciation for his younger brother. He brought himself out of his head and watched Neal build a house, giving him a few pointers here and there. And all the while, he was feeling very good about the decision his moms made about adopting Emma and Neal.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Callie &amp; Jude</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe she’s almost done,” Jude remarked. “I’m almost afraid to believe it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why’s that?” Callie asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because what if I believe it but then something goes really wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jude,” Callie said softly. She waited until his fear-filled eyes met her calm ones. “I promise, you can believe it's almost over. Emma will be alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what if it isn't? You remember how many screwed up things happened to you. You don’t know that the same won’t happen to Emma,” he responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callie took a sharp breath in. “You're right, I don't,” she admitted, causing Jude to look even more freaked out. “I do know what Mom said is true. Emma's making it out of this because she's a fighter, and if she's anything like me, which she is, she won't give up without putting up one hell of a fight first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jude took a few deep breaths. “I guess so,” he said reluctantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gee, have a little more faith in our sister why don't ya,” Callie replied dryly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jude gave her a tiny smile, but the worry was still evident on his face. He looked down in order to watch his foot tap nervously on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Callie said, nudging his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at her again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When Emma gets out of surgery and is still the same person she was before, I'm gonna have a lot of fun telling you ‘I told you so,’” Callie said with a hint of mirth showing in her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah yeah,” said Jude good naturedly. “You think Emma would let me paint her nails?” he asked excitedly. “She is gonna be stuck in a bed for a while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think she'd love that,” Callie said, feeling proud that her brother wanted to make Emma feel better about being stuck in the hospital by doing something as simple as painting her nails. She highly doubted Emma was going to refute Jude’s request. Jude looked up to Emma almost as much as he looked up to their other family members, which was clearly saying something. Callie’s attention was grasped by Jude, betting he could beat her high score in <em>Subway Surfers</em>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Game on,” she challenged before they began trying to beat the other’s high score.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Ruby and Granny, hours ago</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby had gotten a frantic text from Belle saying that Emma was in surgery. She thought her girlfriend was playing some sick joke, so she replied with “LOL, nice try Bookworm. Maybe next time ;)” When Belle had told her she wasn’t joking and explained what her father had told her, that Emma had been hit by a car and was now in surgery, Ruby stared at her phone in disbelief. When the words sunk in, she didn’t pay attention to the tears that were dripping down her face. She replayed the very recent memories she had made with her new friend in her mind on a loop, and finally took notice of her tears when they splashed onto her phone which was lying forgotten in her lap. She stood up and raced down to the office in the back of the diner, cell clutched tightly in her grasp. “Granny?” Ruby asked, and despite knowing it was best not to interrupt her grandmother when she was on the phone, she thought Emma being hit by a car took more precedence than a phone call.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not now Ruby, I’m taking a call,” her grandmother, Eugenia, responded gruffly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Granny it’s important!” she exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her grandmother turned to her, seeming irritated since she wasn’t listening, but Ruby saw the hard edges of her granny’s face soften when she noticed Ruby was crying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong child?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emma!” Ruby cried out. “Belle just texted me! She was hit by a car and now she’s in surgery?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, that’s what I’m talking to Lena about on the phone,” Eugenia replied softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So it’s true?!” Ruby shrieked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m afraid it is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s really in surgery?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eugenia nodded her head sadly. “Yes, I’m afraid she is. Lena, I’m going to let you go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby couldn’t hear Lena’s response or the rest of the phone call which included her grandmother saying they would visit and bring food. Her ears felt like they had been stuffed with cotton since they were buzzing with the noises around her, but she couldn’t associate them with specific sounds. Her heart felt like it was going to pump itself out of her chest and her body felt weak, every part trembling from shock, from fear, from sadness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ruby,” Granny said sharply, seeming to cut through the cotton in Ruby’s ears like a knife does to butter. Ruby lifted her gaze to meet her granny’s, and she choked on a sob. Granny embraced her and Ruby’s phone dropped from her grasp when she let go in order to grasp onto her granny for comfort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my child, it’ll be alright,” Granny said. She despised the fact that her grandchild was hurting, especially since there was nothing she could do to make it better. The only thing she could do was be there for her granddaughter while also praying to whoever was up above to give Emma and her family the strength to survive this ordeal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby however, couldn’t say anything in response since she was still sobbing. She’s known Emma for less than 24 hours, but she’s never connected to anyone as quickly as she did to Emma, even Belle. She was worried when Emma didn’t show up to school that morning, but she chalked it up to her family wanting to spend some more time with her. That excuse didn't seem to work for her very well since it didn’t ease the nagging feeling in her gut, but she ignored it and focused on getting through the school day with Belle. She was exhausted and ready to fall asleep by the time the final bell rang. Not only were her classes difficult and annoying that day, but she and Belle had practice for two hours for the concert the choir they joined had coming up after school. When she got home, she collapsed into her bed and napped for a solid two and a half hours. She woke up and luckily, she didn't have that much homework to complete. By the time she was done, she was ready to just relax and talk with her girlfriend. Then, Belle texted her about Emma’s accident, and suddenly she was wide awake. Now, she was sobbing as her grandmother held her and soothed her to the best of her abilities.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why Granny?” Ruby managed to croak out through her sobbing. “Why Emma?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish I could tell you,” Granny muttered to herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby repeated the phrase “Why Emma?” over and over, and each time broke Granny’s heart that much more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s been through so much Granny,” Ruby said in a hoarse voice once she had finally calmed down. She wiped her tears away and continued talking, not quite caring at that point if her grandmother was listening to her. “She didn’t tell me that herself, but I could tell. While we were talking about our families and our pasts, she got this pained look in her eyes and always managed to deflect from answering the actual question either me or Belle asked, and she did it really swiftly,” she explained. “It was like she’s done it a million times before, which she probably has,” she added as an afterthought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When did you have so much time to talk?” Granny asked curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We pretty much had that as an assignment for english since we were told to pick our groups and learn more or learn about the other people in our groups. Mr. Timothy wanted us to get to know each other for this upcoming project he’s been very tight-lipped about,” said Ruby, wiping away a few stray tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see,” was Granny’s response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Granny?” Ruby asked, biting her lip anxiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes Pup?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am I terrible for saying I don’t want to go to the hospital today?” Ruby asked, her eyes downcast to the floor of the office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Granny said softly. “I think you need to rest so you’re up to visiting her tomorrow,” she said, lifting her granddaughter’s chin so she was forced to meet her gaze. Ruby shrugged herself out of Granny’s grip but she never broke eye contact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure I’m not terrible?” Ruby asked, searching her grandmother’s eyes for the truth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Why don’t you go ask that girlfriend of yours? She’ll tell you the exact same thing and she’ll probably even provide facts to support it,” said Granny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby gave her a tiny smile. “Thanks Granny.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Granny scoffed, returning back to her gruff old self. “Run along child. I’ve got some cooking to do and I don’t need to be babysitting you while I’m doing that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby gave her another small smile then went to her room, and sure enough, when she texted Belle, she said the same thing. She even provided facts, exactly like her grandmother knew she would. Belle also told her she would be going tomorrow as well, and that instantly made Ruby feel better. She also felt grateful to have such supportive and understanding people in her life. She only hoped Emma and her family would feel the same when she and Granny stopped by the hospital tomorrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Belle</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Belle, like Ruby, was completely wiped out after having completed both school and choir practice. She was also worried about Emma since she hadn’t shown up, but she didn’t let it show how much it affected her. After all, Ruby was doing enough outward worrying for the both of them. The only other time she had seen her girlfriend act so uneasy was when she was so sick that her father had called her in as absent, and she was too tired to bother texting Ruby. Her brain rewinded to that day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was home alone because her father had to work, so imagine her surprise and annoyance when she heard pounding on the door, adding to her already bothersome headache. She had paused the show she was watching with its low volume and reluctantly got up from the nest of warm and cozy blankets on the couch, shuffled to the door, and looked out the peephole. She was quite shocked and concerned to see it was a frantic-looking Ruby. She unlocked the door and opened it, taking note of the immediate relief that swept over her girlfriend’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ruby, what are you doing here?” she asked crankily and scratchily. On any other given day, she’d be happy to see her girlfriend, but right then, she wanted to murder her. Her throat was sore, her bones ached, her head was pounding, her stomach felt upset and all she wanted to do was crawl back into her warm cocoon of blankets and sleep it off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby frowned at how angry and sick Belle sounded. “I was worried. You didn’t come to school. I sent you texts and called you but you didn’t respond so I came to check on you. I thought something serious had happened.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Belle’s heart completely melted at her girlfriend’s concern for her. “I’m sorry Rubes. It’s nothing too serious. I've just been feeling horrible all day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there anything I can do?” Ruby asked, wanting to be helpful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you’ll get sick as well,” Belle protested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not worried about that. I care about you much more than being sick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You aren’t getting sick because of me,” Belle said firmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well too bad because I’m not leaving,” Ruby replied, crossing her arms as an act of defiance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Belle conceded, opening the door wider so her girlfriend could slip inside the apartment. “But I reserve the right to tell you ‘I told you so’ when you get sick,” she added while closing and locking the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok,” responded Ruby, then she watched Belle as she settled back into the couch with multiple blankets strewn on top of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on,” she said, lifting the blankets up and making room for Ruby to sit next to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby sat down next to her girlfriend, automatically throwing an arm around her shoulders once she got the blankets on top of herself and letting Belle snuggle into her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is nice,” Belle mumbled, and Ruby hummed in agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What're you watching?” Ruby asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Law and Order SVU,” Belle replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cool,” her girlfriend said. She then reached over to grab the remote and press play.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Belle was content, resting her head on Ruby’s chest with an arm thrown across Ruby’s waist. Ruby’s arm was still around Belle’s shoulders while the other was playing with the brunette locks of hair. Before she knew it, Belle was sound asleep in Ruby’s arms on the couch, and needless to say Ruby spent the night to take care of her girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Belle was brought out of her memory by her father’s shouting. He asked her to come downstairs, and she did to see he looked quite solemn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Father what's wrong?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your friend, Emma,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about her?” Belle asked curiously while also feeling a tiny bit fearful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lena just called and told me she's been in an accident. She said Emma's in surgery right now,” Maurice revealed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Belle stared at him, mouth slightly agape in shock while trying to piece together the words her father had just spoken into a coherent thought. “How'd it happen?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A driver wasn't paying attention to where he was going and hit Emma head-on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh God,” Belle mumbled before excusing herself to dry heave into the toilet of their downstairs bathrooms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maurice entered the bathroom and rubbed soothing circles on his daughter's back while holding her hair away from her face. “It's alright Dad, I've got it,” she said calmly, so he did as she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did they say how she was doing?” Belle questioned once she had composed herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lena said their doctors say so far so good,” he replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to tell Ruby,” she mumbled. Her father let her go as she strolled past him and up the stairs, into her room which was across from her father’s bedroom. She took her phone off of the charging cable and looked at it, hesitating for a brief moment before texting Ruby about Emma’s accident. She got a response of “LOL. Nice try Bookworm. Maybe next time.” Belle was a little mad that Ruby didn't believe her but she also understood her girlfriend’s reluctance to accept the reality of such a terrible situation. She texted her again, giving her all of the details. When she got a text saying “You're not kidding?” Belle knew it was starting to sink in for her. “I'm not.” was her reply, and Ruby didn't say anything after that. It was about twenty minutes later when Ruby texted her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ruby: Is it terrible of me to not want to go to the hospital rn?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Belle shook her head in the negative, then realized Ruby couldn't see her. She hastily texted her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>Belle: Of course not! As I'm sure Granny already told you, it's usually better to get some rest so you're more energized.</span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Are there facts to prove it?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>Yes! Multiple studies have shown that sleep improves the ability to concentrate, it gives you more energy, it reduces stress, it keeps you healthy, and it helps you get along with other people better and more. I'm not going there until tomorrow either.</span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thanks Babe. You know exactly what to say to make me feel better. Love you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>I love you too.</span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Belle put her phone down and sighed. As much as she wanted to go see Emma, the odds of her being out of surgery and being able to hold a full length conversation right away was also part of the reason she was waiting. Plus, she really did want to be energized enough to see her tomorrow, but she didn't know if she was even going to be able to get any sleep with the knowledge that her new friend was in the hospital.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Present, Mariana and Brandon</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Brandon?” Mariana questioned, causing him to look at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah Mari?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you nervous to see Emma?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A little,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think she even wants to see us?” Mariana asked, biting her lip as she awaited her brother’s response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope so,” Brandon replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do we do if she doesn't?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brandon studied his sister before responding. “We see her anyway. She still believes that we don't care about her, so she's probably going to test us to see how much we really care. Do you remember what you and Jesus did to see if Mom and Mama really wanted to adopt you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sheepish smile made its way onto Mariana's face. “Yeah. It was a few days after they had told us they wanted to adopt us. Jesus and I made a pact. We said we were going to break as many of their rules as we could to see what they'd do. Up until then, we were pretty shy and did exactly what they asked, especially me. But now that they wanted to keep us, we needed to see if it was true. We ate a bunch of snacks after they explicitly told us only two a day, we ignored them when they asked us to do something or we responded by saying no or that we didn't want to, we fought with you all the time over toys we didn't actually want but you did, we colored on the walls, we kept whining and deliberately disobeyed what they asked us to do when it was time to go to school. Basically we were acting like the spawn of Satan,” she said with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brandon chuckled along with her, remembering that time all too well. “You really were,” he said, amused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She playfully smacked him on the arm. “But through it all, Mom and Mama never once said that they didn't want us. Oh, we got grounded a lot, but they never said they were sending us back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They loved you guys Mari, and they still do,” Brandon replied softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” said Mariana. “Do you think the same is gonna happen with Emma?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you met Callie?” Brandon asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I forgot they were the whole kindred spirit thing,” Mariana said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's kind of good that Callie can read her so well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Otherwise she probably would've enacted her plan to run away,” Mariana pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, she probably would have,” said Brandon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Brandon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know this,” Mariana said, gesturing to the hospital they were in. “Isn't the best place or situation, but I'm glad we're getting the chance to talk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too,” he said wholeheartedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” Mariana said with a hint of mischief. “Have you met anyone since Courtney?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Brandon said. “And even if I have, why would I tell you Miss Blabbermouth?” he asked teasingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That hurts,” she said dryly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The truth usually does.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mariana raised an eyebrow at him. “Since when did you get so sassy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since I've been surrounded by you, Mom, Mama, Callie, and now Emma,” was his response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I like it,” said Mariana, giving him a devilish smile. “It means I've got one more person to act like a smartass too,” she confessed, causing Brandon to bark out a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God Mariana,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” she asked not-so-innocently, batting her eyelashes at him. “I didn't do anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brandon shook his head in amusement. He loved his siblings, especially when they got to joke around and just be with one another. “Mariana, can I ask you something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You just did,” she said amusedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something else then,” he corrected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go ahead,” she replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think that Moms fell as fast Emma and Neal as they did for you and Jesus and for Jude and Callie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think so,” Mariana said. “You know how much love they have for all of us, and they're always willing to share that with others. They probably just didn't want to scare any of us by approaching the subject too fast.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When did they decide to adopt you and Jesus again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After we'd been calling them Stef and Lena instead of Mrs. Foster and Mrs. Adams for a few months. And after they adopted us, it only took us a few weeks to start calling them Mom and Mama. What about you? When did you start calling Mama Mama?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was after we moved from the apartment we were renting from when Mom and Dad divorced,” Brandon said, his mind reeling back to that time. “Mom and Mama just bought the house and while I was still mad about Dad not living with us, I really liked Mama and having her around made Mom so much more happy than she was with Dad. At least from what I saw. Anyways, I was alone with Mama since Mom got called in for work, and she was making me chicken nuggets with BBQ sauce, green beans and apple juice on the side. When she placed the plate and my drink down in front of me, I just said ‘Thanks Mama’ and began eating. I hadn't realized what I had said, but Mama did. She said ‘You're welcome B’ before she froze and stared at me. I remember it creeped me out a little when I noticed so I asked her if something was wrong. She responded by clearing her throat and saying ‘Nothing’s wrong.’ I shrugged and continued eating my nuggets. It wasn't until I said it again later that day when I realized what I was doing. I talked to Mom about it and she was weirdly excited. At the time, I didn't know why, but now I do. By calling our mom Mama, I had accepted her as part of the family. Then I talked to Mama and asked her if it was ok that I called her that, and here we are,” he explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's quite the story,” Mariana said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is, isn't it?” Brandon asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it's really sweet that you started calling her Mama,” said Mariana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” Brandon grunted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm being serious. You don't think it's the tiniest bit cute you called her Mama when she was serving you lunch like she's probably done a thousand other times before that day?” Mariana asked him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, I guess,” he said, shrugging his shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don't deserve to make music for romantic and family movies,” Mariana said in a firm tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's fine by me,” Brandon replied jokingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow,” Mariana said with a roll of her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? It's true. I watch enough romantic movies as it is,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah yeah,” Mariana said. “Now, do you have any cute boys for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brandon groaned before beginning to pretend as though he was listening to Mariana, though in reality he wanted to be aware of exactly when certain things happened. Like updates about Emma's condition and about when they could go visit her. He wasn't even antsy in the slightest but it was enough for everyone who passed him in the hospital to notice. He didn't like their prying eyes, so he tuned them out while partially listening to Mariana.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry the chapter is being posted so late, but here it is! Also, there's a surprise that even I wasn't expecting.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Brandon was still partially listening to Mariana blab on and on about something to do with school. He really just wanted the final stretch of Emma’s surgery to be over, like the rest of his family and Regina’s did. He was anxious to see Emma and to ask her why she saved his mom. Don’t get him wrong, he was grateful his mom wasn’t hurt other than by seeing Emma get hit, but he wanted to ask her why. Why did she risk her life for a family she still wasn’t that open to? Despite her sharing some things, she really only did so when she didn’t have a choice. The only thing she shared on her own was her playing piano and singing. Otherwise, everything she’s told them has been coerced from her one way or another. Like when Neal showed up or when Neal had to share the story of their terrible foster dad. Brandon’s jaw and fists clenched automatically when he thought about that. He couldn’t believe someone would hurt his little sister like that. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Little sister? When did I start thinking of Emma as my little sister?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>As Brandon pondered that thought, Mariana had noticed that he wasn’t paying attention to a single thing she was saying. “Brandon, the hospital’s on fire,” she said, but he was still lost in thought. “Mom shaved her head,” she tried, but still no response. She thought of something and smirked. “Mom and Mama are letting Jesus smash your piano into smithereens.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brandon’s head snapped up to meet his sister’s devilish smirk. “Oh haha,” he retorted dryly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well how else was I supposed to get your attention? You aren’t listening to me anymore. I know I talk a lot, but that’s something you’ve known for a long time, so what’s up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brandon sighed deeply. “I was thinking about why Emma would risk her life to save Mom’s.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mariana’s mouth formed a small ‘o’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My next thought was about how she’s only shared things about herself when she didn’t have another option, like with Neal or her old foster dad. And I called her my little sister, so then I was trying to determine when I started thinking of her as my sister.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably around the same time I did,” responded Mariana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And when was that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When she made friends and invited them to the house. Emma’s probably never had friends like that, and if she did, she most definitely didn’t invite them to her other foster homes. She felt comfortable enough with us to have friends at our house, and she surprised all of us when she began singing. If that doesn’t show she’s becoming a part of the family, I don’t know what does.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When did you become so wise?” Brandon asked teasingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Around the time I got adopted by moms. You’d be surprised at how much knowledge Mom has.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom? Are you sure you don’t mean Mama?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give our mother a little credit Brandon,” Mariana said in a light scolding tone. “Do you remember my tenth birthday? It was supposed to be in our backyard for the outdoor petting zoo, but then out of nowhere the forecast turned completely and everything we had set up got completely drenched and destroyed. Mom and Mama had to cancel the petting zoo and I was so upset.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but didn’t you say it was one of the best parties in your life when we turned the house into an indoor safari?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And whose idea did you think that was?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brandon looked at her in disbelief. “No way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes way. It was all Mom’s idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re joking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom?” he questioned incredulously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you to give her some credit,” she said smugly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What else has she done that I’ve got no idea about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remember when your Halloween costume, the Batman one, had a hole in one of the wings?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom was the one who gave Mama the idea of using that old tablecloth to patch it up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brandon was officially intrigued. He had no clue his mom could be so creative. “Who came up with the idea of hiding the cookies in plain sight in the cabinet so we would be searching everywhere but the obvious?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The time where Jesus broke the wheel on his skateboard? And it was fixed with homemade wheel glue?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The time where you broke your favorite necklace?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh please, that was all Mama. Mom can dress up and look pretty, but jewelry is a Mama thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brandon snorted at that, knowing it was true. “I never knew Mom was so creative.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How could you? You never pay attention to the little things.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's not true!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mariana scoffed. “If that were true, you wouldn’t have gotten the wrong purse for me for Christmas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's not my fault they all look the same!” he said defensively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm sure that’s why,” she said flatly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever,” was his response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on piano boy, I’m just messing with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I’m piano boy does that make Emma piano girl?” he asked, smirking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not? She plays piano too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah but she’s also a singer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can sing too!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah but Emma’s better,” Mariana said with a shrug of her shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m offended.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should be,” she replied, grinning proudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brandon scowled playfully at her. “I’ll get you for that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I wish you luck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? You don’t think I’ll get you back?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No I don’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And why’s that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you suck at pranking us. You may be good at sneaking around, but you are a 85 million on a scale of one to ten on how bad of a prankster you are. One being the best and ten the worst.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now I’m really offended.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the truth,” she said with another shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good to know I have the support of my siblings.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You always have our support, that just includes all of us supporting you being bad at pranks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brandon rolled his eyes. He’d have to find a prank to pull, and a good one. He checked his watch to see what time it was, and was shocked to see it was 7:19. “Mari, we’ve already been here for over three hours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mariana looked at him then looked at his watch, also in shock. “How has so little time passed when it feels like we’ve been here for days?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” he replied quietly. “But isn’t that a good thing? Now we’ve got more time to see Emma today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know what you mean Mari,” Brandon said, running a hand through his already unkempt hair since he’s done it multiple times from when he received the news to waiting impatiently in the hospital.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mind if we join in?” Jesus asked as he and Neal moved so they were sitting across from Brandon and Mariana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” said Brandon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cool,” Jesus responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When can I go see Emma?” Neal inquired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When the doctor gives us her room number,” Mariana said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And when’s he gonna do that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Once Emma is done with surgery.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When’s she gonna be done with surgery?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When the doctor comes out to tell Mom and Mama.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do I know when that is?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See this?” Brandon interrupted, showing Neal his watch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” said Neal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come here,” said Brandon, motioning for Neal to stand next to him so he could see the watch face. “It tells you the time. When the big hand touches here,” Brandon stated, pointing to the number nine. “The doctor will come out and tell us Emma is done, then he’ll take us to her room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neal looked at the watch, feeling intrigued, so Brandon unclipped it and handed it to his brother. “Keep an eye on it for all of us ok?” he asked, giving Neal a wink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok,” Neal said, then retreated back to his seat, half listening to their conversation while also looking at the watch every five seconds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good thinking,” Jesus said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” added Mariana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks I guess. He just seemed desperate to get to Emma,” replied Brandon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was hesitating at first,” Jesus revealed, leaning in closer to his siblings so Neal couldn’t hear him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Mariana asked, also leaning in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was scared about seeing Emma hooked up to a bunch of machines and being in a few casts. And if I’m being honest I’m feeling like that too. I remember how terrible and freaked out I was seeing Mom like that,” he confessed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we’re all scared to see her,” said Brandon. “But Emma needs us even if she doesn’t think so. She’s been alone most of her life and thinks we’re going to abandon her at the first sign of trouble. We’ve got to prove her wrong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since when do you think about that kind of thing?” questioned Jesus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since I met Callie and Jude,” Brandon said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Speaking of them, do you guys find it a little creepy that Emma and Neal are almost exactly like them when they got to the house?” Jesus asked quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A little but not really. They’ve all been through a lot in the system. Do you not remember your own time in it?” Brandon inquired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mainly remember our birth mom, Ana. I don’t really remember anything after that,” said Mariana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do a little, but only because we were in like three homes before Mom came up to us in the police station. After we started living with you and moms, the other foster homes became a blur,” explained Jesus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lucky,” Neal mumbled to himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Emma and I have been in the system our whole lives and it sucked,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Neal thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other three heard his voice, but they hadn’t heard the exact words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you say Neal?” Brandon asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said you’re lucky you don’t remember it. It was probably sucky like mine and Emma’s lives were,” he said. “You’re lucky you found Mom and Mama so early. I wish we had. Then maybe Emma wouldn’t be so closed off and maybe we wouldn’t have been separated.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were still a little shocked Neal was saying Mom and Mama, but that wasn’t the main issue right then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Neal, if you and Emma had met Mom and Mama earlier, you probably wouldn’t have the strong bond you have now. And you don’t know that Emma wouldn’t have been closed off,” Mariana said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s nothing you can do to change the past,” started Brandon. “But you can make the most of the present and of what you have now. You’ve got two amazing and loving moms, you’ve got three doting grandparents, you’ve got five more siblings not including Emma who care about you, and a buttload of friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess,” he mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And don’t forget that if you and Emma had been here before Callie and Jude, you might not even have them,” Mariana said, slightly shuddering at the possibility of not having her sister and brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about us?” Callie asked, catching onto her and Jude’s names.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Neal wishes he and Emma had been here earlier. He thinks Emma wouldn’t have been as closed off and that they wouldn’t have been separated,” Brandon explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know for a fact the first part isn’t true,” said Callie. “The second part may be true, but the first part isn’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you know that?” asked Neal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I know what I was like at that age. I was just as closed off as I was when I got to Mom and Mama’s house.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just because you and Emma have a bunch of similarities doesn’t mean you’re the same person,” Neal said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right about that,” admitted Callie. “But remember Neal, Emma had been in the system a lot longer than you and she probably went through a lot more than you realize. Not to mention what she might have experienced after you got separated.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you think Emma’s the only one that got hurt?” Neal snarled. “I got hurt too. One minute Emma was there, the next she was gone. One minute I was healthy and bruise free, the next I was being beaten over and over. Yet I remained hopeful that a family would want me, unlike my sister. I was right, but it seems like all you care to talk about is what Emma went through and why she’s so closed off, not about what I went through,” he said angrily before storming away from everyone and plopping down in between Stef and Lena, Brandon’s watch clenched tightly in his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re all idiots,” said Jude. He had been listening from where he was sitting next to Callie, and he knew exactly what Neal meant. Nobody focused on his abuse because they thought Callie took it all for him. But that wasn’t true. As much as Callie tried to shield him from their foster parents, he still got abused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya think?” Callie asked sarcastically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do we always manage to put our feet in our mouths?” asked Mariana, and nobody answered her.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Stef, Lena, &amp; Neal</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Neal huffed angrily when he sat down in between Stef and Lena. They exchanged looks when they saw the scowl on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything alright sweetheart?” Stef asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neal’s scowl deepened, and the wives exchanged another look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweets?” Stef probed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at his mom, the scowl prominent. “Why are people so dense sometimes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stef was slightly surprised by how mature he sounded, but tamped it down. “Because they’re clueless,” responded Stef, getting a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Really? </span>
  </em>
  <span>look from Lena. She shrugged her shoulders, causing Lena’s eyes to roll.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got that right,” he grumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened with your siblings?” his mama asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re all nitwits, that's what happened,” he huffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Need me to give them a smack on the head?” his mom asked jokingly, which made the corner of Neal’s mouth lift slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on Neal, what did they say?” coaxed Lena.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neal sighed, annoyed that they were asking so many questions but also kind of happy they wanted to make him feel better. “They think that Emma’s the only one that suffered in the system,” he muttered, but his moms heard him quite clearly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you told them otherwise,” Stef said, putting the pieces together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In a manner of speaking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where did you learn to speak like that?” Lena asked curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One of my foster moms was an english teacher. She wanted us to speak as politely and maturely as possible. I was six,” he explained curtly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That must’ve been difficult,” his mom said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She gave us five lashes with a belt whenever we said something incorrectly. Ten if we tried to intervene with another kid’s whipping and fifteen if we interrupted her when she was teaching us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stef had to close her eyes to calm her rage while her wife placed a comforting hand on Neal’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you ever tell Emma?” Stef heard Lena ask their son.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And make her feel even more guilty for us being separated? No way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know her name?” his mom asked, looking directly at him. Neal could tell she was angry, but he wasn’t sure if it was aimed at him or his foster mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stef,” Lena said warningly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lena, if there’s a chance she’s doing this to other kids I’d like to put her out of business,” Stef whispered angrily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Her name was Serena Benson, but we had to call her Professor Benson. She was drunk all the time. I’m pretty sure she has an adult daughter too,” Neal revealed quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stef’s blood began to boil. Not only did this woman abuse foster children, but she may have done it to her own daughter as well. Stef filed this information away in her head along with checking if Emma and Neal were actual biological siblings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know I probably can’t stop you but at least be careful,” Lena told her wife.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will,” Stef promised. “I’m just gonna make a call,” she mumbled before getting up and going out to the hallway. She then called a fellow officer who believed he owed her a favor. She didn’t think he owed her anything, but right now it was going to be very helpful that he thought so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Richardson,” a gravelly voice answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Steve,” Stef said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stef, what a nice surprise. What can I do for ya?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d like to cash in on that favor that I still don’t think I deserve. I need you to look at something for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything for the officer who saved my son’s life,” he replied automatically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was just doing my job.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah yeah. Now, what do you need me to do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You still as good with computers as I remember?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You betcha.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need you to look up the name Serena Benson.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She heard the clicking of keys before his voice came through the phone. “Serena Benson. A victim of rape in 1974, had a daughter named Olivia Margaret Benson from the rape in December that same year. She was arrested for drunk and disorderly conduct twice, but the charges were dropped both times. She also gained a foster license the year her daughter would have turned eighteen and most likely moved away. She died in December of 2013. The daughter was a detective with the Manhattan Special Victims Unit and is now a Sergeant in that same unit. She’s got a bunch of medals on her jacket and an outstanding reputation. Why are you interested in them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My son was one of Serena’s foster kids. He says she whipped him and the others with a belt whenever they did something wrong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She heard him inhale sharply. “Do you want to talk to the daughter?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d love to but my daughter is in surgery right now. If you could send me all of the information that would be great.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why’s your daughter in surgery?” Steve asked as he was getting all of the information ready to send it to Stef.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She pushed me out of the way of a speeding car in a parking lot,” said Stef, and she heard a crash, then swearing. “You alright Richardson?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I just wasn’t expecting that and I dropped my favorite coffee mug. Luckily it was empty,” he said, then quickly asked a question. “Was it Callie or Mariana?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually it was my foster-soon-to-be-adoptive daughter, Emma.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No shit. I thought you were done fostering?” he asked kindly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were, but you know Bill.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That I do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re also fostering her brother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seven kids?! You are more insane than I thought Foster.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It seems that way doesn’t it?” she asked amusedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes it does,” he responded humorously. “Do you need me to do anything while Emma is in surgery?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but thank you Steve.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem. Do you need me to look at anything else?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stef bit her lip, contemplating on whether or not she should ask him to look at Emma and Neal’s birth records, but ultimately decided against it. She’d rather not know in case Emma or Neal stumbled upon the information. She didn’t want to be hated by her children for hiding such sensitive information. “No, that was all,” she said, hoping she was making the right choice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well you have my number if you need anything else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I most certainly do. Bye Steve, and thank you again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye Stef, and you’re welcome.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They hung up and Stef opened her mail to see he had emailed all of the information regarding Serena and Olivia Benson per her request. She made sure to flag it so she wouldn’t forget before heading back to her family.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Lena &amp; Neal</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mama?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is Mom mad at me?” he asked, causing Lena’s head to tilt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would she be mad at you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” he mumbled. “She just looked angry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She was angry because someone hurt you, our sweet little boy,” Lena replied, and Neal’s cheeks turned rosy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So she’s not mad at me?” he asked for clarification.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not in the slightest bit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok,” he said, then realized he hadn’t checked Brandon’s watch in a while. “The big hand is on the seven!” Neal exclaimed when he looked at it. Lena looked confusedly at him. “Brandon told me when the big hand touches the nine the doctor will have taken us to Emma’s room,” he explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Clever,</span>
  </em>
  <span> thought Lena. “That was nice of him to give you that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Brandon didn’t tell you it’s a special watch did he?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neal’s eyes widened and he rapidly shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He got that from Stef’s dad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His grandpa?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He died right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did Brandon give it to me?” he asked with a frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess he trusts you enough to take care of it for him. He doesn’t let anyone except Mom touch it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t deserve it,” he said sadly. “I got mad at him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok to get mad Neal. Nobody gets in trouble for being mad unless they hurt someone else or themselves.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like with Brandon and Jesus earlier when Jesus’ phone broke,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly like that,” said Lena, giving her son a proud smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I need to apologize to them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s the right thing to do,” she said, implying that he probably should.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I have to do it now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whenever you’re comfortable honey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel like I should do it now but I really don’t want to. I'm still angry and if I try to apologize then I'll just get mad again if they say something that upsets me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then you should wait. Like I said earlier, do it when you’re comfortable, but don’t wait too long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Mama.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What're we thanking Mama for?” Stef asked as she sat back down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For giving good advice to our son,” Lena said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what advice would that be?” Stef asked with a raised brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing that concerns you,” Neal replied cheekily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stef stared at him. “Is that so?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s stop this before Mom does something that's inappropriate in this setting,” Lena said, knowing Stef would tickle him if they had been at the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would listen to Mama,” Stef advised Neal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, but we aren't done,” said Neal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No we aren't,” his mom agreed, playfully narrowing her eyes at her son. She didn't know when he became comfortable enough to be a bit of a smartass, but she enjoyed it. It meant he'd fit right in with the rest of her children. They so loved giving herself and Lena cheek, and she had no doubt that Emma would also join in. As her thoughts began to drift to Emma, she wondered what it was going to be like seeing her child in a hospital bed. Her heart clenched when she remembered what she looked like in the ambulance, and knowing that she was going to look so much worse in the actual bed made her feel sort of sick. She didn't want to picture her daughter hooked up to machines and looking lifeless, but now she was. And because an image similar to that was already in her mind, it really wasn't that difficult for her to picture the worst case scenario.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stef,” said Lena for the third time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stef finally looked up to meet her wife’s worried eyes. “Yeah baby?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't think about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can't help it Lena,” she said snappily, but softened when she saw Lena’s eyes showing nothing but understanding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Focus on the positive. In a few minutes she'll be out of surgery and the waiting will be over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And when she's out of surgery she's going to have months of painful recovery ahead. Remember how it was when I got shot? It's going to be at least three times worse than that. She not only hurt her lung but she broke her wrist, clavicle, and the strongest bone in the human body.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know Stef,” said Lena. “I'm well aware.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We haven't even discussed how we’re going to pay for all of this,” Stef said with a groan following. She placed her head in her hands while her arms rested on her legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll figure it out Stef, we always do,” Lena said calmly, but on the inside she was just as worried as Stef. She really had no clue how they were going to pay for all of the medical bills that were going to be directed at them. The surgeries, the hospital stay, the physical therapy. Everything was going to be extremely costly, but she believed what she had told her wife. They figured it out with her recovery and surgery from both her cancer and being shot, so surely they could figure out a solution for their daughter, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did Brandon lie to me?” Neal asked, frowning at the watch while snapping Lena out of her thoughts. “The big hand is on the nine but the doctor—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Parents of Emma Swan, correct?” Dr. Hill asked, approaching them with Laura, the resident, at his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone was watching intently, holding their breath when Stef and Lena practically jumped out of their seats.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Stef said shakily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave them a smile. “Emma’s done with surgery. You can come see her if you'd like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone jumped out of their seats and followed Dr. Hill silently. He led them to her room in the ICU unit. “Only two people can go in at a time. Who would like to go first?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stef, take Neal,” Lena instructed. “I'll wait out here with the rest of the kids.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” Stef asked her wife.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena nodded, and Stef looked at Neal. “You ready to see your sister kiddo?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neal nodded his head, putting on a brave face, but he held on tightly to his mom’s hand. Stef opened the door and they stepped in.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I totally wasn't planning on introducing a third show, it just happened! I was writing this then remembered that Olivia's mom was an english lit professor and I couldn't get the idea out of my head. Let me know your thoughts!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone, the long awaited chapter is finally here! I hope you all enjoy it! Before you begin reading, I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed and left kudos! And to those who haven't, I assume you're enjoying it since you keep returning for more! But enough of that. Without further ado, here is chapter 24!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Stef’s breath caught in her throat and she felt her eyes well with tears once more. Emma looked so pale, tiny, and lifeless with the harsh lighting and faint rise and fall of her chest. She was hooked up to so many different machines that if her heartbeat wasn’t being tracked by the monitor, Stef wouldn’t have known if she was alive. Emma had bandages wrapped around her head from the brain surgery and a chest tube to help her breathe through her recently repaired lung. Her wrist, arm, and thigh were wrapped up in gauze and casts. Stef didn’t know what to do or say. She just stared at her baby, feeling completely and utterly helpless. She was brought out of her shock by Neal tugging at her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom?” he asked, looking at her fearfully also with tears, only his were already making their way down his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes sweets?” she managed to force out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I go closer?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stef could only nod. They slowly made their way closer to Emma, and Stef could feel her heart pounding hard, as if it wanted to escape the confines of her chest. When she sat in the visitor’s chair next to Emma’s bed, her tears began falling. She didn’t do anything to stop them. Instead, she lifted her hand which was trembling violently and placed it on Emma’s forehead, smoothing back a few stray hairs. She then tenderly stroked her forehead as Neal stood motionless, staring at Emma from the foot of her bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no way this was his sister. She was so pale. There were so many wires and tubes he couldn’t even look at her. He just saw this ghost, this shell. This wasn’t Emma. This wasn’t his sister. He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t be here any longer. Air, he needed air. He hadn’t noticed he was starting to gasp for breath, slowly backing out of the room. He backpedaled into the door and fumbled behind him for the doorknob, but it took him a few tries since his hands were sweaty and shaking. As soon as he felt it, he opened the door and bolted out, colliding into his mama. He could breathe easier now. He snuggled into her and silently cried. He could feel her soothing him, but it didn’t make a difference. The image of his sister looking like that would forever be embedded into his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Neal honey, are you alright?” his mama asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanna go home,” he said tearily and muffeldly. “I don’t want to come back here ever again. That’s not Emma.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mama said nothing, she just continued to soothe him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I go in then?” inquired Brandon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena nodded, then turned her attention back to Dr. Hill. “What’s going to happen next?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Emma’s got a chest tube in so she can breathe without aggravating her lung too much. I’ll reassess and see how she’s doing in a few days. If everything looks alright after the x-ray, I’ll take it out and she’ll need to do breathing exercises to help her lung gain back its strength. For her bones, so long as she’s careful and follows our instructions to a t, she’ll be fully healed in about 6-7 months after undergoing physical therapy for her clavicle and femur.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long will she have to be in therapy for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s up to her. If she decides to follow our instructions, she’ll finish with her clavicle in about 10 weeks and 4 months for her femur. If she decides not to cooperate, it will reach 12 weeks or more for her clavicle and 6 months or more for her femur.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When will she have to start?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In about a week for her clavicle and 12 for her femur.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does she have any brain damage?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We really cannot assess that until she is awake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When is she going to wake up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve got her heavily medicated. She may stir and awaken for brief periods of time but she most likely will not remember any of it. She should be fully conscious in about a day or two sometime in the morning, early afternoon at the latest. We’ll be monitoring her brain activity to make sure it stays exactly as it is, no swelling or bleeding.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And if she doesn’t wake up?” Lena asked, swallowing painfully at the thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t believe we have to worry about that,” Dr. Hill said, but it did nothing to reassure Lena.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” Lena said, and he sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If she doesn’t awaken, we’ll try a different round and dosage of medication. If that still doesn’t take, the only other explanation would be a coma,” he said gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena took a deep breath, trying to prevent herself from crying again. Her family was gathered around her, experiencing the same whirlwind of emotions she was feeling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For how long?” Callie asked while hating herself for crying again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It depends. Patients are in them for days, months, some even years.” He let them process all of this for a few moments before speaking. “But it’s as I said earlier, for Emma, that is a slim possibility.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it’s still a possibility,” Jesus muttered angrily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus,” Mariana scolded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's the truth,” he hissed back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dr. Hill intervened. “Once again, while it is the truth, I don't believe that will be the case for Emma,” he said, looking at all of them. “Now, you're going to be left alone with her except for the staff who will come in every few hours to check her vitals.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Dr.,” Lena said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're welcome,” was his response before he left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brandon then emerged from the room, stating he needed some air. Neal quickly removed himself from Lena, took his hand, and left with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it really that bad?” Mariana asked quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't think it's bad Mari. I think it's just overwhelming and a little scary,” said Lena.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I go Mama?” Callie inquired, and Lena nodded her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callie took a breath before opening the door, not quite sure what to expect. Much like Stef, her breath hitched and her eyes were now brimming with tears. Seeing Emma look so close to death, she understood why Neal and Brandon needed air. She approached her bed hesitantly seeing as though her mom was just monotonously stroking Emma’s forehead, a blank look in her eyes. “Mom?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stef hummed quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She looks so small,” Callie said quietly, sitting on the chair on the opposite side of the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stef didn't say anything, she just kept stroking Emma’s head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The doctor said she's not gonna fully wake up for a day or two.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stef finally looked over at her, momentarily pausing her stroking of Emma’s forehead. “What else did he say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She'll need to be in therapy for a long time and that if her x-ray looks good in a few days, the chest tube can come out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's something,” Stef said begrudgingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But she'll need to do breathing exercises to help it gain strength.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stef shook her head, her gaze returning to Emma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes sweets?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m scared,” Callie whispered, and Stef’s head shot up to look at her daughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at her!” Callie cried out. “She looks nothing like the Emma I’ve been talking to these past few days.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cal,” Stef said, reluctantly getting up and moving her chair so it was next to Callie. She sat down and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and Callie laid her head down on her mom’s shoulder while sniffling and wiping away her freshly fallen tears with her hoodie sleeve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise sweetheart, Emma’s going to get through this. We’re all gonna get through this. You know why? Because we’ve got each other.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When did you become so cheesy?” Callie asked with a small laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did not become cheesy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom, seriously? ‘We’re going to get through this because we’ve got each other’ is one of the cheesiest lines to ever be said in the universe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then slug-a-bug, if you don’t like my expressions go send one of your siblings or Mama in here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callie rolled her eyes but complied with her mom’s request. She stole one last look at Emma on the bed before exiting the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guess it’s my turn,” Jesus said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened the door and entered the room, immediately making his way over to his mom and the chair. He didn’t have anything to say. All he could do was look from the IV that was in her hand to the scrapes and bandages on her face and head to the casts her arms and leg were in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is Mama anxious?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jesus startled and turned his head to meet his mom’s eyes. “I think she’s more worried about you and Neal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened to your brother?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He left when he saw Emma. Said it wasn't his sister and that he wanted to leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stef swallowed, trying to get rid of the lump of guilt in her throat. “I didn't even notice he had left the room,” she whispered, and Jesus could see she felt guilty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's ok Mom. You were in shock from seeing Emma. You didn't ignore him on purpose.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stef gave her son a weak smile then lightly took hold of Emma’s hand in her own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think she’ll let me teach her how to skateboard? It would be nice not to be the only person in the house who knows how to do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stef looked at him with a raised brow. “That's something you'll have to ask her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What's gonna happen if she doesn't wake up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't know,” she said, placing her unoccupied hand on her own forehead to try to stave the headache she could feel forming. The plain beige walls and the smell of antiseptic were starting to grate on her nerves. If a hospital’s job is to make people feel better, the sore lack of decoration was certainly not going to help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You ok Mom?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stef had to bite back the sarcastic reply of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, your sister is lying in a hospital bed and I’m perfectly fine. In fact, why don’t we leave her here and go get some ice cream? </span>
  </em>
  <span>She shook that childish response out of her head and took a breath, but before she could say anything Jesus spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m realizing that was a pretty stupid question,” he said quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not stupid Jesus,” she replied just as soft.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then what would you call it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“An automatic question to ask when you see someone you love hurting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jesus ran a hand through his hair before lifting his lanky frame from the chair. “I think I’m gonna send Mari in now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stef nodded. She knew her son and that meant he needed some space. He left the room and told his twin she could go in. He waited patiently with his other mom, knowing Mariana would seek him out for comfort when she was done. Kathryn, Mal, Regina, and her family as well as Lena and the kids except for Brandon and Neal had sat down in the chairs scattered in the otherwise quiet and semi-empty hallway of the ICU.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mariana stepped inside Emma’s room, and it took all of her willpower not to run right back out. She hesitantly approached her mom, and after a few moments of silence, finally sat down in the chair. She stared at Emma. She almost looked peaceful. Her breaths sounded weird because of the chest tube, but they were syncopated and going at a steady pace along with her heartbeat. Her hair was fanned out and limp, looking nothing like the vivacious curls they were earlier that day. She swallowed thickly at the bandage on her head, and the casts on her wrist, arm, and leg. The many wires attached to her small looking frame didn’t help the image either. Mariana, unlike her siblings, didn’t feel the need to strike up a conversation to fill the room that was mostly quiet save for the rhythmic beat of Emma’s heart and her somewhat labored breathing. She and her mom just sat there. After a few minutes, Mariana wordlessly left the room. She sat down next to Jesus and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders as she laid her head on his shoulder, both of them needing the comfort it provided. “You can go in now Jude.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok,” he said meekly, shuffling to the door, not knowing what to expect. He slipped in quietly and closed the door, taking a moment before looking at Emma. His eyes watered and he wiped the tears that were already falling as he moved and sat next to his mom. She could sense he was upset and took his hand in hers, giving it a light squeeze and him a weak smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She doesn’t look like Emma,” he said softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sat there for what seemed like hours to Jude, but really it was only minutes. “I think Mama’s getting sort of anxious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t I send her here then? I need some air anyways.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jude agreed, so she got up and gave Emma a lingering kiss to her forehead. “I love you so much Em,” she murmured quiet enough so that Jude couldn’t hear. She also gave her son a quick peck to his slightly messy head of hair before she exited the room much to Lena’s shock. “I thought you might want to be in there for a change. Besides, I need a break since I’m probably going to be the one who’s here with her the whole time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena hesitantly nodded her head and gave her wife’s arm a squeeze as she walked past and to the door, preparing herself for the sight she was going to see. Her clammy hand grasped the doorknob and slowly opened the door. Jude briefly looked over at her then turned his attention back to his sister. Lena lifted her hands to her mouth to stifle her gasp, and made her way to the bed with tears falling down her cheeks. “Emma,” she said breathily, collapsing into the chair once she had reached it. Her vision was blurry as her eyes traveled over the same sights the rest of her family had already seen. The bandages, the tube, the casts, the wires and monitors, the scrapes. “Oh honey,” she said, lifting a trembling hand and putting it over Emma’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jude wanted to cry all over again. Seeing his moms so devastated and heartbroken made him want to kill the driver. Everyone knows you shouldn’t be texting and driving, let alone speeding in a parking lot where pedestrians are walking. It’s the law for Pete’s sake! Pedestrians have the right away, not a speeding car. Jude really hoped the guy was found guilty and got locked away. He also hoped the guy would be forced to pay all of the medical bills that were being racked up and were still going to be racked up. After all, it’s the least he could do after nearly killing his sister.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Brandon &amp; Neal</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Brandon exited the room and told his mama he needed some air. He was surprised when Neal latched onto his hand, but he figured the sight was overwhelming and scary for him. He was only nine, something everyone seemed to forget since he acted so much more mature. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The system probably had something to do with that,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought bitterly. They were walking through the hospital at a brisk pace, easily maneuvering between the staff, wandering patients, and visitors of patients. They stepped out and Brandon took a deep breath, inhaling the salty air. He was starting to feel suffocated from the strong smell of antiseptic, death, and grieving friends and family. He rolled his eyes at that thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I must need fresh oxygen more than I thought I did,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought to himself jokingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Brandon?” Neal asked, voice quivering from fear and from crying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” he asked, looking down at his kid brother and getting out of his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is Emma gonna die?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brandon was shocked at the question but tried not to let it show. “Of course not Neal. Why would you ask that?” he questioned softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neal shrugged his shoulders, muttering something under his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neal heaved out a sigh before reluctantly replying. “Because she looked dead on that bed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s because she got hurt really bad, and her body is trying really hard to help her heal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“By making her look dead?” he inquired skeptically, all traces of tears officially gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know it’s hard Neal, but you know Emma better than all of us. How long do you think she’s gonna look like that far?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A tiny smile formed on his face. “Not for long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly,” Brandon said, ruffling his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” he exclaimed, glaring at Brandon while trying to fix his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He scowled. “You know what.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No I don’t,” Brandon stated playfully and innocently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neal sat down on the bench that Brandon hadn’t noticed was directly behind them, so he followed suit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” said Neal after a few moments of relaxing silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brandon tilted his head at him quizzically. “For what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For exploding earlier. I was just mad. Everyone always says how Emma had it rough, but I did too. Just because I’m more happy and hopeful than her doesn’t mean that I got hurt any less.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right,” Brandon admitted. “I’m sorry too, for thinking that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m guessing you want this back,” Neal said a little sadly, reaching to take the watch he had removed from his pocket to hand it back to Brandon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll tell you what. Why don’t you hold onto it for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neal looked at him, happy and confused. “Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really,” Brandon confirmed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neal smiled a genuinely happy smile and gave Brandon a hug, mumbling a “Thank you” into his chest. Brandon was shocked for a second but reciprocated the hug. “You’re welcome,” he finally said after a moment or two of hugging. Neal removed it and began fiddling with the watch, trying to see how he could get it to fit on his hand. He had just stuffed it in his pocket after the doctor had come out since Brandon had just handed it to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold out your wrist,” Brandon instructed, taking the watch from his brother’s hand so he could fasten it properly. He had to put it on the tightest setting, and even then it was still a little loose, but it wasn’t going to fall off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mama said you only let her and Mom touch it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s because it was my grandpa’s, and it’s the only thing I have left of him that showed he cared about our family,” Brandon said. While he loved his grandpa and missed him, he didn’t miss how he reacted to his mom being a lesbian and being with his mama. He didn’t understand it. His mom was so much happier and so much healthier now than she ever was with his dad. Sure, when they first split up he was upset and angry and didn’t understand why they sold their house and were living with his vice principal. But as he got older, he began to understand. His dad was an alcoholic, but that wasn’t why she left him. She left him because she couldn’t hide her true self anymore. He also didn’t know why he stopped going to his grandpa’s every weekend until he witnessed his grandfather berating his mom for her ‘selfish choice’ and ‘splitting up their perfect family.’ He then proceeded to beg his mom to reconsider and to get back together with his dad, but she refused. It was that moment he realized why his mom barely talked to his grandpa, and he couldn’t help but to agree. He was still a good grandfather, but he was so set in his beliefs that he forced his mom to be someone she wasn’t, and she had finally had enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Brandon!” Neal shouted exasperatedly, and Brandon’s head swiveled towards him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neal huffed. “It’s about time. I called your name like three times.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I’m listening now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You better be,” Neal said dryly, and Brandon let out a chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise, I am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you mean when you said—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the only thing I have left that showed he cared about our family?” Brandon finished, and Neal nodded his head. “I loved my grandpa, but he didn’t like that Mom was with Mama and not with my dad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, my grandpa was a Catholic, and part of his belief as a Catholic was that a woman should only be with a man and a man should only be with a woman.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why does it matter who a person loves?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish I could tell you,” Brandon sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not nice. People should accept people for who they are, not hate and shame them for it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brandon silently agreed. “I know Neal, but it’s what he believed. I can’t be mad at him for that no matter how much I want to be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neal was quickly becoming bored with the conversation and looked down at the watch, and became bright red when Brandon asked him what time it was. “I don’t know,” he mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brandon’s eyebrows shot to his hairline. He had learned how to read time in elementary school. He then remembered that Neal was in the system and most likely didn’t learn or know as much as he should for a kid his age. “Neal, do you know how to read time?” he asked gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neal’s face was burning red with shame and he could feel his eyes filling with embarrassed tears. “No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok. Do you want me to teach you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neal mutely nodded his head, and so Brandon started teaching him while feeling proud and sad. He felt proud because he was teaching his little brother something new, but also sad because his brother should have known this already. But because of the stupid foster system, he didn’t. He would have to make sure his mama knew so she could help him out. He knew both Emma and Neal had to take the placement test, but his mama had convinced the school to wait until they had gotten settled with them. He realized it would be a long while before Emma could take it, considering she had broken one wrist and hurt the clavicle on the opposite side of said broken wrist. He finished explaining how to tell time to realize his mom’s boss had come outside. He furrowed his brows in confusion as Henry came to a stop in front of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello Brandon, Neal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Sir,” Brandon said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” said Neal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not to be rude Sir, but why are you out here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, I’m not at work. Henry is fine. And your mother became worried when you didn’t come back. You’ve been gone for almost twenty minutes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Brandon asked, astonished. He took a quick glance at his watch on Neal’s wrist to see Henry’s words were indeed true. “Which mother?” he quickly added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who do you think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My bet’s on Mama,” Neal piped up, and Henry let out a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re correct niño,” Henry said, and Neal tilted his head like a lost puppy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does that mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It means child or boy in Spanish.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neal’s eyes widened in awe. “You can speak another language?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry chuckled again. “Yes I can,” he said, amused along with Brandon at Neal’s excitement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s super cool!” Neal exclaimed, popping up from the bench. He deflated slightly when he asked Henry “Do we need to go back now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m afraid so,” Henry said, and Neal exhaled before reluctantly following the older man back into the hospital. Brandon was a few steps behind them, silently wondering if he would get a chance to sneak away again. It’s not that he didn’t love Emma, it’s just the sight brought the same fears he felt when his mom had gotten shot and was going to be rushed to surgery. They all had a brief moment of being able to see her before he did, and he almost lost it. His mom looked nothing like the lively and badass woman he knew, and the same went for Emma. She didn’t look anything like the sarcastic yet caring and talented little sister he had gotten to know in spite of her and Neal only living with them for a few days. He really hoped she woke up soon, not only for the sake of Neal and himself, but for the sake of the whole family.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wrote a little about Frank's beliefs because that was what was mentioned in the show. I am in no way, shape, or form saying that is what every Catholic believes, nor am I trying to appear as though I am against Catholicism. That's all, and I hope to see all of you back next Friday!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Peeks out of underground bunker 😬</p><p>I know it's been a long time since I've last updated, and I apologize sincerely for that. Life has gotten in the way, but I'm alright and I'm back for another chapter. I don't want to keep you waiting any longer, so here's chapter 25! It's shorter than my other chapters, but I felt you guys deserved an update, even if it is a short one!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Brandon dutifully followed Henry through the hospital, keeping a close eye on Neal along the way. He plopped down in the chair next to his mom when he reached her. He was both emotionally and physically exhausted. As he looked around at his family’s weary faces, he came to the conclusion they were feeling the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah B?” she asked quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to take everyone home?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Mama’s gonna be out in a little bit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re staying here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stef nodded her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you allowed? I thought ICU patients couldn’t have visitors overnight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They can’t. I’m staying out here,” she said, gesturing to the hallway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brandon raised a brow. “Are you sure that’s a good idea?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brandon snorted a little at that, and his mom cracked a tiny smile. A downtrodden smile, but a smile nonetheless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d do the same if it was any of you,” she told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They fell into a comfortable silence then. Brandon didn’t know how much time had passed before his mama and Jude emerged from the room. “I should take the kids home,” his mama said to his mom who was now standing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to be alright?” his mom asked, her eyes crinkled with concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I should be asking you that,” his mama said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about me love,” Stef said softly. “Text me as soon as you get home so I know you’re safe, ok?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena gave her confirmation with a peck on the lips. “I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too baby,” his mom said. She then turned to him and his siblings. “Please, listen to Mama.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone nodded and gave their mom a hug before they filed out of the ICU wing behind their mama. Stef sighed when they left and told Henry that Regina and Kathryn could go in.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Regina</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina swallowed. She had watched Emma’s family come out of the room and was debating whether or not she should go in. They all looked ready to burst into tears when they exited. Neal and Brandon had to leave to get some air, that’s how bad it was. Now that Stef was saying she could go in, she was frozen in her seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on Gina,” Kathryn mumbled, grabbing her friend’s hand and pulling her lightly to Emma’s door. Kathryn pushed it open and immediately gasped, her hands coming up to her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina’s eyes were squeezed shut. She didn’t want to look. If she didn’t look, it didn’t make it real. Kathryn tugged her fully inside and shut the door for some privacy. Her eyes were still shut, but Kathryn didn’t notice. The blinds and curtains had been drawn since the start. Kathryn slowly and carefully approached her new friend, and she teared up when she saw the tube that was freaking sticking out of Emma’s chest. She could deal with the bandages and the machines and the casts, but the tube was too much. She slowly sat herself down in the visitor’s chair and began talking. She knew Emma wasn’t in a coma, but it felt better than just staring at her. “Hey Em,” she said in a raspy voice. “It’s Kathryn. We met today at school. Crazy how much can happen in a day huh?” she asked with a wet chuckle. “Regina’s here too. We both got you presents, I hope that’s ok. I know you aren’t much for jewelry, but I saw this necklace and I thought you would like it. It’s ok if you don’t though, no hard feelings.” There was no response, just the steady beat of the heart monitor and her shallow breaths. “You know, your family hasn’t left your side once, especially your mom. She’s been with you since you got hit. We all care about you and we hope you get better soon,” Kathryn said with a light squeeze of Emma’s hand. She then got up from the chair, gave Regina’s arm an encouraging squeeze, and left the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina’s eyes were still shut, and she was seeing stars since she was pressing them so hard. Kathryn left a few minutes ago, so she took a deep breath and opened her eyes. She fought the urge to run to the nearest bathroom and throw up. She took a few swallows while stepping closer. Her body was screaming </span>
  <em>
    <span>No! Turn back! </span>
  </em>
  <span>but everything else in her was shouting at her to stay. She hesitantly sat down, and shakily lifted her hand to Emma’s. She couldn’t help the gasp that escaped when Emma’s much cooler skin met her much warmer skin. She also felt electricity shoot up her arm, but she ignored it for the time being. “Hello there Emma,” she finally said. “I’m not going to be here long because I despise seeing you like this, but I just wanted to tell you that I’m holding you to that hangout session outside of school. Of course, it will only happen when you’re fully healed, but you understand what I mean.” Regina listened to Emma’s steady heart for a few moments. “Well, I’m sure your mom is dying to be in here with you until visiting hours are over, so I’m going to leave now,” she said, then got up from her chair and went to the door. Before she opened it, she looked back at Emma. “I’ll see you around Swan,” she muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina opened the door and went to her parents. She curled up next to her father like she would when she was younger, and he pulled her close like always while she inhaled his familiar and welcoming scent. “Daddy, can we go home?” she asked so quietly he had to strain his ears to hear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course </span>
  <em>
    <span>princesa.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina gave him a tiny smile at the nickname. He only used that one when she was upset and needed some cheering up. It always lifted her spirits no matter how dire the situation, and today appeared to be no different.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cora, are you ready to go?” Henry asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cora nodded her head and got Kathryn, Zelena, and Mal. Henry and Cora told Stef to try and get some sleep and that they’d see her tomorrow to which she responded in kind. Zelena and Mal just gave her a small smile and goodbye. Kathryn muttered a goodbye then quickly caught up to Cora and Henry. Regina just waved and mumbled something incoherent before falling behind her sister. She peeked at Stef when they turned the corner and her heart clenched at how lost and sad she looked now that she didn’t have to pretend for anyone. Regina then remembered she still had her present and told her sister to tell her parents to wait for a moment. She rushed back to Stef and placed the bag in front of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s this?” Stef asked her curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s something I got for Emma. Will you keep it here for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” Stef said while tucking the bag under her chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Regina said before shifting because of the awkward silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t your parents waiting?” Stef asked kindly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Regina said. “Thank you again,” she whispered before rushing off to her family. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome,” Stef muttered to herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina sighed when she reached her family. “Don’t ask,” she mumbled, getting more questionable looks. Zelena just placed a hand on her shoulder, and Regina gave her a weak smile. They exited the hospital and Zelena and Mal went to their car while Henry, Cora, Kathryn, and Regina went to theirs. Regina fell asleep, completely exhausted from the day’s events. Henry ended up half-leading half-carrying her to bed in which she collapsed into a deep sleep. He took off her shoes and gave her a kiss on the forehead. He quietly left her room and left the door open a crack.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Stef, three hours later</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Stef yawned for what seemed like the millionth time. She knew she needed sleep, but there was no possible way to get comfortable in the hard plastic chairs. “Coffee would help,” she mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She got up from her chair and made her way to the coffee station. She poured in a generous amount and took a sip. It tasted dreadful but it got the job done. She was much more awake. Rejuvenated almost. She sat back down in her chair and continued to take meager sips of the sludge they called coffee. The resident, Laura, asked Stef if she wanted to sleep in the bunks. “Thanks, but I’m alright here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you say so. Just tell me or someone if you change your mind,” Laura said. “I'll just be doing some charts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she got acknowledgement from Stef, she left. Stef put the cup of lukewarm coffee down. She yawned again and finally decided to at least try to get some sleep. She got as comfortable as she could and closed her eyes, almost immediately falling asleep. She woke up about half an hour later. She felt even more exhausted than before, but it didn't matter. Her coffee was now cold, so she threw it out and got a new one. She checked the time on her phone and sighed when she saw it was just past one in the morning. She could get as comfortable as she wanted but she doubted she was going to get more than two hours of sleep, if she even got that much. She resorted to staying awake as best as she could. If she fell asleep, she fell asleep. Stef honestly didn't care if she was comfortable or not. All that mattered was Emma. It was killing her to have to see Emma through the window, but visiting hours were over, and she would never use her status as a cop to stay with her. She'll admit the thought entered her mind for a brief moment, but it vanished just as quickly. Either way, Stef knew it was going to be one hell of a long night.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Adams Foster House</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span> Brandon pulled into the driveway a few seconds after his mama did. Everyone was dead set on having silence fill the car the whole ride home. Honestly though, Brandon couldn't blame them. Heck, what could they talk about when their sibling is in the hospital? Brandon shook himself out of his buzzing mind and announced that they were home and to get out of the car. Everyone complied perfectly, like a soldier following orders. It kind of freaked Brandon out considering more often than not, his siblings chose not to listen to him. But considering the circumstances, he couldn't really blame them. They all entered the house and nodded their heads when their mama told them to brush their teeth and change into pajamas, and to try and get some sleep. Brandon gave his mama a hug, saying that he loved her and he'd see her in the morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too B,” she muttered in his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She repeated the process for all of her kids except for Neal. He stood there with his head hanging down and his feet shuffling nervously on the floor. “Mama?” he asked quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neal bit his lip before asking his question. “Can I sleep in your bed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena’s face softened even more (if that was even possible) and gave her son a soft smile. “Of course you can honey. Go get ready for bed while I lock everything down here, ok?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neal nodded his head and gave her a small smile in return before going upstairs with the rest of his siblings. He had a feeling that Mariana was going to be with Jesus and Jude was going to be with Callie. Brandon would probably be by himself, but he'd most likely be listening to music. It made him sad, especially when he saw how Jude snuggled up next to Callie. He did the same with Emma whenever he was upset. He was crying all over again, but he didn't realize it. All he knew was that his heart hurt more than ever because he missed his sister, and this time, it would take her a really long time to be ok. He quietly went into the room he shared with Mariana and Callie and he got his pajamas from the mattress. He went to the bathroom afterwards and changed out of his clothes into them. He sighed when he saw what he looked like in the mirror. He really did look like a mess. Neal turned on the water and brushed his teeth, then splashed his face a few times with water. He dried his face off, put his toothbrush away, turned off the light, exited the bathroom, and entered his mama's room. He undid the covers and snuggled in, grabbing his mom’s pillow and hugging it to his body. He didn't want to be selfish, but he wished both of them were there. He knew his mom had to stay with Emma, but it just made his heart hurt more along with the pain of Emma being in the hospital.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see you've made yourself comfortable,” his mama said as she left her bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it bad that I miss Mom?” Neal asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No sweetheart, it's not. I miss her too,” Lena said as she climbed into bed next to Neal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long is Emma gonna be in the hospital for?” he asked, turning in the bed so he was facing his mama.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't know honey. All I know is that she’s gonna have a long road of recovery ahead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I ask the doctor tomorrow?” he asked with a yawn following. He was really really cozy and warm under the blankets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure sweetie,” she said, tenderly stroking his hair out of his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you Mama,” he murmured sleepily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too Neal,” she whispered, but he was already asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena watched him sleep for a little bit before succumbing as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Mariana, Jesus, Callie, and Jude</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mari, do you want me to sleep in here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No Jesus, I'm ok,” she said unconvincingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mariana slowly shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mari, it's ok if you want me to be here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brandon knocked on his sister's door, knowing that all of his siblings were going to be in there. “Hey, do you guys mind if I sleep in here? I don't feel like being alone right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not at all,” said Mariana, getting a nod of agreement from Callie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, I think it's better that we’re all together,” said Jesus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about Neal?” Jude asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He's alright,” said Callie. “He's sleeping with Mama.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Jesus just said it would be better if we were all together. Doesn't that include Mama and Neal?” Jude argued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He's got a point Cal,” Brandon said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I'd feel better if it was all of us,” Mariana said softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So we’re going to Mama’s room?” Jude inquired, getting nods of confirmation from his older siblings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone retrieved their blankets and pillows and quietly shuffled to their mama’s room. Callie and Jude set their pillows and blankets up on Lena’s side of the bed on the floor, Brandon at the foot of the bed on the floor, and Mariana and Jesus on Stef’s, currently Neal’s, side of the bed on the floor. They all fell asleep, but it was rough considering they were on hardwood floors and because of Emma at the hospital.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The hospital, a few hours later</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Stef was shaken awake, and she shot up in her seat, her head spinning violently from the motion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah, easy there,” a familiar voice said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom?” Stef asked, rubbing her eyes to wake herself up and to clear her blurry vision.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello Stefanie,” Sharon said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stef stood up and gave her mom a hug, sighing when she felt the embrace being returned. “Why aren't you at the house?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm not going to wake my grandchildren up when this is probably the only time they're going to get a good amount of sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stef nodded. “I suppose you're right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm always right Stefanie. You should know this by now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stef rolled her eyes, but she felt a smile forming nonetheless. “Sure Mom, let's go with that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, that's my grandchild?” Sharon asked, looking through the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that's Emma,” Stef said, joining her mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She looks nothing like you described.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well that's what being in the hospital does to people,” Stef said snarkily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stefanie,” Sharon said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stef sighed. “I'm sorry Mom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's alright Stefanie, I understand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom, I was more scared than I've ever been in my life,” Stef admitted, eyes misting over as she thought of Emma lying on the pavement and her bleeding head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know the feeling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Stef asked curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don't remember this, but when you were about three years old, we were in the front yard. You had wanted to color with chalk, and I looked away for a second. When I looked back, you were in the street and a car was heading straight toward you. I had never run as fast in my life as I did that day. I scooped you up and sprinted back to the driveway in the nick of time. I had never been more scared in my life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stef side eyed her mom with surprise. “I never knew.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Neither did your father. I didn't think I needed to tell him about something that didn't hurt you. In fact, I never thought I'd end up telling either of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it's not the same Mom. I didn't get hurt and I certainly didn't push you out of the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm not saying it's the same Stefanie. I'm saying that I understand that fear you felt to an extent.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She's going to be here for a while,” said Stef while returning to her seat, Sharon taking the one next to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn't expect anything different. A lot has happened to that child and her body needs time to recuperate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know Mom, but that doesn't make it any less painful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did I ever say it didn't? And don't you dare even think about apologizing Stefanie,” Sharon added, causing Stef’s partially open mouth to close. “Oh, I almost forgot,” her mom said, before reaching down and grabbing a cup of coffee with the logo of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Buena Vista </span>
  </em>
  <span>on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my God Mom, you're a literal saint,” Stef said, grabbing the cup from her mother’s outstretched hand and gulping down a few sips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Slow down Stefanie, you're going to choke,” Sharon said with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, but this tastes like literal heaven right now. The coffee here is just ugh,” Stef said, shuddering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clearly if your reaction is anything to go by. It's a good thing I got a few cups.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Mom, and not just for the coffee.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anytime Stefanie, but I really hope something like this doesn't happen again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too Mom, me too.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thoughts anyone?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's been a long time since I've last updated, and I really am sorry. I just haven't been in the mood to update. A few days before I was going to update, one of our very close family friends passed away from cancer, and it's been really difficult on all of us. I'm starting to get back into updating, and I thank everyone of you fantastic people for being so patient with me. So I won't keep you any longer from something you all have been patiently waiting for for weeks.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sharon looked down at her daughter. Stef’s head was resting against her shoulder and her face was completely relaxed, all worries and fears gone, vanished away for the time being. Sharon looked away and up at Laura who was approaching them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you a family member?” Laura asked kindly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm Emma’s grandmother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's nice to meet you, despite the reason you’re here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sharon simply nodded her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, well I was just coming to check Emma’s vitals.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is she doing?” Sharon asked, her eyes crinkling with concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She's alright. I don't know if anyone told you, but Emma’s going to have a lot of physical therapy ahead of her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will she have to stay here the whole time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but she will until she can at least stand on her own for a brief period of time, and that won’t be for a while,” Laura explained softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom?” Stef asked, rubbing her eyes for a brief moment to try and wake herself up. Her sleepy eyes then landed on Laura and she found herself wide awake. “How’s Emma?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s ok, you can breathe,” Laura stated. “I was just catching your mom up on her condition. After that, I was going to check Emma’s vitals.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stef looked to her mom for confirmation, and when she got it, she slumped back in her chair, feeling slightly relieved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laura gave her a comforting smile. She turned around so she could enter Emma’s room. She closed the door with a resounding “click” behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You alright Stefanie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm fine Mom,” Stef said unconvincingly, placing her head in her hands, hunched forward. It almost looked like she was in the protective position for tornado drills they taught in schools.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sharon looked at her daughter. “Stefanie, you’re not fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What gave you that idea?” Stef quipped, and her mom sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stefanie, it's alright for you to show your emotions sometimes. You're human, and you can't keep bottling everything up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm not,” Stef replied with a slight scowl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sharon gave her a look. Stef gave her one back after lifting her head out of her hands, but eventually wilted under her mom’s gaze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly Mom, I'm not holding everything in. You should've seen the breakdown I had in the parking lot, the ambulance, and the hospital. Hell, I don't even remember half of it. Everything’s been such a blur.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sharon placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder. Stef leaned in slightly at the touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stefanie, from what I’ve gathered, Emma is just as strong and just as much of a fighter you are. She’s going to push through this like a champ.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope so,” Stef whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sat in silence for a few more seconds before Laura exited Emma’s room. “Emma’s vitals are good, her heart’s steady. I can tell you right now she’s going to be absolutely fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Sharon piped up. Stef was too exhausted, physically and emotionally, to give anything other than a nod of her head as a response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be back in a few hours,” she said before quietly leaving them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you,” said Sharon, bringing a ghost of a smile to her daughter’s mouth. She looked over Stef and frowned at the bags and pure weariness on her daughter’s face. “Stefanie, you’re exhausted. When was the last time you had a good night’s sleep?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stef winced and ran a hand through her short hair. “A few days ago,” she admitted, averting her eyes from her mother’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why Stefanie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do know you’re the only one that calls me Stefanie, right?” she asked, trying to change the subject.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well that is the name I gave you,” Sharon said with an eye roll. “But you aren’t getting away from this so easily. Why haven’t you been sleeping? Did something happen at work? At home?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stef sighed. “No Mom, I just haven't been able to sleep. I keep waking up in the middle of the night, and I check on the kids and try to go back to sleep, but I can't.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sharon pursed her lips. “It sounds like your mind is stuck on something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stef rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm serious Stefanie,” Sharon said, and Stef looked at her, disbelief in her eyes paired with an arched brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It hasn't been stuck on anything until today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's not true and you know it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stef groaned. “Mom, just leave it alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No Stefanie, not when something is clearly bothering you that you won't admit is bothering you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to be promoted to detective! Ok?” Stef said, louder than she meant to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Sharon asked, blinking rapidly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to be promoted Mom,” Stef admitted softly. “I've been a cop for over 20 years now, and I love the job, I really do, but I want to do something different.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you talked to Captain Roberts about this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but I've been thinking about filling out the form.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is great news Stefanie! But why is it keeping you up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I don't know how Lena will react. Or the kids. I'd like to think they'd be happy for me, but it's a lot different than being a cop. I've got a regular schedule as a cop, but as a detective I'd get called in whenever they need me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sharon looked at her daughter, truly looked at her, and she could see just how torn up Stef was about this. “You won't know how Lena and the kids will feel unless you talk to them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Stef sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They're going to support you Stefanie, just like you've supported them and their dreams.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope so Mom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t hope Stefanie, know. They are your family.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know Mom, you don’t need to tell me about my family.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I don’t, but you need to hear it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sat in a comfortable silence then, occasionally taking a sip of the now lukewarm almost cold coffee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s that?” Sharon asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What's what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The gift bag under your seat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that. It's something Regina got for Emma. A gift I suppose.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Regina? As in Henry's Regina?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stef chuckled. “Yes, Henry’s Regina.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hadn't realized she was Emma’s age now. My, how time flies.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It sure does.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does she look like?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She looks a lot like Cora did at that age honestly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That means Zelena is what, 18?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup, and she's already traveled to at least 6 different countries.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I'll be damned.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh calm down Stefanie, I'm a grown woman who's had more—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok Mom, I get it,” Stef interrupted hastily, knowing her mother was going to say something about sex.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sharon chuckled, then asked her daughter a question. “Is there a place with decent food in here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm sure you'll find something in the cafeteria,” Stef said dryly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then off I go,” stated Sharon, standing up and heading to the exit of the ICU to the main lobby of the floor which held the elevators.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stef felt like she could breathe a little easier then. She loved her mother, she did, but the woman always managed to get on her nerves real fast. Stef downed the rest of her coffee and leaned back in her chair, closing her eyes to at least try to get a little more rest, though she wasn't sure how much more she would be able to get until Emma opened her eyes and tried to get out of bed. She knew that's what Emma would do since she tried to do the same thing when she was shot. Callie would try to do that too if she were ever hospitalized, and since they were all quite similar, it wasn't that difficult of a conclusion to arrive at.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stef’s eyes opened slightly and narrowed at Laura, the resident who had just checked Emma’s vitals less than fifteen minutes ago and said everything was looking as good as it could be. “What are you doing back here? Is Emma ok?” Stef asked, her heart pounding furiously at the mere thought of something else being wrong with her baby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emma’s fine, but that's not why I'm here. I'm here to offer you the bunks again. Stef, you're no good to anyone if you aren't thinking clearly, and you won't be thinking clearly if you don't get enough sleep, or at least fall asleep in an uncomfortable place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stef sighed. She really appreciated the offer, but she was alright. She was about to say as much when she yawned. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Perfect timing</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she thought irritably.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What's going on?” Sharon asked, concerned that the woman who had checked Emma’s vitals was back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything is ok. I was just trying to convince your daughter to take a bit of time to herself to sleep in the bunks for at least half an hour,” Laura explained, smirking when she saw Sharon’s look and heard Stef’s groan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom, I'm alright. I don't need sleep. I need to stay here with Emma.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can do that while you're resting. You’re no good to anyone if your head isn't clear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's what I said!” Laura exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stefanie,” Sharon said, looking her daughter straight in the eyes. “You need rest. Emma will be fine. She isn't supposed to wake up until tomorrow. I'm sure Laura here will come get you if anything changes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will,” Laura promised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stef bit her lip, hesitantly looking between her mother, Laura, and the curtains in Emma’s window that were shielding her from the view of everyone who walked past her room. She sighed, and Sharon knew before the words left her mouth. “You promise to get me if anything changes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both Sharon and Laura nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lead the way,” Stef said tiredly. She had to admit—but only to herself—that the thought of sleeping in a soft bed instead of a plastic chair sounded appealing to her sore, aching body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After about five minutes of walking, Laura opened a door on their left and waved Stef in. It was a small room with five bunks. Two on each side wall and one on the back wall. “Take your pick,” Laura said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stef chose the bottom bunk closest to the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get some rest,” Laura said after turning on a small lamp. She then closed the door, shrouding Stef in darkness except for the small light emitting from next to the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'll try,” Stef murmured, her eyes closing despite her fight to stay awake. She was out only seconds later. Her mind was too exhausted to keep her awake with worst case scenarios and nightmares. She awoke around 6 AM the next day. She shot up out of bed after she saw the time and rushed out of the room, her feet pounding against the floor. She reached the outside of Emma’s room and her eyes began searching for her mother, panicking when she didn’t see her anywhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning Stefanie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stef whipped her head around and sighed in relief when she saw her mom, this time with a bag of breakfast with the coffee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning Mom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you sleep well?” Sharon asked amusedly. Her daughter had quite the bedhead and her clothes were all wrinkled from being slept in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did surprisingly,” Stef replied as she sat down in a chair, Sharon following her lead and placing the bag of food on the little drawer in between their chairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I brought breakfast. I got a few bagels and breakfast sandwiches. I didn’t know what you’d want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Mom, but I’m not hungry.” As soon as the words left Stef’s mouth, her stomach growled at the glorious smells wafting from the bag, contradicting her statement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure you aren’t,” Sharon quipped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stef rolled her eyes and took a sip of her coffee after taking a few bites of an everything bagel with cream cheese.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I also got some doughnuts for my grandchildren.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom, they’ve got school today.”</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Stefanie, do you honestly think Lena would let them go to school? They wouldn’t be able to focus and would get caught checking their phones every five seconds for any update, no matter how small.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stef huffed, indicating to Sharon that she was correct. She took another bite of her bagel, and another, and another until the whole thing was gone. She then grabbed a breakfast sandwich, and her mom laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Stef asked before taking a bite of the sandwich.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know how you eat so much and never gain an ounce.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me? You should see Lena. She eats a lot more than you think yet she remains absolutely perfect. Even if she gained a hundred pounds, she’d be perfect,” Stef said, an automatic smile coming to her face at the thought of her wife.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Stefanie,” Sharon said, the slightest sheen of tears showing in her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom, why are you looking at me like that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No reason. It’s just, seeing you like this reminds of happier times with myself and your father. I had that same exact look whenever I saw or thought about him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gag.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sharon slapped Stef’s shoulder and Stef simply chuckled, then a serious look came to her face. “I don’t remember any happy times between you and Dad. I just remember arguing and shuffling between your houses.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were young when we were happy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom, I don’t think you’ve ever told me why you and Dad split up,” Stef said softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s cause neither of us liked to talk about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you tell me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know Stefanie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please Mom, I want to know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sharon let out a breath of air and looked to the ceiling. “Your father started changing,” she began. “He started getting into the idea that I should stay at home and raise you, do the typical house chores. I was suffocating and I needed to be free. I couldn’t be tied down. I cheated on him,” she whispered the last part.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stef stared at the side of her mother’s head, mouth agape. “You cheated on Dad?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sharon nodded, and she was still looking at the ceiling. She didn’t care that the bright lights were beginning to make her head hurt, as long as she wasn’t staring her daughter in the eyes and seeing the disappointment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom, I’m not mad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sharon hesitantly swung her eyes over to her daughter. She was shocked to see not anger, but understanding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You forget I grew up with Dad. I had to suppress who I really was and for the longest time, I truly believed who I was was wrong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish I was able to fight him. I never cared about that Stefanie. I hope you know that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Stef said thickly, and both of their eyes were brimming with tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grandma!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stef and Sharon looked up to see Jude rushing towards them. Sharon quickly stood up and embraced her grandson. Lena and the other kids were a few feet behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why hello there! How are my grandbabies?!” Sharon said brightly as the rest of the kids except for Neal rushed over and embraced her in a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re hanging in there,” replied Brandon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When did you get here?” Callie asked curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Last night after you all left,” Stef stated as the kids trickled from their grandmother to their mom after she greeted Lena with a hug and a kiss. “She brought some food and sweets for you all.” Neal let go of Lena and rushed over to his mom. “Hey sweets,” Stef greeted Neal as he barreled into her and didn’t let go. “What happened?” she mouthed to her wife as she wrapped her arms around her son.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nightmare,” Lena mouthed back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stef nodded in understanding. “Neal, this is my mom and your grandma. Can you say hi?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neal lifted his head from Stef’s stomach, looked at Sharon, then buried it back into her stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Neal,” Stef chided.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Stefanie, let the poor boy be. He’s worried about his sister. We’ll have all the time in the world for introductions once she gets better. In the meantime, why don’t you dig in like Jesus.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all looked over to see Jesus shoving the breakfast sandwich Stef hadn’t finished down his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s also doughnuts,” said Stef, and then they all were piling on top of each other to get to the bag. “Neal, do you want some?” she asked, running a hand through his messy hair after he shook his head. “Are you sure? I think there’s a chocolate one with sprinkles just for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want doughnuts, I want Emma,” he said muffedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stef thought her heart wouldn’t be able to break anymore than it already has, but that sentence did. “I know sweetheart, I want her too,” she mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Adam Fosters Residence, an hour and a half earlier</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena awoke to the thrashing and kicking of her son. “Emma! Someone help my sister! Please! Emma! No! Emma! Emma! Emma!” She immediately knew he was having a nightmare and quickly turned the lamp on before shaking his shoulder, trying to arouse him. “Neal honey, it’s Lena, it’s Mama. Emma’s alright, she’s at the hospital. Come on honey, wake up. It’s just a dream.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neal shot up out of bed, his body soaked with sweat. He was panting and looking around the room with wild and frantic eyes, his face wet with tears. When they landed on his mama, his body began shuddering with sobs and he launched himself at her. She caught him and began soothing him, not even caring that she was going to be covered in sweat and tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mama? What happened?” Brandon asked in a sleep laced voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone had woken up from Neal’s shouting and were slowly beginning to sit on whichever parts of the bed they could reach, and their eyes were locked on Neal clutching their mama as he continued to cry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He had a nightmare involving Emma,” she whispered, and they all looked at him sadly. “Neal honey, what was it about?” Lena asked directly into his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emma,” he hiccuped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were visiting her in the hospital when she started bleeding. I was screaming at the doctor’s to help her, but nobody would. I tried to walk over to her but I couldn’t move. Nobody was helping her, nobody cared she was dying,” he cried, holding onto his mama even tighter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh honey. I promise, the doctors are doing everything they can to help her. They care, we all care,” she stated, her heart cracking with every painfilled word that came out of his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took Neal a few more minutes to calm down completely, and when he did, he pulled away from Lena and wiped his face with the tissue Mariana handed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you guys get ready? We’ll leave in about an hour.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all nodded and went to their rooms after they gathered their pillows and blankets scattered on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry for waking you,” Neal mumbled, looking at his hands in shame.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Neal, you don’t have to apologize. I’m here for you whenever you need me, even if it’s in the middle of the night. Ok?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neal shrugged. It killed Lena on the inside that he and Emma were so afraid and unwilling to accept help and kindness. She looked at him before telling him to go get ready so they could head to the hospital. He nodded his head and scurried out of the room, completely ashamed that he had broken down like that in front of his family. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Family? Is that what we are?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Neal thought to himself. He supposed it was true. They all cared for each other, loved each other, teased each other, and they all had their ups and downs. </span>
  <em>
    <span>All we need is Emma. She completes us, even if she doesn’t realize it.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you all enjoyed, and I thank you once again for all of your support and patience.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>